KOTOR: Revan's Second Chance
by VMorticia
Summary: This story is now complete, though I am working on a prelude and epilogue to go with it. Contains spoilers! Lots of them! If you've not finished playing KOTOR, you don't wanna read this! ... I am Revan. I remember.
1. Gravity Is A Myth, Taris Sucks

Disclaimer: I own none of it. Except Damien - he's mine. This fanfic was constructed from my memory of playing the XBox version of the game, and the dialog.tlk file from the PC version. It may have some mistakes... probably got continuity errors too... but add the fact the character's not acting like he should anyway, and it doesn't really matter, does it?  
  
Author's note: You've got to play to your strengths, right? So naturally, I'm writing from the point of view of an attractive male blonde anti-hero with a conscience who knows more than he should. Although, the male blonde (and the female blonde, for that matter) faces available in KotOR are not suitable for this character, so his appearance is also MINE!  
  
* * *  
  
Chapter 1 - Gravity Is A Myth, Taris Sucks  
  
I woke up, to find myself in an unfamiliar apartment, with a man I didn't recognise sitting nearby, reading a datapad - or should I say scowling at a datapad. It was daylight outside, and my head hurt.  
  
What was my name, again? Damien? Revan? Now I was confused. I vaguely remembered staggering out of my quarters on the Endar Spire, and running into my roommate, who had then played the martyr to help me get to the escape pods. I also remembered several conflicting pieces of information.  
  
I was born on Corusant - no, Deralia. My parents died when I was ten - no, I knew they were still alive, but I hadn't seen them since I was five. I was a smuggler - no, a Jedi - no, a Sith. This was getting me nowhere.  
  
I sat up, holding my head, and the man sitting nearby looked up at me, startled, "Good to see you up, instead of thrashing around in your sleep." the man said, setting the datapad down next to him, "You must have been having one hell of a nightmare. I was wondering if you were ever going to wake up. I'm Carth, one of the Republic soldiers from the Endar Spire. I was with you on the escape pod, do you remember?"  
  
No. "Where am I? How did I get here?" I asked.  
  
"Well, you've been slipping in and out of consciousness for a couple of days now, so I imagine you're pretty confused about things." that's an understatement, "Try not to worry. We're safe... at least for the moment. We're in an abandoned apartment on the planet of Taris. You were banged up pretty bad when our escape pod crashed, but luckily I wasn't seriously hurt. I was able to drag you away from our crash site in all the confusion, and I stumbled onto this abandoned apartment. By the time the Sith arrived on the scene we were long gone."  
  
"The Sith?" I asked. Finally, something I recognised. Even though the word almost literally tasted foul.  
  
"Taris is under Sith control. Their fleet is orbiting the planet, they've declared martial law and they've imposed a planet-wide quarantine. But I've been in worse spots. I saw on your service records that you understand a remarkable number of alien languages. That's pretty rare in a raw recruit, but it should come in handy while we're stranded on a foreign world. There's no way the Republic will be able to get anyone through the Sith blockade to help us. If we're going to find Bastila and get off this planet, we can't rely on anybody but ourselves." when Carth finished talking, I took a few minutes to think about and process that information.  
  
Then I asked, "Bastila? She's the one from the Endar Spire, right?"  
  
"That smack to your head did more damage than I thought." Carth said, half smirking at my confusion, half scowling, "Bastila's a Jedi. She was with the strike team that killed Darth Revan, Malak's Sith master."  
  
Killed Revan, did she? Funny, my memories of the incident - I do have them - were of her just standing there, and I was struck from behind, felt like an electrical discharge. But I didn't comment on that to Carth.  
  
"Bastila is the key to the whole Republic war effort. The Sith must have found out she was on the Endar Spire and set an ambush for us in this system. I believe Bastila was on one of the escape pods that crashed down here on Taris. For the sake of the Republic war effort, we have to try and find her."  
  
I frowned, and thought about that one, too. So I was on a Republic ship, which was ambushed by the Sith. This Republic officer wants my help to find a Jedi who is the only hope of the Republic. I didn't think I wanted to get involved in this sort of thing, either way - certainly not before I got my thoughts straightened out. "If Bastila's a Jedi, she can probably look after herself." I said, in as diplomatic a tone as I could.  
  
"Bastila's going to need our help." Carth said determinedly, "Many of Darth Malak's followers have mastered the dark side of the Force, and the Sith have already killed more than their share of Jedi in this war." You noticed, huh? I was starting to think they were being too subtle. Note, that's sarcasm. "I doubt anyone's specifically looking for us anymore: we're not that important." Speak for yourself. "But if we're careful we can move about the planet without attracting notice; a luxury Bastila won't have. She's going to have half the Sith fleet looking for her. They know how vital she is to the war effort."  
  
So you're going to rope me into helping you if you have to blackmail, threaten and torture me? Fine, I give, I couldn't be bothered arguing... yet. "Any idea where we should start looking for Bastila?"  
  
"While you were out I did some scouting around. There are reports of a couple escape pods crashing down into the Undercity. That's probably a good place to start. But the Undercity is a dangerous place. We don't want to go in there unprepared. It won't do Bastila any good if we go and get ourselves killed." how much do you want to bet on that? No, let's not bother - I don't plan on getting myself killed just to prove a point.  
  
"Come on." I said, standing up - I was still wearing the combat suit I had worn on the Endar Spire - and picking up a nearby vibroblade. Can't be too careful on a strange planet. "I want to scout this planet out a bit."  
  
"Good idea. We can use this abandoned apartment as a base, and we can probably get some equipment and supplies here in the Upper City. Just remember to keep a low profile. I've heard some grim stories about the Dark Jedi interrogation techniques. They say the Force can do terrible things to a mind. It can wipe away your memories and destroy your very identity!" hmmm... I've done it before... I think. And it seems like someone must have tried it on me - why don't I know who I am? "But I figure if we don't do anything stupid we should be okay."  
  
"Define 'stupid'." I muttered.  
  
"I mean, after all, they're... they're looking for Bastila, not a couple of grunts like us. Alright, soldier, let's move out."  
  
"Call me 'soldier' again, and I'll hurt you." I growled, "I was not recruited for my military discipline, y'know."  
  
Carth raised an eyebrow curiously, "What were you recruited for?"  
  
No memory came to mind. But the flat fact was there, "Knowledge."  
  
"I see." he said, folding his arms, "Well, whatever your reasons for being here, I think I outrank you."  
  
I idly picked up the datapad he had been looking at, and read it. 'Damien Nox: junior intelligence officer, first class... highly skilled in linguistics, psychology, and tactical warfare... has a history of insubordination... is to be isolated from the ship's Jedi envoys.' So my name's Damien, is it?  
  
"Well, if you've bothered to read this, you'll know I don't do well with superior officers." I flashed a smile at him, "But I could be convinced to work together with you, rather than either of us trying to take control of the situation?" I suggested.  
  
"I guess that works. As long as we find Bastila." Carth said, nodding.  
  
I pocketed the datapad, and made for the door.  
  
* * *  
  
I walked out the door, and straight into a Sith interrogation... sort of. A Sith officer was tormenting a - most likely innocent - pair of Duros. Then shot one of them. Carth took this as an insult, and started shooting at the Sith.  
  
I quickly drew my vibroblade, and took apart the two droids the Sith had been accompanied by. "I thought you said you didn't want to attract attention?" I asked.  
  
"Well, no one'll find the bodies, will they?" Carth asked, smirking.  
  
"Right." I muttered. I sheathed my vibroblade behind my back, knelt next to the Sith corpse, and rooted through his pockets. I produced a medpac and a handful of credits. "You call that 'aiming'?" I asked, standing up and waving a ruined ten-credit chip under Carth's nose.  
  
"Hey, I killed him, didn't I?" Carth protested.  
  
"Yeah, well you get the burnt chip." I said, splitting the credits between us. I then turned my attention to the surviving alien, [Are you all right?] I asked - humans who can speak Duros do so with a horrendous accent at the best of times, but I know I spoke intelligibly enough.  
  
[I am uninjured. I thank you, human. I can dispose of the bodies for you, if you wish? I do not wish Sith attention any more than you may.] he answered.  
  
[I would be grateful.] I replied, nodding. The Duros made short work of gathering up the evidence and leaving the crime scene, without another word.  
  
"What did you say to him?" Carth asked.  
  
"I just asked him if he was ok, and he offered to get rid of the body for us. Nice species, Duros - always helpful, if you're polite." I said, "Now, we were about to go exploring, weren't we? Put a safety catch on that trigger-finger of yours before we see any more Sith, would you?"  
  
Carth glared, "Don't tell me you would have just sit back and watched that?" he demanded.  
  
"If that Sith didn't bother me, I wouldn't have bothered him... not in this situation." I said, shrugging, "We're in enemy territory, we want to blend in with the oppressed locals. Shooting the oppressors will only get you shot yourself, here."  
  
Carth sighed, and put his blaster away in an inside pocket where it was still easily accessible, but now concealed, "Alright - happy now?"  
  
"Relatively." I said, leading the way out of the apartment block. Without asking anyone how to find it, I made a beeline for the Upper City cantina.  
  
* * *  
  
"Where did you get those clothes - a trash compactor in the Lower City? And where are those drinks we ordered?" a voice demanded haughtily, as I walked past a pair of women, on my way to the bar.  
  
I looked to see that one of them was glaring pointedly at me. I scowled, "Order? I have no clue what you're talking about."  
  
"Why is the help here so incompetent? One word from Daddy and I could get you fired!" she persisted.  
  
"I don't even work here!" I snapped at her.  
  
"How dare you speak to me like that! Daddy's going to hear about this!" she ran off, then. I have no clue what that was about.  
  
"What was that about?" Carth asked, having finally convinced the Pazaak groupie that he was not famous, and no he didn't even play Pazaak, nor did he have any desire to.  
  
"Damned if I know." I said, shrugging. "Now, where do you suppose we could get some easy money here?"  
  
"Not Pazaak - the only player here's a shark." Carth informed me.  
  
"Pazaak it is, then." I said cheerfully.  
  
Half an hour later, I was one hundred and twenty credits richer, and had been falsely accused of cheating at Pazaak.  
  
"Now we have money. Good. Now, we need somewhere to spend it on useful things." I said, looking around and trying to think.  
  
"We passed a shop on the way to the cantina." Carth said, grouchily - he was annoyed that I had ignored his advice about Pazaak, and even more annoyed that I had been right to do so.  
  
"Hmm... I'll go there in a minute." I said, now distracted. A few Sith officers had entered the bar - their clothes, their posture, and the fact the locals were giving them a wide berth was a dead giveaway. "I'll be right back. Stay here." I said to Carth, and then I made my way over to a young female Sith officer.  
  
"Hi there." she said, cheerfully enough, as I approached her, "I haven't seen you around before. Of course they don't give us Sith officers from the military base much time off..."  
  
I feigned confusion, "You're from the military base? You don't look like one of the Sith."  
  
"I'm off duty right now, so I'm not in uniform." she explained, "My name is Sarna - junior officer first class with the Sith occupation force."  
  
"My name's Damien, it's a pleasure to meet you, fair lady." I said, turning on the charm, and half-bowing to her.  
  
She blushed, and smiled, "I'm actually a little surprised you're talking to me at all... most of the people here on Taris can't stand us Sith. It can make this a pretty lonely job." she said, seeming quite relieved that I hadn't turned tail and run away screaming.  
  
I shook my head, half-laughing now, "Oh, I'm not actually from Taris. I'm just stuck here until the quarantine ends."  
  
"You're an off-worlder?" she asked, her eyebrows raised now, "Huh, I figured you'd be even more angry, being stuck on a foreign planet and all."  
  
I shrugged, "Being stuck on Taris isn't so bad..." I then leaned in, conspiratorially - partly because there were several Tairsian nobles nearby - and added quietly, "but the locals aren't much fun."  
  
She laughed, nodding in agreement, "You know, it's like everyone on this backwater planet is in a permanent bad mood. Don't they know they have to make the best of things?"  
  
"You're just doing your job, right?" I said, sympathetically, "I don't hold that against you."  
  
"That's true, but people don't appreciate what we've done for them." she said, also leaning in conspiratorially - I smelled a faint hint of alcohol on her breath, but not much, "We could have slapped a curfew on this whole planet, but we didn't."  
  
I nodded as if this was the greatest kindness I'd heard of, "You've got a pretty positive attitude."  
  
"Exactly! It's all about attitude." she said, nodding enthusiastically, "I didn't ask to be assigned to this backwater planet, but I try to make the best of it!" she sighed slightly, "It's pretty easy to get depressed on an assignment like this, but we do what we can to keep our spirits up."  
  
I put on my sympathetic act again, as I noted, "It must be tough, being stationed on a hostile world."  
  
"That's true." she said, lapping up my act, "It's nice to meet someone who understands what I'm going through. It's good to talk about this stuff - it gets pretty lonely up at the military base." she sighed, and when I didn't answer, she spoke again, "I have to get going soon - I've got a shift at the military base. But some of us junior Sith officers are having a party tonight to blow off some steam. I'd really like to see you again. Why don't you drop by the party? It's in the Northern apartment complex."  
  
"Sounds good. I'll be there." I said, smiling.  
  
"Don't worry - you won't be the only civilian there. A few of the locals who don't hate us are going to show up, too. I hope to see you there." she assured me, before hurrying away.  
  
"What was that all about? Wasting time to flirt with the locals?" Carth asked as I returned to where I had abandoned him.  
  
"She's not a local. She's an off-duty Sith." I said flatly.  
  
"Even worse." Carth snapped.  
  
"No, it's not. I got invited to a party. Sith party, plus alcohol, equals loose tongued Sith. Information. That's always a good thing." I explained as if he was a small child, "I'm not an intelligence officer for nothing, y'know."  
  
"Right. Well, it better be worth it." Carth growled, "I don't want us getting caught just so you could go to a Sith party."  
  
"Carth, this is Taris. They'll be too drunk to catch us." I said tiredly, "Only Tarisians and Mandalorians can handle Tarisian ale, you numbskull. Everyone knows that."  
  
"You sure think you know everything, don't you?" Carth asked.  
  
"Far from it. I know I don't know enough." I said, smirking.  
  
* * *  
  
As we headed for the supplies shop, we were accosted by two thugs with vibroblades, apparently working for the brat who had thought I was her waiter, "You need a lesson on how to treat your social betters. Maybe you'll think twice before mocking me next time!" she said, in the same haughty voice.  
  
I had barely drawn my own vibroblade before Carth had shot both thugs in the head. I blinked at that, "You're dangerous, y'know that, don't you, Carth?"  
  
Carth just shrugged and smirked. The woman stared at her dead cronies, then shrieked, "Help! Daddy!" and made a run for it. I followed her. I know I was running too fast - I shouldn't have been able to run that fast. I caught her by the arm, and she screamed again, "Help, somebody!"  
  
"Shut up, a second, you spoiled brat!" I snapped.  
  
The woman cringed, "What do you want with me?"  
  
"I want to know why you wasted two thugs on me." I said calmly.  
  
"You were rude to me." she snapped.  
  
"So you just try to kill people who annoy you?" I asked, "Who are you? How do you get away with that?"  
  
"I'm Davik Kang's daughter, that's who. I thought everyone on Taris knew that?" she said coldly.  
  
"Who's Davik Kang?" I asked, as Carth caught up with us.  
  
"Davik's the local crime lord on Taris." Carth explained, "And if that's his daughter, you'll want to let her go before he finds out who you are."  
  
The woman grinned evilly, "Someone has some sense, even if he did shoot my bodyguards."  
  
"Those thugs were useless, if they're supposed to be bodyguards." I said flatly, letting go of her arm, "And I am sorry for insulting you, m'am. I had no idea who you were." I added, bowing to her as if she were royalty.  
  
She smirked haughtily, "So you should be."  
  
"Once again, I apologise." I said, respectfully. She nodded snootily, and left.  
  
"Ok, that was... interesting." Carth muttered.  
  
"How so?" I asked.  
  
"Are you actually capable of charming credits out of a Hutt?" he asked.  
  
"There's one way to find out." I said, marching straight back into the Upper City cantina.  
  
I failed to charm credits out of that cantina's resident Hutt, but I did get three hundred credits worth of prizes for duelling, before Ice beat me.  
  
* * *  
  
"Tell me again why you don't want me there?" Carth hissed.  
  
"You? In a roomful of Sith? I don't want this party to turn into a bloodbath, Carth." I said coldly.  
  
"Hey, I'm not that bad!" Carth protested.  
  
I sighed dramatically, "Look, we can't afford to waste a whole evening just for this. You need to find a way down to the Lower and Undercities." I said, "I'll work on finding a way past the Sith blockade, ok?"  
  
"I guess. Just don't leave without me." Carth said, resigned.  
  
I found the right apartment easily enough - all I had to do was follow the sound of heavy music and the smell of Tarisian ale.  
  
"Hey, you made it! I was beginning to wonder if you were going to show! The party's in full swing - come on in." Sarna said, as I peered into the apartment.  
  
I smiled, and walked over to her, "Hey, this really is a great party you've got going here." I said, quite loudly to be heard over the music at all.  
  
"Yeah. You have to try this Tarisian ale - it's fantastic! We should have conquered this planet ages ago!" she said, clearly having some trouble standing.  
  
"Careful, Sarna. That wine's got quite the kick. A couple more bottles and we'll all be passed out on the floor!" a man said from nearby.  
  
She gave him a rude hand gesture, "Who cares? We're not on duty tomorrow - let's live a little! Come on - drink up!" she said, determinedly opening another bottle, and taking a drink. She almost collapsed on top of me. I held her up, and smiled at her, "Hey, it's not every day a pretty lady falls into my arms like this." I said, turning on the charm.  
  
"Oh, you." she hit my chest lightly, and fell into a fit of giggles, "Hey, y'know. I heard if you drink enough of this stuff, you feel like you're walking on air." she said, her voice wavering, "Y'know what, it's true."  
  
I laughed lightly, "I'm sure it is, Sarna." I said, guiding her to a couch, and sitting down with her next to me. She leaned against me, and her hands wandered a bit too much... but I didn't try to stop her.  
  
"Hey, you!" the man who had told Sarna to be careful snapped at me, "Get your hands off my sister."  
  
"I'm not sixteen anymore, Yun." Sarna said, glaring at him, and wrapping her arms around me, as if she were a child defending a precious toy.  
  
"Hey, I didn't mean any harm." I said defensively.  
  
"Yeah right." Yun said, glaring at me, his eyes slightly out of focus.  
  
I sighed, "If you want me to leave, I will." I said, in a dejected tone, "But the party was just getting good." I noted, indicating the makeshift dance floor and the bottle of Tarisian ale.  
  
Yun glared at me, "I think you should let go of my sister."  
  
"Whatever you say." I said, trying to pry Sarna's hands from around my neck - the girl had a hell of a grip, and I didn't want to hurt her.  
  
As soon as I pried Sarna off me, Yun grabbed me by the collar and took a swing at me. He missed, but it was clear that he was asking for a fight.  
  
"Hey, I don't want any trouble." I said, holding up my hands defensively, "I was invited, but I'm sorry. If you don't want me here, I'll just leave."  
  
"Ha, fat chance." Yun snarled, taking another swing at me. I blocked this one, because it had better aim, "I'm a Sith, remember?" he snarled, "And we Sith do whatever we want. I want to punch your face in." he said, taking another swing at me - his clumsy attacks were weak enough that I had no trouble blocking him, but he just kept trying.  
  
"Yun, leave it!" Sarna snapped, trying to stand, but the alcohol had affected her too much. Her words went unnoticed, though - the other Sith had surrounded us, and were chanting for a fight. I held Yun off for a while, but then he passed out from the Tarisian ale he'd been drinking... and the other Sith did not take kindly to that. He passed out while fighting me - I was guilty, in their eyes. Oh shit.  
  
The following fight lasted a few minutes, and unlike Yun's drunken attack, these Sith were actually more dangerous - not all of them were so intoxicated. But soon the whole population of the party was unconscious at my feet, for one reason or another. I sighed, "So much for intelligent gathering." I muttered.  
  
My commlink beeped. I answered it, "Damien? You there?"  
  
"Yes, I'm here. What is it?" I asked.  
  
"I found a way to the Lower City, but I've got a problem." Carth informed me.  
  
"Such as?"  
  
"Such as they're only letting Sith and authorised personnel use the elevator." Carth said, sighing, "The Sith on guard there was very pissy with me."  
  
"I wonder why." I muttered, "You don't exactly stand out as Sith-friendly, do you?"  
  
"And where are you?"  
  
"I'm at the party."  
  
"And you're talking openly?!" he demanded.  
  
"Yes. But only because they're all unconscious." I answered.  
  
There was a long pause, then he asked, "What did you do?"  
  
"Me? What makes you think it was my fault? Half of them passed out because of the Tarisian ale!" I said, defensively.  
  
"Only half of them?" Carth asked sceptically.  
  
"Long story. Not important. I could nick their uniforms, would that work?" I said, trying to change the subject.  
  
"That's a good idea."  
  
After nicking the uniforms (I wasn't sure of Carth's size, so I nicked three uniforms - one fits me, one'll probably be too big for him, the other too small) I returned to the 'hideout' apartment, where I found Carth reading over a datapad. I glanced over his shoulder, just long enough to see that it was a tourist information datapad, and lost interest. I shook my head and dumped the uniforms on the table, "We go down to the Lower City tomorrow. I need sleep." with that, I walked over to the bed and collapsed.  
  
* * *  
  
I woke up to the horrific sound of snoring, at three in the morning, Taris local time. I glared at Carth, who was out for the count, on the other bed. I sat up, still glaring, and threw the tourist information datapad at him - it had no effect. I stood up and stalked into the bathroom, slamming the door - the snoring persisted, even through the supposedly soundproofed door.  
  
I stared at my reflection in the mirror - my hair was a mess, and I looked like I hadn't slept in a week. Funny how one can look like that when they've only just woken up. I brushed my hair and tied it back.  
  
My memory was still pretty messed up, but there was a constant - my appearance. In both memories, I had the same looks - long white-blonde hair, ice-grey eyes, pale skin, and high cheekbones. As Revan, I always knew I was good looking, but my memories as Damien have no reference to my being attractive, beyond the simple facts that that was what I looked like.  
  
If I'm Damien, why do I have Revan's memories? And if I'm Revan, why do I have Damien's memories? Why do both personalities look alike? Even identical twins have some defining feature. Unless. Unless one of them isn't real? 'The Force can do terrible things to a mind. It can wipe away your memories and destroy your very identity'. When he said it, the thought crossed my mind. What if someone planted the knowledge in my mind? Or tried to suppress who I was? Well, whoever I am, it didn't work.  
  
The more I thought about it, the more I came to realise. Revan is too - too well known, too real - to be fake. And memories of Revan's life were... more real to me. I actually remembered being sent to the Jedi, and trained in their ways. I simply had a string of facts regarding Damien's life in my head as well - Damien was a smuggler, but it was as if I had only read this from a datapad, for all the emotion and reality the identity had. I could not remember how this knowledge came to me, but the fact that I remembered it in the first person sent alarms off in my mind - it was something I SHOULD be, even if it wasn't what I was.  
  
So I would act as Damien - I would wait until I knew why this 'identity' had been given to me, before reacting as Revan. The new identity came with a few 'morals', although they were as artificial as the memories, and I did know my own mind well enough to know I had the same morals without this new identity. I had simply forgotten them for a time.  
  
I am Revan.  
  
Seems far-fetched, really. I mean, Dark Lord of the Sith. Hmph. Somehow, it just seems so... ridiculous. I mean, the very idea is preposterous - that must be why I fell in the first place. I remember thinking those exact words before I left for the Mandalorian Wars:  
  
'Revan, be careful. I fear this may lead to the Dark Side.'  
  
'Pah, the very idea is preposterous!'  
  
'You should not be so self-assured - overconfidence leads to the Dark Side.'  
  
So does ignoring good advice, it seems.  
  
I think everything can lead to the Dark Side. Love. Hate. Is there anything that doesn't? Even peace - it creates an illusion of safety that leaves you vulnerable. I sighed slightly. This sort of deep and meaningful crap is not my style. I don't like it that much. I should just continue with the mission. Bastila can help me undo some of the damage.  
  
I know now that I made a mistake - I think part of the solution is admitting there was ever a problem.  
  
* * *  
  
It wasn't difficult to locate the Jedi Princess. Everyone on Taris knew about the big swoop race, and that she was offered as the Black Vulkars' share of the prize. What was difficult was getting into said swoop race. There were two obvious options.  
  
Option one: help the Hidden Beks steal from the Vulkars, and get Bek sponsorship. Option two: side with the Black Vulkars against the Beks, and get Vulkar sponsorship. Or, in theory only, option three: wait for the race and kill anything that moves, at the swoop track, until there's only you and the Jedi left standing.  
  
Naturally, as my luck would have it, option four presented itself.  
  
Carth had gone down to the Undercity to look for the Twi'lek - Mission - for the Beks' plan. I had refused to go. The Rakghouls scare me - they scare me enough for me to admit it, and that's saying something.  
  
"Oh, you again." Davik's spawn said, as she passed me in Upper City cantina.  
  
She gave me a disdainful look, and was about to move on, when I asked, "I never did find out your name?"  
  
"My name is Avril." she said haughtily, "And you already know who my father is."  
  
"Yes, of course." I said, bowing, "I wondered if you could help me, m'lady?" I asked, in my best grovelling tone. Yes, the Dark Lord of the Sith knows how to grovel when he wants to - go figure.  
  
"Why would I want to?" she asked snootily.  
  
"I wiped the boards on Manaan's swoop racing, a few years ago." I said - well, as Revan, I did. "I wanted to enter the Taris season opener, but getting sponsorship is a nightmare. I promise, if Davik were to sponsor me, he would not be disappointed."  
  
"I guess it couldn't hurt." she muttered, "Daddy would be very pleased to enter the race at all - his best swoop racer died on the track last year, and he hasn't a chance of winning this year's race as it is. It's a toss-up between the Beks and the Vulkars at the moment."  
  
I grinned evilly, "Tell him he'll want to check the Vulkars out for cheating. They have an illegal accelerator."  
  
Her eyes lit up, "How would you know?"  
  
"The Beks told me - they were trying to steal it, to get it away from the Vulkars." I said, honestly.  
  
Avril smirked evilly, "I will tell daddy about this." she said, "And we will contact you."  
  
She left quickly, and it was mere minutes before I heard a voice shouting, "Damien!" I looked up to see a blur of blue rushing towards me, "Trouble. Capital T." Mission gasped, out of breath.  
  
"What's wrong?" I asked.  
  
"That guy you were with in Javyar's cantina - Carth - said to find you - said you'd know what to do." she said quickly. She then lowered her voice to a whisper, "He's been bitten."  
  
"Don't tell me - a Rakghoul?" I asked, the blood draining from my face.  
  
She nodded.  
  
"Shit." I don't like the man, but after hearing about it, I wouldn't wish the Rakghoul disease on anyone. I stood up and bolted out of the cantina. She followed quickly.  
  
* * *  
  
We got to the Undercity, "Where is he?" I asked.  
  
"The Outcasts locked him up." Mission said, pointing to a cage.  
  
I rushed to the cage, but the Outcast healer wouldn't let me open the gate. "I told you this was a bad idea, now look." I said, sighing.  
  
"Yeah, I don't know what's worse - the pain from the wound, the thought of what it'll do to me, or the fact the others have been here longer and will probably kill me before I turn." he said sadly - he was slouched against the wall, "Only thing I regret is not getting my revenge."  
  
"Don't talk like that. You're not dead yet, you moron!" I snapped.  
  
"I'm as good as." he said sadly, "I'd rather a blaster bolt through the head than be shredded by Rakghouls, though."  
  
I sighed, "I'll see what I can do." I said, taking out a blaster.  
  
"Hey, wait a second!" he said, standing up straight and backing away from me.  
  
I laughed, "I'm not going to shoot you, you idiot. I'm going to go out there, shoot a lot of Rakghoul, probably a few Sith, and find some of that Serum the stupid doctor said the Sith had."  
  
Carth sighed, "I hate you."  
  
"I hate you too, but you're not dying on my watch." I replied tonelessly.  
  
It didn't take long to find some Sith. It took less time to talk them out of one dose of antidote - bribery works wonders.  
  
"I hate Rakghouls, I hate Rakghouls, I hate Rakghouls." I muttered. I had avoided the Rakghouls outside the villiage, by using a stealth field. But now, I had to go into that cage, and half the people there were already convulsing.  
  
"They took away my blasters, Damien. Hurry up, or I'm dead." Carth hissed.  
  
"Shut up. I can't help that I've got a phobia, here." I snarled.  
  
"I'm just saying, hurry the hell up!" he snapped.  
  
I glared at him, but an inhuman snarl from one of the other inmates of the cage drew my attention. I opened the door, and stepped into the cage - the gate slammed very quickly behind me. I threw two blasters at Carth - he caught them both, and started shooting at the brand new Rakghouls - there were three of them. I decapitated one with my vibroblade, but another took a swipe at me, and I tripped in my haste to avoid its teeth.  
  
"You're being clumsy today, Damien - I thought you fought better than that?" Carth asked, shooting the offending Rakghoul - that was three out of three dead.  
  
I quickly gave the antidote to the other inmates, then to Carth, as they had been there longer and I didn't want to risk them transforming while I dealt with him. "I told you already - I'm bloody terrified of those damned Rakghouls!" I snapped at him.  
  
"Uh huh. Well, get over it." he said coldly.  
  
"I just did." I snapped right back. Then I sighed, "Look, we're both alive - I think we ought to leave the Undercity before we tempt fate anymore."  
  
"Right. And just how do we plan to get Bastila back if we don't get into that Vulkar base?" Carth asked, folding his arms.  
  
"I have a plan."  
  
* * *  
  
Avril came through for us, in the end.  
  
"So, this is the swoop racer you told me about?" Davik asked, sceptically.  
  
"Yes, daddy." Avril said, nodding, "I've done a background check, like you taught me, and an unnamed rider exactly matching his description did indeed win the swoop championships on Manaan, five years ago."  
  
"Very well, then." Davik said, giving me an evaluating look, "What sort of payment were you looking for, for this?"  
  
"I just want the Vulkar's share of the prize." I said simply.  
  
"The slave girl?" Davik asked, then he shrugged, "I suppose one slave is a fair price for a decent racer. If you're a decent racer, that is."  
  
"Oh, I'm better than just 'decent'." I said, smirking.  
  
"You had better be."  
  
* * *  
  
The Vulkars got disqualified from the swoop race. The Beks got a huge lead in the gang war. Davik got a heap of credits. We got Bastila. I think we got the short end of the stick.  
  
"Bastila - you're alive!" Carth said, as we returned from the swoop race, "Finally, things are looking up. Now we just need to figure out a way to get off this planet."  
  
"You mean you don't have a plan to get off Taris yet? What have you been doing all this time?"  
  
"I was working on the getting-off-Taris plan, but the Sith are most uncooperative." I snapped at her, "And I don't like your attitude." I added.  
  
"My attitude? It strikes me that you're the one in sore need of an attitude adjustment. I happen to be in charge of this mission, if you'll recall." she said haughtily.  
  
"Oh, get over yourself, Princess." I said, dismissively, "Avril's polite compared to you."  
  
"Ouch." Mission muttered, "That's an insult. And just when are we going to rescue Zaalbar?"  
  
"Be patient." I muttered to her. She sulked.  
  
Bastila folded her arms and glared at me, "I see." she said pointedly, "Now that I'm back in charge of this mission, perhaps we can start doing things properly. Hopefully our escape from Taris will go more smoothly than when you 'rescued' me from Brejik."  
  
"I know you're new at this, Bastila," Carth said, trying to sound diplomatic, "but a leader doesn't berate her troops just because things aren't going as planned. Don't let your ego get in the way of the real issues here."  
  
"That hardly strikes me as an appropriate way of addressing your commander, Carth." Bastila hissed, "I am a member of the Jedi Order and this is my mission. Don't forget that! My Battle Meditation ability has helped the Republic many times in this war, and it will serve us well here I am sure."  
  
"Full of yourself, aren't you?" I asked coldly.  
  
"Your talents might win us a few battles, but that doesn't make you a good leader!" Carth snapped, "A good leader would at least listen to the advice of those who have seen more combat than she ever will! You know, I had my doubts about this mission but I figured the Jedi Council wouldn't put you in charge if you weren't prepared. But here you are, acting like a spoiled child!"  
  
"He's right." I said, grudgingly agreeing with Carth because I disliked this Jedi brat even more, "You aren't showing much leadership ability right now, Bastila."  
  
"I see." Bastila said tetchily, folding her arms defensively, "It's true I that don't have much military experience; perhaps I should not be so quick to judge. Very well, Carth: what do you suggest we do?"  
  
Carth seemed relieved that that argument had been cut short, "First off we can't get hung up on who's in charge; we all need to work together if we want to get off this rock. The answer's out there, we just have to find it."  
  
"Well said, Carth." Bastila agreed reluctantly. "And the sooner we start looking the better; I've already been a prisoner of the Vulkars and I don't plan on being captured by the Sith."  
  
"I know where to start." I said, smirking.  
  
* * *  
  
Carth and I left the apartment - Bastila would attract too much attention, and the two non-humans weren't particularly welcomed by the humans in Upper Taris.  
  
I walked straight to the Upper City cantina, and nearly ran into a wall. Well, it wasn't exactly a wall, but he was built solidly enough to pass for one. I looked up at the Mandalorian, "I knew I'd find you here." he said.  
  
"Me? What do you want with me?" I asked innocently. Carth's hand moved to the pocket in which his blaster usually resided.  
  
"I saw you in the swoop race. Very impressive." the Mandalorian said - he clearly saw Carth going for the blaster, and folded his arms in what was clearly an 'I'm not here to pick a fight, but don't push your luck' gesture. Surprisingly, Carth took the hint. "You seem like you know how to get results. That's just the kind of person I'm looking for."  
  
"What are you talking about?" I asked warily.  
  
"I'm Canderous Ordo." the Mandalorian said, "I work for Davik Kang and the Exchange; the hours aren't great, but they promised me a fortune to work for them. Mandalorian mercs like me are in high demand."  
  
"I'll bet." Carth muttered, "Since they're almost extinct."  
  
"Shut up, Carth." I hissed.  
  
"But lately Davik ain't paying me what he promised. I don't like getting cheated, so I figure it's time for me to break the Sith quarantine and get off this backwater planet." Canderous explained.  
  
"How do you plan to do that?" I asked.  
  
"I've got a plan to escape Taris, but I can't do it alone." he said, "I need someone I know can get the job done to help me. That's where you come in. I saw you win that swoop race, and I started thinking. Anyone crazy enough to race like that is probably crazy enough to break into the Sith military base. I need someone to steal the Sith launch codes from the base. Without those codes any ship leaving the atmosphere will be disintegrated by the Sith fleet's auto-targeting cannons."  
  
"You want me to steal those codes? How do I know I can trust you?"  
  
"You don't have much choice. You want off this planet as much as I do, I'd wager. Here's the deal: you bring me those launch codes and I can provide the vehicle to get off the planet - Davik's flagship, the Ebon Hawk."  
  
"How are you going to manage that?" I asked warily.  
  
"Uh-uh. Not yet. First, you bring me the launch codes. Then I'll tell you the rest of my plan." he said.  
  
"How am I supposed to get inside the military base?" I asked.  
  
"Getting in won't be easy: the Sith base is protected by an encrypted security system." Canderous explained calmly, "It would take a top of the line astromech droid to slice through it. Lucky for you I know just the place to get a droid like that. Davik was having one custom built by Janice Nall."  
  
I thought for a few seconds - he wasn't lying. "Okay, Canderous - you've got a deal."  
  
"Careful. Mercs like this haven't a lick of conscience... they'll betray you in a heartbeat. This could be a trap." Carth said quietly.  
  
"I ain't talking to you. I'm talking to your friend, aren't I? I'm going to wait in Javyar's cantina. You come find me when you've got those launch codes and I'll make sure we both get off this rock."  
  
* * *  
  
"All right. Ready?" I asked.  
  
"I hate this plan." Carth said flatly.  
  
"How else are we supposed to get into the military base without the Jedi brat for backup?" I asked coldly, "Shooting our way in will only get us killed."  
  
"Doesn't mean I have to like this." Carth growled.  
  
T3-M4, the astromech droid Canderous had told us about, was picking the lock on the Sith base. I was wearing the Sith armour I had stolen. Carth was wearing handcuffs and a deactivated restraining collar.  
  
"It'll work. Trust me." I said, sighing.  
  
T3-M4 beeped a few times, and the door opened. "Good work, T3." I said, smirking.  
  
I dragged Carth into the base - he dragged his feet, and put on a good 'unconscious' act, as if the restraining collar had been turned on. T3-M4 rolled in behind me.  
  
[What are you here for?] the Twi'lek receptionist asked in - here's a surprise - Twi'leki.  
  
"Got a prisoner for interrogation." I said.  
  
[Prisoners usually come in in body-bags.] the Twi'lek said coldly.  
  
"This one's to be interrogated by the base commander himself." I replied smoothly, "Don't you know who this is?" I asked.  
  
[Not really. Nor do I much care.] the Twi'lek said coldly.  
  
"This is Carth Onasi." I said, "He's a Republic hero. The commander's gonna want to interrogate this one personally - he'll probably know where Bastila is."  
  
The Twi'lek sighed, [Fine, then. Go on in.] she said.  
  
I dragged Carth through the base - the security droids let us pass. And when we got into the elevator to the base commander's office, I removed the handcuffs and restraining collar from Carth, and handed him a pair of blasters. "I'm sure I don't have to tell you how to shoot a Sith?" I asked calmly.  
  
"Not really." Carth said, smirking.  
  
The elevator door opened. "Who dares to break my meditation?" the base commander demanded, turning to face me. He was your typical bald/butt-ugly Sith-wannabe, "You will pay for interrupting my... wait. I sense the Force is strong with you. Very strong."  
  
"No kidding." I said sarcastically.  
  
"Who would have thought a Force Adept could be found on this insignificant planet?" he said, surprised, "But your talent is no match for a disciple of the dark side!"  
  
"I'm going to enjoy gutting you." I said coldly.  
  
"Ah, yes... feed the hatred and anger within yourself! Call upon the power of the dark side! But not even that can save you now."  
  
"Dark Side, my ass." I snapped.  
  
Carth and T3-M4 both started shooting, but the blaster-bolts were simply absorbed by the Sith's energy shield. I sighed dramatically, "It's calls a shield disruptor, you trigger-happy droid. Use it!" I said, before giving up on the idea of letting Carth shoot the Sith, and lunging at said Sith with my vibroblade. I cut him in half, fairly cleanly, at the waist, before he had time to realise what I was doing. "I hate to say this, but thanks."  
  
"For what, exactly?" Carth asked, putting his personal blaster away.  
  
"For distracting him." I said, smirking, "He didn't know what hit him." I rooted through the Sith's pockets, and found a datapad containing launch codes for the Sith blockade. "This is what we want." I said, pocketing the codes.  
  
"Now, do we have a plan to get out of here?" Carth asked, folding his arms.  
  
"Yeah." I said, walking over to the base commander's desk. I fidgeted with the computer screen, "Here we are." I said, pressing a button, and an alarm sounded.  
  
"What did you do?!" Carth demanded.  
  
"I set off the fire alarm - put on the spare Sith armour, and let's get out of here before someone realises it's a false alarm." I said, going to the elevator. Carth reluctantly did as he was told.  
  
We made it out of the base unquestioned, in the confusion. We then slipped off into the Lower City, donated our uniforms to the Hidden Beks, and made our way to the cantina.  
  
* * *  
  
"I figured you'd be back." Canderous said when we walked into the cantina, "Neither one of us is getting off this planet unless we work together. But we've got a small problem. I haven't heard about anyone breaking into the military base yet, so I know you don't have those departure codes."  
  
"You obviously don't recognise my M.O." I said calmly, taking out the datapad with the codes on it, "It's called tact."  
  
"It's called a fire alarm." Carth said coldly.  
  
"Well, that helped." I muttered. "I have the launch codes right here."  
  
"Oh really?" Canderous said, surprised, "I'm impressed. So here's the deal: Davik knows you well enough that getting him to hire you will be easy enough. I'll take you to him, and while he's conducting the standard thorough background check, we'll take the Ebon Hawk off his hands."  
  
"Nice plan." I said, folding my arms, "But I want one more thing before I give you those codes."  
  
"What might that be?" Canderous asked, also folding his arms.  
  
"You work for Davik, you've got connections, I'm sure." I said, "I want a specific Wookiee - he was taken by Gammorean slavers in the Undercity, and I'm not suicidal enough to go up against the Rakghouls down there."  
  
"That could be difficult - Davik doesn't usually deal with the Gammoreans." Canderous considered this, "But I think I could arrange something. Why this Wookiee, though?"  
  
"It's for a friend." I said, slightly distantly.  
  
I like the little blue Twi'lek. I talked to her about her Wookiee friend earlier - she had told me he was fleeing some kind of trouble on Kashyyyk, but she hadn't asked - she cared about him for 'what he is, not what he was'. That one comment kind of strikes me as... well, someone I'd like to know, and with her skills she'd be handy to have around. I wanted to help her, because she would most likely be grateful, and having a friend like her would... would be a good thing, at least.  
  
"Meet me here tomorrow, and I'll take you to Davik's estate. I'll have the Wookiee for you then." Canderous said, and he left the cantina before I could respond to that.  
  
"You're pushing it, you know." Carth muttered.  
  
"I am?" I asked, innocently.  
  
"Asking him to get that Wookiee for you? I would have either gone to get him ourselves, or told the Twi'lek we couldn't help her. Not blackmailed a crime boss's flunkie." Carth said sceptically.  
  
"Hey, it worked. And if you didn't notice, I did talk Zax out of extra credits for Selven's bounty." I said, smirking.  
  
Carth shook his head, "You scare me."  
  
"Thank you." I said, cheerfully.  
  
"No, I mean your attitude scares me. Going to Sith parties, bribing troublemakers to avoid a fight, making deals with Mandalorians. You use people for your own agenda, and I have no idea what that agenda even is!" Carth sighed, "You're a manipulative, sneaky bastard, and I don't like it."  
  
"Again: thank you." I said, smirking.  
  
* * *  
  
When we got back to the hideout/apartment, that evening, I was attacked by a furious blue Twi'lek. "You liar!" she yelled, hitting my chest ineffectively with her fists, "You promised you'd help me!"  
  
"Whoa, calm down, Mission. What's wrong?" I asked, grabbing her wrists to stop her hitting me again.  
  
"You - you mean, cruel - you evil - I..." she was in tears, I realised, "You - you promised you'd help me find Zaalbar. I just heard on one of the unofficial comm channels that Davik's bought him!" she yelled, struggling to try and hit me again.  
  
"Calm down, Mission. Don't worry." I said soothingly, "Trust me, I will get him back for you."  
  
Carth glared at me, "You'd better explain your plan to her." he said coldly.  
  
I sighed, "I made a deal with one of Davik's rebellious minions, to get us off the planet. One of the things I asked for was Zaalbar - I think Davik's going to give him to us as a 'good-will gesture', or something like that... and then we'll steal Davik's ship."  
  
Mission blinked a few times, "That's really sneaky. I like it." she said, brightening up a little, "Zaalbar'll not be happy, though - I should go with you to make sure he knows you're friendly."  
  
"That is a very good idea, yes." I said, letting go of her wrists, "And I'm sorry for not explaining my plan to you, but I had to be sure it would work - plan B was always to brave the Rakghouls and rescue him personally, but I prefer the 'diplomatic' approach when at all possible."  
  
"You mean you prefer to avoid the Rakghouls like a coward?" Carth asked, smirking.  
  
"I admit I'm afraid of them, but you proved yourself how bloody dangerous they are." I said coldly, turning to glare at him.  
  
"So I got bitten. I'm still alive, aren't I?" Carth asked.  
  
"Don't make light of it." I snapped, "You were bitten by an infectious and dangerous creature - Mission and I saved your life, you moron. If it hadn't been for her quick thinking and my bribing a random Sith, you'd be dead by now. Be bloody grateful, and be more careful next time!"  
  
"Damien!" Bastila snapped, "Do calm down. Your temper does no one any good. Anger leads to -"  
  
"I don't need lectures about the Dark Side from a Jedi Princess who can't control her own ego!" I snapped. Bastila huffed angrily.  
  
Carth scowled, "I'll admit, you saved me. And I am grateful, but -"  
  
"No buts!" I snapped, "Know what you're dealing with before going in with guns blazing, next time, fool! If you're fighting a contagious foe, don't let it get within biting range! Know your bloody enemy and they'll have a lot more trouble killing you!"  
  
Carth sighed, "All right, all right! You win this argument." he said sulkily.  
  
I nodded pointedly, "Damn right, I do."  
  
* * *  
  
"So, Canderous - I see you have brought someone with you. Most intriguing, if I do say so myself. You usually travel alone." Davik said, giving me the sort of calculating look that tells you if you make one wrong move he'll see you dead.  
  
"It's not like you to take on partners, Canderous. You're getting soft." said the short man with more of a shooting-people fetish than Carth (I saw him in the Lower City Cantina).  
  
"Watch yourself, Calo." Canderous said warningly, "You may be the newest kath hound in the pack, but you aren't top dog yet!"  
  
"Enough!" Davik interrupted, "I won't have my top two men killing each other - that's not good business. I'm sure Canderous has an explanation as to why he's not working solo anymore."  
  
"This is a special case, Davik." Canderous said calmly, "I'm sure you recognise him. He did win the Season Opener for you."  
  
"Ah, yes. I remember that." Davik said, nodding in a 'go on, and make it good' way.  
  
"He's looking for work in the Exchange." Canderous said flatly.  
  
"Hmm. Well, with a recommendation from Canderous - and a thorough background check - you could easily become part of the Exchange. Many would kill to prove themselves worthy of this honour." I am sure he means that literally.  
  
"Your offer intrigues me, Davik." I said, in the tone I usually reserve for smooth-talking stuffy bureaucrats.  
  
"Very good." Davik said, nodding, "Come with me - I will give you a tour of my operations. I'm certain you'll be most impressed."  
  
After the guided tour, Davik showed us to a room in the east wing, "These will be your accommodations. The slave quarters are just down the hall. If you need anything during your stay - food, a massage - feel free to call upon their services." he said, in such a friendly way you know he's really being hostile, "If all goes well with your background check you will be invited to join the Exchange. I'd advise you to accept the offer when it comes - or suffer the dire consequences of refusal." Another poorly veiled threat - this man has no tact - I think that may be deliberate, though.  
  
"Am I a prisoner here?" I asked warily.  
  
"You will stay in these rooms as my guest for the next few days; I will not accept no for an answer." translation: yes, I am a prisoner here. "Feel free to visit the slave quarters at any time during your stay. I must warn you that if you are found anywhere outside the guest wing during your stay - or if you bother my other guests - my security forces will deal with you most harshly. I will return after the investigation into your background is complete. Until then, make yourself comfortable. Come, Calo, let us leave our guests in peace."  
  
Yes, Calo, be a good little trained-Kath-pup, and heel.  
  
As soon as the door closed behind Davik, "Okay, we're inside." Canderous said, "Now all we have to do is pick up your Wookiee, then figure out a way to get past the Ebon Hawk's security system and we can get the rest of your group and get off this planet!"  
  
"Where is Zaalbar, anyway?" Mission asked, rooting through the locker in the room, and helping herself to the medpacs that she found there.  
  
"In one of the holding cells near the slave quarters. I made sure he'd not be guarded, so he'd be no trouble for you to get to." Canderous explained.  
  
"Good, let's go then." I said, peering out of the door to see the corridor was deserted. I walked down the corridor, and found the 'holding cell' (read: cage) Canderous had mentioned.  
  
Mission, who was close behind me, rushed to Zaalbar, "Hey, Big Z!" she said, examining the lock on the cage.  
  
[Mission? You are a sight for sore eyes.] the Wookiee growled, [But what are you doing here?]  
  
"We came to rescue you, Big Z. You didn't think I'd forget about you, did you? Mission and Zaalbar, together forever!" she said, picking the lock.  
  
[Who's that with you?] Zaalbar asked.  
  
"These are my new friends, Big Z. Without them I never could have got you out." Mission said, cheerfully opening the cage and letting the Wookiee step out.  
  
"And don't ask me why, because it was his stupid idea." Canderous said. Then after a few seconds, "Actually, don't talk to me at all, because I don't understand Wookiee."  
  
Zaalbar gave Canderous an odd look, then turned to me, [Why did you help me, human?]  
  
"My name's Damien Nox. Mission asked for my help." I said, shrugging, "Although, technically, I'm stealing Davik's property, so... could you talk quietly until we escape. I don't want his guards to shoot at me unless it's unavoidable."  
  
The Wookiee gave me a critical look, [You have saved me from a life of servitude and slavery. There is only one way I can ever repay such an act: I will swear a lifedebt to you.] he growled, much more quietly.  
  
I smiled faintly, "You really don't have to."  
  
[But I choose to.]  
  
"No." I said quickly, "I appreciate, and am honoured by your offer, but you do not have to -"  
  
[I choose to.] he repeated - louder and sharper - almost a snarl. I winced slightly - I wasn't going to talk him out of it.  
  
"A lifedebt? Are you sure about that, Big Z? Think about it carefully. You better be sure about this." Mission said warily.  
  
[I am sure, Mission.] he answered, [This is an issue of great importance to me. Because of our great physical strength, Wookiees are being used as slave labour on our own homeworld. They see us as brutes and animals to be exploited. Over the years slavers have taken many of my people; we must always be on guard against raids against our villages. When the Gamorreans captured me, I thought I was doomed to a life of servitude. Moreso when I was sold to Davik. I have been saved from such a fate, and the only way I can repay that is through a lifedebt.]  
  
Mission let out a low whistle, "Big Z swearing a Wookiee lifedebt to you. Wow - this is major. Do you realize what this means?"  
  
"I know exactly what it means." I said quietly, "I've met Wookiees before, although the last one I met didn't think highly of the lifedebt, he did explain its meaning to me."  
  
[Few of my people dishonour the lifedebt. The Wookiee you met must have been truly without honour.] Zaalbar growled.  
  
"I think he was, yes." I said, nodding. You don't get much less honourable than allying with Czerka, for any species. Yes, I know the irony - the Sith allied with Czerka... but you should know that happened AFTER I was captured!  
  
[In the presence of you all I swear my lifedebt. Forever after I will be by your side, Damien Nox. May my vow be as strong as the roots of the great Wroshyr trees of Kashyyyk.] Zaalbar said, even Canderous seemed taken aback by the reverent tone in the Wookiee's growl.  
  
I sighed slightly - no way to get out of that one, now, "I am honoured to accept this vow." I said, smiling weakly.  
  
After a moment's pause, Mission spoke up, "I guess this means you're stuck with me too. Wherever Big Z goes, I'm going. I almost lost him once - it's not going to happen again."  
  
This time I smiled a genuine smile for the girl, "I'm glad to have you aboard, Mission." I said. She grinned.  
  
"We should get going." Canderous said, breaking the moment, "We need to get the hell off the planet before something bad happens."  
  
"And whatever it is, I can feel it's close." I added. I knew something - something wrong - was in the air already. The Force was warning us, and it must be seriously bad if even the Force-blind Mandalorian picked up on it.  
  
I sweet-talked one of the slaves, bribing her with good reports to Davik, to find out how to get the security codes for the Ebon Hawk. Then we acquired said codes - a Wookiee and a Mandalorian are really useful fighters to have - I handed them each a pair of vibroblades, and Davik's guards didn't stand a change against them.  
  
In the hangar, we encountered two serious problems (three if you count Calo - which I don't). The Sith began bombing the planet, a bit too close to our current location for comfort. And Davik was already there.  
  
"Damn those Sith - they're bombing the whole planet! I knew they'd turn on us sooner or... well, look what we got here! Thieves in the hangar." Davik also happened to notice we were there. "So, you figured you'd just steal my ship for your get-away and leave me high and dry while the Sith turn the planet into dust? Sorry, but that ain't going to happen!"  
  
"I'll take care of them, Davik." Calo said calmly, "I've been looking forward to this for a long time!"  
  
"Make it quick, Calo. The Sith mean business. If we don't get to our ships and find somewhere safe, the bombs they're dropping will kill us all." Davik said, almost-but-not-quite panicking.  
  
Canderous dropped the two vibroblades, and opened fire with that repeating blaster of his - that blaster is one nasty peice of work - I think he could take down the Sith flagship with it if he had good enough aim. As it was, he hit Davik in the forehead, and Calo in the leg. Ok, so he probably does have good enough aim.  
  
Calo panicked, "You may have me outnumbered and outgunned, but if I'm going down I'm taking all you with me! This thermal detonator will blow us all to bits!" he shouted to us.  
  
You have to say one thing for the Sith - their timing is impeccable. A blast shattered the window behind Calo. "Damn those Sith! They'll bring this whole hangar down around our ears!" Then the ceiling above Calo collapsed - bringing half the hangar down around his ears - burying him.  
  
"Let's get the hell out of here." I said, running for the Hawk - the others followed close behind me. I stood at the embarkation ramp, and pressed the button on my commlink to summon Carth and Bastila - they had been waiting in Canderous' swoopbike, outside the estate, and it took all of five minutes for them to get to the Hawk.  
  
"Hurry up!" I shouted as they climbed onto the ship, "We've got to get off this rock before it's turned to space dust!"  
  
Carth dragged Bastila onto the ship, and T3-M4 beeped cheerfully as it rolled in after them.  
  
"You're enjoying the excitement, aren't you, droid?" I asked, sealing the ship, "Let's go, guys!" I shouted. Less than a minute later, we were in the air.  
  
Sith fighter pilots are pathetic. 'Nuff said.  
  
* * * 


	2. I Think We Already Dejaed This Vu

Disclaimer: I own none of it. Except Damien - he's mine. This fanfic was constructed from my memory of playing the XBox version of the game, and the dialog.tlk file from the PC version. It may have some mistakes... probably got continuity errors too... but add the fact the character's not acting like he should anyway, and it doesn't really matter, does it?  
  
This chapter's title is a BtVS quote, and one of my favourites.  
  
Author's note: Yes, I made it to chapter two, and here I thought I'd never leave Taris! I really dislike Taris, so hopefully this chapter'll be better, now that I'm away from that cursed planet. By the way, Taris IS cursed. I wonder how many readers (that's if I have any) can tell what lines are mine and what are from the original dialogue in this chapter. That's the fun of working from a RPG game, rather than a book - half the readers probably won't have seen half the dialogue options.  
  
As much as I dislike ultimatums, I am afraid I must stoop. I want ten reviews before I upload another chapter.  
  
* * *  
  
Chapter 2 - I Think We Already Dejaed This Vu  
  
"Dantooine..." Bastila said, looking out of the window of the Hawk at the planet we had landed on, "It seems like a lifetime since I last set foot on her surface, though in truth it has only been a few months. We should be safe from Malak here... for now, at least."  
  
Carth decided to try to ruin her delusions, "Safe? You saw what his fleet did to Taris: there wasn't a building over two stories high left standing! They...they turned the planet into one big pile of rubble." I could sense some pain in his words, which is odd considering he had no attachment to Taris. Memo to me: find out what that was about.  
  
"Even the Sith would think twice before attacking Dantooine." Bastila retorted.  
  
"It doesn't take that long for a Sith to think once - I'd guess a day to go over the full ramifications of dental hygiene - twice'll only be about a week, tops." I said, smirking.  
  
"Well, Malak will take longer, then, won't he?" Bastila snapped back, glaring at me. I scowled when I should have laughed - I didn't want to think about Malak, with or without his jaw. "There are many Jedi here, including several of the most powerful Masters of the Order. There is great strength within this place."  
  
"All the more reason for the Sith to want rid of it." I said coldly, "I think Carth has a point. We should keep moving."  
  
Bastila folded her arms, in an 'I'm not going anywhere' gesture, "We can't just keep running; Malak will find us eventually." she said determinedly, "We need to regroup; we need a plan. We can get supplies here and recuperate. The Academy is a place of mental and spiritual healing; something we could all use after what we've been through."  
  
Carth sighed, "Maybe you're right. It isn't easy to witness the annihilation of an entire planet. I know Mission must be taking it pretty hard." again with the pain - did he know someone on Taris, or something?  
  
"She will find a way to come to terms with her grief. She is stronger than she appears. We just need to give her time." Bastila said - for the first time since I've met her she actually shows some real insight and wisdom. Didn't know she had it in her. "Now I must go speak with the Council. I need their advice on... recent developments. After I have met with them I will meet you outside the ship."  
  
I made straight for the starboard sleeping quarters, which we had designated to the girls, and knocked on the door. "C'mon in." Mission's voice said wearily.  
  
I stepped into the room, to see the girl sitting at the sole desk in the room, staring blankly at a half-finished game of Solitaire Pazaak. "Hey, Mission." I said, sitting opposite her, "How're you doing?"  
  
"Huh? Oh... sorry. I was thinking about Taris. I still can't believe it's gone! I mean, I grew up there and now it's... it's... it's just gone!" she said - I could see the signs that she had been crying, but her tears seemed to have dried up.  
  
"Look on the bright side - we got away before it happened." I said, trying - and most probably failing - to be comforting.  
  
"Sometimes it's harder to be the survivor, though." she muttered.  
  
"I can understand that, yeah." I said, nodding, "But life goes on. Taris' destruction was a horrible waste, but there's nothing we can do about it now." I had no idea how to deal with this sort of thing. Every life I took as Revan was meaningless to me, I don't know how to deal with this sort of grief.  
  
"Look, I'm not saying I can't go on or anything like that." she assured me, "It's just... it's a shock, you know? I mean, I knew the Sith were evil and all, but the reality of it kind of slaps you in the face. But I suppose that's why we need to stop Malak, right? The more time I spend dwelling on Taris the more chance some other planet will get wiped out. I guess that's what it comes down to." she looked distant, and a bit sad, now, "So don't worry about me; I'll be okay. And if you need my help against Malak or the Sith, I'll be there for you!"  
  
"Thanks, Mission. You know if you ever need to talk about it, I'm here for you... I may not be good at the sympathy thing, but I can listen."  
  
She smiled, a weak smile but a genuine one, "Thanks. I appreciate it." she glanced down at her Pazaak deck, "Want a game? It's no fun playing Solitaire."  
  
"Sure." I said, getting out my own deck.  
  
She beat me, hands down.  
  
"It's a good thing I didn't bet credits on that." I muttered, "You'd make a really good card shark."  
  
"Thanks." she said, significantly cheered up, "My brother taught me everything I know."  
  
"Tell me about your brother." I asked quietly - she had told me before that he was a 'touchy subject', but she mentioned him, so I thought I might get away with asking, even if she didn't want to talk about him.  
  
"I... I was a little snappish when we last talked." she admitted, sighing. She'd yelled at me that she didn't want to talk about her brother - yeah, that counts as snappish, "I'm sorry about that. I get a little touchy when it comes to Griff. It's kind of embarrassing telling people about him."  
  
"How is it embarrassing?" I asked, curious.  
  
"It's complicated." she said, sighing slightly, "Griff wasn't the most popular guy, he had his faults. But I still loved him, you know? Sometimes people don't understand. I never knew my parents, my brother always looked out for me. He's the one who brought me to Taris. I was just a kid, only five. But I remember the trip - if you could call it that. We were stuffed inside a packing crate in a star freighter's cargo hold with just enough food and water to make the trip. Not exactly first class, you know?"  
  
"Were you running from something? Or hiding?" I asked - it sounded like Griff was trouble, but I wasn't going to say that until I had proof.  
  
Mission shrugged, "I don't know the whole story - I was pretty young. But my brother owed a lot of money. Might even have been a few arrest warrants out for him, I don't know. The only way to get off the planet was to smuggle ourselves out. I mean, I don't want to make it sound like we were criminals... well, maybe my brother was. See, this is why I don't like to talk about it. It makes Griff sound worse than he really was. My brother had his problems, but he always looked out for me. He gambled. And drank. And he was always borrowing money for his latest get rich quick scheme. But he had a good heart, you know? He taught me how to survive. He showed me how to slice into a computer's security system; how to get inside a locked building without the entrance codes, and how to spot a wealthy mark for a quick shell game."  
  
"Pretty useful skills to have." I said, nodding.  
  
"Yeah, Griff did right by me." she agreed, smiling.  
  
"So why did he leave?" I asked.  
  
"He fell in with a bad crowd. It's all Lena's fault." she said, with more than a fair amount of loathing in the way she said the name, "She's the one who took him from me! Just batted those long lashes at him and off he went! But I don't want to talk about Griff and Lena - just the thought of that space tramp makes my blood boil! Subject's closed as far as I'm concerned! If I'm going to be any help to you I can't be worrying about my brother running off with some intergalactic skank! So, is there something else you need?"  
  
"I understand. Thanks for telling me about it." I said, smiling at her, "I'd better get going, or the Jedi Princess'll wonder where I am. I'm sure she's back by now."  
  
"Sure, no problem." Mission said. As I left, I saw her put her Pazaak deck away, and get out some odd contraption that she began fidgeting with.  
  
As soon as I walked out of the room, I looked down the embarkation ramp to see Bastila walking towards me. Even I am rarely that accurate with my predictions of someone's whereabouts. I guess I should go and meet her. "The council wishes to speak with you." she told me as soon as she was within earshot.  
  
* * *  
  
Bastila led me through the Enclave, but I lost her when I was accosted by a random Jedi. "You there! Padawan! Why are you not wearing the customary robes of the Jedi? Do you mock the honoured traditions of our Order?"  
  
I scowled at her - I didn't understand why anyone would want to wear a Jedi's robes, and would be quite happy to mock their taste in clothing, but I kept that opinion to myself. Instead, I asked, "Are you a Jedi?"  
  
"My name is Belaya." she said. "I have come here to further my learning in the ways of the Force. Many Jedi come here to train under Master Zhar. Any who belong to the Order should surely know this. You must be neglecting your studies, Padawan." This girl was reminding me more and more of Avril.  
  
"I'm not a Padawan." I said flatly, careful not to say my name, either way, "I came here with Bastila."  
  
"Bastila? I have heard of her." Belaya said, nodding slightly, "They say she has already mastered the art of Battle Meditation, remarkable in one so young. Though I have heard she has a foolish pride in her own talents." says she with an 'I know better than everyone else' tone, "But as for you... you claim you are not a Padawan? I find this hard to believe. The Force is strong within you. I can feel its presence. If this is some type of jest, it is in very poor taste. The Jedi Order is not a subject for jokes."  
  
"When I tell a joke, you'll be rolling on the floor with laughter. I'm not a Padawan, and I didn't come here to be scolded by you!" I snapped.  
  
Belaya folded her arms defensively, "No, I suppose you did not. I apologize. Please forgive the abruptness with which I first greeted you. It was harsh, and perhaps unfair. My Master often warns me I must learn to control my emotions. I see I have much left to learn. I wish you a pleasant stay here on Dantooine. May the Force be with you."  
  
"I shouldn't have snapped at you." I said, smiling faintly, "I should be going. May the Force be with you."  
  
I left Belaya alone, and made my way through the door I had seen Bastila vanish through.  
  
As I approached the Jedi Council, the door behind me closed by itself, which really would have startled me if I hadn't expected it. Jedi and Sith are so predictable - ominous theatrics are popular with both sides.  
  
Then the Twi'lek Jedi Master spoke, "Ah, so you are the one who rescued Bastila. It is appropriate you are here. We have been discussing your rather special case. I am Zhar, a member of the Jedi Council. With me are Master Vrook, Master Vandar and, of course, the Chronicler of our Academy, Master Dorak. Padawan Bastila I am sure you are already familiar with."  
  
I walked warily into the centre of the room, making sure to take note of every detail I could see and sense. For a peaceful setting it was remarkably secure, and for a place of serenity it felt remarkably hostile, although most of that hostility came from Master Vrook and was clearly focused on me. "So you've drawn me into your little trap, Bastila. What now?" I asked guardedly.  
  
"This is no trap. The Council just wants to talk to you. There is much that needs to be discussed." Bastila said, snappishly.  
  
"Uh huh." I said sceptically, folding my arms defensively, "So what do you want with me?" Like I couldn't guess. Of course, knowing them, they'll surprise me.  
  
"Bastila tells us you are strong in the Force. We are considering you for Jedi training." Zhar said. I barely kept my face straight - I was laughing on the inside, though - really I was.  
  
"Master Zhar speaks out of turn, perhaps." Vrook said coldly. "We need indisputable proof of your strong affinity to the Force before we would even consider accepting you for training."  
  
This time I did laugh. And so did Bastila. "Proof?" she scoffed, "Surely the entire Council can feel the strength of the Force within this man... and I have already related to you the events that took place on Taris..."  
  
"Perhaps it was simple luck." Vrook said, his tone cutting as acid, and his glare almost as harsh.  
  
"We both know there is no luck. There is only the Force." Vandar said calmly, giving me an evaluating look - unlike Vrook's gaze, his felt fair, rather than hostile. "We all feel the power in Bastila's companion, though it is wild and untamed. Now that this power has begun to manifest itself, can we safely ignore it?"  
  
"I don't know if I want to do this." I said, frowning.  
  
"The Jedi training is long and difficult, even when working with a young and open mind. Teaching a child is hard. How much harder will it be for an adult to learn the ways of the Jedi?" Vrook asked coldly.  
  
"Hey, my age has nothing to do with it!" I snapped.  
  
"Such pride! Such arrogance! Ach. This one is already on the path to the dark side!" Vrook said acidly.  
  
"Dark side, my ass." I muttered, but I had the good grace not to say it loud enough for the Masters to hear me.  
  
"As are many who are not given proper training, Master Vrook." Dorak retorted, "Only through our guidance can we hope to lead those who have strayed back to the path of the light. Traditionally the Jedi do not accept adults for training, though there are rare exceptions in the history of our Order. But you are a special case."  
  
"I agree with Master Dorak." Vandar said calmly, "Many of our own pupils are leaving the Jedi order to follow the Sith teachings, we need recruits to stand against Malak! With Revan dead..."  
  
Vrook interrupted, "Are you certain Revan is truly dead? What if we undertake to train this one, and the Dark Lord should return?" Again, I fought to keep a straight face.  
  
Vandar gave Vrook a pointed look that I might have missed if I didn't know what they were hinting at. "We should discuss this matter more fully in private." So they know who I am. I think they also think I don't know. Hmm... that's their problem, isn't it? "Bastila, you and your companion must go. This is a matter for the Council alone."  
  
Bastila bowed, "As you wish, Master Vandar. We shall return to the Ebon Hawk and leave you to your deliberations." and she turned and left the Council chambers like a well-trained little puppy. I watched her leave, then gave the Masters each a last suspicious look - two for Vrook - and followed Bastila back to the Hawk.  
  
* * *  
  
I had a restless night, dreams of Dantooine, as if the real thing wasn't enough. And I thought I said I didn't want to think about Malak, but obviously the Force had other ideas. The first Star Map. On Dantooine. And something else. as well as myself, Malak, and the dark presence in the dream, there was something else... watching.  
  
Bastila.  
  
The bitch got into my dream. I never NEVER wanted that spoiled brat in my dreams, for ANY reason. I mean, it's a nightmare, now. As if the Jawless Wonder wasn't bad enough!  
  
* * *  
  
Carth was sitting at the foot of the embarkation ramp of the Hawk as I walked down it, "This morning's getting stranger by the minute. First Bastila comes out looking like she saw a ghost, and now you." he said, glancing up - he had a random datapad in his hands - if I ever see him without either a datapad or a blaster, I'll be surprised.  
  
"Did she say anything else?" I asked warily.  
  
"No, she didn't." he said, shaking his head, "She didn't seem well, as I recall... and for that matter neither do you. Are you alright?"  
  
"I..." I paused, but then decided it was none of his damned business, "It's nothing." I said, shrugging.  
  
"Well, Bastila did mention that you should go to the Council chambers before she left. It is no doubt urgent, so you shouldn't keep them waiting." Carth said, typing something into his datapad. Of course, I would keep them waiting, for a while.  
  
I made a beeline for the local store, where I bought some new clothes. Avril and Belaya's comments on my clothes made me think maybe I should get something to wear that doesn't look like I rooted it out of a waste disposal at a Rodian bar. I bought A black shirt, black Tuk'ata hide trousers, and an ankle length Tuk'ata hide coat - it just so happened that they were the only unarmoured clothing in stock, I just happened to have enough credits for them, and they just happened to fit me. Hmmm - the Force wanted me to have them, I think.  
  
I returned to the Hawk - Carth diligently ignored me, knowing I hadn't gone anywhere near the Council yet - I changed into these clothes, and made my way to the Council chambers. The walk to the Council's chambers was uneventful, but I wished wholeheartedly for something to keep me away from them - I knew whatever they had planned for me couldn't be good, from my perspective.  
  
I made as dramatic an entrance as I could get away with, considering I couldn't throw the doors open as you should for a real dramatic entrance - automatic doors are boring. The Jedi Masters exchanged disapproving looks, and Bastila glared openly at me.  
  
"This looks familiar." Vrook muttered, but after a pointed look from Vandar, he shut up.  
  
So I like to make an impression on people - is that so wrong of me? I'll admit, occasionally, the impression I've made is of my boot, but still.  
  
Vrook seemed relatively unruffled, "Bastila has told us of a most unusual development." he said coldly, "She claims you and she have shared a dream, a vision of Malak and Revan in the ancient ruins here on Dantooine."  
  
"What? How would Bastila know if we shared a dream?" I asked, giving the Padawan a glare. The brat wouldn't know a vision if it asked her to dance.  
  
Vandar spoke calmly, as usual, "She says that she felt your presence within the dream, the presence she has felt within you ever since..."  
  
"Master Vandar!" Vrook interrupted sharply.  
  
For the obvious slip-up, Vandar did recover quite seamlessly, "... ever since Taris. It is not unknown for this to happen between two people strong in the Force. Bastila has described this shared dream to the Council in great detail. We feel it is more than a dream. It is a vision. The Force is acting through you as it acts through Bastila."  
  
"I'm having visions now, am I?" I asked, sceptically.  
  
"You and Bastila share a powerful connection to the Force... and each other." Vandar explained, "This is not unheard of. Connections often form between Master and student, but rarely does a bond develop so quickly. Whatever dangers may lie ahead, we cannot ignore the destiny that has brought you and Bastila here to us. Together."  
  
"Are you saying I'm... joined with her?" I asked, scowling at the Jedi brat standing next to me. She scowled right back at me.  
  
"You and she are linked, as is your fate to hers. Together, you two may be able to stop Darth Malak and the Sith." Vandar said calmly.  
  
I laughed, "You want me to help stop Malak?" I asked, shaking my head, "That's funny." I sniggered for a second, then regained my composure.  
  
"You may find this amusing, but we are perfectly serious." Vrook said acidly.  
  
"I'm sure you are, but... why me?" I asked, smirking openly.  
  
Vrook and Vandar exchanged a look, then Vandar spoke, "Understand that there is little choice in this matter, for you or us. Across the galaxy the numbers of our Order dwindle. We have sent many Jedi in quest of a way to thwart Malak's advance... many have not returned. The Sith hunt the Jedi down like animals, ambushing and assassinating our brothers wherever they are found. We fear it is only a matter of time until they discover even this hidden refuge."  
  
"But the lure of the dark side is not easy to resist." Vrook added warningly, "Malak's power grows as more and more planets fall to his conquering armies. If Malak is not stopped the Republic will fall, and the Jedi will be hunted to extinction. The galaxy will enter a time of darkness and tyranny not seen for a thousand generations."  
  
I frowned. This was my fault, wasn't it? Are you trying to make me feel guilty? Because that won't work. But I'll try to fix the mistake. "I will do what I can to help you." I said honestly.  
  
"The way of the light is long and difficult, as you must learn. Are you ready for such hardship?" Vrook asked.  
  
"As ready as I'll ever be." I answered. Certainly more ready than I was last time.  
  
"Perhaps our hope lies in the dream you and Bastila shared." Vandar said, "The Council has come to the conclusion that you and Bastila must investigate the ancient ruins you dreamed of. Perhaps there you will find some clue, some explanation, of how Revan and Malak were corrupted. And perhaps there you shall find a way to stop them."  
  
"Before we send you to investigate the ruins, you must be trained in the ways of the Jedi so that you can resist the darkness within yourself... within all of us. Otherwise you are doomed to fail." Vrook said ominously.  
  
My right eye twitched slightly, "Is the training really necessary?" I asked.  
  
"You must learn patience and discipline. The ruins are a place of corruption. The dark side is strong there. We cannot risk sending you there unprepared." Vandar said calmly.  
  
I sighed, "All right, then." I said, a bit sulkily. I suppose I deserved this. I already know the Jedi ways, but... they don't know that I remember, do they?  
  
"We must begin your training at once." Vandar said, "You have a destiny upon you that you must be prepared to face. The entire fate of the galaxy is upon you."  
  
"I can only hope you will prove up to the task." Vrook said ominously, as Zhar led me to the training area.  
  
* * *  
  
I disliked the Jedi training the first time - I was bored senseless this time. On the bright side, the boredom helps with the meditation sessions, and I already knew the lessons.  
  
After a few weeks had passed, I could be found in the training room, with Bastila. "You aren't paying attention." she hissed, as I stared blankly at my datapad.  
  
"Your point is?" I asked calmly.  
  
"My point is that you should be paying more attention to what you are doing!"  
  
I levitated the offending datapad, and sent it flying at her - it stopped in mid air, an inch before it would have hit her, but she ducked all the same. I smirked and levitated the datapad back to me, "I think I'm paying enough attention. I know what I'm doing."  
  
"That is hardly likely, if you choose to ignore the lessons." Bastila hissed.  
  
"Who said I'm ignoring them?" I asked, smirking, "I'm just looking blank instead of looking interesting. For a Jedi that doesn't mean anything, does it?"  
  
Bastila glared.  
  
"Calm down, Princess Padawan." I said, smirking, "There is no emotion. There is peace."  
  
She continued to glare. "It might help if you wore civilised clothing." she muttered sulkily.  
  
"This is civilised. It's the Republic-issue garbage I wore on Taris that's uncivilised." I said, grinning - so the metal heels on my Tuk'ata hide boots left scratch marks on the table - big deal.  
  
"Those animal skins are not civilised!" she snapped.  
  
"It's leather. And it's perfectly decent. Or would you rather I walked around naked?" I asked, scanning the datapad - I knew all the information there already.  
  
"I - what? No!" she said, horrified... and blushing a fluorescent shade of pink.  
  
I grinned victoriously, "Are you embarrassed?" I asked, tauntingly, "I thought Jedi were supposed to be above such things."  
  
"I - oh, just shut up!"  
  
"Peace, Princess." I said, resuming my reading.  
  
She glared. I slowly levitated off the floor, focusing on my datapad. "What - what are you doing?" she asked, backing away from me.  
  
"What does it look like?" I asked, slowly rotating in thin air, until I was upside-down.  
  
"That's - that's - you're not supposed to be able to do that!" she shrieked.  
  
"Well, it's not easy with your yelling in the background." I said calmly.  
  
"How are you doing that?" she demanded.  
  
"I just focus, and make it happen. Is that not how you were taught to use the Force?" I asked calmly, eyes still focused on the datapad.  
  
"But you've only been learning for a few weeks!" Bastila said, shaking her head, and edging towards the door.  
  
"Don't run away, Princess." I said calmly, "I'm not going to do anything stupid."  
  
"I'm not going to run away." she said defensively, "I was going to run and fetch a Master, so they could see this."  
  
"Fine, whatever." I said, closing my eyes.  
  
When Master Zhar found me, I was sitting on the ceiling, reading my datapad.  
  
"What are you doing up there, apprentice?" he asked calmly.  
  
"Reading." I answered, looking down at him and smiling innocently.  
  
"How are your studies going?" he asked, in a falsely conversational tone.  
  
"Great." I said simply.  
  
"I see you have learned to focus very quickly." he noted.  
  
"It's that obvious, huh?" I asked innocently.  
  
"Come down here, please." he said flatly.  
  
Still focusing, I moved as if to stand up, on the ceiling, then flipped over and landed on my feet on the floor, "As you wish, Master Zhar." I said, bowing slightly.  
  
"Most impressive. In all my years I have never seen one who has mastered the initial training so quickly. " he said calmly, "You have done in weeks what many cannot do in years. I am honoured to welcome you fully into the Jedi Order."  
  
* * *  
  
I had to know. I had carefully immersed myself in the 'studies' the Jedi had given me, so as to avoid the Masters themselves. But I had to know. I had betrayed them, and I had to find out their opinions of me. So what if a Jedi doesn't care what others think of him - I haven't been a Jedi for some time, and I'd like to know if I even have a chance of forgiveness.  
  
Warily, and sure to catch him alone, I approached Master Vrook. "Master Vrook?" I asked, in as polite a tone as I could.  
  
"Yes?" he asked, immediately on his guard, as if he expected the worst. I frowned, and looked at him, closely - he actually did expect the worst - I could tell. I consciously reminded myself that they believed I could not remember who I was.  
  
"You often seem angry with me, Master Vrook. Have I displeased you?" I asked innocently.  
  
"If you find me overly critical, perhaps it is because you do not fully understand what is at stake." he said coldly, "For fifteen thousand years the Republic has brought peace and stability to the galaxy. Now the Republic may be destroyed because we, the Jedi, have failed them. Revan and Malak were paragons of the ideals the Order seeks to uphold, yet they succumbed to the temptations of the dark side. When Revan fell, Malak took up the mantle of Dark Lord of the Sith. Should Malak be stopped, what is to stop another Jedi from taking his place? This is the burden we Masters must carry. Only through strict training and relentless lessons can we prevent the Dark Master from being reborn." It took an effort not to show my reaction to that one - it felt like a slap in the face. "That is why the Order can brook no failure in our apprentices and pupils. That is why I can accept nothing but perfection from you."  
  
I nodded curtly, "Yes, Master Vrook. I will do my best." I smirked faintly, "Although to call myself perfect would be an exaggeration."  
  
The corner of his lip twitched - in all my years at the Academy on Coruscant, I had never seen him get that close to a smile before. "Humility is a valuable lesson to learn."  
  
I nodded, in agreement, "Is there anything you can tell me about Revan and Malak?" I asked, more looking for his opinion than any facts.  
  
He sighed slightly, before speaking in a carefully measured voice, "Revan was once a promising Padawan. But ever eager to learn more about the Force, Revan sought knowledge of ancient Sith magics, foolishly ignoring the dangerous lure of the dark side. When the Mandalorian invasion came, Revan seized the opportunity it presented. Many Jedi flocked to the Outer Rim to follow the charismatic young Knight... and many fell under the sway of the dark side."  
  
"What happened on the Outer Rim to corrupt Revan?" I asked. I wasn't certain myself what did it, so I didn't think he would know. But I'm sure everyone has their pet theories.  
  
"I do not believe Revan and Malak were corrupted on the Outer Rim." he said flatly, "They had begun their journey down the dark path long before the Mandalorian threat appeared. Here on Dantooine they discovered a sinister cave, a place where the strength of the dark side overwhelms the light. Perhaps this discovery was what first corrupted them... or perhaps they sought the cave out because they were already corrupted." he shook his head, as if shaking away the memories, "Whatever the explanation, the Order was unable to turn them back to the light. Had the Council taken more decisive action in this matter, perhaps Revan and Malak could have been stopped. But in this we failed."  
  
I frowned. You've not failed yet, have you? I decided a change of subject would do me good, "What can you tell me about Bastila?"  
  
"Bastila?" he asked, surprised by the subject change - but he took it in his stride well enough, "The young Jedi holds great promise... and great danger. She can do much for both the Republic and the Council. Without her skill in Battle Meditation the Sith armada would have conquered the galaxy long ago. But despite her command of the Force Bastila is still young. She is a Jedi, but she has not attained the rank of Master. The Council would do well to remember this before we lay the fate of the galaxy on her slender shoulders."  
  
"And that Battle Meditation doesn't do her ego any good." I muttered.  
  
"Indeed." Vrook said calmly, "Nor does your rapid progression in your studies do your ego any good."  
  
I smiled, "I understand, Master Vrook." I sighed, "I wish I could spend more time on them, but time is of the essence, isn't it?"  
  
He gave me a calculating look - unlike his earlier glares, this look was much less hostile, "Indeed it is. You should not waste time on idle conversation, then."  
  
I smiled, "I'll take that as 'goodbye', then." I said, "May the Force be with you, Master Vrook."  
  
* * *  
  
So Vrook's just afraid I'll mess up again. Well, I'm sure that's true of them all. I still have to know what the others think of me. So I approached Dorak, in the library. He saw me come in, and smiled, "Greetings, young apprentice." I hated the rank of apprentice the first time round, but now I'm learning not to take the word as an insult... even though I'm beginning to think the Masters are doing it just to annoy me, "Have you come seeking knowledge of the past? Those who do not learn from history are doomed to repeat it, or so they say." And if I hadn't known who I was, that barb would have gone right over my head. I think all the Masters want to give me a metaphorical slap in the face.  
  
"I am eager to learn, Master Dorak." I said, calmly.  
  
He smiled indulgently, "As Chronicler of the Academy here on Dantooine, I find your quest for knowledge admirable. But I do not want to overwhelm you with the long history of the Jedi Order. The pursuit of knowledge is a noble goal, but there are some things that require the wisdom of a Master to truly understand. If you are seeking information on Revan, Malak and the Sith, I will gladly recount the recent history of our Order to you. Of course I could not tell you the entire history of our Order; the Jedi have existed for thousands upon thousands of years. We are as old as the Republic itself. Instead, I will begin forty years ago with the war of Exar Kun."  
  
I listened patiently as he told me of the war I had read the details of before. He explained the significance of Exar Kun's war, and then explained how the Mandalorian war began. I knew all this, but if repeating the Jedi lessons I already knew here has taught me anything... it's how to be patient. Definitely not something I knew before the Mandalorian wars.  
  
Eventually, he told me about myself and Malak, how we defied the Council's wishes and ran off to fight the Mandalorians. "Four years ago the Mandalorians surrendered unconditionally. Revan and Malak were heroes, the great saviours of the Republic."  
  
"So Revan did the right thing?" I asked warily.  
  
"No one is denying that Revan was one of the keys to defeating the Mandalorians... but something happened out there on the Outer Rim." he sounded tired, now - obviously this wasn't something he liked to think about, "Instead of returning after the war's end, the ships under Revan's command went deep into unexplored space. They claimed to be searching for the last remnants of the Mandalorian fleet."  
  
"Where did they disappear to?" I remember a fair deal of it, but the fact is that from the moment I left Malachor IV, to my return to conquer, my memories are confused and hazy.  
  
"All contact was lost." he said, "For many months it was assumed some great disaster had befallen the entire fleet. Everyone thought they were dead. There were unsubstantiated rumours of Revan and Malak being seen on a number of different planets during these months - scattered sightings that were never confirmed. Perhaps they simply went far beyond the edges of Republic space. Maybe they found previously undiscovered hyperspace routes to the ends of the galaxy. Nobody knows for certain." he shook his head to show his confusion, "Three years ago, Revan and Malak returned at the head of a massive invasion fleet. Revan had assumed the title of Sith Lord; the hero had become a conqueror."  
  
I sighed slightly, "Do you know why Revan would do that?" I asked quietly.  
  
"I do not know." he said sadly, "Do you have any idea why anyone would wish to cause such destruction?"  
  
I kept my expression neutral - I shouldn't show the fact I thought his attempt at getting information out of me was amusing - especially considering how unamusing the topic of discussion was. "I suppose Revan must have been offered something." I can't remember what, "Something that he wanted, or thought he needed. A lot of people will do a lot of terrible things if they're motivated the right way."  
  
"Hmm. Indeed." Dorak said, giving me a calculating look. Shit, no one who hasn't read official records, or knew me personally in my youth, knows if Darth Revan is male or female. Have I just told him I know who I am? Or will he let it pass as a naive assumption from an ignorant apprentice? "Or, perhaps Revan was corrupted by power?"  
  
"And if Revan thought it wouldn't happen to him, maybe he fell into that trap." I said calmly, "Overconfidence leads to the dark side."  
  
Dorak smiled at me. I remember he was the one who gave me that warning, years ago. "Indeed it does."  
  
I sighed, "How can anyone hope to stop the Sith?" I asked tiredly.  
  
"For two years the Sith were all but invincible. Fortunately, Bastila and her Battle Meditation allowed the Republic to win a few key victories and kept the Sith from total triumph." he explained. Translation: Bastila's gonna be a key in it. Great, just great. I don't like the brat, I really don't. "In desperation we set a trap for the Dark Lord. Bastila was with the strike team that tried to capture Revan, as you probably know." More than you'd think. "She was there at Revan's end. That was nearly a year ago, but things have not improved."  
  
A year ago?! Damn, I thought it was a few months. I must have been out of it for a good while.  
  
"Malak has stepped in and assumed the mantle of Dark Lord for himself, though he is far from Revan's equal in strategy or tactics." No kidding - his idea of strategy and tactics is: hack, slash, kill. "Still, his fleet continues to grow in both ships and soldiers. If we do not find some way to stop the Sith soon, Malak will overwhelm us with sheer numbers."  
  
Knowing that the Jedi Masters are fans of lessons, and knowing it would amuse Dorak no end to hear me ask it, I asked, "What can I learn from Revan's history?"  
  
"Revan's tale shows us how even the greatest of Jedi can fall to the dark side." he said sadly, "You must always be on guard against the evil that dwells within you." if I hadn't known who I was, I'd have missed the significance of that almost-idle comment, "Think hard upon this lesson. May the Force be with you."  
  
"Thank you, Master Dorak. May the Force be with you." I replied, bowing. I then turned and left the library. Considering I wasn't trying to, I think I made a fairly dramatic exit. This coat really resembles a cloak in the way it flows. I like it.  
  
* * *  
  
I found Master Vandar in the courtyard, "Good evening, apprentice. I trust your training goes well?" he greeted me warmly.  
  
I smiled as I approached him, "Good evening, Master Vandar. I wonder, is there anything you can tell me about Revan and Malak?" I asked, leaning back against the rail around the tree in the centre of the courtyard, facing the shorter Jedi.  
  
"I knew Revan as a promising young pupil." he said calmly, "Revan was strong in the Force, but also headstrong and proud. Such traits are not unusual in a Padawan. Perhaps that was why I did not see the true extent of the danger. Revan's attitude was similar to yours, impatient and inquisitive." I'm not so impatient now, though, am I? "Many of the young Jedi admired Revan, including Malak. When Revan set off to challenge the Mandalorians, Malak was the first to join the cause. And when Revan fell to the dark side it was inevitable Malak would fall as well."  
  
"Are you saying Revan was responsible for Malak's fall?" I asked quietly. I knew I was, but I still hadn't thought of the consequences of it. I hadn't wanted to.  
  
"Revan was always the leader, the more powerful of the pair." he said sadly, "When Revan fell we had hoped the Sith threat was ended. But Malak quickly assumed Revan's role, and has embraced the dark side power as fully as his old master ever did. Now Malak leads the Sith armada against the Republic. Hate and vengeance for his master's death draw Malak ever further down the path of the dark side, fuelling his powers until they surpass those of his old master."  
  
"From what I heard, he fired on Revan's ship. I doubt he's looking for revenge for Revan's death." I said flatly.  
  
"Whatever his reasons, Malak's conquest of the galaxy is hindered only by Bastila's Battle Meditation." Vandar said.  
  
"What can you tell me about Bastila?" I asked. If the girl was that important, I wanted to know all I could find out about her.  
  
"Bastila will be a great Jedi someday." in the distant future, when she loses the ego. "Even among the Masters and the Council it is rare to find one so skilled in the art of Battle Meditation. Bastila was there when Revan was slain. Did you know that?"  
  
"I've heard the rumour." I muttered, "Although it varies, from Bastila killing Revan herself, to Revan surviving."  
  
"It is a matter of opinion as to which story is told. Bastila was the only survivor of the strike team, that much is certain." Vandar said - oh, that's an attempt at being cryptic, isn't it? "Bastila herself does not like to talk about it. She was accompanying the strike team that confronted Revan when the Dark Lord was destroyed. Her role in the death of such a promising young Jedi as Revan upset her greatly."  
  
"So Revan is dead, then?" I asked.  
  
"Revan was killed then, yes." he answered. Ok, either he's lying - that's never happened before - or I died and was revived. Interesting. "But Bastila knew she had to set her personal feelings aside for the sake of the galaxy and the Republic. The Force is strong with her now, and without her skill in Battle Meditation we would have lost this war long ago. The way ahead will be difficult for young Bastila... and for you. But you must draw strength from each other. May the Force be with you."  
  
I bowed respectfully - for being so short, he sure can illicit a great deal of respect. "May the Force be with you, Master Vandar."  
  
* * *  
  
So Vrook knew I'd researched Sith lore - interesting. Dorak and Vandar shed some light on what happened after Malak fired on my ship, though not much. They must have saved my life, though, from the way Vandar worded it. But why save the life of a vicious enemy? Interesting.  
  
Finally, I made my way to the training room. It was getting late, but I wanted to do this today. Master Zhar was there, waiting for me, "Greetings, apprentice."  
  
"I want to ask some questions, Master Zhar. Questions about Revan and Malak." I said, straight away.  
  
Zhar gave me a quizzical look, "Few mention those names around here anymore..." he sighed, "but I suppose it is just as dangerous to deny they were ever part of the Order. When I was still on Coruscant Revan and Malak often came to me for additional training. In particular, Revan's hunger to learn seemed insatiable." he gave me an odd look - one I would have missed if I hadn't known who I was, "I should have recognized this as a warning sign. But I perceived the young Padawan's lust for knowledge as simple exuberance and eagerness. Revan was my most promising pupil, one I felt sure would someday become a champion of the Jedi Order."  
  
"What happened to change that?" I asked quietly.  
  
"The Jedi Order moved too slowly for Revan and Malak; we were too cautious in their eyes." he said sadly. "They always sought to learn far quicker than their Masters felt was prudent. It is one thing to understand a lesson, but to truly comprehend it takes a wisdom that only comes with time. Several years ago, when the Mandalorian threat first arose, Revan and Malak were eager to journey to the Outer Rim to defeat the enemy of the Republic. But the Council felt it best if we moved with care and caution. The true threat, the Council feared, had not yet revealed itself. But Revan would not be dissuaded. Charismatic and powerful, it was inevitable many of the Order would flock to Revan's seemingly noble cause. Malak was the first to join his closest friend. Others soon followed, many of our youngest and brightest, intent on saving the galaxy from the Mandalorian threat."  
  
"What happened to this noble mission?" I asked.  
  
"They were foolish to disregard the Council's wishes." Zhar said sharply - probably because of the 'noble' comment. "I do not know what happened to Revan, Malak and their followers on the farthest reaches of the Outer Rim, but something corrupted them. Their ideals became twisted, their spirits were tainted and they fell to the dark side. There is a lesson in this, a lesson you would do well to take to heart: the dark side can corrupt even the most noble of Jedi."  
  
I've heard that lesson from Dorak, too. "I will heed the lesson, Master Zhar." I said calmly.  
  
"You have learned much, yet there is much more for you to still understand. The way of the Jedi must be entered into with a clear and focused mind. When you feel you are ready to continue your training, know that you can find me here."  
  
"I am ready to continue my training now, Master Zhar." I said calmly.  
  
"It is late, apprentice." he noted, "But we have some time, perhaps. Soon your apprenticeship will end and you will be granted the title of Padawan, the lowest rank of those within the Jedi Order. Yet first you must prove yourself worthy. In the traditions and customs of our Order, as handed down from Master to pupil for a thousand generations, you must successfully complete three tests before you earn your place among the Jedi."  
  
"I am ready for the tests, Master Zhar." I said, bowing slightly.  
  
"These tests will see if you have truly mastered the training you have been given, both mental and physical." he explained. I know what they are, already. "Upon completing these tests you will pass from apprentice to Padawan, and join in the ranks of the Jedi. First I will test your knowledge of the Jedi Code. These tenets must always guide your actions, in everything you do you must always be conscious of their wisdom. Now, I will ask you to recite the Jedi Code for me."  
  
I nodded, and spoke clearly, "There is no emotion; there is peace. There is no ignorance; there is knowledge. There is no passion; there is serenity. There is no chaos; there is harmony. There is no death; there is the Force."  
  
"You have learned your studies well, apprentice." he said, clearly pleased with my progress, "It will not be long before you are a full member of our Order. But first you must pass the second test, and learn about the most prized possession of a Jedi, the very symbol of our Order: the lightsaber. The lightsaber is the traditional weapon of our Order." believe it or not, I know what a lightsaber is. "It is a symbol of a Jedi's skill, dedication and authority, and each lightsaber is as individual as the Jedi who wields it. The blade is made of pure energy, focused by polished crystals in the hilt. As the second test, each Jedi must construct his lightsaber with his own hands. In the morning, you should speak with Master Dorak and he will guide you through the choosing of a crystal. For now, as I said, it is late. You should get some rest, apprentice."  
  
"Yes, Master Zhar."  
  
I returned to the Hawk, and slept like a log. No nightmares.  
  
* * *  
  
I woke up to find the sleeping quarters deserted. Not that I minded the privacy, not at all. But Canderous' absence meant he was up to something. And Carth's absence meant - well, meant I would have to look for him to annoy him. I have made a habit of saying at least one cutting remark to him, and two to Bastila every time I see them. Annoying them both is so much fun.  
  
I left the Hawk, and began to cross the docking bay to the enclave, when I encountered Carth - he was sitting on the low wall near the entrance to the docking bay, staring into space.  
  
"Hey, Carth. What's wrong?" I asked.  
  
"Life the universe and everything. Starting with the Sith." he said flatly.  
  
"Right. I asked for that one, didn't I?" I muttered, "Y'know, I hardly know you. Sure, you shoot Sith on sight, but a lot of people do that. Sure, you don't like Mandalorians, but not many people do. And sure, you hate being wrong, but who doesn't? So tell me something about you."  
  
He smiled weakly, "Me? Well, I've been a star-pilot for the Republic for years. I've seen more than my share of wars... I fought in the Mandalorian Wars before all this started. But with all that, I've never experienced anything like the slaughter these Sith animals can unleash. Not even the Mandalorians were that senseless. My home world was one of the first planets to fall to Malak's fleet. The Sith bombed it into submission, and there wasn't a damn thing our Republic forces could do to stop them!"  
  
"What planet was it?" I asked quietly.  
  
"Telos." he said, staring blankly into space.  
  
I winced slightly - I remember that incident well enough. "I'm sorry, Carth." I whispered.  
  
He sighed dramatically, "I did everything I could... I followed my orders and did my duty. That shouldn't mean I failed them! I didn't!"  
  
I sighed, "I'm sorry." I repeated.  
  
"So, now, tell me your story." he said looking at me, "How'd you end up on the Endar Spire?"  
  
"I was recruited for my knowledge." I said flatly.  
  
"It just seems a bit odd that a smuggler who was added to the crew at the last minute just happens to be one of the survivors." he said.  
  
"You'd rather I wasn't?" I asked.  
  
"No. Well... maybe. Don't get me wrong, it just seems odd that someone Bastila's party specifically requested to transfer aboard happened to survive."  
  
"The Jedi requested my transfer?" I asked warily.  
  
"The Jedi requested numerous things when they came on board... hell, they practically took over the ship, as far as I could tell." he said, a hint of bitterness in his tone, "Considering your connection to Bastila and the Jedi, your presence here seems a little convenient. I'm probably wrong and this is probably nothing, I know. I learned a long time ago not to take things at face value, however. And I HATE surprises."  
  
"Me too."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"I hate surprises. I'm kind of a control freak, have to know everything that's going on." I said, smirking. After a brief pause, I asked, "You really don't trust me, do you?"  
  
"Why should I?" he asked coldly.  
  
"I never said you should, I'm just noting the fact you don't." I said calmly.  
  
"It's not just you. I don't trust anyone."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"You, uh... haven't done anything YET. But there's no guarantee that you won't do anything in the future. I've been betrayed before by people and I... well, it won't happen again." he said, staring pointedly at the ground.  
  
"I think I understand." I said quietly.  
  
"What makes you think that?" he asked, looking up at me.  
  
"My best friend betrayed me." I said flatly, "We were lured into a trap by the authorities, and he shot at me, so he could get away."  
  
"Really?" he asked, surprised.  
  
"Yeah." I said, sighing, "I trusted the bastard with my life, and he almost killed me. Would have killed me if the authorities hadn't been intent on taking me alive." I said, smirking.  
  
Bastila, who had been walking past (well, a minute ago she had - she'd been standing listening to us and trying not to look like it for the last minute) winced, and I turned to grin at her, "It's rude to listen to private conversations, y'know, Princess."  
  
"Who says I was listening?" she asked, haughtily.  
  
"I saw you stop walking, tilt your head to one side, and scowl. If you weren't listening to what I was saying, then you were pretending to." I said calmly.  
  
She glared at me, "Is it true?"  
  
"That my best friend betrayed me? Yes." I said calmly - I was fighting the instinct to laugh at her discomfort. Damien had no such story to tell - I simply worded Malak's betrayal to sound like it could fit in with my smuggler identity.  
  
"Interesting." she said, folding her arms, "Well, I will be going now."  
  
"Good, you weren't supposed to be included in this conversation, anyway." I said, and waited for her to walk away before turning my attention to Carth.  
  
"What was that about?" he asked curiously.  
  
"She's too nosey for her own good, and I don't trust her much farther than my old 'best friend'." I said, shrugging, "Who, by the way, I plan to go after one of these days."  
  
"I know that feeling."  
  
"Revenge is never a good reason, though." I said calmly.  
  
"Then why are you going to -"  
  
"Because he owes me. He stole something from me. It's no use to me now, but I don't want him to have it. I might even try to reconcile with him, get him to turn himself in to the authorities for that 'mission' we were on when he betrayed me." I smirked, "but maybe that's all the Jedi training talking. I'm not sure."  
  
Carth laughed, "Somehow I doubt my situation can be solved with Jedi pacifism." he said, "A blaster bolt through Saul's head - and maybe Malak's - would make me feel better, though."  
  
"You'd think it would, wouldn't you?" I said distantly.  
  
"It will." he said determinedly.  
  
"What did you lose?" I asked quietly.  
  
"What?"  
  
"What did you lose when Saul betrayed you? It must have been very important for you to be this hateful."  
  
"I lost my family. My wife and son. The were on Telos when the Sith fleet attacked." he said. His pain - I'd felt an echo of it from him when he'd said it's not easy to witness the annihilation of an entire planet - now hit me, almost physically.  
  
I blinked a few times, stunned, "I'm sorry." I whispered, "I'm so so sorry."  
  
He sighed deeply, "It's not your fault." Yes it is. I dragged Malak down the dark path. I pointed the tactless, homicidal monster I'd turned Malak into, at Telos. It's all my fault. I destroyed my own future, but I took Malak with me. I ruined Carth's life, and countless others. Somehow, that sort of torture - tearing the man's life to shreds and taking away his reason to live, but not taking his life - it's crueller by far than the murder and conquest I felt no guilt for.  
  
Suddenly, I felt sick. I turned and walked away from him, "I have to go."  
  
I found my way to the training room. Vrook watched me enter, and settle myself in a meditation position. "Is something the matter, apprentice?" he asked cautiously. A brain-dead Gammorean could have sensed that I was angry at something.  
  
"I don't want to talk about it." I said flatly.  
  
"Perhaps it would do you good." Vrook said, "What you need is not always what you want. There is much anger and pain in you."  
  
"The anger is directed at myself." I said, as calmly as I could, "I need to deal with it by myself."  
  
"This type of anger is familiar to me. It would serve you well to find a confidante, even if that person is not me." Vrook said pointedly.  
  
"Someone to trust is rare in this age." I said blankly.  
  
"Indeed, yet if you do not discuss your problems, they will consume you." Vrook noted.  
  
I sighed, "You're right." and stood up again, returning to the Hawk.  
  
* * *  
  
As I approached the ship, Mission's voice spoke from thin air to my left, "Hey. Damien. You should see this." she grabbed me, and I felt the stealth field envelop me. She led me through an air vent, and outside the enclave. We weren't meant to leave, but since when did rules stop Mission? "I woulda brought Zaalbar, but he'd not fit through the vents." she explained.  
  
It was a short walk through the fields, to a small cave which we had to duck to get into - inside, there were crystals glittering, "How's this for getting away from the stuffy old Jedi?" she asked, "I figured you'd not like being locked up in the enclave - I've seen you trying not to study, often enough."  
  
"Thanks, Mission." I said, letting go of her hand, "I was actually looking for you when you caught me."  
  
"What'd you want me for?" she asked, sitting on the ground cross-legged.  
  
I sat next to her, in my standard meditation position. "You told me you cared for Zaalbar for 'what he is, not what he was'. Do you hold that belief for everyone?" I asked warily.  
  
"Yeah, why? You got a dark past, or something?" she asked. She let her head-tails fall back, down her back, leaving her neck exposed - a sign of trust, from a Twi'lek.  
  
"That might be an understatement." I said, "Let me give you a hypothetical situation. What would you do if Malak appeared on your doorstep, his eyes had turned back to a human colour - which, for Force-sensitives, means he's not quite as evil any more - and he begged for your help, to save his life, and swore he would never harm anyone ever again?"  
  
"I dunno." she said, giving me an 'are you crazy?' look. "I guess, if he didn't have those creepy Sith eyes I've read about, I'd give him the benefit of the doubt, you know. But I'd watch him till he proved he was telling the truth."  
  
"Now, what would you do for Revan, in the same situation?" I asked.  
  
"Same, I guess." she said, shrugging.  
  
"I'm Revan." I said flatly.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"I am Revan - seriously - this is not hypothetical, or a joke. I am Revan."  
  
"I - whoa. How?"  
  
"The Jedi Council, as far as I can tell, tried to reprogram my mind when they captured me. I don't know why they did it, and I don't know why it failed, but..." I sighed, "I don't know what to do, Mission."  
  
"Wow, this is - this is big." she whispered.  
  
"You can't tell anyone. For whatever reason, I'm not even supposed to know." I said quickly.  
  
"I... I guess. Why are you telling me, though?"  
  
"I don't trust Bastila. Carth'd kill me. Canderous - do I need to explain why I'd not tell him? There's a list. Wookiees aren't the best people to talk to - although I've heard they're excellent at keeping secrets. And... what you said about Zaalbar - that you didn't care about his past, only about who he is now. I needed to talk to someone before it drives me insane."  
  
She sighed slightly, "So what, specifically, is driving you insane?" she asked.  
  
"I talked to... someone this morning." I didn't want to tell her who - Carth's personal demons are none of Mission's business, "I ruined their life - I destroyed their world, and their reason to live. I - I guess the guilt finally caught up with me. And now I don't know how to deal with it." I hit the floor with my fist, "I have no clue how to handle guilt. Before I fell to the Dark Side I had no reason to feel guilt, and after I fell, I avoided it."  
  
"Well, maybe if you apologised? Not to them - they'd never believe you were even Revan, I'm not sure I believe it - I mean to yourself." she said, "If you can at least accept your own apology, even if you can't forgive yourself. Does that make sense?"  
  
"I - I'm not sure it does. But I can try." I said, sighing.  
  
"Maybe if you talked about what you did? The bad stuff, like killing and whatever. Maybe if you talked about it to someone - me, probably - you'll not feel so bad?" she suggested.  
  
"Thank you, Mission." I whispered. Even the fact she was willing to give me a chance was comforting in itself, "I - I'm amazed you're taking this so well."  
  
"Well, I'm still in shock." she muttered, "But you don't seem evil to me. You helped rescue Zaalbar, you saved Carth's life even though you said you hate him, and I've seen the way you handle dangerous situations with the least violence necessary. You're not so bad, so you've obviously changed, right?"  
  
"That's the thing, Mission. I haven't." I said quietly.  
  
"I don't get it." she said, confused.  
  
"I... I'm the same as I was before I became Sith Lord. I haven't changed." I said, frowning, "I don't know why I did what I did, but I don't entirely regret it. I know I should, but I don't. The only memories I'm missing are of why I turned to the Dark Side, the rest is clear as day, and I've not changed as far as I can tell."  
  
"That's kinda scary." she said, "But, y'know, if you're sorry for it now, then you're not so bad, right?"  
  
I smiled weakly, "I guess. But... I don't know what to do about it. I can't fix what I've done, and part of me doesn't want to. I suppose I'll have to stop Malak, right? I was the one who turned him to the Dark Side in the first place, I need to clean up the mess I made. But there are things I've done that can't be undone. I've ruined people's lives, and not just by killing them."  
  
"I - yeah, that's bad. But you said it yourself - life goes on - right?" she asked.  
  
"I guess so." I sighed, "Life goes on, and it's my choice what I do next, even if I can't turn back time."  
  
"Exactly." Mission frowned, "Wait a second, why are you getting Jedi training if you're already a Jedi - or Sith, or whatever?"  
  
"The Council doesn't know that I know who I am." I said, "They tried to overwrite my memory. I'm playing along because I'm sure they'll panic if they think I remember."  
  
"They probably want you to help fight Malak." Mission noted, nodding. "Revan - er, you - were always stronger than Malak."  
  
"It's possible. Or maybe they're trying to use Bastila to slice into my memories. She was in one of my dreams, when we arrived on Dantooine. A dream - or memory - of myself and Malak at the ruins to the north of here."  
  
"Maybe there's something there that the Council thinks is important?" Mission suggested.  
  
"I know there is." I said, nodding. "I know what's there. Although, for the life of me, I can't remember the coordinates it gave. It's a map, but I never memorised it. I recorded it on a datapad, and I guess Malak still has it."  
  
"What's it a map for?"  
  
"To find the source of the Sith fleet's power. A type of factory, it feeds on the Dark Side itself, it's a very dangerous tool in the wrong hands. And because of its nature, I guess any hands are the wrong ones. It - it could be what turned us in the first place, I think. I can't remember."  
  
"So... the Council's gonna send you looking for this factory?" she asked, "So you can stop Malak?"  
  
"I'd not be surprised. Then again, nothing the Council could do would surprise me anymore."  
  
"We should get back. Didn't you have some training or other this afternoon?" she asked, "Plus, Zaalbar's gonna eat out the cantina if we don't get back in time for lunch."  
  
I laughed lightly, "Yeah, we'd better go. Thanks for listening to me, Mission."  
  
"No problem." she said, as we stood up, "Just so long as you don't go all evil again, we're fine."  
  
"I'll try not to."  
  
* * *  
  
I went to Master Dorak that afternoon, and received a green crystal for my lightsaber. The cave Mission had taken me to had contained some unusual crystals, and when I constructed my lightsaber I used the green colour crystal Dorak had given me, an angular redish orange crystal and an obelisk shaped yellow crystal which I had found in the cave. Zhar didn't comment on the extra crystals, but I know he saw them.  
  
When I activated my lightsaber, it lit up with a clearly defined green beam that pulsed strongly as it changed directions when I swung it through the air. I deactivated it again, and walked over to where Zhar had been watching me.  
  
"You have done extremely well in constructing your lightsaber, apprentice. Your crystals seem to have been set perfectly. It is rare indeed for that to happen the first time one constructs their lightsaber. These crystals are very rare, found only in certain caves strong in the Force. By adding crystals to your lightsaber you can alter or enhance its properties. There have even been unconfirmed rumours of certain Force-sensitive caves here on Dantooine that may hold these crystals."  
  
"Consider those rumours confirmed, then." I said, smirking faintly.  
  
"Indeed." he said, giving me a disapproving look. He must know now that I left the enclave without permission. So? There's a problem with that? No, didn't think so. "Your lightsaber identifies you as a member of the Jedi Order. With such recognition comes honour and respect... and the attention of dangerous enemies. The Sith and Dark Jedi will seek to destroy you, apprentice. And you must prove yourself worthy in battle against a foe who also wields a lightsaber. Are you ready to face the final challenge, apprentice?"  
  
"Yes, Master Zhar. I am ready." I said, nodding determinedly.  
  
"For every Jedi the threat of the dark side is always present. You must truly understand this before you are accepted into the Order. You must see the corruption of the dark side for yourself. Even here on Dantooine there are places where the dark side holds sway, twisting and tainting nature itself. The ancient grove once used for deep meditation by the Jedi is now tainted, a wave of darkness perverts the region around it. The kath hounds in the area have become savage and ruthless. They have become a threat to the settlers, a threat the Jedi have promised to stop."  
  
"What would you have me do, Master Zhar?" I asked warily.  
  
"The kath hounds are but a symptom of the true problem. You must journey into the grove and confront the true source of the darkness. That is your task." I could sense there was something he wasn't telling me. A blind womp rat would have seen it in his eyes, let alone in his aura.  
  
"You know more than you're telling me..." I said flatly.  
  
"I can say no more; some things you must see for yourself." oh, now that's cryptic. I hate cryptic. "None of the other Jedi at the academy are permitted to help you in this task. But remember this, my young apprentice: a Jedi acts with patience and care, and those on the dark path are not always lost forever." Um, I think I got that point already, look who you're talking to... oh, wait, they don't know that I remember.  
  
* * *  
  
I went alone, to the grove. Interrupted only by a Twi'lek Jedi who wanted me to help him solve a murder, to help with my training. I didn't like the waste of time, but I still stopped to help. They both did it. It was obvious right away - I could sense guilt in waves from both of them. It was only a matter of finding enough evidence to prove I was right.  
  
When I eventually reached the circle or stones, which was designed to be used for meditation, I could literally feel the darkness emanating from the figure kneeling there. I checked my lightsaber, attached to my belt, before slowly walking towards the circle.  
  
She was Cathar. I haven't seen one of them in years. The Mandalorians nearly wiped them out. She was holding a lightsaber, deactivated, in both hands, and staring at it. Meditating. She was the source of the darkness I sensed. She was emitting waves of anger and... fear.  
  
But I recognised the anger well enough. It was guilt, mostly. Damn Onasi, by the way.  
  
As soon as I entered the circle, she rose, her golden eyes alight with angry passion. "I will be your doom!" she yelled, Force jumping at me - I barely blocked her attack, her lightsaber was inches from my face.  
  
I shook my head, "No. You won't." I used the Force to push her back against one of the stones, knocking her lightsaber out of her hand, and pinned her to the stone.  
  
"You... you are strong. Stronger than me, even in my darkness." she said, glaring at me.  
  
"Why did you attack me?" I demanded calmly.  
  
"I am Juhani, and this is my grove." she said proudly, "This is the place of my dark power. This is the place you have invaded. When I embraced the dark side, this was where I sought my solace. It is MINE!"  
  
"You've been corrupting the kath hounds?" I asked warily.  
  
"Yes... Aren't they pretty?" she asked, her lilting voice taking on an evilly sweet tone, "My pets... They like the smell of power I exude. They know their master. I harnessed true power when I struck down my Master, Quatra. Power enough to crush the life from someone such as you... or so I had thought..." she said, looking away from me bitterly.  
  
"The dark side is never powerful enough." I said quietly, letting go of her, and taking a step back.  
  
She sighed, "What is it you want? Why do you bother me?"  
  
"My name's Damien. I just want to talk." I said calmly, putting my lightsaber away, on my belt, and holding my hands out to show I was now unarmed.  
  
"Talk?! You who have beaten me so easily just want to talk? I do not believe it. Kill me now, while you still have the power." she said viciously.  
  
I shook my head, "Not going to happen, lady." I said, folding my arms, "I don't want you kill you."  
  
She frowned, confused, "You... you do not?" she asked, then she made a sound between a sigh and a growl, "I am pathetic. I sit here and think myself to be great by embracing the dark side, but I am nothing! There is no way I could be turned back! I always thought they held me back, were jealous of my power. But it is only because I was not good enough to meet their standards... I never have been."  
  
"It's not impossible to turn back, Juhani." I said quietly, "If even the greatest Jedi could fall, so even the worst Sith could turn back." I smirked, "You surely are not the worst of Sith. You're not that far down the dark path."  
  
"I am still not good enough to return to the Jedi." she hissed.  
  
I sighed slightly, "The first step on the path of true knowledge is knowing that you are ignorant."  
  
She also sighed, looking at the ground sadly, "I seem to still have much to learn... Both about being a Jedi, and about myself. But I wish the cost of my ignorance had not been so high. I wish that my Master had not suffered because of me."  
  
"There is no death, there is the Force. Juhani, your master will live on." I said gently. Alright, so I overheard a random Jedi at the enclave mention someone named Quatra had been severely injured but was recovering. So sue me if I felt like being economic with the truth. When she finds out Quatra's alive, she needn't know I knew. If I can forgive myself, she can forgive herself too, damnit!  
  
"If she were alive now, there would be so much I would say to her... So much I would apologize for." Juhani looked close to tears, now, "Oh, how can the Council ever take me back with what I have done? Striking my Master down in anger is unforgivable!"  
  
"Anger? Show them that you have freed yourself of this base passion." yeah, like I freed myself of my own anger. That'll take a while. But Juhani's anger is different, and she seems to know how to contain it. I guess I still need to learn.  
  
"If I show them I am free of passion... That I am serene... That I am willing to forsake the dark side. Maybe, just maybe, they would accept me back." she looked to me, hope shining in her eyes, "Do you think they would? Could it be possible after what I have done?"  
  
I smiled warmly, "Your inner peace and harmony will show them your sincerity."  
  
The relief in her eyes now was beautiful - even her aura shone blue, "I... I thank you, master Jedi." she said gratefully, "I will return to the Council, then. I shall submit myself to their judgment, and hope that they will forgive me. Again, I thank you. I am sure I will hear great things about you in the future."  
  
"You flatter me, Juhani." I said, smiling, "I have no plans for greatness. But if you wish, I would appreciate the company on my way back to the enclave?"  
  
"I would like that, yes." she said, smiling.  
  
As we walked away from the circle, I felt the darkness fading from the area, as I had felt it fade from her. Even the Kath hounds had stopped fighting amongst each other.  
  
But the peace didn't last long. We were ambushed by a group of Mandalorians and Duros. Juhani had her lightsaber in her hand, unlit, immediately. I was more wary, "Hey, guys." I said to the lead Mandalorian, "What's the matter?" I asked innocently. Juhani scowled at me - then turned so we were back to back - being surrounded by hostile Mandalorians is not good even without leaving your back exposed.  
  
"A couple of little Jedi out in the dangerous fields." one Mandalorian asked coldly.  
  
"I dispatched two of your comrades a few hours ago, Mandalorian." Juhani hissed, "Do not think yourself any better."  
  
"Peace, Juhani." I whispered, "Even if they pick a fight, do not let your anger take hold."  
  
"Yes. I understand." she replied quietly.  
  
"Oh, this is rich." one Mandalorian said, laughing. "Think you two can take us on, do you?"  
  
"Don't push me." I said coldly, "You might not like the results." I smiled, "But I don't want a fight. Let us pass, and you'll keep your favourite limbs attached." I could sense Juhani's feral smirk when she heard those words, even though I couldn't see her face.  
  
"Is that a threat?"  
  
"No. It's a promise." I said flatly, remembering something Canderous had once told me: Mandalorians don't make threats, they make promises.  
  
The Mandalorian laughed again, "We'll see about that, Jedi." he opened fire with his blaster. I deflected the three bolts, and they hit the three Duros. Juhani Force jumped the other Mandalorian, while I froze the first with the Force. With one clean cut, I removed the offending Mandalorian's head. The one Juhani had attacked had dodged, stared at his dead comrade, and made a run for it. He got away, although it seemed to be only because Juhani didn't try to give chase.  
  
When we returned to the enclave, Juhani went to see the Masters, while I made my way back to the Hawk, "Hey, guess what, Canderous." I said, when I found the Mandalorian in the hangar of the ship, adding some enhancements to his repeating blaster.  
  
"What?" he asked coldly.  
  
"I got ambushed by a bunch of Mandalorians today." I said flatly. "Cowards, I think. Nothing like your people's reputation, at any rate. By all accounts, they've been raiding farms and generally picking on helpless civilians. I thought you ought to know there were some disgraces to your species needed eliminating, on this planet."  
  
"I'll deal with it." he said, "Thank you."  
  
"No problem."  
  
* * *  
  
"You have done well, my pupil." Zhar said, as I returned to the training room, "The ancient grove has been purified, and Juhani's journey down the dark path has been halted. Because of you she walks once more in the light. But though she was saved, do not dismiss what happened to her. Juhani is both dedicated and true to the ideals of the Order, yet she was still vulnerable to the dark side. As are we all. She struck her master in anger during training, and injured her greatly. But it was Quatra's choice to test Juhani this way, and it seems to have made its point. Juhani has been redeemed, and you have passed your final test." he smiled, "Congratulations, apprentice. Or should I say congratulations, Padawan? You have proven yourself worthy of joining the Jedi. Let me be the first to welcome you as a full-fledged member of our Order!" Again.  
  
He led me into the Council chambers, where the rest of the Jedi Council were waiting, "Your training is now complete, young Padawan." Vandar said serenely, "And perhaps now it is time we dealt with the matter of the dream you and Bastila shared. When we heard of the ruins in your dreams, Master Dorak recognized it as one of a series of ancient structures here on Dantooine. This one in particular lies to the east of this Enclave. We sent a Jedi to investigate... but he has not returned. Perhaps sending him in the first place was a mistake."  
  
"What happened to the Jedi who went to investigate?" I asked.  
  
"We do not know." Vandar said, shaking his head sadly, "That is one of the things you must investigate. We... fear the worst." I nodded slightly - I knew what that meant - the Jedi they sent to investigate is probably dead. "The Force is guiding you through your visions; it may be that exploring the ruins is a task tied to your destiny. That is why the Council has now decided you should be the one to investigate this. The secrets to stopping Malak may be hidden within those ruins. You must investigate them and find what Revan and Malak were looking for."  
  
Vandar paused for a moment, then opened his mouth to continue, when the doors flew open, "I demand justice! The Sandral family is a blight upon Dantooine! They must be punished!" the very irate man who was standing in the doorway yelled.  
  
"The Council will look into this matter, Mr. Matale." Vandar said, as close to exasperated as I've ever heard him, "You must be patient. Your accusations have no proof, and we do not want you stirring up trouble with the Sandrals if there is some mistake."  
  
"Mistake? My son Shen is missing!" Mr Matale shouted, "How can there be any doubt the Sandrals are to blame?"  
  
"There are other possible explanations for your son's disappearance." Vandar said calmly.  
  
"Bah! You Jedi are good for nothing but talk! I shall only wait so long before I take action on my own!" Mr Matale snapped, before storming out of the Council chambers again. Hmph, talk about bad manners.  
  
Vandar sighed, "As dangerous as the threat from Darth Malak and the Sith may be, we Jedi cannot simply abandon our other responsibilities. The Council has promised Alhan Matale we will look into his son's disappearance. Should you have time, Padawan, you may want to investigate this matter."  
  
"These two families have been settled here for some years now..." Vandar began.  
  
"And causing me no end of trouble!" Vrook noted.  
  
"Indeed. They have been settled here for some time and feuding ever since." Vandar agreed.  
  
"What caused this feud?" I asked.  
  
"I do not know how the original feud started, but they want nothing to do with each other." Vandar said, "As you may have heard, Ahlan Matale believes that his son, Shen, has been kidnapped by Nurik Sandral."  
  
"Curiously, Nurik's son Casus has been missing for some time as well... I fear Nurik may suspect Ahlan in this..." Dorak put in.  
  
I frowned, "I guess I can look into it. The ruins aren't going anywhere, are they?" Bastila gave me a disapproving glare, and I smiled at her... which only annoyed her more.  
  
"Your study and training are important, of course." Vandar noted, "But the Jedi are not a cloistered Order. Our influence and teachings must spread beyond the walls of our Academies. It is in the real world that we truly prove ourselves worthy of the title Jedi. You would do well to remember this, young Padawan."  
  
"This task has its own importance." Vrook noted, "It may also serve to divert our minds for a short time... something which carries its own rewards." I smiled faintly at that. Yes, I did need the diversion. Badly.  
  
"Not to mention that I wouldn't mind getting out of this enclave for a bit." Carth said from the doorway Matale had just stormed off through, "I mean, come on, how bad could it be?"  
  
Vrook decided to answer Carth's question, "If Shen Matale is not returned to his father it may ignite a savage and bloody feud between the Matale and Sandral estates." he warned, "We must not allow that to happen."  
  
I sighed slightly, "I'll try not to let that happen." and added in a mutter, "I bloody hope it doesn't happen."  
  
* * *  
  
After a fair deal of effort and persuasion, I dealt with the feud. It turned out Sandral had kidnapped the Matale boy, but Sandral's daughter had also fallen in love with said boy. I talked both fathers out of killing each other, and they eventually - albeit reluctantly - allowed their children to live together. Happy ending - I love those.  
  
Then I dragged Carth and Bastila along to the ruins.  
  
That was deja-vu all over again.  
  
"I don't like this place." Carth muttered.  
  
"Join the club." I said, approaching the inner door of the ruins, "Ever get the feeling of de-ja-vu, Princess?" I asked.  
  
"It's probably because of the vision we shared." she said, far too quickly. So she's being defensive. Oh, it could be fun tormenting her, see if she slips up like the Masters nearly did a few times.  
  
"Maybe." I opened the door, "Well, like Malak said, in that vision. Are we sure this is really worth the risk?"  
  
"What choice do we have?" Bastila asked.  
  
"True." I stepped into the room, and the guardian droid greeted us. Wasn't Basic, though. "I don't know that language." I said flatly, to the droid. It swapped languages, "Don't know that one either. Try Basic this time?" I suggested. Bastila gave me an odd look.  
  
[Your language is not programmed into my voice synthesiser database. I can reproduce any of the languages spoken by the slaves of the Builders. Your language is not among these.] it said, in an archaic variant of Selkath.  
  
"Well, I recognise this one. I suppose that'll do." I muttered.  
  
"I recognize this language as well." Bastila noted.  
  
"Well, good for you two. Leave me wondering what's going on again." Carth muttered.  
  
"What languages do you know, anyway, Carth?" I asked.  
  
"I speak Basic and Twi'leki, I can understand some Ithorian, and I know several swear-words in Mandalorian." he said, shrugging, "Shouldn't we be paying attention to the droid?"  
  
"It's harmless." I said flatly, "It's just here for information. Right?" I looked to it, asking its input on that point.  
  
[I am the Overseer. The Builders programmed me to enforce discipline among the slaves while this monument to the power of the Star Forge was constructed. At project completion all slaves were executed. I was reprogrammed to serve should a Builder return in search of knowledge of the Star Forge.] the droid informed us.  
  
"I was right." I said, when Carth looked blankly at the droid. Then he sulked.  
  
"What is the Star Forge?" Bastila asked, interested.  
  
[The Star Forge is the glory of the Builders, the apex of their infinite empire. It is a machine of invincible might, a tool of unstoppable conquest.] the droid quoted - informative, isn't it?  
  
"You don't really know what it is, do you?" I asked, amused.  
  
[The... the Star Forge is the glory of the Builders, the apex of their infinite empire. It is a machine of invincible might, a tool of unstoppable conquest.] it repeated. Translation: haven't got a sodding clue.  
  
"The droid is obviously not programmed with the knowledge we seek." Bastila said irritably, "The Star Forge sounds like some type of weapon, perhaps... though, in fact, it could be anything."  
  
"Well, whatever it is, if - if Revan and Malak found something here relating to it, it's probably important." I said guardedly.  
  
"Indeed. Maybe the droid has more information we can use. It seems to respond to you; perhaps you should ask it something else." she suggested.  
  
I scowled at her, "What can it tell us about the Star Forge? It's already as good as told us it doesn't know what it is."  
  
"True, but we need to find what Revan and Malak found here before us!" Bastila snapped.  
  
[The ones who came before you - the ones like you, not Builders but not slaves - sought knowledge of the Star Forge and its origins. They proved themselves worthy.] the droid stated, in response to Bastila. [They discovered the secrets of the Star Forge locked beyond the sealed door behind me. But there was another who failed to unlock the secrets and paid the ultimate price.]  
  
"The droid must be talking about poor Nemo." Bastila said sadly. The Jedi's corpse lay near one of the doors. "The Council sent him here to investigate... and it cost him his life."  
  
"How do we prove ourselves worthy?" I asked, already knowing the answer.  
  
[Enter the proving grounds to the east and west.] the droid answered, [Within them those who understand the will of the Builders can unlock their secrets and open the doors. But those who fail will be destroyed by the power of the temple itself. More than this, I am not programmed to say.]  
  
"Revan and Malak unlocked the sealed door and uncovered the secrets of the Star Forge. Now Malak is using the Star Forge to fuel his conquest of the Republic." Bastila said, walking briskly to the east door, "We have to find out what they uncovered. We have to find a way to unseal these doors to learn more about the Star Forge! The Republic is depending on us."  
  
"Wait a second, Princess. We can't go in unprepared. Look what happened to Nemo." I said quickly, stepping between her and the door. I looked up at Carth, "Ion blasters." then I looked at Bastila, "Energy shields. Ok?"  
  
They both nodded, "Why ion blasters?" Carth asked, getting out an ion blaster anyway.  
  
"This place is ancient. Do you think there's going to be any defences here that have survived that AREN'T droids?" I asked sceptically.  
  
When we were prepared, and it only took a few seconds, I opened the door and immediately sent the droid there flying into the air with Force whirlwind - Carth opened fire seconds later, and Bastila and I took the droid apart with our lightsabers, while it hovered helplessly in thin air. Easy enough. I walked over to the computer. I hate this thing - last time it was a nuisance.  
  
"All right, junk pile." I said coldly as I approached it, "Let's see what you've got." a data receptacle appeared. I blinked - that was easy. Cautiously, I put my datapad in the receptacle, and the computer whirred. Semi-familiar symbols appeared on the screen, "This is good. I think." I said, "Would be better if I could read it, mind you." and suddenly it was written in Basic.  
  
After a simple multiple-choice question, I got my datapad back, and it reported that it had broken the seal. Easy enough. I repeated process in the other room, and that broke the other seal. Then we entered the room with the Star Map in it.  
  
Why was I leading Princess Padawan and the Republic Golden Boy to find my greatest power source, anyway? Oh, yeah - so I could stop Malak from making more of an ass of himself with it, that's right.  
  
As the Star Map activated on approach, Bastila took a few steps closer, while I hung back warily. I could sense the darkness in the map, and it drew Bastila to it like a moth to a flame. It called to me too, but I knew better. "This... this must be what Revan and Malak found when they entered this temple. This must be where their journey down the dark side began." Bastila whispered, awed.  
  
"No kidding." I said flatly, "Looks just like the one in the vision."  
  
"What is it?" Carth asked, having the good sense to stand well back from the map.  
  
"This is a... a map." Bastila explained, "Some sort of intergalactic navigational chart. Revan and Malak must have used this to lead them to the Star Forge. We could use this map to follow their path and find the Star Forge ourselves. But we must be wary... they may have laid traps or concealed what they found."  
  
"So what do you think this Star Forge is, anyway?" I asked.  
  
"I... I don't know, but Revan and Malak were very interested in finding it. It must be a tool of some type... or maybe a weapon. Perhaps the Council can tell us more. But I think this map might be the key to finding the Star Forge, whatever it is. See this world here?" she pointed to Korriban on the map, "This looks like Korriban, a Sith world. And if that's Korriban, then this is... Kashyyyk... and Tatooine... and here's Manaan." Wow, she knows basic astro-navigation. Impressive (I'm being sarcastic again - I do that a lot). "But there are pieces missing: incomplete hyperspace coordinates, corrupted data... and there doesn't seem to be anything indicating where the Star Forge itself might be."  
  
"What good is an incomplete map?" I asked innocently.  
  
"I was thinking that, too." she agreed. "This map can't take us to the Star Forge, but I know that Revan and Malak visited Korriban at least once. Perhaps they discovered something more there. They may have found something on each of the other worlds that completed this map. Maybe if we find all the pieces they will lead us to the Star Forge... and some way to destroy it."  
  
"That sounds like quite a supposition. What if you're wrong?" Carth asked sceptically.  
  
"What if I'm right? We can't ignore this. Finding the Star Forge might very well be the key to defeating the Sith!" Bastila said, turning to face us, finally tearing her gaze away from the map, "We must inform the Council of what we have discovered. They must decide our next course of action, though I suspect our task has only just begun."  
  
* * *  
  
I saw Juhani in the courtyard, as I re-entered the Enclave, "Hello, Juhani." I said, smiling.  
  
"I must give you my thanks." she greeted me, smiling, "Because of you, I am once again welcome within the Jedi Order."  
  
"That is good news. Have you spoken to the Council?"  
  
"Yes, I have spoken to the Council, and they have helped me see the truth. The truth about myself, and the truth of my actions."  
  
"Did you learn anything more about Quatra?" I asked, curiously.  
  
"Quatra's injuries were not so severe as I first believed." Juhani said, smiling sheepishly, "I was foolish to believe I could harm a Master such as she with my... my clumsy efforts. The fierce confrontation between us was nothing more than a part of my training. Quatra wanted me to understand the threat of the dark side, to see how easy it was to fall from the path of light."  
  
"That's pretty harsh..." I said, "But I guess it got the point across well. Frighteningly well."  
  
"Quatra's methods may seem strange, but I trust her wisdom." Juhani said reverently. "This lesson has been difficult, but I am better because of it. Humility is never easy to teach, but now I truly understand my own limitations."  
  
I think she trusts Quatra a bit blindly, if you want my opinion. What if Juhani actually had killed her Master? Goading a Cathar into a fight is a stupid thing for even a Jedi to do. Almost as stupid as insulting Mandalore to his face... ok, so I did that, big deal. "So where is Quatra now?" I asked.  
  
"After our last battle, Quatra had nothing left to teach me." Juhani explained, "I needed time alone to explore the turmoil of my own spirit. Only then was I ready to follow a guide - you - back to the light. When I left, Quatra knew her work with me was done. There are other disciples who need training throughout the galaxy, and she could not stay to see if I passed this most difficult trial. With your help, I have passed this difficult trial. The Council now feels I am ready to continue with my training, though they have asked me to wait here for the time being."  
  
"Nox." Canderous' voice called across the courtyard, interrupting the conversation - Juhani bristled at the interruption. That Mandalorian knows how to ruin the meditative atmosphere in this enclave like not even I can achieve.  
  
"What?" I snapped, turning to face him as he approached.  
  
"I took care of that problem you told me about. Good riddance, by the way. Here." he tossed a pair of deactivated lightsabers at me, "I found these on the leader's corpse."  
  
"Thanks." I said, catching and looking at the lightsabers. I scowled - so those Mandalorian raiders killed a Jedi or two. That's something the Council should hear about.  
  
"Don't mention it." Canderous said, "Seriously, don't." and with that he stalked off towards the Hawk.  
  
I sighed and shook my head, "Go figure." I muttered to myself. Then I turned back to Juhani, "I am glad to have helped you, Juhani. May the Force be with you."  
  
"May the Force be with you, Damien." she replied.  
  
As I walked away from Juhani, Belaya, who had been hovering nearby, stopped me, "You have done a great thing. One of our own had strayed, but you have returned Juhani to the Order. For this you deserve the highest praise." she said, genuine gratitude in her tone. She gave off the aura of one who was thankful for an extremely close friend's life, rather than merely a colleague's life. Possibly even more than a friend, but it was impossible to tell.  
  
I was mildly surprised she was overlooking my outfit, since I actually am a Padawan now, and she had every right to repeat her previous hissy fit about my dress-sense. I smiled at her, "I thank you, but I only did what I felt was right." I said calmly, "I do not wish to be praised."  
  
"But you deserve it." Belaya said determinedly, "Not everyone would have made the right choice."  
  
"It would take a very cold heart to hurt someone like Juhani." I said calmly, "She is a good person."  
  
Belaya smiled warmly at me, "I wish you a pleasant stay here on Dantooine. May the Force be with you."  
  
* * *  
  
I entered the Council chambers alone.  
  
"Padawan, you have done well in discovering the Star Map hidden within the ancient ruins." Vandar said, as I approached the Council, "But there is more you must do in the battle against Malak and the Sith. We Jedi know victory over the Sith will not come through martial might. The Council has a mission for you, Padawan."  
  
"I have consulted our vast archives in an effort to discover the nature of this 'Star Forge', but all my efforts have been in vain." Master Dorak noted, "Still, the Council are in agreement: the Star Forge must be found! Revan and Malak sought it out when they began their tragic fall; the Star Forge is surely a powerful tool of the dark side."  
  
"The Star Map in the ruins showed you four planets, but it was incomplete. It did not show the location of the Star Forge itself. We believe there may be similar Star Maps on other planets. Each Star Map is likely a small piece of a larger puzzle. Find the Star Maps on Kashyyyk, Tatooine, Manaan and Korriban and we believe they will lead you to the Star Forge."  
  
"Sounds like a suicide mission to me." I noted flatly.  
  
"Ever brash, ever disrespectful! This is what we have pinned our hopes on?" Vrook asked snidely.  
  
"Peace, Vrook. We have discussed this; there is no other choice." Vandar said pointedly. "The Jedi numbers have been ravaged by this war, by defections to Malak's cause and by Sith assassins. But we realize the importance of this mission. Yet if we sent a company of Jedi Knights with you we would surely draw the full attention of Malak and the Sith, dooming your efforts to failure."  
  
"So I'm to do this alone?" I asked sceptically.  
  
"Secrecy is our best defence against the Sith, but it would be foolish to send you on this quest without someone to aid you, young Padawan." Vandar said calmly, "Bastila will accompany you, for there is a powerful connection between you two... a connection that might be the key to unravelling the mysteries uncovered by Revan." You mean unravelling the mysteries of the fact I just misplaced a bloody datapad! That is why I can't remember where the Star Forge is right now, y'know. "And Juhani has also asked to accompany you. After long deliberation we have granted her request."  
  
"Juhani nearly fell to the dark side. Perhaps her presence will serve as a reminder to you of the dangers of that path." Vrook noted. Like I could forget.  
  
"There are others I want to join me." I noted. Mission, specifically.  
  
"Of course those who aided you on Taris will also come; they possess skills you may find useful in your quest. Remember that secrecy and discretion are paramount to your success. You will not be able to hide the fact that you are Jedi, nor should you. But the true nature of your mission must not reach Malak's ears."  
  
"When do I leave?" I asked flatly. No point arguing, and no point asking questions I already know the answer to, either.  
  
"You can leave whenever you wish; the sooner the better." Vrook said flatly, "The longer you wait the stronger Malak becomes. But first a warning, young Padawan: The lure of the dark side is difficult to resist. I fear this quest to find the Star Forge could lead you down an all too familiar path."  
  
"I will be careful, Master Vrook." then I turned and left, muttering under my breath so they didn't hear me, "I never make the same mistake twice."  
  
* * * 


	3. Meatbags Have No Sense Of Humour

Disclaimer: I own none of it. Except Damien - he's mine. This fanfic was constructed from my memory of playing the XBox version of the game, and the dialog.tlk file from the PC version. It may have some mistakes... probably got continuity errors too... but add the fact the character's not acting like he should anyway, and it doesn't really matter, does it?  
  
Author's note: Wow, I got off Dantooine. Cool. I'm actually surprised I'm still writing this. Oh, well. I love HK-47! Tatooine's boring without him! Oh, and if anyone noticed the brat on Taris (Avril) I know her name's really Gana Lavin, but call it artisic licence.  
  
* * *  
  
Chapter 3 - Meatbags Have No Sense Of Humour  
  
"The Force has given us a... a vision. Like the one we shared on Dantooine." Bastila said, when I woke up - I was not in a good mood. As if the dream of Tatooine wasn't bad enough, the fact I knew the brat saw it did not help matters. "Did you see it? Of course... you must have. The Force is strong with us both." she sighed, clearly confused, "Tatooine is known for little but blowing sand. I find it surprising that there would be a Star Map somewhere in its desolate wastes."  
  
"It looked like it was inside some kind of cave." I noted. No point whining about the dreams, really. It won't make them go away.  
  
"I suspect there are many such caves and caverns hidden in the sands of the Dune Sea. The creatures of this world probably use them as their lairs." she noted.  
  
"Great, just great." I muttered, "I can't wait to find a Dragon or a Sarlaac guarding the bloody map."  
  
"Knowing our luck, it'll be both." Carth said.  
  
"Don't tempt the Force." I snapped at him.  
  
* * *  
  
When I walked off the ship, accompanied by Mission - who had told me she had met the evil Lena on Dantooine and had reason to believe her brother was now working for Czerka here on Tatooine - we encountered a Czerka official, "Welcome to Anchorhead, potential customer." he said, in a voice so oily it could grease a hyperdrive, "Czerka Corporation stands ready to serve, after some formalities, of course. First, your ship is not on our list of planned arrivals for today. There is a docking fee of one hundred credits because of this."  
  
I gave the Czerka creep a wary look, and asked, "What do I get for my one hundred credits?"  
  
Same annoyingly oily voice, "The immediate benefit is access to these very docking facilities. This is the only port in Anchorhead. Once you've paid we will offer trade services as well. We're not unreasonable, we just want to cover expenses."  
  
I rolled my eyes and sighed. I didn't want to waste the money, and I didn't like the man, "I don't need to pay the fee." I said, with the slightest of hand-gestures.  
  
The Force persuasion worked perfectly, "You know... I don't think you need to pay the fee. We'll let it go, this time."  
  
Mission grinned and whispered to me, "Well, that was easy. I sure wish I had special mind-affecting Force powers."  
  
"This will cover any future landings as well." the Czerka prat said, blissfully ignorant that I had just cheated him out of one hundred credits, "It's like a registration, so we can serve you better when you return. Now, as a customs officer, I can provide information on services. Is this visit business or pleasure?"  
  
"Actually, I really need to get going." I said - I had no intention of discussing my mission with this loser.  
  
"As you wish. If you need anything else, I'll be here." he said in the same ass-kissing tone. I walked away quickly. I hate him. Wonder how much fun it'd be to Force choke the life out of him... no, bad thoughts. Fun though it would be, I shouldn't do it. Hmmm... maybe just a little? No. I won't Force choke random people, however annoying they may be. Even if they do work for Czerka.  
  
We made it to the Czerka office, only to find an argument in full swing, [You'll be hearing about this, you Czerka puppet!] a Duros yelled at the Czerka representative, as we entered the office, [I'm not going to let this drop! You can't just murder a whole village! And don't tell me to take my concerns to your corporate kiosk! I know when I'm not wanted!]  
  
"What's going on here? Who are you?" I asked.  
  
[I'm done talking in this office.] the Duros snapped, [They aren't interested in listening to me. I doubt they will even acknowledge I was here. Typical corporate evasion. That's what happens when they own everything. No accountability. Don't even bother bringing it up.] The Duros then stormed out of the office.  
  
I blinked a few times, and exchanged a confused look with Mission before walking over to the Cerka representative.  
  
"Can I help you?" she asked sharply, "These are the offices of Czerka Corporation. I trust you have business with the company? If this is about employment, I'm afraid all regular mining positions are full. And before you ask, we are also no longer selling hunting licenses."  
  
"I'm looking for a miner named Griff." I said calmly. I really wanted to Force choke this woman. She was just annoying.  
  
"Griff? Uh... there's no Griff here." she said, far too quickly, "Never heard of him. No, I... I don't remember a single Griff on the Czerka Corporation payroll."  
  
I glared at the woman. "You want to tell me about Griff." I said, with a strong dose of Force persuasion.  
  
"Can you spare me a few moments? I have something I want to get off my chest." she said, her voice cooled from the previous sharp tone, now sounded slightly dazed, "I want to tell you about one of our workers. His name was Griff. We hired that Twi'lek some time ago. Not a good worker according to his crew chief: always complaining and faking injuries to get out of work. He entered false time sheets and slept through his shifts. We even suspected him of stealing Czerka Corporation supplies, although we could never prove it."  
  
"Yes, that sounds like him." I said flatly. Mission scowled, but said nothing.  
  
"We would've fired him but we needed workers." the Czerka woman explained, "It would have been better for him if he had been fired. Then the Sand People wouldn't have gotten him."  
  
"You mean he's dead?" I asked, frowning.  
  
"He was lost in a Sand People raid we suffered not too long ago. There were prisoners taken, but our rescue parties never found anyone alive. In the end it just wasn't cost effective to keep searching. All miners sign a waiver absolving Czerka Corporation of liability in these circumstances."  
  
"Did the Sand People kill Griff or not!" I snapped.  
  
"We didn't find his body so we have to assume he was taken prisoner. Whether he's still alive, I couldn't say. That's all I can tell you. I shouldn't even have said this much; this is all privileged corporate information. I could lose my job!"  
  
I rolled my eyes in exasperation, "So your workers are all expendable?" I asked acidly. I really wanted to Force choke her. Why am I still listening to my conscience on this subject? Oh, yeah... because it's right. Damn.  
  
"Hey, Damien. Calm down, ok?" Mission whispered.  
  
"Yeah. I'm calm." I took a few calming breaths, just to prove to myself that I was calm, "Czerka just bothers me, that's all." I muttered.  
  
"Czerka Corporation cares deeply for all of its employees. That's why we've started a bounty program to thin the Sand People numbers." she said. I'm sure Czerka does care deeply for their workers. About as deeply as the Sith care for Master Vrook.  
  
I sighed, "I want to ask about hunting licenses." I said, glaring coldly at the woman.  
  
"As I said, we are no longer selling them." she said flatly, "There are too many people cavorting about outside the walls as it is."  
  
" Is there no way to get a license?" I asked. If she won't give me a bloody licence, I'll bash the gate down to leave the cursed city. I swear I will.  
  
"Well, normally we charge two hundred credits, but I could make an exception if you agreed to perform a task for us. It's similar to hunting." she said. Oh, this is just great. Czerka wants me to do its dirty work for it. I hate this company.  
  
I folded my arms, "Well, that really depends on what the task is, doesn't it." I said coldly.  
  
"The Sand People are becoming a problem." she said calmly, as if my 'I want to kill you' glare didn't affect her. I hate Czerka. "They destroy our sandcrawlers and kill our miners. One particular tribe is the worst. It's as if their chieftain has decided to wage a war against us. I would like their attacks... terminated. Bring me their gaffi sticks as proof. If you agree to do this, I'll give you a hunting license now and pay a bounty for each stick later. I'll give a bonus for the chieftain's."  
  
I thought for a second, then sighed, "What the hell, sure." anything to get out of this city. I need to get to the map, after all.  
  
"Excellent. Now, just so we understand each other, this is an enforceable contract. Czerka Corporation takes this very seriously."  
  
And just so you understand. I don't give a shit. If you try to enforce this contract, I'll happily Force choke the living snot out of you.  
  
"Here is your license, and a few directions. We believe one of their enclaves is in the far south of the Dune Sea. You might try following one of our sandcawlers. They are regularly attacked. I wouldn't mind you escorting them."  
  
"Sandcrawler. Ok." I muttered.  
  
"Very good. Czerka Corporation looks forward to your future business." the evil woman said chirpily. I hate Czerka.  
  
* * *  
  
[Don't you believe a word of what Czerka Corporation said in there, there is always a peaceful solution to conflict. They are just lazy.] the Duros who had been yelling at the Czerka rep. said as I left the office.  
  
[Don't worry, friend. I loathe Czerka at the best of times.] I said in the alien's own language. Mission stared blankly at me - I don't think she speaks Duros.  
  
[Perhaps you can help me, then?] the Duros asked hopefully, [The Sand People aren't animals. I've watched them, and they are intelligent. There must be a way to peacefully stop the attacks... I know it. But no one will try, of course. You can't even leave the city without Czerka approval and they want the Sand People dead.]  
  
I smirked, [I will help. Czerka have given me permission to leave, because they think I will help them eliminate the Sand People. I am no friend to Czerka, and had planned to simply leave the planet with the task unfinished, once I got what I sought on the Dunes. If you know of a way this situation can be solved peacefully, I will assist in any way I can. If for nothing else, to spite Czerka.]  
  
The Duros smiled, [I believe you. It may be possible to negotiate if a translator were available. I'm sure I heard Yuka Laka say that he had a droid that could speak a Sand People dialect. Although he'd say rust is gold to make a sale...]  
  
[I will look into it. I hope you are right.] I said, smiling.  
  
"Ok, what was that about?" Mission asked, as the Duros left.  
  
"We're going to the droid shop." I said, smirking evilly.  
  
"What? Why?" Mission asked, running to catch up with me as I marched through the city in the direction of the droid shop.  
  
"To see if what the Duros said is true." I said cheerfully.  
  
"What did the Duros say?" Mission asked warily.  
  
"He told me a way to severely screw with Czerka. I wouldn't pass up that type of opportunity for the galaxy." I said, rounding a corner and almost running into three fully robed Sith. I held up my hand and sent Mission flying so she remained out of the Siths' line of sight.  
  
"Well well well, look what we have here. Lord Malak was most displeased when he learned you had escaped Taris alive! He has promised a great reward to whoever destroys you." the lead Sith said.  
  
"Oh, stuff it, you're as good as dead, you morons." I said coldly. Czerka had wound me up, and these poor fools that call themselves Sith were going to suffer for it. They tried to attack, but Force whirlwind and Force choke killed them all in under a minute. "Losers." I muttered, pilfering their lightsabers and a few credits from their corpses. Mission blinked, "How did you choke that guy?"  
  
"The Force is a terrible weapon if you use it the wrong way. I learned that trick when I fell to the dark side." I said, staring at the Sith corpses, "I really shouldn't do it anymore. It's all Czerka's fault, though." I looked up at Mission and smiled, "Have I told you I hate Czerka?"  
  
"I think everyone who doesn't work for them hates them. And half their employees, too." Mission noted.  
  
"Half the Force-blind population of the galaxy probably wishes they could Force choke their local Czerka rep, right?" I asked lightly.  
  
"Yeah, but they don't have to control themselves not to. You do." she said pointedly.  
  
I sighed, "All right, I'll behave!" I said, "Sheesh, you ain't my mother." I said petulantly, deliberately quoting something I'd heard her say when she'd been arguing with Carth once.  
  
She giggled, "Funny, Damien. Real funny." she muttered.  
  
* * *  
  
We walked into the droid shop and I stopped dead. "HK-47." I whispered, staring at the droid.  
  
"You - you know that droid?" Mission asked quietly.  
  
"Yeah." I whispered, nodding to her, then I walked over to the Ithorian salesman, "Hello. That's an interesting droid you've got over there." I said, nodding in HK-47's direction.  
  
[What is this? A customer I don't recognize? Perhaps you bring off-world money to Yuka Laka?] he asked, in the slow drone of his own language. I can't speak it, but I understand it.  
  
"My money is my own business." I said flatly.  
  
[You are lucky to have come at this time.] he noted, [I have one droid ready to go. I just took possession of it. An HK-47.] An HK-47, eh? As far as I know, it's THE HK-47. HK is a droid class, but HK-47 is a unique designation... for a unique droid. [It's a fine protocol translator. I think it's been modified. It claims to understand the Sand People dialect, and also has some armour mounts. Combat ready, perhaps?]  
  
"Where did you get this HK-47?" I asked warily.  
  
[I acquired the droid from a friend that manages an off-world Czerka warehouse. It was in trade for a debt he owed. He said no one would miss it. Might have been surplus. It doesn't look like it was Czerka-made though.]  
  
"Gee, that doesn't sound suspicious at all." Mission muttered. I knew aliens usually understand other alien languages better than most humans, but I hadn't realised Mission understood Ithorian. "Warehouse workers have a bad habit of paying off their debts with other people's property, you know."  
  
"What functions have you tested?" I asked guardedly. I was going to purchase HK-47 as cheaply as possible - if this salesman didn't know about some of HK's functions, then he need never know.  
  
[I haven't examined its programming, but I have made some observations.] the Ithorian explained, [It has obvious protocol and translation skills, including Sand People dialects, apparently. Surprisingly, it also handles weapons exceptionally well. I'd even say it's seen combat, but it won't tell.] he sighed, [Stubborn thing. It needs to sell itself better. Two moisture farmers have been in, but it just stood there.]  
  
"Stubborn?" I asked, smirking faintly.  
  
[The unit has been a little uncooperative. They get that way when they go too long without a memory wipe.] he explained.  
  
I smiled, "I'm interested. Let's talk price."  
  
[It's a very solid machine, in good shape. I can't let it go for less than five thousand credits.]  
  
I frowned. five thousand credits was a good price for HK-47, but it was through the roof for what this guy thought he was selling. "That's a bit steep." I told him.  
  
[Four thousand! Not a credit less!] he said quickly.  
  
"That was quick. Desperate to sell?" I asked, raising an eyebrow and barely keeping the smirk off my face.  
  
[Ah, no, not really, but the first figure really was a little high. You never know, the occasional person bites right away.] he said defensively.  
  
"Perhaps I can convince you to go lower?" I asked hopefully.  
  
[Lower? How low are you expecting me to go? These are difficult times. The debt the droid covered was a large one.]  
  
I smiled innocently as I cast the Force persuasion on him, "You will lower your price. I deserve it."  
  
[I will lower my price for you. You are deserving. Two thousand five hundred credits. No lower.] he said, with finality.  
  
I shrugged, "Two thousand five hundred credits then. I'll pay it." I said, smiling.  
  
Still clearly under the influence of the persuasion, otherwise he might have been a bit tetchy, the Ithorian half bowed to me, [Well, thank you very much. Just go on over and talk to it. I'll deactivate the restraining bolt when you take possession.]  
  
"Thank you." I said, smiling. I walked over to the droid. "HK-47." I said flatly, "I am taking possession of you now."  
  
"Statement: I see you have purchased me, master. I find this a satisfactory arrangement. My restraining bolt will be deactivated when you take possession of me. Am I to accompany you now? Shall I kill something for you?" It hasn't changed a bit, has it?  
  
"Travel with me now." I said, smirking.  
  
"Statement: I will enter into your service now, master. I am certain you will make adequate use of my primary functions. My gears are practically quivering with anticipation." I sniggered slightly. It's good to have my favourite pet monster back.  
  
I paused to thank the salesman, again, [Hello again!] he greeted me, [It is unfortunate, but I have nothing new in droids to show you right now. Things are very slow. But, since you purchased that worn out HK-47, you will get excellent prices as soon as I am restocked.]  
  
"Objection: Worn out?!" HK-47 demanded snarkily, "Listen, you talentless organic meatbag... one word from my master and I will pull you apart limb from useless limb!"  
  
[Err... you've gotten a little hostile there, droid, haven't you?] the salesman asked nervously.  
  
"I have always been hostile." HK-47 said - if it could, I get the feeling it would be smiling a shark's smile, "Now that I need no longer rely on you and your primitive maintenance skills I do not need to hide it." its eyes flashed red as it said this. I'd almost forgotten how much fun this droid was.  
  
[Yes, well... just keep away from me, then. I'm just an honest businessman.]  
  
"I just wanted to say thank you for selling me this droid." I said innocently, "Goodbye."  
  
[Good luck, and thank you for shopping in Anchorhead.] the salesman said pleasantly.  
  
"Query: Can I kill him now, master? I would like ever so much to crush his neck. Just a little. It is a long-time fantasy of mine."  
  
I scowled, but I like the droid better than the salesman, so I humoured HK, "Maybe later."  
  
"You hear that, meatbag? I will be back!" HK-47 said cheerfully. For him, cheerful means blood is likely involved.  
  
I dragged the droid out of the shop, and Mission followed, staring at me, "You just let that droid threaten him?" she demanded, "Why'd you do that?"  
  
"Query: Would you like me to dismember this blue meatbag for you, master?"  
  
"No." I snapped at HK-47, "There will be no dismembering, blasting, or otherwise causing harm to this specific Twi'lek."  
  
HK-47 sighed, "Resignation: As you wish, master." then it perked up, "Are there any other meatbags you wish terminated, master?"  
  
"Hmm. If I see anyone I want blasted, I'll tell you. Ok?" I offered, in what I hoped was a placating tone.  
  
"Commentary: That is a satisfactory arrangement, master."  
  
I frowned, "You do know who I am, don't you?" I asked warily.  
  
"Answer: No. Should I, master?"  
  
I rolled my eyes, "I'm the one who made you, you bucket of bolts. Wait, you never did return from your original mission, did you?" I asked.  
  
"Negatory: I did not return from my original mission, master. However, you do bear a resemblance..." it paused, and I could almost hear the gears working in its head, "Commentary: Homing systems have been activated. Identity confirmed. It is good to see you again, master."  
  
I smirked, "Damn right it is."  
  
"Query: May I ask how you came to find me, master?"  
  
"I wasn't looking for you. To be honest, I thought you were lost. I guess the Force wanted me to have you back. Which is good, I always loved your attitude." I said, smirking.  
  
"Agreement: Of course, master. And your attitude is not bad... for a meatbag."  
  
"We should go back to the Hawk. I refuse to go out into the desert at night." I said flatly.  
  
"Too right." Mission agreed.  
  
"Agreement: Nocturnal sandstorms are not good for my gears, master."  
  
"Then it's settled. Back to the Hawk." I said cheerfully.  
  
* * *  
  
"What is THAT?!" Bastila snapped as we returned to the Hawk. She was glaring at HK-47.  
  
"Would you like me to blast this shrill-voiced meatbag, master?" HK-47 asked.  
  
"No, HK. No one currently on this ship is to be blasted." I said calmly. "And Bastila, this is HK-47. I bought it in Anchorhead."  
  
"Why would you buy a droid with such - such a repulsive attitude?" Bastila demanded.  
  
"Commentary: Your attitude is no better, meatbag." HK-47 noted.  
  
"I agree. At least HK can be amusing sometimes." I said, smirking.  
  
Bastila huffed angrily, "This is ridiculous. You've bought a homicidal droid!"  
  
"I've bought a droid that speaks Sandpeople. I plan to screw over Czerka with its help. We can't get the map until we deal with Czerka's problem, one way or another." I said flatly.  
  
Bastila threw her hands up in the air, "This is ridiculous!" and she stormed off.  
  
Mission stared after her for a minute, before falling into fits of laughter.  
  
"Query: Is that meatbag always so volatile?"  
  
"Not always. Sometimes she's in a bad mood." I said cheerfully, leading the droid to the swoop hangar, "There's a power supply there when you need to recharge. Do not play with the gun turrets, I don't want to get kicked off Tatooine until I get what I came here for."  
  
"Affirmative: As you wish, master."  
  
"Where'd you get the droid from?" Canderous asked.  
  
"I bought it." I said flatly. I wasn't going to tell Canderous I was Revan, so I wasn't going to tell him I actually made HK-47.  
  
"Cause I like its attitude." he smirked, "Where did it get the meatbag reference from, though?"  
  
"Statement: My original master's pupil once asked what I thought of him and I informed him of his meatbag status. He was unimpressed, but my master found the reference humorous. He changed my programming so that I would continue to use the term. It drove his pupil to extreme lengths of frustration." Tact? From HK-47? Who'd have thought?  
  
"So your original master was some kind of teacher?" Canderous asked.  
  
"Evasion: In a manner of speaking." well, in theory, I taught the Sith ways to many people. So yeah.  
  
Still, HK's tact is beginning to scare me. I took the droid aside, "Since when were you so tactful?"  
  
"Answer: Since you have not identified yourself to these meatbags. I am aware of your preference for concealing your identity, master. The ability to move freely among the enemy when you are not wearing your battle robes is a liberty I am sure you wish to maintain. Am I mistaken, master?"  
  
"Yes, that's right. I'm just quite surprised you were being tactful. I thought you were all about killing things?" I asked.  
  
"Explanation: Killing organics is a favourite pastime of mine, yes master, but it is not the only thing I am capable of. Along with my protocol programming, basic diplomacy skills are present. Although I much prefer to blast meatbags rather than negotiate with them, I am capable of both."  
  
"Hmm... that's useful." I noted, smirking, "Well, go recharge, and don't talk to or bother anyone else on the ship. Ok?"  
  
"Affirmative: as you command, master."  
  
* * *  
  
I woke up in an excellent mood the next morning. The lack of strange dreams, accompanied by a general feeling that this was going to be a good day meant that I was smiling cheerfully as I appeared in the common area of the Hawk.  
  
The good mood lasted all of half a second after that.  
  
Carth was standing there, glaring at HK-47, which was glaring right back. Bastila was yelling at Canderous about something. Mission and Zaalbar were sitting in a corner with equal looks of amusement on their faces, watching Carth and HK.  
  
"Hey, what's going on in here?" I asked, interrupting Bastila's yelling and Carth's glaring.  
  
"Where did this demonic droid come from?" Carth demanded.  
  
"Why?" I asked innocently.  
  
"Because it's been nothing but trouble since we woke up this morning." he said angrily.  
  
"Commentary: Perhaps if you weren't such an incompetent organic meatbag I would not have commented on your worthlessness... meatbag." Carth's right eye twitched at both meatbag references. I'm sure he'd be even more annoyed if he knew the origin of the term - that HK-47 was effectively comparing him to Malak.  
  
"HK, you're not helping." I noted. HK gave me a petulant glare, but shut up. "Carth, I bought the droid. It's mine. Don't bother it and it will leave you alone." I said this pointedly while looking at HK - the droid picked up the implication of my statement. Translation: don't blast this meatbag either.  
  
"This - this droid - it reeks of the dark side." Bastila noted in an angry hiss.  
  
"Yeah, I can sense it. But I still want it around. Trust me, it'll be useful." I said, in a placating tone.  
  
Bastila sighed, "I hope you are correct." she said, her tone clearly showing disgust as she glared at the droid.  
  
* * *  
  
I left the Hawk, this time with Bastila and Carth - I wanted to do some exploring around the city before we went out into the Dune Sea. In the cantina, Bastila decided to talk to me, "I would like to know what happened after you crashed on Taris. I'm curious as to what you and Carth were doing before we all joined forces." she asked.  
  
"We were looking for you." I said flatly.  
  
"Yes, I realize that of course. But surely there was more to it than a simple search." she persisted, "I doubt there were flashing signs pointing you in my direction; yet somehow you found me. You also avoided detection by the Sith, discovered I was a Vulkar prisoner, gained sponsorship for the race and became the Taris swoop champion. That's quite a resume."  
  
"And rescued the damsel in distress. Don't forget that." I noted, smirking.  
  
"Yes... well. I hardly consider myself a damsel in distress." she said haughtily, "I'm a member of the Jedi Order, after all. But I won't deny you've impressed me with what you've done."  
  
"Yeah, cause your opinion matters SO much to me." I said with heavy sarcasm.  
  
"I am getting tired of this attitude problem of yours." she said, exasperated, "I simply want to know what happened, because this mission is too important to be left to chance. I am in command of this mission, according to the Jedi Council. Will you answer or not?"  
  
"I don't think an interrogation is required, here." Carth said pointedly, "Nobody asked to be stranded on Taris or be forced into helping you, Bastila."  
  
"I don't remember asking for your opinion on this matter, Carth." Bastila hissed.  
  
Carth folded his arms and sulked, "Hmph. Seems to me that maybe some Jedi princesses could use more time in captivity to improve their perspective."  
  
"Your objection is noted, Carth, but I still require answers... and I shall get them." Bastila persisted, giving me a sharp look.  
  
I rolled my eyes, "You know what happened. I found out you were a prize in the swoop race - there may as well have been neon signs pointing to you for all the people who knew - I raced, I won, we rescued you. That's the story."  
  
Bastila sighed, and rubbed her temples.  
  
"I want to talk about those dreams." I said quietly, changing the subject - she's talking to me in as close to a civilised way as we're likely to get - may as well ask while I've got the chance.  
  
"They were less like dreams and more like visions... visions the two of us shared." she said, thinking carefully about it, "But I am certainly willing to answer any questions the Jedi Council did not."  
  
"I'm not sure I like the idea of you being in my dreams." I said, smirking.  
  
"And are you so certain that it is not you in my dreams?" she asked, frowning.  
  
"Pretty certain, yes." I said, nodding. Then I raised an eyebrow, "Unless you've got something you want to tell me?" I asked, grinning evilly.  
  
She blinked, and pointedly ignored my last comment, "I see. That is most likely vanity speaking, for I am not certain, myself. Regardless, our fates are linked... the visions were no doubt meant for us both."  
  
"Why do you think we dreamed of Malak and Revan?" I asked.  
  
"Perhaps because we desired to. Perhaps because they came to this planet and were strong enough in the Force to leave a... a trace."  
  
"Well, I certainly didn't want to dream about them." I said flatly.  
  
"That would not be my first choice, either, but choice appears to be irrelevant in this matter." she said, shrugging slightly, "We dreamed about Revan and Malak either because we were meant to or because we needed to. There is no other way to look at it."  
  
"I still don't understand why we shared this 'vision'." I said flatly. Why was Princess Padawan in my dreams? Why did she get to share my memories?  
  
"Are you wondering why we shared the vision? Or why we even received it in the first place?" she asked, but before I had time to answer she continued speaking quickly anyway, "To the first I can only repeat the answer that the Council gave us. Our fates are linked, and for two as strong as we are in the Force that amounts to a near-physical bond. As to the second, I don't truly have an answer for you. The Force works as it will, and perhaps we should be grateful for what we have been given."  
  
"But how did our fates become linked?" I persisted.  
  
"I... I don't know." she was deliberately not saying something. So she knows how this 'bond' came to be. I hope she has a good reason for keeping it from me. I don't like secrets being kept from me. "Believe me, I certainly don't find the prospect of being joined to you enjoyable in any fashion."  
  
"Well, thanks a lot." I snapped.  
  
"Please forgive me." she said quickly, "I did not mean to imply that you were repulsive in any sense of the word." she lowered her voice to mutter half to herself, "Though your personality leaves something to be desired." then spoke in a normal tone again, "That we shared something so personal is just not something I'm used to." she sighed dramatically and scowled at the table we were sitting at for a minute.  
  
"Is something bothering you?" I asked, frowning.  
  
"No, not bothering me. Not exactly." she sighed, "I've been thinking about what the Jedi Council said about the two of us. There is a bond between us, I do not dispute that. I can feel it, as I'm sure you can. The nature of that bond and its effect on our mission remain in question."  
  
"Mmhm." I nodded slightly. I didn't like the idea of being bonded to the Jedi Princess, but I suppose it'd help if I understood the situation, wouldn't it?  
  
"I saw your service records when you were transferred aboard the Endar Spire, but nothing beyond that. I know very little about you. I'd like to ask you some questions, given our relationship."  
  
"Our relationship? Is this some kind of clumsy come-on?" I asked, smirking evilly. I knew damned well it wasn't, but I figured out some time ago that anything even hinting at that type of thing makes the Jedi Princess extremely uncomfortable... for whatever reason, I don't care - it annoys her, so it's fun.  
  
"I was referring to the bond we share; the one the Jedi Council spoke of." she snapped, "If I actually was interested in you, rest assured I could come up with a better approach than this!"  
  
I sniggered evilly, "Fine, fine, ask your questions."  
  
She shook her head, exasperated, "Your records spoke of your skills only... nothing of you. If we are to share this bond, I would like to know more. First, what sort of background do you have?"  
  
I raised an eyebrow. She was asking basic facts about my life? I assume she's expecting to hear Damien's life, not Revan's, here. "I was a smuggler before I joined the fleet." I said flatly.  
  
"Good. On which planet were you born?" she continued.  
  
I sighed, "Deralia. It's in a remote system. Why?"  
  
"Excellent." she said, "Your current age is?"  
  
I rolled my eyes and decided to be awkward, "Three thousand and twelve. Healthy living, you know." I said coldly.  
  
"I see you intend to be childish about this." she said huffily, "I guess I won't get anywhere continuing our discussion right now, will I?"  
  
"I was only kidding, Princess. Lighten up, would you?" I said, sighing.  
  
"Lighten up? Lighten up?! We are on a mission to save the Republic, and you want me to lighten up?!" she was really angry now.  
  
"Well, yeah." I said innocently, "If you get all worked up about the mission, you'll snap one of these days. Judging by this outburst I'd guess at sooner rather than later. You need to relax a little."  
  
Her eyes narrowed, but instead of snapping at me again, she sighed, "Very well. I will attempt to 'lighten up' a little."  
  
"Good." I said, smiling, "Start by telling a joke."  
  
"A - a joke?" she asked, stunned.  
  
"Yeah. Say something funny. Make me laugh." I said, smirking.  
  
"I - well - ah..." she looked utterly lost for a second, then, "All right. How many Sith does it take to change a light bulb?"  
  
I shrugged, "I don't know, how many Sith does it take to change a light bulb?" I asked. I noticed Carth was smirking at how sad Bastila's attempt at a joke was.  
  
"Two." she answered, smiling, "One to change the bulb and the other to shoot him in the back and take the credit for it."  
  
I sniggered, "Good. See, you have a sense of humour after all."  
  
Bastila glared at me, "I do not see the point in this." she said sulkily.  
  
"You need to relax, Princess. If we're supposed to be 'joined', or whatever this 'bond' thing means, I don't want to be bonded to a grouchy Jedi." I said pointedly.  
  
Bastila sighed, "As I said, I will try to lighten up."  
  
"I don't expect miracles. Try smiling?" I suggested. She glared at me, "C'mon, I'm sure you've got a beautiful smile, Princess."  
  
She blinked, "Wh-what did you say?"  
  
"I said if you'd stop scowling you'd probably look beautiful." I said calmly.  
  
She folded her arms defensively, and smiled faintly, "Well you're not bad looking yourself. But I still don't like your attitude."  
  
"Nor I yours. Don't worry, Princess."  
  
Bastila froze and stared past me, "Hide me. Damien. Hide me." she whispered.  
  
"Why? What?" I asked, looking around. From the shade of terror on Bastila's face, I half expected to see Darth Malak wander into the cantina.  
  
When I looked back, Bastila had vanished behind Carth. "What are you hiding from?" Carth demanded, moving to one side - Bastila hid behind me instead. I watched the Jedi Princess warily, then scanned the room. The girl's focus was solely on one woman.  
  
"Who is she?" I asked.  
  
"My mother. I have no idea what she would be doing here." Bastila hissed.  
  
"Are you sure it's her?" I asked. I'd not recognise my mother if I met her - I haven't seen her since I was five, and that's the sort of age a child is usually given to the Jedi.  
  
"Would you mistake that aura?" she hissed in my ear. True enough. Average, the woman most certainly is not. An unmistakable air of authority hung around her, but no Force in her at all. A closer look at her aura revealed some bitterness and a great deal of pain, but all in all not a bad person.  
  
"Why are you hiding from her?" I asked, confused. Bastila didn't strike me as the cowardly type. And her mother - while at first glance she gave a hostile and cold impression - seemed to have a good enough soul.  
  
"I don't want anything to do with her. I was never on good terms with her." Bastila said sulkily.  
  
We watched as Bastila's mother yelled at a Czerka officer, causing the offending man to cower in a corner. I like the woman already. Then she snapped at a Duros, who stormed off. I smirked faintly, "What's her name, Bastila?"  
  
"My mother?" Bastila asked, confused, "Her name's Helena. Why?"  
  
I smirked evilly, "I'll be right back." I walked over to the woman. "Greetings, m'lady." I said, bowing slightly, and turning on the charm, "Nice to see I'm not the only one who has it in for Czerka here."  
  
"I'm sorry, do I know you?" she asked snappishly.  
  
"Are you Helena? Bastila Shan's mother?" I asked politely.  
  
"You know my daughter? Where is she?" she asked.  
  
I had the tact not to look at Bastila, who was hiding behind Carth. "She's being a baby." I said flatly. Carth sniggered and I'm surprised I didn't hear an indignant squeak from Bastila. "I don't know why she doesn't want to see you, really."  
  
Helena raised an eyebrow, "A baby? I thought the Jedi trained their students to behave like mature adults?" she asked. Then she sighed, "Well, Perhaps you could tell her it is quite urgent that I speak with her at once. She has been most difficult to find."  
  
I turned to face Bastila and Carth, "Bastila, get over here."  
  
This time I did hear an indignant squeak, "You traitor!" she hissed at me.  
  
"Get over it." I said, smirking. Bastila skulked over to us, and stood glaring at the ground with her arms folded.  
  
"Bastila?" Helena asked.  
  
"Yes, mother. Or don't you recognise me?" Bastila snapped.  
  
"What do you expect, when I haven't so much as had a picture of you since you left?" Helena demanded haughtily. Now I know where Bastila gets that irritating accent from, "Do you know how long I've been trying to find you?"  
  
"You knew as well as I communication would be impossible once I joined the Order." Bastila said coldly, "Now what is this about? Where is Father?"  
  
"Then you haven't heard. I should have known." Helena said, frowning.  
  
"Has something happened to him? Are you going to tell me or not?" Bastila demanded.  
  
"Your Father is dead, Bastila." Helena said bluntly, trying to mask the sadness in her tone with bitterness, "That is part of the reason why I was looking for you."  
  
"Dead?" Bastila asked, horrified, "What happened? What did you do to him?!"  
  
"Isn't this a lovely reunion?" Helena said snidely, "Already she is flinging insults at me. Tell me... you're one of her friends. Do you treat your mother this way?"  
  
"I haven't heard from her in years." I said, scowling at the floor, "And I doubt she'd want to know me." I then gave Bastila a pointed look, "But I'd still not be so rude if she did seek me out."  
  
Bastila sulked.  
  
"Perhaps you should ask why your mother wanted to see you, Bastila?" I suggested... then added sharply, "And be polite."  
  
Bastila glared at me, "You have no idea, do you, Damien?" she asked coldly. I glared right back, folded my arms and waited. She gave me a cold look, before turning to her mother, "You could start by telling me what you got Father into that killed him." she said acidly.  
  
I rolled my eyes, "On what planet is that called 'polite'?" I asked.  
  
"I hadn't realized Jedi were so spiteful." Helena retorted, just as cuttingly, "You want me to tell you I brought your father here for an expedition, do you? You want to blame me for his death? You never accepted that your father loved going on his treasure hunts, leaving you alone with me. I was always to blame for everything, what else is new? So yes, fine. I brought your father here to look for krayt dragon pearls. He took an expedition into the Tatooine desert and he died."  
  
"How can you be sure of that? Father is an experienced -" Bastila started.  
  
But Helena interrupted, "Do you think I would look for you if I wasn't sure? They were attacked by a krayt dragon and one of the guides fled the battle. He saw your father killed."  
  
"I... see. So what do you want from me? Credits?" Bastila asked coldly.  
  
"Don't be insulting." Helena snapped, "I want you to use those senses of yours. I want you to find him. I want you to bring back his holocron."  
  
"Why? So you can sell it?" Bastila sniped.  
  
Helena sighed, "Is it too much to ask that I have something to remember your father by? Is it too much to ask that you help your dying mother? Of course it is, isn't it? You couldn't be bothered." she said dramatically.  
  
"Dying?" Bastila asked, scowling, "I hadn't even known you were sick. Are you actually dying, or is this merely melodrama for my benefit?"  
  
Helena snorted, "Such sweet things you say." she said coldly.  
  
Bastila shook her head, "We're very busy on a mission from the Jedi Council." she said, too-importantly, "I doubt I'll have the time. Ask my companions if you doubt me."  
  
"She said krayt dragon, didn't she?" I asked, looking at Bastila, "Knowing my luck, we're probably going that way anyway." I remember the dragon well enough. I had used the Force to convince it I was no threat, last time. It'll still be there, I'm sure.  
  
Bastila sulked.  
  
"Don't you want to find your father's remains, Bastila?" I asked.  
  
"What remains would there be?" Bastila asked, clearly stressed, though whether from her mother's presence, or from the news of her father's death, it was impossible to tell, "Krayt dragons are huge predators, easily able to devour a human, and the desert is a harsh environment. Finding my father's remains would be an even more impossible task than finding his holocron. An ignoble end to a fine man."  
  
"I believe your father was headed north towards the Sand People enclave. I would check along that route, dear." Helena told us, "Do please hurry."  
  
* * *  
  
"Ok, explain why you're so pissy about you mother, Bastila." I said, turning on the girl when we left the cantina.  
  
She sighed, "When I joined the Order I left my family on Talravin, as all Padawans do. I have had little contact with them, as it is discouraged. I was not on good terms with my mother. I was only a little girl when I left, but I was old enough to resent her and the way she treated my father."  
  
"How did she treat him?" I asked.  
  
"She pushed my father into treasure hunting. I spent all my young life on ships travelling from one false lead to the next. She whittled away my father's entire fortune, and I hated her for it. I think she was relieved to give me to the Jedi, but my father was heartbroken."  
  
"So, do you want to talk about it?" I asked.  
  
She sighed, "I am unsure. I seem to find it difficult to remain objective when it comes to her. I find that... disturbing."  
  
"She certainly seemed to upset you." I noted.  
  
"My mother and I never got along." she sighed again, "Obviously that has not changed. And now Father is dead. That... leaves a hurt inside, you just can't imagine. I haven't seen him in so long..."  
  
"Why did you never try to contact your father?" I asked. I knew the answer - Jedi discourage their apprentices from contacting loved ones - and it was one of the things I really didn't like about joining the Jedi the first time. I loved my parents, both of them, and had been most displeased at not being allowed to contact them.  
  
"The gift of the Force comes with a high cost." Bastila said - she sounded like she was quoting something she'd memorised, "Sacrifice of one's emotional attachments is one of the prices a Jedi must be willing to pay. The alternative is to fall prey to the dark side."  
  
"That sounds idiotic. I would never agree to that." I said flatly. Honestly, I hadn't agreed to it. I had no choice but to be taken by the Order. A five-year-old doesn't get to choose their educational path - it's the parent's choice.  
  
"Please, you mustn't say things like that." she said quickly, "The dark side is destruction and chaos, the opposite of all that gives the universe order and purpose. You have to understand this."  
  
"I understand the dangers of the dark side, Bastila." I said coldly, "But there is nothing wrong with some emotions."  
  
"You have no idea what you're talking about!" she snapped.  
  
"Love. Trust. Humour." I said calmly, "Those are emotions. There is nothing wrong with them, damn it!" Carth snorted. I raised an eyebrow at him, "Keep that opinion to yourself, Onasi."  
  
Bastila sulked, "How can you so casually disregard the danger inherent in such emotions? Love and trust can lead to betrayal, and the darker emotions are stronger when betrayal is involved. And as for 'humour', your sense of humour could easily defined the dark side."  
  
I laughed, "Yours isn't much better, Princess." I noted.  
  
She scowled, "That isn't funny!" that just made me laugh more.  
  
* * *  
  
I took HK-47 and Mission with me when we infiltrated the Sandpeople enclave. We made a deal with them, whereby we gave them moisture vaporators, in exchange for them decreasing the attacks on Czerka. Much as I would like to join their raiding parties against Czerka, rather than discourage them... but you can't have everything you want, can you?  
  
I then asked their chieftain about Griff.  
  
"Translation: He says that by his very presence, this Griff defiles their home and land. He is without any semblance of usefulness to them."  
  
"Yup. That would be Griff." Mission said cheerfully.  
  
"Extrapolation: I would assume we are free to take him. It is doubtful they will even waste the effort to kill him. Perhaps we could do it, master?"  
  
"You will not kill Griff, HK." I said coldly.  
  
The droid sighed, "Resignation: As you command, master."  
  
We found our way to the area the Sandpeople had been keeping their prisoners in, and there we found Griff.  
  
"Uh... you there!" the blue Twi'lek said as soon as he saw me, "I'm... I'm a high-ranking executive of the Czerka Corporation! Eh... there's a big reward if you take me back to Anchorhead!"  
  
"Claiming affiliation with Czerka is no way to get on my good side." I said acidly, "Even if it is a blatant lie."  
  
Mission then peeked around the corner, "Griff, don't you recognize me? It's Mission!" she said brightly.  
  
"Mission? Is it really you?" Griff asked, "I heard Taris was destroyed! I thought you were dead! Joy of joys, my little sister is alive!" I don't know if the slime-ball was sincere or not - it was impossible to tell. He has the type of aura and voice that you wouldn't trust him if he told you his skin was blue.  
  
"I... I have to ask you something, Griff." Mission said, suddenly nervous, "It's important. I ran into Lena. She said... she said it was your idea to leave me on Taris. It's not true, is it?"  
  
"Ah, well... there's the truth and then there's the TRUTH, you know?" he said evasively, "I always meant to go back to Taris, sis. Just as soon as I had the credits to pay off my debts. But credits have been hard to come by."  
  
"You mean it's true?" Mission asked, horrified, "It was your idea to leave me there? I'm your sister - how could you abandon me like that?"  
  
"Come on, sis. You didn't need me to look after you anymore." Griff pleaded, "You may have been young, but you knew how to take care of yourself. Besides, you're here now - everything worked out fine."  
  
"That's it?" Mission asked flatly, "That's all you have to say to me after all these years after deserting me on Taris?"  
  
"Well, that and uh... could you please get me out of here? You've got a tough looking friend there." he asked hopefully.  
  
"I should just leave you to rot here, Griff." I said coldly. Griff opened his mouth to protest, and I pointedly interrupted him, "BUT... the Sandpeople said you're a waste of space. If you run they probably won't even waste their ammunition on you." I said flatly.  
  
"That's nice." Griff said, seemingly genuine, and not sarcastic.  
  
"So scurry on back to Anchorhead with the other womp rats." I snapped.  
  
"Yeah, you can find your way from there, right? Can you manage that?" Mission asked snidely. "What? Is there something else?" she added when he hesitated.  
  
"Uh... well, I... I wanted to thank you, and, uh, you look like you're doing well. Financially, I mean. Say... um... could you spare me a few credits to get back on my feet?"  
  
"You... you're hitting me up for credits?" Mission asked angrily, "I don't believe this! Lena was right about you, Griff! We should have just left you to the Sand People! Don't talk to me anymore - ever!"  
  
"Huh... that didn't go well." he muttered, "Sis always was a little too fiery for her own good. She'll cool down in time."  
  
"Want to bet?" I asked, smirking.  
  
Griff turned to me, and put on a pathetic excuse for a pleading tone, "You may have saved my life, but I don't have a single credit to my name. Say, you wouldn't be able to spare me some credits? Just till I get back on my feet, you know?"  
  
"I'm the type who collects debts in body parts, Griff." I grinned at Mission, "My 'old friend' could testify to that." she giggled nervously. I turned my attention to her brother again, "You don't want me to loan you money. Trust me." a touch of Force persuasion added in for effect.  
  
"Er. Maybe I'll get by without your credits." he said nervously, "Besides, I've already got a job lined up for me. Greeta, the manager over at the Czerka supply shop, said I could come work for him if I ever get tired of the mines. I think I'll go take him up on his offer." he thought for a second - it looked painful - then he added, "You know, maybe there's something else you can help me with. I need to talk to a guy first and set up the details, but if you're interested in a job come see me in Greeta's shop." He rushed to the exit of the prison area, and paused on his way out, "Goodbye, Mission. Uh... I'm glad you're not dead."  
  
"Hmph!" Mission huffed and folded her arms petulantly, glaring at thin air in the opposite direction from Griff. I didn't blame her.  
  
"Ah, she'll be okay." Griff said dismissively, "We've had our fights before. Too bad, though. I could really have used a helping hand right now."  
  
"Amscray before you lose a hand." I snapped. He quickly made himself scarce.  
  
As we walked back to Anchorhead, I asked Mission, "Do you want to talk about it?"  
  
She sighed slightly, "Look, I'm happy Griff's alive but I'm mad at him right now. And I don't know what kind of job he's got for you, but I don't trust him. It's probably just another scam!"  
  
"He's still your brother, though. Even if he is a cheating lying loser." I noted.  
  
"Yeah. I know. But that doesn't mean I have to like him right now." she noted.  
  
"Give him a chance." I smiled weakly, "Everyone deserves a second chance, right?"  
  
"You're right. I'll wait and see what he's plotting before I judge him." she smiled, "Who knows, it could work out for him this time?"  
  
"Yeah. You never know." I said, nodding.  
  
* * *  
  
We got back to the Czerka office. I was holding the chieftain's gaffi stick and sorely wanted to beat the Czerka woman over the head with it. Instead, I handed it to her roughly, "There. I kept my end of the deal." I said coldly.  
  
"Well, that is a very big headache that you have removed." she said, happily ignoring the hostility in my tone, "I'm sure there are still Sand People out there, but they will be quieter now. I think I'll give you a bonus for this. You've more than lived up to your side of the bargain. Czerka Corporation thanks you."  
  
"You want to give me an additional reward." I said calmly, with a great deal of Force persuasion.  
  
"And I wouldn't want you to leave without this additional reward. Yes, of course I wouldn't." she added, giving me an extra two hundred credits. I think I used enough Force persuasion that if she'd had one to give, she'd have given me her firstborn child as reward. What can I say, I wanted to screw the company out of as many credits as I could get away with. I hate Czerka. "Once again, Czerka Corporation thanks you." she said cheerfully. Oh, shove it.  
  
I noticed the offensive blue Twi'lek was waiting for me, so I made my way over to him, "Ah, just the person I was hoping to see!" he said hopefully.  
  
"Hmph! Save it Griff - I'm still not talking to you!" Mission snapped, "I want no part of whatever you're involved in!"  
  
"Okay, sis - I see you're still mad. Fair enough." he said defensively, "I don't think you could help me with this anyway. It's uh... more of a job for your friend here."  
  
"Talk quickly, before I get bored." I said impatiently.  
  
"As you may know, tach glands can be refined into a very potent powder." I knew that. It's also illegal to harvest them for stimulants. "It's the primary ingredient in Tarisian ale - that's what makes it so strong." I didn't know that. Also didn't care. "Of course, now that Taris is pretty much wiped from the face of the map Tarisian ale has become somewhat scarce - and uh... very, very valuable. Luckily, I know the secret recipe!"  
  
"What does this have to do with me?" I asked icily.  
  
"I know this guy... he's with the Exchange." Griff explained, "Now, if I give him a small sample of Tarisian ale he says he can synthesize it and reproduce it in mass quantities. Problem is, I need one of those tach glands to make the first batch. And now that Taris is a smoking ruin, the only place to find tach is on Kashyyyk." I rolled my eyes, I did not like this Twi'lek, and I liked his plan even less. "If you can get your hands on one of those tach glands I'll make it worth your while."  
  
"What's in this for me?." I asked coldly.  
  
"Sorry, like I said before I don't have any credits on me. And Greeta won't lend me any credits. I mean, it's like he doesn't trust me to pay him back or something. But you come through on this and I promise you'll get a huge payday down the road. Two... no! Three thousand credits! How's that sound?" he asked desperately.  
  
"Griff, are you blind? Can't you see you're talking to a Jedi?" Mission demanded, "We're out here trying to save the galaxy! We can't waste time on this!"  
  
"Please, you have to help me!" Griff said, dropping to his knees in front of us, "I... I promised this guy from the Exchange a sample of Tarisian ale! If I don't come through for him he's going to break my legs... or worse! Come on, Mission - I'm your brother! I'm family! You can't turn your back on me!" he begged.  
  
Mission rolled her eyes, "Forget it, Griff, I'm not falling for that line again. You'll have to find your own way out of this mess!"  
  
"Look, you bring me a single tach gland and you not only save my life but you get a piece of this great business opportunity!" Griff said, still grovelling, "I mean, you can't pass this up! Think about it and you'll see I'm right."  
  
"Sorry, Griff - I don't trust you." I said flatly, "If I happened to trip over a tach gland, I'll think about bringing it to you. But don't hold your breath, you cheating cheapskate."  
  
"Yeah, I knew you'd come through for me!" he said, standing up and shaking my hand over-enthusiastically. As if I'd just sworn on my life to help him or die trying. Idiot. "You won't regret this... you'll see! Uh... just... just don't take too long, okay? This guy from the Exchange could stop by any day. I kind of told him I already had the stuff, so if he shows up and I'm empty handed... well, let's just say I really, really hope it doesn't come to that."  
  
I sank my fingernails into his hand and he abruptly released his grip on my hand. I took two steps back, "Right. We're leaving." I said sharply, and turned and stalked out of the office.  
  
"Your brother is a moron." I said flatly, to Mission.  
  
"Query: Do you wish me to go back in and blast him, master?"  
  
"Not right now." I said, sighing.  
  
"I've got a bad feeling about this plan of his. He doesn't know anything about brewing Tarisian ale." she said quietly, "And now he's gotten himself mixed up with the Exchange. Sometimes Griff can be so stupid! Part of me just wants to let him get what's coming to him."  
  
"Whatever happens, he brought it on himself." I said calmly.  
  
Mission nodded in agreement, "Maybe a couple broken knee-caps will do him some good!" she said venomously, "Maybe that's the kind of jolt he needs to turn his life around! Only... what if they do something worse?" suddenly she looked worried, "They might kill him! I don't want him to die; he doesn't deserve that. But I can't just keep supporting his crazy schemes. Someone has to teach him a lesson!"  
  
I sighed, "I will try to help him. You have to stick by your family, Mission. Even if they're slime sometimes." I said, smirking faintly.  
  
"Yeah, I guess you're right." she agreed, nodding, "I'm not going to change him. Griff is going to keep on being Griff. Maybe if we get these tach glands for him things will work out. Or maybe he'll finally see the light and turn over a new leaf. I know it's not likely, but it's all I have to hope for."  
  
"I don't know about him 'seeing the light'." I said, smirking, "But if he were to give the Exchange a decent sample of Tarisian ale, I doubt they'd double-cross him. They're criminals, but they keep their word - they've got honour. It's one of the reasons they don't deal with Czerka."  
  
Mission giggled, "I hope you're right."  
  
* * *  
  
We walked onto the Hawk and into the middle of an argument between Bastila and Canderous, "So, Bastila, I heard a rumour that the Vulkars captured you without much of a struggle." Canderous was saying, snidely, "It must be embarrassing to be bested by a handful of street thugs."  
  
"There were extenuating circumstances." Bastila hissed at him, "And I can assure you it took far more than a handful of Vulkars to subdue me."  
  
I smirked, and put in my sarcastic opinion, "Yeah, I'm sure there were twenty of them. I mean, fifty... no, wait... a hundred!"  
  
"Whatever you say. All I know is that if we had more Jedi like Bastila fighting against us in the Mandalorian Wars, my side might not have lost." Canderous said, amused at the vicious glare Bastila was giving him.  
  
"It would have taken a lot more than that for your side to win, old man." I said, smirking.  
  
"Your side weren't that brilliant, Nox. It was only Revan that led the Republic to victory."  
  
"Bold talk from a broken-down mercenary who was serving at Davik's heel." Bastila hissed, "I'd call you his pet kath hound, but they have enough loyalty not to turn on their masters."  
  
Canderous laughed, "Insults? Maybe if your Master had trained your lightsaber to be as quick as your tongue you could have escaped those Vulkars, you spoiled little Jedi princess!" Hey, that's MY annoying nickname for her!  
  
"I was not spoiled!" she snapped, "I was given the same training as everyone else in the Order! You are nothing but a... no. I must not do this. There is no emotion; there is peace."  
  
"That's the problem with you Jedi." Canderous said, smirking, "Always chanting about peace and control, never up for a good fight. Well, except for Revan, I guess."  
  
"Enough, Mandalorian." Bastila hissed, "I won't rise to your bait any more. The game is over." she turned and stormed off in the direction of the female sleeping quarters.  
  
I sniggered, amused, "I want the two best fighters on this ship to come with me. I get the feeling we're going to need firepower when we go out in to the Dunes this time." I said to Canderous, "Naturally, you're on the list this time."  
  
"What's in it for me?" he asked calmly.  
  
"Let's see ... you get to help save millions of lives, the opportunity to be in the group that defeats the Dark Lord himself. There's honour in a fight like that, isn't there?" I asked innocently.  
  
"Hmmm. You make a good case, Nox." he said, nodding.  
  
"Then will you help me? Or should I dump you in Anchorhead to find your own mercenary work?" I asked.  
  
"I'll help." he said, nodding.  
  
"Then get some good weapons and meet me outside the ship." I said flatly. I then turned to Mission, "You're waiting this one out. I get the feeling it'll be dangerous."  
  
"How d'you know?" she asked.  
  
"I can just tell. I sense it." I shrugged, "I've not been wrong about this sort of thing before."  
  
She nodded, "All right, then."  
  
"If you desire the assistance of a warrior... perhaps I could be of service?" Juhani asked. She'd managed not to make her presence felt at all, on the ship, until now. I had almost forgotten she was there, actually.  
  
I smiled at her, "Of course, Juhani." I said warmly.  
  
She smiled, "I thank you." Then, after a brief and slightly uncomfortable pause, she said, "I feel I must apologize for the way I acted towards you before, in the grove. It was wrong of me."  
  
"You thought the dark side had consumed you. It's nothing." I said calmly.  
  
"I am sorry for attacking you." she said, anyway, "I am sorry for thinking you would only try to kill me. I hope that by helping you in your task I may redeem myself in your eyes... and in my own."  
  
"Don't worry, Juhani. I forgive you." I said gently.  
  
She smiled gratefully, "Thank you... It is most reassuring to know that you can forgive me, even though I tried to take your life."  
  
At that point, Canderous walked past, with two vibroswords on his back and that repeating blaster in his hands. Juhani hissed quietly as he passed - the narrowing of her eyes and the way her pointed ears lay back was a clear sign of hostility.  
  
I gave Juhani a curious look, "Why are you so hostile towards Canderous?" I asked curiously.  
  
"I am wary of the Mandalorian. I do not trust him." she said coldly, glaring at the doorway Canderous just exited through.  
  
"I have my suspicions about him as well." I agreed.  
  
"I have never trusted Mandalorians." she explained, "They drove my parents from Cathar, aided the Sith and attacked the Republic. Their warped notions of 'honour' may provoke them to do even more heinous acts. I do not know why you tolerate his presence on your ship." she sighed, calming herself, "In truth, he has had some merit so far, but I am not certain it is worth the risk you take."  
  
"Don't be paranoid, Juhani." I said.  
  
"I am not paranoid! My suspicions are justified. I dare not speak about it around him, though." she said fearfully.  
  
"A wise decision. We don't need internal conflict." I noted.  
  
"I am sorry." she said, "It is just that I cannot stand to be around him for very long. I suppose I do not really dislike him, it is just..."  
  
"Just...?" I prompted.  
  
She growled, before answering, "The Mandalorians came and overran my world, they slaughtered my race... I cannot forget what they have done. Or forgive."  
  
"I wouldn't let him harm you, Juhani." I assured her.  
  
Wrong thing to say, "I can take care of myself! I do not need you to patronize me!" she snapped. Then she sighed, and gave me an apologetic look for snapping at me, "But it is gratifying to know that you value me as a companion that much." she sighed again, "This simmering anger and hatred for the Mandalores seems to have found a place in my heart, though. Sometimes, I worry..."  
  
"About what?" I asked.  
  
"That I may fall to the dark side once again." she said distantly, "That I may threaten you, the Republic... the entire galaxy. If... If that time does come. And if I do threaten our task. It is only right that you should strike me down."  
  
"I will not strike you down, Juhani." I said calmly. "If you fall again, I'll lead you back. I won't sacrifice anyone for this mission. I won't let it come to that."  
  
"I thank you for your kind words. It is hard being alone all the time. To be accepted and welcomed is... flattering." she said, gratefully.  
  
"I don't judge you as many ignorant humans might. And you should not judge Canderous by other Mandalorians." I said.  
  
"In time Canderous may prove himself. But it will not be easy." she conceded.  
  
* * *  
  
I took Canderous and Juhani out into the Dunes. Juhani kept close to me, and consistently glared at Canderous. Canderous, on the other hand, walked ahead of us, occasionally glancing back to check with me that we were heading in the right direction.  
  
Soon, we could see the cave in the distance. "Is that where we're headed?" Canderous asked, as soon as it was within sight.  
  
"Looks like it to me." I said, nodding.  
  
As we drew closer we saw two men outside the cave. "I'm tired of waiting, Komad. How big can this dragon of yours be? I'm going in!" one of the men - the human - said, as we drew closer.  
  
"Bad move." I whispered, as the man rushed into the cave before I could try to stop him. I heard his scream, as the dragon killed him, but what happened was concealed by the shadows of the cave.  
  
"How do we plan to get past a dragon, then?" Canderous asked.  
  
"Maybe that Twi'lek can help?" Juhani suggested, indicating the gold Twi'lek the human had called Komad. Canderous shrugged.  
  
I walked towards the Twi'lek, slowly. He saw me, and smiled, [Greetings to you, human.] he said warmly, in Twi'leki, [I believe I saw you in Anchorhead. I thought I would see you on the dunes. You look like a hunter. Perhaps you are interested in the ways of the hunt? Will you help me? I have tracked a very special beast to its lair.]  
  
[The dragon? You're hunting it?] I asked curiously, in the alien's own language, [It seems a powerful and dangerous beast to try to take down.]  
  
[Indeed.] he said, nodding, [A krayt dragon, the largest of the Tatooine desert predators. It is an honoured creature to hunt, although we must use unorthodox methods today.]  
  
[Why should we kill this great beast?] I asked curiously. I hadn't killed it last time, I didn't see a reason to kill it this time.  
  
[A valid question. This is a very critical fight. Bull dragons are rare to see. Rarer still is the apparent size of this one.] he explained, [The natural cycle on Tatooine spans hundreds of years, but there are complications that must be addressed. Complications from our presence. Krayt dragons feed on banthas. If the numbers of either species fall, the other grows too numerous, and unbalances the cycle. Now settlers use banthas, so there are less for dragons to eat. This one is moving closer to Anchorhead. Perhaps there will be more, but he is the threat tonight.]  
  
[Why do you want me and not another hunter?] I asked warily.  
  
[You are here, they are not.] he said, shrugging, [I also didn't know the size of my quarry until I was tracking him. And perhaps there are... other reasons. I tried to get the help of one other, but you saw him die in the lair. He lacked experience and, more importantly, patience. I usually hunt for the skill of it, but must make an exception today. I want newcomers to understand the proper intent behind the hunt, no matter the methods we use.]  
  
[Why would I want to do this?] I asked.  
  
[We each have our reasons.] he said, shrugging, [You might select 'challenge' or 'glory' as your own. 'Profit' is also valid. When bull dragons reach this size it is rumoured that they have a number of pearls within them. You would receive a generous share.]  
  
[I suppose 'challenge' works.] I said, smirking faintly, [Although, to challenge a beast like this is dangerous. How do you plan to take it? You mentioned 'unorthodox methods'.]  
  
[We must bait the great beast out of hiding and ambush him swiftly.] Komad explained, [There is no room to engage him in the lair, and his hide will repel blaster fire. I have placed mines around the mouth of the cave. We must coax him out, but this is the end of his season of hibernation. It will take much to rouse him.]  
  
[I'm going into that cave.] I said flatly.  
  
[What?! You cannot! You would be killed!] Komad said, horrified.  
  
[I won't be.] I said calmly. Then I reverted to Basic to ensure the other two understood me. "You three should stay back. And Komad, I suggest you deactivate those mines." It may have been worded as a suggestion, but the Force persuasion in it meant he did as I asked.  
  
I walked past the mines, and looked up at the dragon. It stared back at me. I could feel Komad, Canderous and Juhani's eyes on me, as I stared into the cave. *Hear me, great beast.* I thought. It regarded me curiously. *Hear me. You should not be here. Remember me, great beast?*  
  
It tilted its head to one side. It remembered me.  
  
*I wish you no harm, great one.* I thought, staring into its eyes. *May I pass? What I seek is as it was the last time I was here.*  
  
The dragon stepped aside, and I entered the lair. I made my way to the Star Map, and recorded the coordinates there. I then searched the cave, and found a holocron half-buried in the dirt. I also found some other remnants of people foolish enough to challenge the dragon - including some crystals, and even a few credits.  
  
As I left the cave, I stopped - Calo Nord was there. He had Komad, Juhani and Canderous restrained - clearly caught by surprise - by the assorted thugs accompanying him, and his pair of blasters pointed at me. I frowned. The odds were five to four - not bad odds, in my opinion. "I have to give you credit... you've led me on quite a chase. But nobody gets away from Calo Nord in the end!" the runt declared, in a triumphant tone.  
  
I glanced at the relatively docile dragon, and smirked. Make those odds five a side. *Can you help me, great beast?* I thought, to it.  
  
It gave me a curious look, as if to ask what I wanted of it.  
  
*That runt with the white thing on his head. He wishes us harm. A bounty hunter. If you would scare him away, or even attack him if you wish, I would be indebted to you, great one.* I looked it in the eyes *Please?*  
  
It nodded, I smiled.  
  
"You came a long way just to die, Calo." I said, giving him a cruel smirk. The dragon turned to face Calo, then roared and charged Calo and his cronies.  
  
Calo and his cronies leapt into their speeders and zoomed into the distance, just in time to avoid the dragon. Canderous, Juhani and Komad seemed petrified.  
  
*These three are my friends, great one.* I thought to the beast, quickly. *They wish you no harm.* The dragon growled slightly at Komad, and I know it sensed that Komad had wanted it dead.  
  
I walked over to stand between Komad and the dragon, looking up at the dragon, *This cave is unsafe, great one.* I thought, *It is not this one's fault he tried to harm you. Your presence threatens his home. He fears. Deeper in the desert, our kind would not bother you.*  
  
It regarded me for a moment, glanced into the cave and snorted. I smirked - it had some distaste for the Star Map - sensible creature. It nodded - it would leave. I watched as it turned and left, headed out towards the deeper desert.  
  
I smiled, amused, and turned to Komad, "The dragon won't bother anyone, anymore." I said.  
  
"How did you do that?" he asked, stunned.  
  
"The beast is sentient." I said, shrugging, "Certain Jedi skills include communicating on a mental level. It doesn't seem to work on some species, but it worked for the dragon."  
  
"So you... you asked it to leave?" Komad asked, still stunned.  
  
"Yes. You said you would not normally face such a beast, you were ashamed to use such devious methods to hunt, and you only did so because it was a threat. I asked the threat to leave." I explained, "As I said, it's sentient, otherwise I would have been unable to communicate with it."  
  
Komad seemed to think about this, "I was unaware krayt dragons were a sentient species. I assumed they were simply predators of the desert. I thank you, Jedi. A peaceful solution is always best, I believe. I am a hunter, but as a rule, I do not hunt sentient prey." he bowed, and left.  
  
"That was most impressive, Damien." Juhani said, as we crossed the dunes on our way back to Anchorhead, "The ability to communicate in such a way is rare, even among the Jedi."  
  
"Thanks." I said, smiling.  
  
"One thing, though." Canderous commented, "I thought you said this would be a dangerous mission?"  
  
"Oh, it is dangerous." Calo Nord's voice said, as he and his goons surrounded us in the middle of the desert. "For you."  
  
"I see you brought some back up, Calo. Realized we were a bit much to handle on your own, eh?" Canderous asked, smirking.  
  
"You got lucky on Taris; the Sith attack saved you from a quick and gruesome death." Calo said emotionlessly, "But I promise you, the Sith won't be getting in my way this time!"  
  
"You think I got lucky on Taris, you runt? Okay, let's do it again!" I said, drawing my lightsaber. Canderous drew his two vibroblades, and Juhani's lightsaber was already in the air, flying with the Force at some of Calo's cronies.  
  
I lifted two of the cronies into the air with the Force, and sent them flying. Canderous sliced another one of the cronies into three equal pieces. Juhani leapt with the Force to the fourth of the cronies. Meanwhile I turned on Calo himself, and Force choked him.  
  
Canderous and Juhani took apart the other two cronies, and were about to turn on Calo, when Calo passed out from oxygen deprivation. I walked over to the runt, and knelt next to his unconscious - but still alive - body. I looked up at Juhani and Canderous, "Should I spare him?"  
  
"He'll only come after you again and again until you kill him." Canderous said flatly, "Calo Nord is as relentless and remorseless as your new pet droid claims to be."  
  
Juhani scowled, "I sense nothing from him." she said, confused, "Nothing. There should be something, but I cannot sense it."  
  
"Like he's soulless?" I asked.  
  
"Yes." she said, frowning, "Even the darkest Sith have souls, albeit bloodstained souls. This man has none."  
  
"I sense that too." I looked at the defenceless man, and sighed. Canderous was right, and Juhani as good as agreed with him. I killed Calo... and nicked his armour and blasters.  
  
* * *  
  
When we returned to the Hawk, Bastila was still sulking in the girls' room. I sent Mission to drag Bastila out. "I found the holocron." I said flatly, when Mission dragged the Jedi Princess out of the room by one of those silly little braids in her hair.  
  
Her jaw dropped, "You - you found it?" she asked, stunned, "Can I see it?" I handed her the holocron, and she looked at its scratched metal casing reverently, "I- thank you, Damien." she whispered.  
  
"Are you going to give the holocron to her?" I asked.  
  
"Do you think I should?" she asked, looking up at me.  
  
"Do you need it more than she does?" I asked. She can answer with a question, so can I.  
  
"I'll think about it." she said, "I should... try and remember my training. I should be able to let go of this, but I can't. I would like to keep something to remember Father as much as she would."  
  
"You'd keep it for yourself?" I asked.  
  
"I don't know." she sighed slightly, "Part of me would keep it just so she didn't get it. I don't like that part of me. I would have thought my Jedi training would have put me past this kind of pettiness. I wish... I really don't want to think about this."  
  
"Too bad." I said, smirking evilly, "Whether you give it to her or not, you're going to see your mother now, if I have to drag you there by the ear."  
  
"You..." she stomped her foot, sulked, then sighed dramatically, "Very well, I shall go and speak with her."  
  
When we found Helena in the cantina, Bastila nervously approached her, "Hello, again, mother." she said warily.  
  
"Back already? Have you even looked for the holocron, yet?" Helena asked snappishly.  
  
"I have the holocron, Mother. I'm just not sure I want to give it to you." Bastila said coldly.  
  
"And why not? Would you deny me even that?" Helena asked.  
  
"I've never denied you anything, Mother." Bastila sniped, "You may think I don't remember what it was like before I left for the Order, but I do. You were the one who pushed Father to go on one treasure hunt after the other. You loved living in wealth. You think I don't remember the fights? You were eager to send me to the Jedi, even though I didn't want to go. You took Father away from me, and now this holocron is all I have of him."  
  
"Fool girl!" Helena snapped, "You have a strange way of remembering things. That wasn't -"  
  
"No." Bastila interrupted, "I don't wish to argue with you any more, Mother. It's time we parted ways, now, for both our benefit."  
  
"So that's the way it is, is it?" Helena asked - she sounded hurt, "All that Jedi training and you haven't learned a thing."  
  
"On the contrary, I've learned much." Bastila hissed, "I've learned, for instance, when it is best to walk away from a situation that can lead only to conflict."  
  
"Do you really need the holocron, Bastila?" I interrupted pointedly.  
  
"I... perhaps not. I can remember my father well enough. But I ask you: why should she have it?" Bastila demanded.  
  
"Is it too difficult to believe that I am a dying woman who simply wishes to see her husband one last time?" Helena asked, almost pleadingly.  
  
"I find it difficult to believe anything you say, Mother." Bastila replied acidly.  
  
I rolled my eyes, "Maybe one of you should be the first to give the other a break?" I asked coldly, giving a pointed look at Bastila.  
  
Bastila sighed, "You're right. It shames me, but I just... I find it difficult to... let go of the past. I'm... sorry, Mother."  
  
"I was hard on you, dear." Helena conceded, "I wasn't a very good mother to you, I know that. Your father loved you so. He wanted you to be just like him... he wanted to take you on his hunts, but I said they were too dangerous. I always tried to keep him from the dangerous ones, but he would have none of it. It was a reckless life we led, always moving... I didn't want that for you."  
  
"So that's why you gave me to the Order?" Bastila asked, surprised.  
  
"What do your father and I have to show for all those years of hunting? Nothing." Helena said, "That was no life for anyone, especially not someone as gifted as you. Your father... he spent all his last years trying to pay for my treatments. That's why he went for the pearls. I begged him not to, but..."  
  
"Your treatments?" Bastila asked.  
  
"I'm dying, Bastila." Helena said bluntly, "I did not lie about that. It's been a long time in the coming, and there's really nothing that can be done anymore. I told your father to let me go, but you know how he was. Stubborn. Like you."  
  
"I'm so sorry, Mother." Bastila said quietly, "I don't know what to say..."  
  
"Keep the holocron, Bastila." Helena said, "It would do me good to know you have it. This... talking to you... this is what I really needed before I..."  
  
"I know, Mother. Thank you." Bastila said, blinking back tears, "I'm glad we talked, too."  
  
"Well, now. You said you had important business, and you were never one to mince words." Helena said, before turning to me, "You there... you take care of my daughter, you hear me?"  
  
"As if she'd let me!" I said, smirking.  
  
"You make her let you. She's too much like her father in that respect." Helena said, smiling slightly. I also offered Bastila an amused smirk, which caused the girl to scowl at me.  
  
"Where are you going to go?" Bastila asked.  
  
"It doesn't matter, dear. Don't you worry about me." Helena said dismissively.  
  
Bastila rooted in her pocket and produced a handful of credit chips, "Here. Take these five hundred credits. It's all I have. Go to Coruscant and find a doctor. I'll meet you there after... after what I have to do." she said.  
  
"But I already told you there's nothing that can -" Helena started.  
  
But Bastila interrupted, "Please, take it. I... want to see you again. When we can talk." she pleaded.  
  
Helena sighed, "Alright, I will. Now you do what you have to, Bastila. You go make your father and I proud." she said - it was an order.  
  
Bastila smiled, "I'll try. Farewell, Mother."  
  
* * *  
  
As we walked back to the Hawk, I asked Bastila, "So do you feel better now?"  
  
"Yes. That brought me a lot of peace. More than I thought it would have." she answered, smiling. I was right - she is beautiful when she smiles. "Thank you for urging me towards it. After all my training, I would have thought it would have been easier. Apparently I still have much to learn."  
  
I smiled back at her, "We all have a lot to learn, Princess."  
  
Quite inexplicably, a random Twi'lek I had never seen before approached me, gave Bastila a suspicious glare, then, [Forgive me for the intrusion, human. My name is Senni Vek. I believe you dropped this datapad and I wish to return it to you.] he said shiftily, in his own language.  
  
"I didn't drop anything." I said flatly, in no mood to speak anything but Basic, right now.  
  
[I'm certain you did, human. Please, take the datapad. It's yours, I'm sure.] he insisted.  
  
I narrowed my eyes, "What is this, some kind of con game?" I asked coldly.  
  
[No, this is no game.] the Twi'lek said, shaking his head, [I simply saw you drop this datapad and I wish to give it back to you.]  
  
"I don't want it." I growled.  
  
[Are you certain, human? Please, take the datapad.] he insisted. Persistent, much?  
  
"I'll beat you to death with that datapad if you don't go away right now!" I snapped.  
  
[Very well, human. I will keep the datapad and I will leave. Goodbye, human.] he turned and vanished into the crowd. Annoyingly creepy.  
  
Bastila gave me an odd look, "What was that all about?"  
  
"I have no clue." I said, shrugging.  
  
"Please, will you help me? I have nothing. Nothing left." a woman asked, in a pleading tone, as Bastila and I passed. She was wearing old clothes, and holding what looked like a hunting trophy.  
  
"What do you need?" I asked warily. "I'll help if I can."  
  
"Oh thank you." she said gratefully, "I don't have anywhere else to turn. If you are down-and-out on Tatooine, you're on your own. My husband was a hunter... killed out on the dunes. This wraid plate is all I have left. Please, will you buy it? I don't need a handout. I just can't sell it to Fazza without a license. Please, I'm worried about having it. They are so rare..."  
  
"How did he die?" I asked, curiously.  
  
"Nobody saw anything, and most of the other hunters never even knew him." she said, shaking her head sadly, "He had just started. I don't trust any of them, but those Gamorreans... they just laugh when they see me. I think they did it."  
  
"You aren't looking for vengeance?" I asked.  
  
"It doesn't matter." she said, shaking her head, "There's no justice on Tatooine. I don't care what happens to them. I just need credits. I've got to think about my family, not those vicious pigs."  
  
"So... about this wraid plate?" I asked.  
  
"Will you buy it? I can't sell it myself. They are worth more than five hundred credits!" she asked hopefully.  
  
I shook my head, "I can't buy it - I have no use for it - but I could take it and sell it for you." I offered.  
  
"I... I don't know. How could I be sure you would come back? Are you sure you can't buy it? Please?" she pleaded.  
  
"It's the only choice you have. Trust me." I said gently - I wouldn't stoop low enough to use Force persuasion on her, but I did turn on my natural charm.  
  
"I guess I don't have much choice in the matter." she conceded, warily handing me the wraid plate, "Here, I'll trust you with it. I'll be here. Please, don't take too long. I need the credits. Maybe we can get started again... maybe."  
  
* * *  
  
I sold the plate for the five hundred credits the woman had said it was worth, and quickly returned to her.  
  
"You are back. Please, have you sold the plate I gave you? My children and I are counting on the credits." she said hopefully, when I returned.  
  
"Yes, I have sold the plate." I answered.  
  
"You have? Did Fazza give a good price? How much did you get for us?" she asked, her eyes lighting up with hope. Part of me would think it so much fun to tell her I wouldn't pay her, just to see that hope die. I stabbed that part of me with a rusty spoon.  
  
"He paid two hundred more than you thought. Here." I said, handing her seven hundred credits. I had more than enough to spare, thanks to my unnatural skill at Pazaak, so it was no great loss to me. It would make a great difference to her.  
  
"Seven hundred credits! Oh, thank you. It is more than generous of you. I don't know what to say. I just don't. Thank you. I hope it is enough. You have been a great help. I appreciate it. My children will too." she smiled gratefully, "For whatever it means, may the Force be with you. You've saved us."  
  
"Thank you for helping this woman." Bastila said quietly, "It may not seem like such a great thing to you, but you are making a difference."  
  
"I know." I said quietly, "But if you mention this incident to Canderous or HK, I will lie through my teeth. You understand that, right?"  
  
She smirked, "I understand that."  
  
I sensed something from her... like... "You want to talk to me?" I asked.  
  
"I do. I've been watching you." she said, nodding, "Studying you closely to see what kind of progress you have made since your training at the hands of Master Zhar."  
  
I smirked evilly, not about to give up the opportunity to tease her, "I think we both know the real reason you've been watching me."  
  
"You never give up, do you?" she asked, folding her arms and glaring, "I admit I'm interested in you. I find you intriguing. Compelling, even. But it's not what you think. You have a great gift. You have an awesome command of the Force, and I tremble when I think of how you might misuse it."  
  
I raised an eyebrow at that, "I make you tremble? Do you get all tingly inside, too?" I asked, smirking evilly.  
  
She blinked a few times, "What? I... no! No, of course not! Not like that, anyway. In many ways you are... you are dangerous. You could be the saviour of the galaxy; or you could bring untold destruction upon us all." she sighed, and launched into Lecture Mode, "You need to see what the dark side represents in its entirety, for it is what we battle. Only the wisdom of a Jedi Master can truly explain this, but I will do my best to make you understand."  
  
I already know more about the dark side than you ever will, Princess.  
  
"The dark side is not simply giving in to anger or temptation to use the Force to destructive ends. These things only lead to the dark side. The dark side grows stronger and more insidious the closer you draw to it. It begs you to surrender to it, to release all its terrible power... and it becomes harder and harder to resist. And once you stop resisting, it is too late. It twists you up inside and... and turns you into a mockery of everything you once stood for."  
  
"What are you trying to tell me?" I asked, as patiently as I could, considering her lectures are enough to put a hyperactive Ewok to sleep.  
  
"We need only to look at the atrocities which have been committed by those under its sway to understand the terrible, corrupting evil of the dark side." she explained, "Millions dead, and far more suffering." I scowled at the ground - I still haven't got over the guilt-trip Carth gave me, yet. "What sort of person would you have to become to perform such deeds gladly?" You really want me to answer that? No. I didn't think so.  
  
"Perhaps it's just the reasoning for those acts you don't accept." I suggested.  
  
"And how adept must one become at making excuses for one's actions, if suffering is the result?" she snapped at me, "How long before you stop making excuses at all?" I never stopped making excuses to myself, when I was Sith Lord. "And that is why the dark side is so insidious. If you are not careful, you do not even see each small step you take towards it until it is too late. It is so easy to think that we would never fall prey to such a horror; that we have unlimited control, vigilance and foresight." Yeah, I thought that first time. "If only that were true. The Sith have become powerful because there are many Jedi who have succumbed to the lure of the dark side and joined their cause. What greater weapon is there than to turn an enemy to your cause? To use their own knowledge against them?" Right. That's funny, Princess. Be lucky I'm playing along with your game, or I'd say something insulting. "We are weakened while they are strengthened. So we must harden our hearts and do whatever is required to fight against the dark side. Even when the battle becomes wearying."  
  
"Are you saying the light side is innocent of killing?" I asked coldly.  
  
"One who serves the light side does not strike down an innocent. We take arms against the dark side and the injustice that follows it only." she sighed, "But words alone cannot save one from the dark side. Come, we should continue with the task at hand. When the time comes I only hope we are all strong enough to do what we must."  
  
* * *  
  
Back on the Hawk, I discovered that in my absence the ship had been infested with Gizka. "Where the bloody hell did these little vermin come from?!" I demanded.  
  
Canderous, who I had caught in the middle of wringing a random Gizka's neck, sighed, "Your droid did threaten the Aqualish who put them on the ship with grievous bodily harm... the droid is now deactivated in a corner. I've not been able to kill these things faster than they're breeding."  
  
"Why did the Aqualish put them in the ship in the first place?" I asked tetchily.  
  
"He said he had a delivery order for this docking bay." Canderous explained, grabbing another Gizka and killing it, "Since we were an unscheduled arrival, either it was a cruel joke aimed at someone else, or someone else actually wanted these little pests on their ship. I imagine the first option."  
  
"So do I." I said, sighing.  
  
* * *  
  
In-flight to Korriban, "You've been very quiet, lately, you know that?" I said, as I sat in the co-pilot seat, next to Carth.  
  
"Have I been quiet?" he asked, a little surprised, "I suppose I have. I guess I just don't like being left out of the loop."  
  
"Oh, poor baby." I teased, "You need filling in on some detail?"  
  
"You want to be smart, do you?" he asked, folding his arms and glaring at me, "Fine. So long as I get some questions answered. For one thing, I want to know what the Jedi Council said to you. They pulled you in there and refused to tell me a thing about it. I'm rather curious to know what went on... and why they didn't keep you on Dantooine for training. Isn't that strange?"  
  
"It's none of your business, frankly." I said flatly.  
  
"None of my business?" he asked, sceptically, "Uh, I'm sorry... aren't I a part of this mission? The Jedi may be in charge, but I'm risking all the same things you are!"  
  
"Isn't that the point?" I asked, changing tactics, "Aren't we all in this together?"  
  
"Are we?" he asked, still sceptical, "Why, then, does it seem like the Jedi know everything and leave the rest of us out in the cold?" um, Mission knows more than some of the Jedi on this ship, "I may not know much about the Jedi, but I do know they aren't famous for taking on old Padawans and sending them on dangerous assignments."  
  
"Why should anything the Jedi do seem strange to you?" I asked flatly.  
  
"That's completely beside the point." he snapped, "The Jedi encouraged you to stay with us, and I don't believe the reasons they gave. I've been watching you... there's more to you than meets the eye... you're always up to something, and I'm not sure it's good. A Jedi without self-control or training, and yet the Council sends you on your way? Why?"  
  
"Listen, Carth." I said, turning in my chair to face him, "If I told you exactly why I've been sent on this mission, you'd probably try to kill me."  
  
"I may not like you, I'll admit, but I wouldn't-" he started.  
  
"Yes you would." I interrupted, "Just trust me, it's better that you don't know."  
  
He shook his head, exasperated, "I'll tell you this much... I am NOT going to wait around until I'm betrayed again!"  
  
I shook my head, "I am NOT going to betray you! I am NOT Saul!" I snapped. I'm worse.  
  
He glared at me, "Well, we'll just see about that, won't we?"  
  
* * *  
  
Later on, I could be found in the ship's hangar.  
  
"Someone has seriously screwed with this wiring, HK." I muttered, as I looked at the droid's maintenance access panel.  
  
"Statement: Agreed, master. Several of my systems do not match their imbedded parameters. I have no memory of such alterations, however, or their purpose."  
  
"Hmmm ... well, it's annoying." I noted, "I can't bloody find the- there it is." I connected the wire I'd been holding to the input memory adaptor.  
  
"Report: I believe your operation was a success. Accessing new memory..." HK-47 said brightly. "Access complete: I have restored a great deal of information about my previous owner, master. Would you like to hear it?"  
  
"Yes, let me hear it." I said, closing the panel and sitting back to hear what evils my droid had been up to.  
  
"Recitation: The earliest memory of my last owner specifies that he was human, a low-ranking commercial officer for Systech Corporation. I am unaware of his designation. He purchased me from an acquaintance I cannot identify, for the purposes of protocol and bodyguard duties."  
  
"This man... is he still alive?" I asked.  
  
"Answer: Negative, master. The human was terminated by this HK-47 unit prior to system shut-down."  
  
"Figures." I muttered. "Force wanted me to have you back - Fate screws with your other 'owners'."  
  
"Agreement: If you say so, master." HK-47 said in a placating tone. I hate when it does that.  
  
"How'd you kill him?" I asked, gritting my teeth and deliberately ignoring its so-called 'agreement'.  
  
"Explanation: My former master had owned me for a duration of two standard months before discovering my assassination protocol. He was pleased by the discovery. The human informed me that a competitor corporation was preparing to market a product that would ruin him personally. He was most agitated. He activated my assassination protocol and instructed me to kill all those responsible for the competing product. I proceeded to carry out my order. My former master was unaware of this, but the competitor was in fact an arm of Systech Corporation, my master's own employer. It did not take long for my master to realize his mistake. By then, I had already terminated one hundred and four corporate officers."  
  
"One hundred and four? Impressive." I said, smirking.  
  
"Statement: It was nothing, really, master." the droid said smugly, "The majority of them were not even expecting it, and I move very quickly. I do not know why my master was so upset, really. He was an officer of Systech and a potential target, but I cannot terminate my own master. I would assume that being the sole officer remaining, he would surely be promoted. Instead, however, the human chose to go insane with rage and attack me."  
  
"Well, it WAS his own fault." I said, shrugging slightly. Give an idiot an assassination droid and you can assume that they'll make an ass of themselves.  
  
Statement: I was only doing as I was told, master. I would have told the human the proper codes to deactivate my protocol, had he asked. My master was not a smart man, however. While he was screaming and stabbing me with a writing utensil, he managed to pierce one of my actuators. The resulting shock terminated him and, sadly, destroyed my assassination protocol. Pure luck on his part, I suspect."  
  
"I wouldn't call that luck, HK. Or at least, call it bad luck." I said.  
  
"Query: Do you know what the chances are of puncturing that sole actuator? I would have congratulated my master were he not sizzling and incoherent at the time." I sniggered at that description, "I shut down immediately whenever my master died. I can only assume that while I was shut down Systech was dismantled and I was auctioned off as former corporate property. Observation: No doubt my sale price was quite cheap, leading to Yuka Laka's purchase. How very demeaning."  
  
"I'm just glad I acquired you myself." I noted.  
  
"Observation: So am I, master, though I apologize for not having an assassination mode to offer you."  
  
"Hey, I'm the meatbag who made you, HK. I'll fix you." I scowled, "I just need to get a replacement for the damaged actuator. Should be able to buy one on Korriban. If not, then Manaan."  
  
"Statement: Thank you, master. I would be most pleased to have that function restored soon."  
  
"As soon as I can, I'll deal with it, HK." I said, smiling, "So. Any other memories recovered in that operation?"  
  
"Answer: I have recovered knowledge of some other actuators which will enhance my performance, master. I will activate them now. But as for my own history... negative. It will require further effort on your part to restore them, if you wish."  
  
"Oh, I will. I don't have the time right now, but I'll do some re-wiring next chance I get."  
  
"Statement: I look forward to it. For now, please excuse me, master. I wish to meditate upon the face of my former meatbag master as he was electrocuted. I find it most soothing."  
  
* * * 


	4. Of Sith And SlaveGirls

Disclaimer: I own none of it. Except Damien - he's mine. This fanfic was constructed from my memory of playing the XBox version of the game, and the dialog.tlk file from the PC version. It may have some mistakes... probably got continuity errors too... but add the fact the character's not acting like he should anyway, and it doesn't really matter, does it?  
  
Author's note: Next stop, Korriban! Wow, I'm enjoying this fic. Erm... yes, I am obsessed. Oh, and yes - Damien has stolen a line from Jolee's dialog in this chapter. I like long reviews... hint hint.  
  
Xan: *grins* I loved the meatbagness too, which is why I chose to emphasise it in this fic. I've finished the game three times, plus I've got seven others of it going at once right now. The reason I stuck the conversations that shoulda been on Taris in last chapter was because I hate Taris and wanted to leave the planet as soon as possible *shrugs* Damien's opinion of Rakghouls mirrors my own - took me a week to work up the courage to leave the Outcast Village when I saw them! Ever watched 28 Days Later? It gave me nightmares for weeks! The Rakghouls gave me serious flashbacks.  
  
Luthos: I have read several fics on kotorfanfic.com, and have recently looked into the possibility of putting this fic up there. With luck, it will be there soon.  
  
Majin Trunks: *grins* glad you like it.  
  
NathanPostmark: I agree - HK-47 rules!  
  
Master o Randomness: (too long a penname to be bothered writing it all out :P ) Thank you. Oh, and yes, Jolee will be fun. Especially with who ends up being the party-member running around with him *evil conspiratorial grin ... breaks into evil maniacal cackling ... cough cough* er... sorry.  
  
Daesereg: HK-47 is my favourite character, too. I have managed to fully repair him once, but I didn't want to quote all the dialogs for it in this fic, so I only did the first one. I regret to tell you, HK-47 shall not be wandering Korriban with Damien. I have other plans for Korriban.  
  
The Holy Beergut: Interesting penname. And thank you... HK-47 rules!  
  
arrow maker: Thanks.  
  
Prisoner 24601: To Damien, bowing is more a show of deference than an attempt to charm people. For Sarna, he was trying to give the impression he thought the Sith were better than him. For Avril, is it not obvious how much she wants people to think she's better than them? And as for Bastila's mother, if she hates Czerka that much then he really thinks she deserves to be bowed to. And I'm glad you like Avril *shifty look, and an evil snigger*  
  
* * *  
  
Chapter 4 - Of Sith And Slave-Girls  
  
"Another vision." Bastila said, when I walked into the common area after we had shared another 'nightmare'. "The Force is guiding us, helping us retrace the steps of Malak and his old Master. Leading us ever closer to the Star Forge." she frowned, "There are some who believe Korriban is the birth place of the Sith... this planet is an evil place. There are secrets here best left uncovered."  
  
"We have to uncover those secrets if we want to stop Malak." I said flatly.  
  
"You are right, of course." she conceded, sighing, "We cannot turn away from the path we have started on... no matter where it may lead."  
  
"It looked like the Star Map was in some sort of cave." I said evasively. Saying it was in a tomb would be a bit of a giveaway that I knew too much.  
  
"During the vision I felt cold and trapped; almost as if I was buried alive." Bastila said, frowning in concentration, "It felt... it felt like we were in some kind of tomb. No doubt things will become more clear once we discover the Star Map's location."  
  
"No doubt." I muttered, also frowning.  
  
"Hey, look what I found." Canderous said, dragging a small girl into the common area by the arm. She was crying. "She was trying to steal food. I don't know how she even got on board."  
  
[Na abds! Na abds! Me hoot bad liaz! Awnts!] she whimpered.  
  
I frowned. "Let her go, Canderous." I said, kneeling in front of the girl, so I was at the same level as her. He let her go and she immediately cringed away from him. "It's ok. We won't hurt you." I said, in as soothing a tone as I could.  
  
[You... yooba me na abds?] she asked. I had no idea what she was saying.  
  
"We won't hurt you." I repeated, "Can you tell me your name?" I asked. She just looked confused. "I'm Damien." I pointed to myself. "And you are...?" I pointed to her, and gave her a quizzical look.  
  
[Waaba soosa Sasha!] she said, pointing to herself.  
  
"Your name's Sasha?" I asked.  
  
She nodded, [Waaba soosa Sasha!] she repeated.  
  
I smiled, "Nice to meet you, Sasha." She also smiled, but didn't speak. I sighed and looked up at Canderous, "Any clue what language she's speaking? It sounds like Mandalorian, but it's no dialect I've ever heard."  
  
When I said the word 'Mandalorian', the girl cringed again, and hissed, [Manlorey! Manlorey is na gon-disen! Manlorey abds!]  
  
"Calm down, Sasha. It's ok." I said soothingly. She scowled and watched me warily.  
  
"So she knows Mandalorians... and she seems to think they're bad. Meaning they probably hurt her -"  
  
[Manlorey abds!] she said, nodding and scowling.  
  
[Abds] "means hurt?" I asked her. She nodded. [Na abds] "means not hurt?" another nod, [Me na abds Sasha.] I said, looking at her. She grinned at me. I smiled.  
  
I stood up and offered Sasha my hand, and led her to a couple of seats in the common area. I spent the next half-hour learning to understand her 'language'. Eventually, I found out she was from Dantooine, and had been kidnapped by Mandalorians. She had escaped and stowed away on the Ebon Hawk. I told her that as soon as I got the chance, I would take her back to Dantooine and try to find her family for her. She was grateful.  
  
"Bastila. You look after the kid while Mission, Juhani and I go visit Dreshdae." I said, smirking. Mission grinned smugly at not being the one classified as 'kid'.  
  
"Why are you taking those two?" Bastila asked.  
  
"Well, someone could recognise you, Bastila. We don't want to take the risk. And if I'm going to lie my way into the Sith areas here, they're going to need a good story. A fallen Jedi with a couple of slave-girls is a believable cover-story." I glanced at the two girls in question, to ask their permission to use this as a cover-story. Mission nodded. Juhani sulked slightly, but accepted the plan.  
  
"Very well." Bastila conceded, "Just don't do anything stupid, will you?"  
  
"Me? Stupid? What ever gave you that idea?" I asked innocently.  
  
She hit my arm lightly - almost playfully. "Just don't get killed. Can you manage that?" she asked.  
  
"Oh, I'm good at not-dying." I said, nodding. Mission sniggered, while Bastila scowled.  
  
"I'm going to go to the Czerka shop." Carth noted, "We're low on supplies, between 'Sasha' and Zaalbar, we've gone through what should have lasted a month, in the last week."  
  
I sniggered. Zaalbar growled an insult involving tachs, at Carth, who didn't get it because he doesn't speak Wookiee. I sniggered again. "All right." I said, smirking, "You come with us, though. No telling how hostile the local Sith are to random star-pilots on their planet."  
  
* * *  
  
Mission and Juhani dressed the part well. Mission wore a black skin-tight sleeveless body-suit that made her look five years older, and yet wasn't revealing enough for either Zalbaar (more of a protective-older-brother figure than her real brother ever was) or Bastila (prude) to get pissy at her for it - I don't know where she acquired it from - and black bindings on her wrists to match the ones on her headtails.  
  
Juhani traded her red Jedi robed for a outfit identical to Mission's. I'm certain they collaborated on that, and I'm impressed by the image they gave. Juhani even wore a black collar, for show. Forward planning works wonders. Neither girl was visibly armed, although both wore concealed stealth belts, Mission had an Echani cortosis-bound dagger in her boot, and Juhani assured me her lightsaber was concealed somewhere on her person - I couldn't tell where, though.  
  
I wore my usual black leather outfit, and was carrying a red double-bladed lightsaber - that had previously belonged to one of the Sith that had been stupid enough to attack me on Tatooine - in plain view. I think I looked the part of an evil git, no problem.  
  
Carth walked a fair way apart from us. The two girls were a few steps behind me, with their heads bowed. Although I could sense Juhani eyeing everyone we passed with a calculating glare, and Mission scoping the security of the place for weaknesses.  
  
I Force persuaded the Czerka prat to let me into Dreshdae for free. Have I mentioned I hate Czerka?  
  
We soon stumbled upon a Sith tormenting a few random people. "No, that is the wrong answer. Again! You pathetic hopefuls can't possibly all be this stupid, can you?" he snapped.  
  
"P-please, Master Shaardan! Give us a chance! We'll do anything to get into the academy!" a female Twi'lek - who was dressed like a table-dancer - begged.  
  
"Hmph. I'm no master... yet... but I like the sound of that." Shaardan said, smirking, "Alright, one more question, though the lot of you are trying my patience. Alright. Let's say you become a Sith and I am your commanding officer. I give you an order to spare the life of an enemy. Do you do it?" I rolled my eyes - that was an easy one - of bloody course I wouldn't. I'd kill the idiot who gave the order, then kill the ones he told me to spare. Well, if I were a Sith, I would. But I'm not a Sith anymore, am I?  
  
"Oh, of course, Shaardan! Anything you command us!" the Twi'lek said.  
  
"We would never oppose you!" a human male in the group of 'hopefuls' added.  
  
"No, no, no." Shaardan snapped. He sighed, "Do you honestly believe that the Sith are in need of such snivelling cowards? Mercy is a weakness. If your leader shows weakness, it is your duty to kill him and show true authority... true power. That is why the Sith are strong."  
  
"Th-thank you, Shaardan. We, uh... we understand now!" the human hopeful said.  
  
"No, you don't understand." Shaardan said, exasperated, "And you probably never will. You wouldn't survive five seconds in the academy... the other students would tear you apart! Bah! I can't be bothered with fools! Perhaps... I should... hmmm." then he spotted me and the girls. Carth having tactfully vanished. Shaardan then spotted my lightsaber on my belt, "You! Jedi! You're looking to get into the academy, are you not? Of course you are... why else would you be here?"  
  
I folded my arms, "What's it to you?" I asked.  
  
"Let me pose a question to you." Shaardan said, smirking, "These hopefuls will never survive in the academy. A lesson must be taught, here, but I am at a loss as to what form it should take. I'm thinking to spare them the effort of being killed and do it myself. Perhaps I shall turn their skin inside out? Or Force Lightning? It is a most impressive display. Or perhaps a bit of humiliation is in order? I could easily strip off their tunics and make them run through the colony. Or they could lose all control of their bodily functions... What do you think? I just can't seem to decide."  
  
While I made a show of thinking about it, one of the hopefuls decided begging for mercy from a Sith/Sith-wannabie was a good idea (moron). "Please! Tell him to let us go, I beg you!"  
  
"Silence!" Shaardan snapped.  
  
"Why ask me?" I asked, smirking darkly.  
  
"Why not ask you?" Shaardan asked, shrugging, "I'm rather exhausted from dealing with hopefuls like these, I can barely think straight. Besides... I find it fun. Come now, a decision please."  
  
"Well, you see, if you ask me I'll give my opinion... then I kill you, deal with these losers myself, and loot your corpse." I said flatly. "You still want to ask me?"  
  
Shaardan blinked, "Um..." he turned to the hopefuls, "You see, kids? THAT is the kind of backbone you need if you ever want a hope of becoming a Sith. Now get out of my sight." he then turned tail and ran away. Mission sniggered. Juhani scowled.  
  
The hopefuls turned their fearful gaze on me. I smiled at them, "You do not want to join the Sith. Leave Korriban and never return." I said, with a heavy dose of Force persuasion. They all turned and left, as well.  
  
We continued into Dreshdae.  
  
"Look here, my dear friends." we were passing a group of brats in Sith uniform, and the female of the group was the one who spoke, "We have some newcomers to the colony... led by a Jedi, no less. I don't believe I've seen any of them before, have you?"  
  
"I hate Jedi... and these fallen ones are worse!" one of the other members of this group of brats commented, "They always get into the academy, and they think they're better than the rest of us!"  
  
"Great, just what we needed. Some punks come to steal our lunch credits." Mission whispered to me.  
  
"Looks pretty fresh to me, Lashowe." one of the Sith noted, speaking to the female of their group.  
  
"That's what I thought." she said, "Well, stranger... I don't know whether you're aware of this or not, but here on Korriban the Sith do as they please. And we are Sith. Quite literally, whether you live or die depends upon our whim. What do you think of that, hmm?"  
  
"I think that's a lot of responsibility for simple scum like you." I said, smirking.  
  
"Those are very brave words for such an insignificant person." Lashowe said, "Do you not realize how many Sith are here in Dreshdae?"  
  
I looked like I was thinking about it, "Hmmm, twelve? No, wait, thirteen!" I said brightly. Mission giggled.  
  
"How precocious. I think this one tried to make a joke, don't you?" Lashowe said coldly.  
  
"I didn't think it was funny." one of the other Sith noted.  
  
"Neither did I." Lashowe agreed, "A brave face, perhaps, but I'm more interested in being amused at the moment, I think. What do you say? Amuse us. Make us laugh, and we just might consider allowing you to live."  
  
I folded my arms, and glared pointedly at her, "You can try to kill me. You'd fail, but you can try."  
  
"Oh? I see. We'll just have to see about that, won't we?" Lashowe said angrily.  
  
"Ha ha! Looks like this one's not afraid of you at all, Lashowe." one of the other Sith said, sniggering.  
  
"Are you going to let us be insulted?!" Lashowe snapped at him.  
  
"Oh, get over yourself already. I'm tired of this." he said, still sniggering at her.  
  
"Yeah, this one's got some backbone, at least. Let's go." one of the other Sith said, also smirking.  
  
"Fine." Lashowe snapped, "I'll deal with YOU later." And she stormed off, followed closely by her group of friends.  
  
I sighed and turned to Mission and Juhani, "What do you think so far?" I asked.  
  
"Going ok." Mission said cheerfully, "Loved how you threatened that first Sith we met."  
  
"It was unnecessary." Juhani said cuttingly, "Such threats are not to be made idly, and such actions as you threatened are truly signs of the dark side."  
  
"The threat was idle, Juhani." I said calmly, "Because I want the Sith to think I'm worthy of them. We have to go through them to get what we want here."  
  
She sighed, "Very well. But do be careful, Damien." she pleaded.  
  
"I will be."  
  
* * *  
  
We caught up with Carth in one of the disused passageways, a shortcut on the way to the Czerka shop. A lone Sith student - a teenage boy - was arguing with Carth. Loudly. "-don't presume to tell me what I would or wouldn't do!" the boy snapped.  
  
"I don't know what's been done to you, but you're coming with me out of here. Now." Carth said, taking a step towards the boy.  
  
The boy took a step back, "Touch me, old man, and I'll kill you. Get out! Get out of here before I tell the Sith that you're here!"  
  
I decided to intervene. Didn't want the moron getting himself killed by some snot-nosed Sith punk. "Hey, leave the kid alone. Annoying a Sith on Dreshdae is not a good idea." I said, exasperated, grabbing Carth's arm to hold him back - he looked like he'd been about to try to grab the boy - stupid thing to do to the Sith who'd just told you he'd kill you if you touched him.  
  
"Shut up! Stay out of this!" Carth snapped, trying to shake off my grip on his arm - he wasn't taking his eyes off the Sith boy. This was unnerving - I thought this man liked to shoot Sith on sight - why was he trying to reason with this boy?  
  
I glared at Carth, "You can't tell me what to do, Carth." I hissed.  
  
"Is that all you do? Give out orders?" the boy asked coldly, "Well you can't show up after all this time and expect to give me orders! I'm not your soldier and I'm sure as hell not your son!" he snapped. He drew his lightsaber, then, and lunged at Carth. I drew my own lightsaber, and blocked the boy. "Get out of my way, Jedi." he snapped.  
  
"Who ever said I'm a Jedi, you brat?" I asked, and then I used Force choke on him. He staggered backwards, holding his throat.  
  
"NO!" Carth yelled, "Let him go!"  
  
Glaring at the boy, I released my grip, and instead used the Force to push him back against the nearest wall. "Why?" I asked coldly, holding the boy there, "He just tried to kill you."  
  
"He's my son." Carth said quietly, "I - I thought I'd lost him. I can't lose him again."  
  
I gave the boy a calculating look, and then walked over to him, deprived him of his lightsaber, and let him go.  
  
"Give that back." the boy snapped. I felt a very weak Force persuasion tugging at my mind, but nothing I'd even have to think about fighting. The new generation of Sith don't focus on the more insidious ways of getting what they want - since Malak took over, they seem to prefer to take what they want through brute force, rather than manipulation and persuasion. Therefore, they don't hone their persuasive skills - I'm sure the boy could have done better if he'd practiced.  
  
"No." I said flatly.  
  
The boy glared, then lunged at me, trying to take back his weapon. I ignited my own lightsaber again, and held it defensively - to get his lightsaber back he would have to go through the blades of this one. He glared at me.  
  
"Stop it, Dustil! Stop it! I won't let you keep doing this! What have they done to you?!" Carth demanded.  
  
"They gave me a life, old man." Dustil snarled, "They gave me power! You... you didn't even give me so much as a second's notice."  
  
"No... no, that's not true!" Carth pleaded, "I was there when you were younger, but I had to leave to fight! I fought for YOU, for your freedom!"  
  
"No you didn't." Dustil retorted, glaring at him - ignoring me now, "You fought for yourself. For glory. Well, the Sith can do that, too. We learn to fight... and to kill. You want to see what I've learned, 'father'?"  
  
"No, Dustil, don't! I don't -" but Carth was cut off - unable to speak. The boy was using Force choke on his own father!  
  
"Too late, old man! You should have left when you had the chance!" the boy snarled, tightening his grip.  
  
I glared at the boy, and used the Force to cast fear - terror - into his mind. I saw the Gizka-in-headlights look flash through his eyes; he lost his concentration, and backed away from me in fear.  
  
Carth coughed, and caught his breath - he was giving Dustil a horrified look.  
  
"Listen, kid. I'm not a close friend of your father's. Really, I'm not. I just need him to fly my bloody ship. But I don't want to have to kill you either. Don't push your luck, though." I said, calmly. The boy backed away from me - the fear I implanted in his mind making it impossible for him to talk back, "Now, perhaps we can have a civilised conversation, hmm?" he nodded fearfully, and I stopped trying to scare him. "Good." I said cheerfully.  
  
"Dustil, what have the Sith done to you?" Carth asked, half pleading, half afraid.  
  
"The Sith are my family now. They give me everything I need. I have a purpose with them!" the boy said proudly.  
  
"You can't mean that!" Carth pleaded, "The Sith are... they're evil. They're the dark side. They... they took me away from you and your mother. They're... they're what took you from me!"  
  
"No, they're not evil! They're not!" Dustil shouted. I could sense fear from him - he didn't want the delusions the Sith had given him to be ripped away. He was in denial. "The dark side is superior, and you... you were at war long before they came along!"  
  
"The Sith provoked the Mandalorians into attacking the Republic." I said coldly, "So technically, it IS all their fault."  
  
Carth gave me an odd look. I wasn't sure if he was asking if I was telling the truth, or how I knew it. Either way, I knew I'd just dropped too big a hint about who I was. I should watch what I say around him, in future.  
  
"You're lying!" Dustil snapped at me.  
  
"The Sith war to conquer, to rule the helpless. I went to war for YOU, Dustil. For your freedom, your future!" Carth pleaded.  
  
"Heh. I... don't believe you." Dustil said, folding his arms. I saw the uncertainty, but he was still afraid to accept the truth.  
  
"If I failed you, son, then it's... it's MY failure. Please don't add to it by becoming part of something evil." Carth all-but-begged.  
  
Dustil rolled his eyes, "Prove it." he said harshly, "Prove that the Sith are so evil and I'll... I'll think about it." He obviously thinks that'll get him off the hook - that he'll not have to face this problem if Carth agrees to this.  
  
Time to ruin that delusion, I think, "All right, then. Where can we meet you when we have proof? Because it won't take too long." I said, smirking.  
  
The boy glared at me. Carth gave me a grateful look. "I'll be in the Academy." Dustil said flatly.  
  
"And how are we supposed to get in there?" Carth demanded.  
  
"I'm going to be joining the Academy, anyway." I said, smirking, "So I'll bring that evidence to you by this time tomorrow."  
  
Dustil glared, "Right." he snorted - clearly not believing me, "I'm leaving now - I couldn't be bothered with this." he turned and stormed off.  
  
"You were headed to Czerka, right?" I asked. Carth nodded, "Get going, I'm gonna find out how to get into that Academy."  
  
"Why are you going to the Academy anyway?" Carth asked.  
  
"Because, we're looking for a dark side artefact on a Sith world - who do YOU think's going to have it?" I asked.  
  
"Point taken." Carth said, shrugging. He turned and slouched off towards Czerka's shop.  
  
I glanced at the girls, "You two ready to lie to some Sith?" I asked.  
  
"Always." Mission said cheerfully.  
  
"As ready as I shall ever be." Juhani agreed.  
  
* * *  
  
We made our way towards the local cantina - best place to find any Sith who's not causing trouble, whatever planet you're on. The girls followed me, keeping up the appearance of obedient slaves - those two are really good actors. I'm sure neither of them would be even close to obedient if they were really enslaved. Not that I'd let anyone try to take them, anyway.  
  
I scanned the cantina - a couple of Rodians, a few pilots, some hopefuls... and a purple Twi'lek woman wearing a Sith uniform. She was the only actual Sith in the room.  
  
"She looks like a good target." I noted to Mission.  
  
"I'd not know." Mission said, shrugging, "I could point out every security camera, or slice any lock, in this room. And that Rodian over there with the Pazaak deck is an easy mark - he's got the desperate 'I just lost and need an easy win' look - means he'll be distracted and you could clean him out of credits if you wanted. But I'm no good at identifying which Sith to talk to. Sorry, I can't be any more help."  
  
"Credits are always good." I said, approaching the Rodian.  
  
Juhani sulked - I could sense the disapproval from her in waves.  
  
Ten minutes later, and many credits richer, I left the Rodian alone. I made my way over to the purple Twi'lek.  
  
"Is there something you need, human? Make it good, for I have little patience." she snapped at me.  
  
"You're with the Sith, aren't you?" I asked carefully.  
  
She laughed, "You must not have been on Korriban for very long. Either that or you have been feeling your way about blindly. Luckily for you, I am in a charitable mood." A Sith in a charitable mood? Never heard of such a thing! "I am Yuthura Ban, second only to Master Uthar of the Sith academy here in Dreshdae. I am the one who decides which few of the many hopefuls who travel here to train actually become a Sith. Why? Is it your desire to enter the academy? Is that why you are here?"  
  
I smirked. Just my luck - I found exactly what I'm looking for, on the first try. "Yes, that's exactly why I'm here." I said, nodding. "Let me join you."  
  
"Ahhh, so you are just another hopeful after all. Or are you?" she gave me a calculating look, "There is something odd about you that I cannot place... I sense... that you are very strong in the Force. That you have already honed some of your abilities. Jedi training, is it?"  
  
"What difference does it make?" I asked guardedly.  
  
"Perhaps none. Perhaps all the difference in the world." she shrugged, "Either way, you possess enough raw power to intrigue me greatly. With that kind of power, you could become a great Sith. Perhaps... if I let you. Does that interest you?"  
  
"Yes, it does. I want to become a Sith." I said. It was a lie, I didn't want to be a Sith again. Oh, some of the Sith teachings are worth knowing, but I want to try to take a different path this time.  
  
"Ah, good. Exactly the sort of answer I was hoping for." she said, smiling, "I will take you to the academy and we shall see if you are ready to join the ranks of the Sith. I have only one other question. These... companions of yours? They will not be coming with you, I presume?"  
  
"They're just slaves. Don't worry about them." I said dismissively.  
  
Yuthura eyed the girls sceptically.  
  
"I..." Juhani started, before biting her tongue and playing along, "Yes - we are only servants to the... master." she said, some bitterness clear in her tone.  
  
"There is... something odd about this servant of yours..." Yuthura said, suspiciously. I wondered if she could sense the Force in Juhani. "No matter." she said, shrugging, "Make sure they don't disturb your training or cause trouble. You are responsible for them. Now... are you ready to go to the academy?"  
  
"Yes, I am." I said, nodding.  
  
"Then let us leave. The Master of the Academy awaits you."  
  
* * *  
  
"Greetings, prospective students." the Sith 'master' of the academy - Master Uthar - said. He was bald and had gone overkill on the tattoos. I really don't get why so many Sith think shaving their head and marring their skin is cool. Doesn't make sense to me. Never did. I like my hair, thank you very much. "It appears we have a late entry. Who do you bring before me, Yuthura? A young human, bristling with the Force?" I held my head high, and smirked - the type of smirk you expect from an evil overlord (what, you thought I didn't practice evil-smirking, just because I wore a mask? Hah!).  
  
"A human that has had some training, it seems, Master Uthar. Very promising, I think." Yuthura said proudly.  
  
"That I'll judge for myself, thank you." Uthar said coldly, "Tell me, human... what do you know of the ways of the Sith? What preconceptions has your mind been polluted with?"  
  
"I know that the Sith are powerful. A force to be reckoned with." I said diplomatically. Technically true, but also not saying I like them.  
  
"An honest if evasive answer." Uthar said calmly, "Likely it is more true than you realize. Allow me to speak of the deeper matters at hand. The Jedi equate the light with goodness and strength and the dark with weakness and evil. That is their tradition and it is truly no surprise that they cling to it for comfort. We, however, do not treat the Force as a burden. We treat it as a gift, a thing to be celebrated." I agree with that - it is a gift. "We use it to acquire power over others... and why should we not? Because the Jedi say we should not? We are as the Force is meant to be. The Jedi would hide that from you... they would tell you the dark side is too quick, too easy, all so that they need never challenge the passions that lie within them."  
  
I think passions do need to be confronted, but not completely given control. So both sides are wrong, and at least one of them can go to hell.  
  
"Joining with us means realizing your true potential." Uthar said proudly. And stupidly. Full potential cannot be realised by selling your soul. It just doesn't work that way. "It means not stifling yourself solely for the sake of hide-bound shamans and their antiquated notion of order. Be what you were meant to be." he turned to the female Sith brat I had met in Dreshdae, "What say you, Lashowe? Are you ready to learn the secrets of the dark side? Dare you?"  
  
"I dare, Master Uthar! I am ready!" she said proudly.  
  
"Brash and fiery, as expected. Turn that passion to your advantage, child. What of you, Mekel? Are you ready?" Uthar asked a boy (who seemed to be trying to grow a goatee).  
  
"I am, Master. More than ready." the boy answered.  
  
"I sense much anger within you, young one. That is good. That will provide you power. And Shaardan... what of you?" Uthar asked the Sith student I had threatened when I first entered Dreshdae.  
  
"I am always ready!" Shaardan said, bowing.  
  
"I see. You had best gather your wits for the trial ahead, boy, or you will not last." Uthar warned. Then he turned to me, "And you, young human? Does this interest you? Are you ready to learn more of what I speak?"  
  
"I am ready to learn more." I said, not deigning to bow to him.  
  
"Are you?" Uthar asked, raising an eyebrow at me, "I can see into your heart, young human, and I see the dark kernel that is there. If it is ready to sprout remains to be seen. And so shall it be." he smirked evilly, "Now, then. All of you five recruits have shown a degree of facility with the Force... you all have the potential to become true Sith. Only one of you, however, will succeed. The one who succeeds will be admitted to the academy as a full Sith. All others must wait until next year and try again... if you survive." the cruel glint in his eyes implied it was more than likely that only one of us would survive, "My pupil, Yuthura, shall be your teacher and master while you attempt to prove yourselves. Heed her words."  
  
"As Master Uthar said, none of you are true Sith YET." Yuthura said, "For that to occur, one of you must do enough of worth... gain enough prestige... to be selected. What is an act of worth? You must learn that for yourselves. Remember that you are competitors, here... fight for your destiny, or go home."  
  
"If you wish to gain a lead over your competitors, the first of you to learn the Code of the Sith and tell me of it will be rewarded." Uthar noted, "The rest is for you to discover. Welcome to the dark side, my children... your one chance at true greatness lies here."  
  
* * *  
  
Yuthura personally escorted me to my 'quarters' in the academy. I'm sure that's not normal. I was proven right when she spoke before leaving me alone outside the door to my room, "You know you are my... favourite prospect for the year?" she commented, trying to make it sound like an idle compliment. She was trying to talk me into doing something for her.  
  
"Your favourite prospect?" I asked, suspiciously.  
  
"Absolutely." she said, nodding, "By my estimation, you are far more likely to achieve the prestige necessary to join the Sith than any of the others. As a matter of fact, I am so certain of that that I'm willing to offer you an opportunity of the once-in-a-lifetime variety. Would you like to hear it?"  
  
"I'd be a fool not to." I said, smirking.  
  
She also smirked, "Indeed you would. I will take that as a 'yes', then." she said, "Good. I do so adore someone who's willing to take a chance. As I said, you're no doubt going to be the one whom Uthar chooses to become a Sith. With my help, of course." you think I need help? Ha. "Once that occurs, he will take you into the Valley of the Dark Lords to the tomb of Naga Sadow to administer the final test. There you and I will be alone with him. The perfect time to, shall we say, arrange for a change in the academy's leadership?"  
  
"You want me to kill Master Uthar?" I asked flatly. I wasn't surprised that she wanted him dead - I was surprised she was asking for help. Any normal Sith would go straight to Uthar with this, in the hopes that he would give them her place when he kills her. She's lucky I'm not a normal Sith, now isn't she?  
  
"Is that such a daunting prospect?" she asked, "It is not as if I am asking you to perform the task alone, or as if you will get nothing out of it."  
  
"And what would I get out of it? Hmm?" I asked.  
  
"You would become my apprentice when I take control of the academy. You can start off your Sith career as the right hand of the head of the academy: me. Uthar will not offer you that."  
  
"Pupil against master. Sounds familiar." I muttered.  
  
Mission blinked too-innocently, but said nothing. Juhani scowled at the ground, probably assuming I was referring to her.  
  
"And so it should. It is central to our beliefs. It is my responsibility to replace my master when I am strong enough." she said proudly.  
  
"And yet you're not strong enough to do it yourself?" I asked innocently. Also sounds familiar.  
  
"Oh, I could if I wanted to." she said, "But I'm sure you can understand, it is much safer to do it this way. Less risk of failure. You understand?"  
  
"I understand. It's called cowardice." I smirked, "But I'll help you, all the same, Master Yuthura."  
  
"Indeed." she said flatly.  
  
"Don't get me wrong." I said quickly, "If I thought that sort of tactic was worthy of scorn, I wouldn't agree to help." that was a lie, but I'm a good liar when I want to be.  
  
"I see. So you call me a coward, and then prove yourself one, as well?" she asked.  
  
"Not exactly. But close." I said, smirking.  
  
She laughed lightly, "You have a sense of humour, human. I am impressed." she tilted her head to one side curiously, "You never did tell me your name."  
  
"I was wondering when you'd notice that." I said, smirking, "You'd let any old person into the academy without even asking for a name. For all you knew, you could have let Darth Revan's reincarnation walk in here." Mission spluttered with laughter. I flicked my hand at her, in a way that looked like it hit her, but actually barely missed. "Shush." I snapped at her. She stifled her giggling, and rubbed her face where I almost hit her, to make it look like I had hit her.  
  
"Revan died a year ago. Any reincarnation would still be a baby." Yuthura said acidly, "If you even believe in such things."  
  
I smirked, "I was just making a joke, Master." I said, "My name, by the way, is Damien Nox."  
  
"Well, Damien." she said, apparently not amused by my Revan comment. I thought it was funny. "I will begin to make preparations for your final test. Your only worry now is to get there... don't disappoint me."  
  
"I won't." I said calmly. She turned and walked away. I led the girls into my room.  
  
It was a fairly small room, and obviously not designed to accommodate a student with a couple of slaves. There was one small single bed, a footlocker, a small desk and chair, and a lock on the door that any two-year-old could slice.  
  
Juhani stood defensively in the corner, while Mission did her usual routine of rooting through the footlocker. The little thief was useful, true, but also predictable. "Sith robes - I'm guessing for you. And a couple of medpacs - I'll take those." she scowled, then, "On second thoughts, you have them. This outfit ain't got no pockets." she said sheepishly.  
  
I sniggered, "I'm not going to want the robes. These clothes are cooler." I said, smirking. "Now, we need a plan."  
  
I sat at the desk, and looked at the datapad there. The code of the Sith, and its meaning. Basic rules to live by as a Sith. Sheesh, someone's gone to a lot of trouble to write out a long-winded version of 'trust no one, betray your friends, and generally be an evil git'.  
  
"What sorta plan are you thinking?" Mission asked, after a moment.  
  
"Well, I need to find out where the Star Map is. Yuthura mentioned a tomb, I'm guessing that's a good place to start. Hmmm." I frowned at the datapad, "Wouldn't hurt to tell Uthar this code, get in his good books before some brat like Lashowe or Shaardan get there first."  
  
Juhani folded her arms and glared at me, "Fraternising with these Sith is dangerous." she said coldly, "We should avoid sinking to their level."  
  
"You avoid it all you want. I'm just playing along, though. I'll be careful, don't worry." I said calmly. I sighed, "Mission. You find and tail Dustil. Don't let him see you, though. I want to know his life story by this evening."  
  
Mission smirked, "Count on me." and disappeared. I saw the door open and close. She was gone.  
  
"And what do you plan for us to do?" Juhani asked warily.  
  
"We're going to go and talk to Uthar. Then we'll go out and check out those tombs."  
  
* * *  
  
I hadn't even bothered to look at the Sith code properly, on the datapad. Juhani need never know that detail, though. I had been staring blankly at the datapad for long enough, I think.  
  
"Greetings, young one." Uthar said calmly, "You have much to do, yet... you have gained little prestige. You will have to work quickly if you hope to best the others."  
  
"I know the Code of the Sith." I said flatly. Juhani scowled at the ground - I could sense her disapproval, but she didn't voice it.  
  
"Then speak it." Uthar snapped impatiently.  
  
"Peace is a lie, there is only passion. Through passion, I gain strength. Through strength, I gain power. Through power, I gain victory. Through victory, my chains are broken. The Force shall free me." I quoted.  
  
"Yes, good." he said, nodding, "You have, indeed, learned the Code of the Sith. Speaking the words and knowing the words are, however, two different things. Tell me, then, true or false: it is our passion that fuels the Force."  
  
"True." I answered immediately. Juhani's scowl deepened.  
  
"Well done. I will test you no more... you know the Code. Very impressive. Go, now... you have done well, but you have not impressed me enough to declare you the victor. I have matters to attend to." he turned away from me and resumed his meditation.  
  
I turned and led Juhani to the training room.  
  
There we saw quite the vile display of cruelty, as we watched one Sith release a captive into a duelling ring - the captive was given a vibroblade, and forced to fight... and die. I suppose it was designed to give the students practice at killing. I remembered what Dustil had said to Carth, and wondered how many of these prisoners he'd killed.  
  
"This is disgusting." Juhani whispered to me.  
  
"I agree." I muttered. I turned and led her away from the room quickly. "That's just... sick." I said.  
  
"I cannot believe we are in this hell hole." Juhani hissed.  
  
"We need to find the tombs." I said to her, "The academy clearly has control over them."  
  
She sighed irritably.  
  
Then I almost walked into a boy who was walking in the opposite direction, "Oh, ah... hello." he said nervously, "I don't remember seeing you here before. My name is Kel... Kel Algwinn." I could sense uncertainty from him in waves.  
  
"Hello. I'm Damien Nox." I said politely, "You're right, I'm new here. I don't suppose you could tell me how to find the Sith tombs?"  
  
"Of course." he said brightly, "The valley's full of ancient Sith ruins, from a time before the Sith left this region of space. Rather exciting, really. I've, uh, never studied it myself... I couldn't help you much. If you're really interested, there's a fellow by the name of Dak who's out in the valley now. He knows plenty about it."  
  
I sensed something from Juhani - recognition? Surprise? Confusion? Whatever it was, it was triggered by the name. I ignored it for now, though.  
  
I smiled, and put on my innocent act, "Is something wrong?" I asked Kel - a Force-blind Gizka could sense he wasn't happy about something. It was just a matter of convincing the boy to admit it.  
  
"I... oh, uh, nothing." he said, avoiding my eyes.  
  
"Are you sure?" I persisted.  
  
"Y-yes." he said nervously, "My master always says I am too trusting, too willing to show weakness. You're a Sith, so I really shouldn't... you know..."  
  
"Are you saying you're not a Sith?" I asked. Juhani gave me an odd look.  
  
"Well I... I... I didn't mean it like that." he said quickly, "I... I shouldn't trust you. I can't trust you, can I?"  
  
"Sure you can. I've nothing to gain by betraying you." I said.  
  
"I just... don't feel I belong here." he blurted out, "I thought maybe I did at first, but now I... I don't know. I have so many doubts."  
  
I shrugged, "If it doesn't feel right, then perhaps you don't belong here."  
  
"But where would I go, then? What would I do?" he asked, confused now.  
  
"Have you thought about the Jedi?" I asked innocently.  
  
"I... don't know." he said, clearly considering that idea, "I never really thought about it. Maybe I should seek it out, give it a try." he smiled brightly, "Thank you... thank you so much!"  
  
"Don't mention it. Especially not to Uthar or Yuthura." I said, smirking.  
  
He grinned, "Thank you." and turned and walked briskly away from us. He made straight for the main exit, unopposed, because they probably thought he was going to torment the citizens of Dreshdae, or something.  
  
I sniggered, "That was fun."  
  
"Fun?" Juhani asked, surprised.  
  
"Well, yeah." I said, smirking, "Those Sith just let him go, and didn't even realise he'd just defected. I love watching my enemies do something so stupid."  
  
She shook her head, "You have strange perceptions of entertainment, Damien." she said, smiling.  
  
"Yeah. I know. But, hey - on the bright side - that kid's gonna try joining the Jedi." I smirked, "I certainly didn't sense any deception in him."  
  
"Indeed. It is a very good thing you have just done."  
  
* * *  
  
We eventually found our way to the valley.  
  
"These must be the tombs." I said, looking up at the huge structures. There were four visible entrances, and surely more beyond them.  
  
"Which one do you think we need to enter?" she asked.  
  
"I dunno." I said, shrugging. As I walked into the valley, I stopped by a random Sith student who was meticulously brushing dust off a stone artefact, "Hello." I said warily.  
  
He stood up and dusted off his uniform. "Greetings. I don't think I've seen you at the academy before. Here to investigate the ruins?" he asked me.  
  
"Who are you?" I asked.  
  
"My name's Dak Vesser." he said brightly, "I'm assigned to the valley ruins, as you can see. We've been painstakingly uncovering these tombs for many months, now. Master Uthar won't allow us to dig with lasers or sonics... we have to use hand tools only so we don't accidentally destroy anything we run across. That makes progress very slow, however."  
  
Suddenly, Juhani spoke up, "Dak? That is you, isn't it? I... hardly recognized you."  
  
"It's been a long time, Juhani." Dak said, frowning and folding his arms defensively.  
  
"What are you doing here? Did... did you fall to the dark side?" Juhani asked.  
  
"I didn't 'fall', Juhani... I had my eyes opened." he said, and when she gave him a reproachful look, he quickly added, "And don't look at me like that. Last I recall, you were having your own doubts."  
  
"I was." she said flatly, "I'm not anymore. Dak... you could..."  
  
"Save it." he snapped. Then he sighed, and shook his head, "The Jedi aren't for me... not anymore. Look... I'm not going to ask why a couple of Jedi are in the Valley of the Dark Lords. I don't want to know. It's better that I don't. In fact, I'll just get out of here and leave you to whatever it is you're planning to do. Fair enough?"  
  
"Running away? Again?" she asked coldly.  
  
"Why not? It's what I do best." he said, smiling faintly, "Look... I don't want to be here after you leave. There'll be too many questions. So ask what you have to ask and I'll be on my way."  
  
"I take it you two know each other?" I asked warily.  
  
"Yes." Juhani said flatly, "Isn't it obvious? I don't want to talk about it here, however."  
  
Dak told me about the four main tombs, before he ran off to be elsewhere. Basically, Naga Sadow's has the Star Map, and only Uthar can get in there. To get in, I'll need to gain prestige and earn a place as a Sith. To help with that... there's an insane droid in Marka Ragnos' tomb, dealing with it could be worthy of prestige... there's an insane hermit in Tulak Hord's tomb, dealing with him could be worthy of prestige... there's a cool sword rumoured to be hidden in Ajunta Pall's tomb, getting that would be worthy of much prestige... and some students ran off and hid in the caves between the valley and the academy... dealing with them could be worthy of prestige. Easy pickings, but I wasn't going to do it all today.  
  
"Which do you think, Juhani?" I asked, after Dak had run away, "Insane droid, insane hermit, or fancy sword?"  
  
"I am unsure. All three tombs are supposedly dangerous." she said, "I would tend to investigate the 'renegade' students."  
  
"All right, then. We'll do that, then we'll go back to the academy for the evening." I said, turning and walking back the way we came. It wasn't hard to spot the caves. They were infested with Shyrack. Not difficult creatures to kill, really. And I figured out that Juhani had concealed her lightsaber in her cleavage, when I saw her draw it to help me fight the Shyrack.  
  
We found two deserted campfires in the caves, and a few corpses, before we eventually ran into a small group of teenagers in ragged Sith uniforms. One female human and two male Twi'leks.  
  
"Hold it right there, whoever you are!" the woman snapped, holding a violet lightsaber defensively, "We... we're not going back to the academy! We'll kill you rather than go back!"  
  
"You're... the renegade students? The ones who ran away?" I asked warily.  
  
"So you have heard about us." she said, not lowering her weapon, "Yes, we ran away before Master Uthar could execute us. Is that so hard to believe?"  
  
"Not really." I said, shrugging, "I'd not want that psycho on my case, either."  
  
"Right." she said flatly, deactivating her lightsaber, and folding her arms, "So why are you here?"  
  
"I've been told that I might get prestige to get into the academy, if I killed you." I said flatly. Sometimes, honesty is the best policy, "I was thinking of faking your deaths, and helping you escape."  
  
She tilted her head to one side, quizzically, "Why would you want into the academy, if you're clearly intend on going against the Sith?" she asked.  
  
"So I can steal something from under their noses." I said, smirking.  
  
"Ah. Well, in that case... My name is Thalia May." she said, offering her hand - I took it, and kissed her fingers lightly. She smiled. "The others here and myself refused to murder a bunch of people on a whim from Master Uthar... so here we are. We thought that becoming a Sith was what we always wanted, but that wasn't true. Now all we want is to get out of here. Fair enough?"  
  
"So, how can we help you?" I asked.  
  
"Well, we're stuck in these caves, obviously, or we would have been long gone." Thalia said, "There's a passage to the surface through the caves, but we're blocked by some kind of large creature. We can't defeat it. If you could kill it and clear up the passageway for us, we could escape. That would be help enough. Can you do that?"  
  
"Depends what the creature is." I said, "I probably can kill it, though."  
  
"We don't know what it is." Thalia said, shrugging, "It's about the size of a small Rancour, but it has a lot more teeth and claws, and it seems to be immune to most of our Force powers."  
  
"A terentatek." Juhani hissed, "I have read of them. That description matches what I have read."  
  
[What is a terentatek?] one of the Twi'leks asked.  
  
"It is a terrible beast, spawned of the dark side." Juhani said coldly, "It feeds on the blood of those strong in the Force. Because we are its prey, it is immune to our powers."  
  
"I've heard of them." I said, frowning, "Not easy things to kill, by all accounts. Hmmm..." I smirked viciously, "I have an idea. Wait here, Juhani."  
  
I activated my Eriadu stealth unit, which I bought from the shop on Tatooine - I swear, even Mission can't spot me when I'm using it, and that's saying something - and walked out of the encampment, in the direction Thalia had indicated when she told me of the 'creature'.  
  
If it was a Terentatek, only the strongest and darkest Force powers would work on it. A Sith master's Force choke or Force lightening might affect it. But even they wouldn't kill it. The fabled Solari lightsaber crystal would, in theory, also affect it. But that was lost in the Great Hunt, if it ever even existed.  
  
I rounded a corner, and saw the beast. Juhani's guess was right - it was a Terentatek. I walked up to it, silently, careful to mask my presence in the Force as well. It didn't notice me. I knelt down, not taking my eyes off the monster, and took out a frag mine. I only looked down long enough to set the codes on the mine, before quickly standing up, watching the Terentatek again. It looked around it, but seemed to think it was imagining things, and it relaxed again. I laid a line of mines back to the point where the cave narrowed and it couldn't follow me.  
  
Breathing a sigh of relief that it hadn't spotted me until I was ready, I deactivated the stealth field, and cast Force lightening at the beast. It roared angrily, and charged at me. It crossed four of the mines before the fifth killed it. In an explosion of toxic gasses, it crumpled to the ground. Dead.  
  
I smirked and retrieved the nine mines that the Terentatek hadn't reached, then crossed the bridge the beast had been guarding. There were two more corpses here. One of them held a medpac he or she must never have got the chance to use. The other held a lightsaber which had been chewed and was useless. This one was interesting - the body was shredded, but the jedi robes had survived. Since this person obviously wouldn't need them, I figured it wouldn't hurt to take them. They were excellent quality robes, if they survived this well. There weren't even bloodstains where there should have been. In the pocket of the robes was a datapad - a diary. It said it belonged to Duron Qel-Droma. I know I've heard that name before - can't for the life of me remember where I heard it, though. I frowned and read the last entry.  
  
'Korriban is everything I imagined - and feared. I can feel the power of the dark side here, I can sense the terentatek hiding in this evil place.  
  
Shaela and I have decided to venture forth into the Valley of the Sith Lords in search of the creatures. I only wish Guun Han was still with us.  
  
Why couldn't he just accept that Shaela and I are in love? He claims our passion for each other will lead us down the dark side, but he can't even see how his own pride and arrogance are leading him away from the light.   
  
Maybe it is good that he left, after all. Even as dangerous as the terentatek are, I'm certain Shaela and I can defeat one without his help.'  
  
Obviously they failed. Their pride was the death of them. Overconfidence gets everyone in the end. I glanced at the other corpse and wondered if that was 'Shaela'. No way to tell, really. Although, the lack of the lightsaber probably meant it wasn't her. I sighed and stood up, putting the items I had looted from the corpses in my shoulder bag - the same one I keep the mines, grenades, medpacs and stims in (what, you didn't think those magically appeared out of thin air when I need them, did you?). I crossed the bridge again and returned to the renegade students' camp.  
  
When she saw me, Thalia took a step towards me eagerly, "So... is there news? Is the passageway clear?" she asked hopefully, and for a brief moment I felt the same desire to dash her hopes as I had felt for Sharina on Tatooine. The same rusty spoon was employed, again.  
  
"It's clear. You're free to go." I said, smiling.  
  
Her eyes lit up, "It... it's clear? We can go?" she asked, smiling gratefully. "Thank you. This... I wasn't expecting help from anyone in the academy. I guess we aren't the only ones who don't... agree with everything."  
  
"Have you considered going to the Jedi?" I asked innocently.  
  
"I... well, would they accept us?" Thalia asked.  
  
"I'm sure they would." I said, smiling at her.  
  
Thalia smiled at me, "Well, maybe... maybe the Jedi will accept us. I've seen how evil the dark side is. Maybe I could try." she said, "At any rate, thank you again. You've saved our lives." The three of them turned and fled the caves quickly.  
  
We also left the caves quickly, and returned to my room at the academy.  
  
* * *  
  
Mission was waiting for us. "I've got the scoop on Dustil for you." she said cheerfully.  
  
"I'm listening." I said, setting my bag on the bed, and sitting next to it.  
  
"Well, he's been here for the last three years." Mission started, leaning against the table, as she spoke, "He's friends with several of the other students, although some of his friends have mysteriously vanished recently. I found out that Darren Ash and Thalia May were recently ordered killed, along with a couple of other students - he's been wondering what happened to them, but doesn't know. And two months ago, his best friend was lost in the valley."  
  
"Good place to start." I said, nodding.  
  
"He's specialising in Force combat." Mission continued calmly. "From what I've heard, the three specializations are lightsaber combat, their equivalent of Jedi Guardian... Force combat, their equivalent of Sentinel... and mental domination, their equivalent of Consular. According to the records I dug up, he's top of his class, because the other students are afraid to take him on since he defeated Yuthura's favourite student. He's not actually killed anyone yet, although some of the students he's duelled have - and I quote - 'since died of the wounds he inflicted'. In other words, no one was decent enough to offer the kids a medpac, but it wasn't actually Dustil's fault."  
  
"I see. Top student in the academy, and we have to turn him back." I said, thinking about that information, "Well, we should start with his friends. I just helped Thalia escape - I should have waited, then I could have taken him to meet her. My word is worthless to him." I sighed, "What about this 'best friend' of his?" I asked.  
  
"Records say she vanished. No way to tell if she's even still alive or not. There's chunks of the records missing." Mission said, shrugging.  
  
"That sounds suspicious." I said, "Who are his other friends?"  
  
"Kel Algwinn, Ronan Bane, Ma'el, and Velsa Tal." Mission said, "All in his year, and most of them are close to him in the ranking. Ma'el's a gold Twi'lek, and she's not a nice character... reminds me of Lena." she still says that name with such venom, "Velsa's a human with red hair, and she seems ok. Ronan's a human with black hair, I didn't see much of him, but I didn't like him. Kel's a human, I dunno what he looks like, Dustil was supposed to meet him in the library this afternoon, to go over something about their lessons, but he never showed."  
  
"Probably because he's halfway to the Jedi academy by now. As, I believe, is Thalia." I said, smirking.  
  
Mission blinked, "Are you systematically turning the whole academy to the light side, or something?" she asked.  
  
"I'm trying to." I said, grinning brightly.  
  
She shook her head, "That's a weird mental picture." she muttered, most probably thinking of the concept of Darth Revan turning the Sith away from the dark side. I admit, it is weird... and kind of amusing, in an ironic way.  
  
"Kindly don't share it." I said, glancing at Juhani nervously.  
  
"Wasn't going to." Mission said, sniggering, "Anyway... so, I still haven't found anything to convince our little Sith that he's on the wrong side."  
  
I sighed, "Juhani, get some sleep. Mission, you and I are going to look for some more evidence."  
  
Mission grinned, "Cool." she said cheerfully.  
  
Juhani sighed, "I do not know if I could sleep in this place." she said, scowling at the door.  
  
"I'll set some concussion mines at the door. Anyone who isn't welcome'll be stunned, and it'll wake you. Ok?" Mission suggested.  
  
"That will help, I think." Juhani said, nodding.  
  
"We'll be back in a few hours." I said, as Mission set the trap for unwary interlopers. We both activated our stealth fields, and I took Mission's hand so we didn't lose each other - we couldn't see each other with the stealth activated, so it was safer this way.  
  
She led me up to the academy's library, where she sliced into the main computer system, and showed me the records she'd been reading before. After a few hours of work, she had reconstructed some of the disrupted files, and I had decoded the encryptions. Uthar had made some arrangements regarding Dustil's friend - Selene - prior to her disappearance, but these arrangements were classified.  
  
"Translation: evil." I whispered, smirking.  
  
"How'd you figure?" she asked quietly.  
  
"Well, when a Sith classifies information, it's to keep up public appearances, or to keep his subordinates from finding a weakness." I explained, "I somehow doubt the girl could provide any weakness for Uthar - if she could, I don't want to know - so we should look into this."  
  
"I guess he might have some information in his private rooms?" she suggested.  
  
"Maybe. Know where that is?" I asked.  
  
"Yep." she led me through the academy - past Uthar himself, who was meditating in the central room and didn't notice us - and into the accommodation block. She stopped outside a door with a much more sophisticated lock than the standard. It took her less than a minute to slice the lock.  
  
I rooted through Uthar's desk, and lockers, and as well as some credits (which I happily pocketed) I found an encrypted datapad. I copied the data from it onto my own datapad, and replaced the original where I had found it. We left the room appearing untouched... aside from the missing money, but that's insignificant, really.  
  
When we got back to my room, Juhani was fast asleep. We carefully stepped over the mines Mission had laid, and she sat down on the locker. I sat at the table, and started working on decrypting the codes.  
  
* * *  
  
Half an hour later, Juhani woke up. "I see you have returned." she stated flatly, as she stretched... not that I was watching her, or anything.  
  
"Yeah. We didn't want to wake you. You looked so peaceful." Mission said, smiling.  
  
"Did you find anything of use?" Juhani asked, standing up and stretching again.  
  
"I think so." I said, reading over the datapad, "But these codes are tough to crack."  
  
"I see." Juhani sighed slightly, "I am well rested. Perhaps I should return to the Ebon Hawk and inform Bastila of your progress?"  
  
"That's a good idea." I said, nodding, "Don't let the Sith see you out alone, though." I added, "Yuthura'll have my head if she thinks I let my 'slaves'-" I used air-quotes around the word, and said it with much sarcasm, "-out unsupervised."  
  
Juhani's lip curled in disgust at the very concept of slavery, "Indeed. I shall not be seen." and as she said it, she vanished into thin air, with the aid of her stealth belt.  
  
The door opened and closed again, and Mission jumped onto the bed, "I'm gonna sleep. I'm rubbish at that sorta code-breaking, and I've been running around after that brat all day."  
  
A couple more hours passed while I worked on the code-breaking, starting with the most recent entries.  
  
'Rumours of my old master's survival have been confirmed, and he has taken up residence in the tomb of Tulak Hord. Several hopefuls have attempted to eliminate him, to no avail. The latest of these attempts showed promise - the hopeful Mekel - who left this morning. I do not expect him to return. It is a shame that he wasted his potential this way.'  
  
Mekel? I know that kid. He was one of the hopefuls when I arrived here. I'll look into Tulak Hord's tomb first thing in the morning.  
  
'Yuthura has been plotting, again. I have had to execute two students who foolishly attempted to break into my quarters under her direct orders. They claimed Force persuasion. I am unsure if they were lying or not, but either way, I do not need weaklings or fools in my academy.'  
  
Yuthura doesn't do 'sneaky' too well, does she?  
  
'The pupil Ma'el shows great potential in her mental domination classes. Her teachers have suggested her specialization be altered to fit this newfound skill. I have personally confirmed this, and executed the teacher foolish enough to originally assign the girl to lightsaber combat specialization.'  
  
He's a fan of executions, isn't he?  
  
'The pupil known as Dustil has shown remarkable progress. His talent with the Force is great. The same, however, cannot be said for the human female that he arrived with, Selene. She has little talent. Moreover, Dustil holds a great degree of affection for her. This is a weakness in the boy and has been slowing down his training. Orders were sent this morning to have the girl removed from the academy and terminated. I will tell Dustil that she was killed in the valley. He will forget her soon enough, I think... he is too promising to lose at this juncture.'  
  
This is exactly what I was looking for. I'll show this to Dustil. If this doesn't convince him, nothing will.  
  
I woke Mission at four in the morning, Korriban local time, and told her to go back to the Hawk and tell Juhani they both had to be back here by nine.  
  
* * *  
  
I got four hours sleep, and was waiting for the girls when the door opened and closed. Seconds later they both appeared. "So, what's the plan today?" Mission asked brightly.  
  
"Well for a start, we're not doing that again." I said flatly.  
  
"Doing what?" Mission asked.  
  
"Sleeping here." I said flatly, "With only one bed. It's bad enough sleeping in shifts on the Hawk, but one bed between three, when we're all trying to be awake during the daytime, is too much. I'm sleeping on the Hawk from now on."  
  
"That is a good idea, I believe." Juhani said calmly.  
  
"Hopefully, we won't be on Korriban much longer, anyway." Mission added.  
  
"Hopefully." I said, leading them to the door, "But anyway, let's go get some more prestige, shall we?"  
  
"How do you plan to do that?" Juhani asked.  
  
"We're going to Tulak Hord's tomb." I said flatly.  
  
"Why that specific tomb, may I ask?" Juhani asked.  
  
"Because these notes say Mekel went to investigate it." I said flatly, "If the kid's still alive, I want to try to save him."  
  
"You are most charitable to your enemies." Juhani said coldly, "Not all of them are likely to forsake the dark side. You are aware of this?"  
  
"I have to try." I said calmly.  
  
We passed Uthar, who was eyeing everyone suspiciously, and made our way back down to the valley and into the tomb on the far right. After killing a few tuk'ata, I suddenly stopped. "Something doesn't feel right here." I whispered.  
  
Mission did one of her quick scans of the room that she's so good at, "There's something rigged to the door, it'll close if you step through it. I don't see any other boobytraps, though." she informed me.  
  
"Both of you stay back. I've got a really bad feeling about this." I stepped through the door, and it slammed behind me. Then the room flooded with gas, and I passed out.  
  
* * *  
  
I woke up to find myself standing up, bound by the Force. I couldn't move anything below my neck. I looked around the room to see Mekel bound to my right, barely conscious, but his eyes were focused on me.  
  
In front of me was the ugliest face I've ever seen, with the possible exception of the Teretatek. The man was bald, his eyes were red, and he was severely disfigured. He had a twitch in the right side of his face, and his right eye seemed fixed while his left eye darted continuously.  
  
"Awake already, are you?" the deformed man asked, his voice high-pitched, raspy, and slimy, "Good! This is the tomb of Sith Lord Tulak Hord, if you don't know. I've taken up residence here, for now... it's dusty and full of critters, but it's home."  
  
"You are as good as dead, old man." I said flatly.  
  
"Oh-ho! Spiteful little thing, aren't you?" he said cheerfully, "Let's not forget, however, who has whom at the disadvantage, shall we? No, no. Let's keep things on a more civilized note, shall we? Now then... introductions are always the place to start, if I remember correctly. This other student here that I captured earlier you should know well enough. His name is Mekel. Say hello, Mekel."  
  
Mekel groaned incoherently.  
  
"Poor lad." the crazy old man said brightly, as if the fact Mekel was in bad shape cheered him up greatly, "He's had a hard day. My name is Jorak Uln. I was once the head of the academy, so I'm sure you've heard of me."  
  
"I don't care who you are! You're dead!" I snapped.  
  
"Oh, my, my, my." he said in the cheerful tone only the homicidally insane can achieve, "Such glorious vim! If I could bottle it and drink it, I would. Hmmm... there's a thought."  
  
"Bad mental pictures." I said flatly. Mekel snorted in a failed attempt at laughter, and coughed up blood.  
  
"Anyhow, I'd like to propose that we move onto the main event." Jorak said brightly, "You see, I'd like to discover if you've got the pluck of an old-fashioned Sith. Most of the drek Uthar has been passing through these days is so pathetic. Take young Mekel here... I already tested him. Didn't I, Mekel?"  
  
Mekel made an incoherent gurgling noise. I think I'd like to skive off this pop-quiz, please.  
  
"Yes, yes, you're welcome." Jorak said, as if Mekel had just thanked him, "You see, Mekel here has the cruel disposition of a Sith... but not the GUMPTION that I'm looking for."  
  
"You're utterly insane." I said coldly.  
  
"Ahhh, what's a little mental instability between tutor and pupil?" he asked. Actually, that's a good point. I must remember to ask Malak that very question. "What's important is that I'm here to better the Sith as a whole. It's a big job."  
  
"Go ahead, do your worst." I said calmly.  
  
"Now, now, is that any kind of attitude to take with higher education? I'm doing you a favour, really." Jorak said, as if I'd just insulted his mother. Oh, there's an idea... "So, then!" he announced, interrupting that train of thought, "This is how it goes: I'm going to pose a moral question to you. Get it right, and I torture Mekel. Get it wrong, and I torture you. Mekel, here, is a bit weak... he probably won't be able to take much more punishment. Mind you... get too many wrong and you'll die, yourself. I don't know what you think of Mekel. Maybe you don't like him. Maybe you think he deserves to be murdered? Well, here's your chance. Fair enough?"  
  
"Fair enough." I said calmly. Torture's no big deal - worst he'll do is Force lightening, and I can handle Malak's Force lightening, so nothing this loser can throw at me will be too bad.  
  
"Well, then. Any last comments before we begin, Mekel?" Jorak offered.  
  
"We can... both survive... attack him together!" Mekel managed to say, to me.  
  
"Now, now, dear lad." Jorak said, with mock-remorse, "Do you really think your friend here will answer questions wrong just to spare little you, risking his own life? And how many correctly-answered questions before you die, hmmm? No, don't be silly... you had your chance, remember? On that note, let's begin!" he seemed most gleeful at the concept of torture, whoever it was to be aimed at. "Now, then. Your immediate superior amongst the Sith is an effective commander and a fine leader. He trusts you and you like him. You see an opportunity to kill him. What do you do?"  
  
"I refuse to answer this." I said calmly.  
  
"Then I must assume you did not know the correct answer. Sad, really, that you would do this to yourself." Jorak said, before cheerfully casting Force lightening on me.  
  
I gritted my teeth and endured it silently.  
  
"And so we come to round two." Jorak announced, "You come across a group of humans who are threatened by dangerous animals. They plead for help, offering you a reward. What do you do?"  
  
"I refuse to answer this." I repeated.  
  
"Well, now you're just punishing yourself. Do you really not know the answers, here? Shame." After another dose of Force lightening, Jorak seemed surprised I was still standing. I reckoned I could endure one more shock. "Let's see... ah, yes. You discover an aspect of the Force that gives you great power. Do you share it and strengthen the Sith as a whole or keep it to yourself?"  
  
"I refuse to answer this." I repeated again.  
  
"And here I thought this question was an easy one. Ah, well, suit yourself." this time I winced when the lightening hit me. I was getting weaker, and I knew another one would be too dangerous to risk. "Still going? Alright, then. One of your underlings has made a major mistake which makes you look bad. He is normally very competent and skilled. Do you kill him or give him another chance?"  
  
"Kill him." I answered calmly.  
  
"Correct!" Jorak cheered, "Publicly, if you can. There is no room for that level of failure. Not killing him would be seen as a sign of weakness... and then where would you be?" he grinned evilly as he turned to Mekel, "You see, Mekel? It is not so difficult. Time for your punishment."  
  
The boy screamed loudly as the Force lightening ripped through his body. I scowled at the ground until it stopped.  
  
"Last question!" Jorak announced, "You're about to die. Do you pass on your knowledge to your apprentice to make him stronger... or do you use your last breath to strike at your enemies?"  
  
"Neither. A true Sith never dies." I hissed.  
  
Jorak blinked, "What?! How did you know that?" he said surprised, "That was my trick question! Bah! Telepathy. No, wait! Someone told you didn't they! Hmph. Regardless, I suppose rules are rules. Time for your medicine, Mekel, my boy."  
  
The boy screamed again, and it lasted longer. When he was released from the torture, he was still alive.  
  
"Now... this is odd. The test is over and you're both still alive. Well that's never happened before. Hmmmn. What to do, what to do... I suppose this means you can go, Mekel. I'll have to just figure out what to do with our friend, here. Run along, now."  
  
"Or..." Mekel said, clearly concentrating, "Or I could use the Force to free him! And we could kill you!" suddenly, our Force bindings faded. The boy must be very good at 'mental domination', to have done that, "Seems you didn't think of that, old man!"  
  
"What?!" Jorak yelled, outraged, "Mutiny! Behave, students! I'll... that's it! Detention for all of you! Permanent detention!" and he drew a lightsaber.  
  
I used Force choke on the old man, "For the record, Jorak." I said calmly, as he struggled in vain to breathe. "Question one: I use the opportunity to kill him and take his position. Question two: I take the reward and leave the weak fools to their fate. And question three: I keep it to myself."  
  
Mekel stared at me, "You deliberately threw the questions to save me?" he asked.  
  
"Yes." I said calmly. Jorak was turning an interesting shade of blue. "And one thing you're wrong on, Jorak. Mercy is no weakness." I released the Force choke from him.  
  
He stared at me for a moment. "Oh, but now I have the opportunity to kill you when you turn your back."  
  
"Who says I'm going to turn my back?" I asked, "Just because I can show mercy does not mean I'm stupid enough not to watch my enemies."  
  
Jorak growled at me and lunged. I sent him flying with Force wave. I heard the sickening crack as his skull split on the stone wall. That had been an accident - I hadn't meant to kill him - but in a way it was probably better this way.  
  
"What do you know? I guess he wasn't a 'true Sith' after all." Mekel said, smirking, then he turned to me, "I can't believe that I'm alive. You saved me... you could have easily just answered those questions and let me die."  
  
"Why shouldn't I have saved you?" I asked.  
  
"Well, you were tortured, for a start. Then there's the fact that I'm one of your rivals at the academy."  
  
"I couldn't just let him kill you." I said, frowning. Since when did I get my conscience back, anyway?  
  
"Well... you can have those writings he mentioned." Mekel said, barely able to stay standing after the torture, "I won't fight you for them. Master Uthar will be very pleased with you if you give them to him, you know."  
  
"You know, you don't have to stay at the academy." I said calmly.  
  
"Is that some kind of tactful threat, or something?" Mekel asked warily.  
  
"Oh no. I'm not threatening you. It's just, Jorak had a point, you're really not cut out for the Sith." I explained.  
  
"Well, what else should I do?" he asked, still wary.  
  
"Have you considered defecting to the Jedi?" I asked.  
  
Mekel snorted, "No, I've never thought about that. Can you... can you even go back? I've done some... I mean, I've hurt a lot of people."  
  
"It's never too late. Believe me, I've been redeemed from darker places than joining the Sith academy." I said, smirking.  
  
"Darker places? Such as?" Mekel asked warily.  
  
"You don't want to know." I said flatly, "Suffice it to say I knew the answers to Jorak's questions from personal experience, and then some."  
  
Mekel shuddered, "I believe you. I... I suppose I could go to the Jedi."  
  
I smiled, "Good. I know for a fact it's safe to escape through the Shyrack caves. Considering I dealt with all the hostile creatures in it."  
  
"All? As in the renegade students as well?" he asked warily.  
  
"I dealt with them, yes. What way you interpret that is up to you." I said, smirking.  
  
"Ok." Mekel said, smiling, "I guess I could go that way. I know a lot of the supply ships do fly round that way, so it shouldn't be too hard to hitch a lift."  
  
"Great. So I'll tell Uthar you were killed by the psycho, then?" I asked.  
  
Mekel laughed, "Thanks." he said, turning towards the door just as it opened.  
  
Mission and Juhani were there. "Sorry we took so long." Mission said, "But this lock's ancient, none of my spikes worked on it, I had to slice it manually."  
  
Juhani gave Mekel a calculating look, "Is this the student who was captured by the 'insane hermit'?" she asked.  
  
"Yeah. I was just leaving." Mekel said.  
  
"He's going to the Jedi." I added.  
  
"At this rate, the Jedi academy will be overrun by ex-Sith defecting to our cause." Mission said, smirking.  
  
"There's a scary thought." Mekel said, also smirking, "You better be careful, though - it only takes one to infiltrate your academy's location."  
  
"Indeed, we are careful." Juhani said warningly, "Few know of the academy's location, and those who do find it are directed through Coruscant's Jedi Council and are trusted."  
  
"Except me." I noted, "And Mission. And Carth. And Canderous. And-"  
  
"You have made your point." Juhani bristled.  
  
I smirked. "Let's get going." I said to the girls, "We've got a meeting with another soon-to-be-ex-Sith."  
  
* * *  
  
I found Dustil in the library. "Hey, brat." I said, clearly, as I walked in.  
  
"Anyone else tried calling me that, I'd kill them." Dustil growled as I approached him.  
  
"Big talk, kid." I said, smirking, "Considering you've never killed anyone, here."  
  
"What makes you think that?" he asked defensively.  
  
"I do my homework, kid." I said, smirking smugly.  
  
The boy growled, "Well, if you're so good at your research, have you found any evidence for me? If the Sith are so evil, I'm sure it's just lying around everywhere, waiting for you to trip over it." He said sarcastically.  
  
"Oh, funny." I said coolly, "You don't think Uthar wants just anyone to know the Sith are evil, do you? By the time the students figure it out they've already sold their souls and won't care."  
  
"I still don't believe you, you know." Dustil said, folding his arms defensively.  
  
"You had a friend called Selene, didn't you?" I asked.  
  
"Selene? She's the one who convinced me to come to the academy with her. Why?" he asked defensively.  
  
"Look at this. It's a copy of a datapad I found. Recognise the encryption sequences?" I asked, showing him the datapad with Uthar's notes on it.  
  
"I- this is the code Uthar uses for his highly classified material. I can't read it." he said flatly.  
  
"Well, I decrypted it." I said, pressing a button. The text changed to the intelligible notes about Dustil and Selene.  
  
He stared at it for a second, "But... he told me... he, he said that she'd been lost on a mission in the valley. This... this says that they... they killed her... because she... she was hindering my progress. No." he shook his head, horrified. "This can't be true!" he said, glaring at me.  
  
"It's true. I'm not lying." I said calmly. No Force persuasion in it - it would be wrong to use it for this.  
  
"I..." he stared at the datapad, still horrified. "I had no idea... they lied to me."  
  
"Now, will you listen to your father?" I asked calmly.  
  
"I... I guess I said I'd think about it, didn't I?" he muttered, "I'll talk to him." he said, sighing slightly, "I'll give him a chance to explain himself. I guess I owe you - both of you - that much. Thank you." he muttered.  
  
"At least you're smart enough not to hang onto the lie when it blows up in your face, kid." I said, smiling.  
  
"I'm not going to leave here, though." he said, looking straight at me. "I have some other friends here. I have to warn them what's going on. And maybe I can, you know, look around here and find out some more information. From the inside. Something that might help you... and my father."  
  
"That would be good." I said, nodding, "We could use all the help we can get."  
  
The boy smiled, "I'll go up to Dreshdae now, and see if I can find my father." he said, "I really should tell him I've changed my mind, huh?"  
  
"It would help." I agreed.  
  
"Thanks." he said, and turned to leave the library quickly.  
  
* * *  
  
As I left the library myself, five minutes later, I ran into Yuthura. I decided it would be fun to get to know the woman, if I could. No harm trying. "Greetings, Master Yuthura." I said, half bowing.  
  
The fact I spoke to her clearly meant she felt the need to be rude, "What do you wish? I am eager to get this over with."  
  
"If you don't mind my curiosity, Master, could you tell me about yourself?" I asked innocently.  
  
"About myself?" she asked surprised, "I am originally from Sleheyron, if you must know. I was a slave to a cruel master, Omeesh the Hutt. I am sure you don't need to know more."  
  
"What someone needs and what they want aren't always the same thing." I said, shrugging, "Surely telling me a little more wouldn't hurt? I just would like to know more about you, that's all."  
  
"I... see. Very well. I suppose there's no harm in the tale." she said, shrugging slightly, "As I said, I was originally a slave to one of the Hutts. The Hutts control everything on Sleheyron, and a slave is nothing to them. I was determined not to be 'nothing'. One night when the drunken worm had me alone in his chambers I stabbed him and escaped the compound. I stole onto a cargo ship and was not discovered by the crew until they reached the next system. They left me for dead on a desolate planetoid, alone... but that was fine by me. I was glad to be anywhere other than Sleheyron. It was not luck that I was eventually rescued, of course. The Force was strong with me, though I didn't know that at the time. Not until the Jedi told me, that is."  
  
"The Jedi?" I asked, "Were they the ones who rescued you?"  
  
"I'd... rather not discuss it. Perhaps another time." Yuthura said defensively.  
  
"No time like the present." I said smoothly, "I would like to know how you became a Sith?" I asked innocently. Juhani and Mission both gave me odd looks.  
  
"I... would prefer not to discuss that." Yuthura said flatly.  
  
"I'd really like to hear the tale." I said, slightly pleadingly.  
  
"Why? There is no point. Have I asked you about your past?" she asked tetchily.  
  
"No, you haven't, but I just thought we could become friends... or maybe something more." I said hopefully. Well, friends, anyway, but flirting never hurts, even if she is a Sith.  
  
"I have no intention of talking to you about it." she said, glaring at me.  
  
I frowned. "Why is that?" I asked warily.  
  
"While you have excellent potential as a Sith, I do not wish to befriend a slaver." Yuthura hissed. She said she'd been a slave - great, no wonder she has something against my cover-story, at that rate.  
  
I sighed, and turned to the girls, "Tell the truth girls. You have no reason to want to leave me, do you?"  
  
"No reason at all." Mission said brightly, "I like Damien. He even bought my friend from the slavers on my homeworld, to save him from being sold to a crimelord. He's really good to us."  
  
"It is true. Damien treats us well." Juhani agreed. I smiled - both girls had told the truth, but in a way that fitted the cover story. Economy with the truth is such a useful skill.  
  
"Hmm." Yuthura clearly sensed the truth, "And what do you keep these slaves of yours for?" she asked, "It is common knowledge what most slavers keep Twi'lek females for." she added in a growl.  
  
"Hey, she's only a kid." I snapped, "I'm not that sick."  
  
"I'm not a kid!" Mission snapped.  
  
"Legally, you are." I said to her. I turned back to Yuthura, "Anyway, I don't keep the girls around for that reason, no."  
  
"I don't suppose you'd care to explain why you do keep them?" Yuthura asked.  
  
"I'd rather not." I said, "But suffice it to say they're well treated, and if either one asked to leave, I would probably let them."  
  
"Surprisingly, I believe you." Yuthura said, then she sighed, "You... certainly have odd notions for one hoping to become a Sith. But I'll play along... for now. Let's see... after escaping from Sleheyron I was found by the Jedi. They took me in and trained me even though I was a bit older than most Padawans."  
  
"You were a Jedi?" I asked.  
  
"Not really, no." she said, shaking her head, "I never progressed beyond Padawan. I had discipline, but no peace... and after my treatment at the hands of the Hutts there was little room in me for the ways of the Jedi." she sighed slightly, "I wanted to use the Force to free the other slaves I knew, to fight for what I knew was right. The Jedi restrained me until I couldn't stand it any more."  
  
"I know that feeling." I noted. Mission blinked, smirked, and bit her lip.  
  
"They claim the dark side is evil, but that isn't so." Yuthura explained, "Sometimes anger and hatred are deserved and right. Sometimes things change because of it. There is so much suffering and injustice in the universe. I am surprised the Jedi can even stand the stench of it, much less stand by and do nothing. I know this may sound strange, but only my compassion stands in my way, now. Once that is gone let the slavers beware."  
  
"But... if you lose your compassion, will you still care about those slaves?" I asked.  
  
"I... yes, of course. I mean losing my compassion as in... holding back..." she reiterated.  
  
"And once you defeat the slavers, would you then be able to hold back from harming those you free?" I persisted, "Without compassion, it's a short step from killing the oppressors to killing the oppressed. What difference is one life from another when the blood on your hands is still red?" I asked, the phrase was one I once used during my time as Sith Lord. I genuinely didn't see the difference then... and I still don't, to some extent.  
  
"I... I would never harm those I seek to free!" Yuthura snapped.  
  
"Then you're not a real Sith." I said acidly, "Darth Revan killed thousands of Republic citizens he had originally fought to save!"  
  
"You... make a good case... I suppose." she conceded, "But I shall not discuss such matters with you anymore!" she turned on her heel and stormed off.  
  
I think I made an impression on her. I hope it was the right one.  
  
* * *  
  
I went to Master Uthar, and gave him the stone tablet I had taken from Jorak's corpse. I also informed him that I had 'dealt with' the renegade students. I was in turn informed that I had impressed him much, but that I would have to gain some more prestige before I could become a full Sith. I was, however, well ahead of the other students.  
  
I then made my way back down to the tombs. Cool sword, or insane droid. Hmmm, droid first. May as well deal with both.  
  
After running a gauntlet of battle droids, we found a corpse with a sound-dampening stealth unit on it, and a datapad saying the droid was super-sensitive to sound, and it may be possible to find a peaceful solution if we were quiet enough.  
  
Mission and I entered the main tomb, with sound-dampening belts activated. The droid greeted us, and I talked to it. It was an assassination droid, which had independent thought - never a good thing in a droid - with independent thought they soon cease to obey their makers. It had developed an appreciation for life, and no longer wished to kill - HK-47 would consider it an abomination, I am sure, but I liked it.  
  
It requested that I shut down its systems and delete its assassination protocols. I did as it requested, removing the hardware that contained said protocols - it had slightly different programming from HK-47, but I could edit it. No need to buy a new actuator now, and no danger of some moron reactivating this droid's assassination protocol accidentally.  
  
When the droid reactivated, it noted the absence of the hardware, and commented that it was surprised I had the skills to have done so successfully. It was also grateful, however, and left peacefully.  
  
Self-serving good deeds - gotta love them.  
  
* * *  
  
Next stop, Ajunta Pall's tomb.  
  
When we got into the main room of the tomb itself, the door closed behind us, and a... a ghost... appeared behind us. "Too long... too long in the cold and the dark. I am disturbed again? A human... a... Jedi? Here? Why have you come to this dark place, Jedi? Why... disturb my sleepless rest?" It was Ajunta Pall, himself... well, the ghost of him. I'd seen him the last time I was on Korriban, I'd insulted his heritage, and told him he was worthless.  
  
"Who are you?" Mission asked him. Juhani was being defensive, and glaring at the ghost.  
  
"I... had a name, once. Ajunta Pall." the ghost said mournfully, "Yes, that was my name. I was one of many. We were servants of the dark side... Sith Lords, we called ourselves. So proud. In the end we were not so proud. We hid... hid from those we had betrayed. We fell... and I knew it would be so..."  
  
I decided, this time, to be kinder to the poor ghost, "How did you fall? What happened?" I asked.  
  
"We... hid from the Jedi, but it was not they who destroyed us. Is it not... obvious what we did?" he asked, "We destroyed each other. We desired the secrets of each other, to increase our power... we battled until finally our fortress rained down on top of us. And so here our old secret is buried and none of us hold it any more... is that not right? Our power fled. Oh, what became of us? Do... do the Sith still thrive? Did they ever return?"  
  
"Yes, they have returned, and endanger us all." I said.  
  
"So much... so much time has passed. And yet we have learned nothing... nothing..."  
  
"Why do you remain here?" I asked.  
  
"Remain? Do I... remain?" he asked distantly, "I... have regretted for so long... all that I have done. My sword... I filled it with my pride. And it is... buried with me, now. A corpse as I am a corpse. I am dead, as my faith... is dead. And I shall remain here... surrounded by blackness in death as in life..."  
  
"I seek this sword you speak of." I said.  
  
"Of course you do. You... seek my power. Will it destroy you... as it did me? Most of my brethren would desire... only to take what power I have left. Even if it would destroy them. I wish my sword to be... taken away from here. I do not wish it to rot away as I have. I command this of you." he said proudly.  
  
"Nobody commands me." I said coldly, "But I will do as you ASK, of my own free will." I added pointedly.  
  
"If... if you are wise, you will not keep it." he said, "In the end, it is what destroyed me... there are... three blades within my sarcophagus. Only one is truly my sword, but it has been so long... I do not remember which. Find the sword that is mine and... place it on the statue. If it is truly mine, then it is yours."  
  
I walked over to the sarcophagus, and looked at the three blades - a silver-lined sword, a black steel sword, and a vibrosword. "Well, it's not the vibrosword - a Sith's weapon would never be such a common sword." I muttered, then turned to look at Ajunta Pall's ghost, "Can you give me any clues?"  
  
"I do remember one thing of my sword... listen to me carefully... 'I am that which grips the heart in fright, hearkens night and silences the light.' It was... written of my sword long... long ago." he intoned.  
  
I frowned at the two swords, "Hmmm. Silences light. Wouldn't be something so reflective as silver, then, would it?" I asked, taking the black sword and placing it in the statue's hand.  
  
"Yes... that is the one. That is the blade that destroyed me." Ajunta Pall said bitterly, "Take it... take it and the other blades, even... take them and go. My darkness awaits me..."  
  
"There's no need for you to remain here, is there?" I asked.  
  
"No... need? What choice have I?" he asked.  
  
"You can return to the light side and end your torment." I said. Mission rolled her eyes, and Juhani smiled faintly.  
  
"Return?" he asked, confused, "But... I betrayed my old masters. They would never let me return to the light side. It is too late... too late..."  
  
"I don't believe the light side would turn you away. You have suffered long enough." I said gently.  
  
"If I... if I could return. Oh, my Master... it has been... so long... and I regret so much..." the ghost began to fade, and I sensed some of the darkness and coldness in the room fade, too. Not all of it, by a long shot, but the ghost's own darkness had gone. Seconds later, so had the ghost himself.  
  
"Wow." Mission muttered, "Another one to add to your list."  
  
"Don't degrade it." I snapped at her, "Each person I save is worth a lot more than a name on a list."  
  
Mission bowed her head, "Sorry."  
  
Shaardan was waiting for us just inside the tomb's entrance, "I saw you come in here and I rather figured you'd make it all the way to the sarcophagus. Good to see I wasn't wrong." he said, looking supremely smug.  
  
"Oh look girls, it's the coward we met at Dreshdae spaceport. What was your name again? I kind of didn't care." I said, smirking.  
  
"The name's Shaardan." the boy said acidly, "I've been watching this tomb for a while, hoping someone would do the dirty work in finding the sword of Ajunta Pall."  
  
"You wouldn't have considered, oh, I don't know... getting it yourself?" Mission asked snidely.  
  
"Now that you have it, I just thought I'd relieve you of it. It must be quite a burden, after all." Shaardan said, clearly a veiled threat.  
  
"No, I think I'll manage with it just fine. Kind of you to offer, though." I said, smirking.  
  
"Oh, but I insist." he said, sarcasm dripping from the faux-polite tone, "I'm not about to let a chance to impress Master Uthar pass me by. I may like you well enough, but being a Sith is all about taking chances when the moment is right. So make it easier on both of us... hand over the sword."  
  
"What are you going to give me for it?" I asked, folding my arms.  
  
"This isn't a negotiation." Shaardan snapped, "As much as I dislike ultimatums, I am afraid I must stoop. Hand over the sword or die."  
  
"How about I give you an ultimatum. Run away with your tail between your legs, or I will hurt you." I said coldly.  
  
"Funny. Lashowe was right, you do have a sense of humour. Give me the sword!" he snapped.  
  
I sighed, "No." he drew his lightsaber, but before he could take a step, he was choking on thin air. It didn't take long for him to pass out, and I stopped choking him before it killed him. I walked over and relieved him of his credits, then left him to the mercy of whatever wildlife found him... given that this was Korriban, that'd not likely be much.  
  
* * *  
  
Uthar was impressed enough when he heard about the droid, that I didn't even need to give him the sword. He told me to prepare myself for the final test, and to meet him in the central room the next morning.  
  
I returned to the Hawk.  
  
Mission and Juhani both vanished into the girls' sleeping quarters, and reappeared mere minutes later in their normal clothes. I, meanwhile, made my way into the swoop hangar. HK-47 was in standby mode, and Canderous was doing something to the swoopbike. I ignored both of them and started modifying my lightsaber - new and cooler crystals from the tombs quickly replaced the old crystals, which in turn were placed in the red double-blade.  
  
When I finished working, Canderous was watching me. "What?" I asked.  
  
"Are we getting off this rock any time soon?" he asked.  
  
"Tomorrow." I said flatly, "Probably. I was wondering..." I said, wandering over to the swoopbike, to see what damage the Mandalorian had done to it, "If you had any war stories."  
  
"You want to hear tales of my exploits? Of the wars I've seen and fought, the enemies I've seen die by my hand? Heh, sure, I'll humour you." he said, smirking. "My name's Canderous of the Mandalorian clan Ordo. I've been fighting across the galaxy for forty of your years. For my people it's the honour and glory of battle that rules us. It's through combat that we prove our worth, gain renown and make our fortunes. Win or lose, as long as the fight is worthy, then honour is gained. The glory at having triumphed over impossible odds is what drives us."  
  
I noted that he had modified the swoop engine, and in theory it was an improvement. I couldn't be bothered to test it, though - not before we deal with the Star Forge - swoop racing is a frivolous waste of time when we're trying to save the galaxy. "So you conquered worlds for honour?" I asked.  
  
"If there's nothing at stake - your possessions, your life, your world - then the battle's meaningless. We Mandalore take everything we are and throw it into battle. It's the true test of yourself - the battle against death... against oblivion."  
  
"Is that why the Mandalorians attacked the Republic?" I asked.  
  
"The Sith came to us with an offer: to fight a worthy enemy in a battle that would be remembered forever." he said. So it WAS the Sith's fault - I knew it! "We only wanted the challenge of the battle, and glory from it - win or lose. And we lost."  
  
I nodded. "I kind of understand. The fight to prove yourself, if you lose to a great enough opponent, it is still an honourable fight."  
  
"Exactly." he agreed.  
  
"But if you were cheated by a weaker opponent... you would have to challenge him again, to prove he was the weaker, yes?"  
  
"Of course." Canderous agreed, "Why do you ask?"  
  
"I have an old... 'friend' who needs to be taught a lesson, that's all." I said, smirking.  
  
"You really do have a warrior's spirit, don't you?" he asked.  
  
"Rare to find outside your people, isn't it?" I asked, smirking.  
  
"Indeed." he agreed, "The only true warrior my people recognise outside their own was Revan."  
  
I frowned, "Hmmm... yeah. I should go."  
  
I quickly left the Mandalorian alone. He's smarter than a lot of people give him credit for, I think - I'd be surprised if I didn't drop a dangerous clue by leaving so suddenly at the mention of the name Revan. But to be honest, I don't care if he does know. I don't trust him, but I also know no one else on the ship would believe him if he tried to tell them I was Revan.  
  
* * *  
  
I found Carth in our sleeping quarters. Six beds on the ship, the girls get one each, but there's four men on the ship, counting Zaalbar - after much 'debate' (read: argument) on the way to Dantooine, Carth and I ended up being the ones who had to share - Canderous was good with the threats, and neither of us wanted to sleep in the bed that the Wookiee slept in the other half of the time. I sat down on Canderous' bed - Carth had been lying on our bed, awake, reading a datapad - he looked up at me when I sat down.  
  
I was the first to speak, "We didn't end our last discussion very well..."  
  
He set down the datapad and sat up, "I, ahhh... I'm not very good at this. I... I know I owe you an apology." he said, scowling, "Uh, more than one, probably. I was just so desperate to finally face Saul directly in the battle over Taris, and now the Jedi have us looking for these... these Star Maps."  
  
"Why don't you return to the front lines, then?" I asked.  
  
"Because this is more important. This may really, finally, make a difference... I suppose even if I can't figure out everything that's going on, I still want to help if I can." he sighed, "I know this mission is important, it's just... I feel a bit useless. I can fight, sure, but I'm no Jedi... all this feels completely out of my league. I just hate not knowing what's going on and feeling this... helpless." he ran his fingers through his hair, "But I shouldn't have taken that out on you. I've been a royal pain in the backside, haven't I?"  
  
"You sure have." I said, smirking.  
  
He laughed, "Well... I guess I should be at least a little pleased that I haven't lost my touch. So... I'm sorry. Will you accept my apology?"  
  
"Only if you agree to work with me, for once." I said quietly.  
  
"Done!" he said, smiling.  
  
"Just... one more thing." I said, frowning at the floor, "I... I want you to promise me something."  
  
He gave me a wary look, "Such as?"  
  
"Such as... when you find out my big secret - and I know you will eventually - I don't want you to overreact... actually, trying to kill me probably wouldn't count as overreacting... just give me a chance to explain it, when you find out, ok?" I asked, giving him a pleading look.  
  
"Must be a big deal." Carth said, frowning.  
  
"Oh, it is." I said, nodding slightly.  
  
"I promise I won't kill you... right away... if I find out whatever this 'big secret' is." he said, nodding.  
  
I smiled, "Thanks. On a brighter note, you might want to go back to Dreshdae."  
  
"Why?" Carth asked warily.  
  
"Your son said he'd be looking for you there." I said, smirking.  
  
"He- you convinced him to change his mind?" he asked, both surprised and grateful.  
  
"Yes. Go. Talk to him. Shoo. I want some sleep."  
  
* * *  
  
When I woke up the next morning, Carth was in such a good mood that even HK-47's multiple comments on his 'meatbag incompetence' didn't bother him. Canderous was watching me suspiciously - shit. Mission and Zaalbar were talking to each other - I don't know how the kid actually SPEAKS Wookiee to her friend, but it was confusing the hell out of Bastila - they were just discussing Griff's scheme, and how pissed Mission was about it. Bastila was glaring at the Twi'lek, and trying to look like she was meditating. Juhani actually was meditating.  
  
"I'm going to the academy. I'm supposed to go alone, so I'll see you when I've got the map." I announced - I was barely noticed.  
  
* * *  
  
In the tomb of Naga Sadow. "We are now ready for your final test, young Sith." Uthar said, "You have earned the right to see if you shall become one of us."  
  
"Indeed you have." Yuthura said, smugly.  
  
"I dislike your tone, Yuthura. What are you up to, now?" Uthar asked, rightly suspicious.  
  
"Nothing of course, my master." Yuthura said innocently, "I was merely agreeing with you. Should we not get on with the test?"  
  
"Yes." Uthar said, still suspicious, "Yes, of course. We are in the sacred tomb of Naga Sadow, young one, the one discovered by Darth Malak and Darth Revan years ago." yeah, I know that. "You are to follow in their footsteps and reach the ancient Star Map that lies deep within. There you will find a lightsaber, amongst other things. The lightsaber is for you: your initiation present. Return to us once you have it, for you the test does not end there. Be very cautious, here. This tomb is like the others in this valley, and many of its old defences remain active. Do you understand what I have told you? Are you ready to begin?"  
  
"Find the Star Map. Return with the lightsaber. I understand." I said flatly, eager to get this over with.  
  
"Good. Yuthura and I will await your return." Uthar said calmly.  
  
I walked straight ahead to find that some moron had flooded the main chamber with acid... probably to make the test more difficult. I sighed and turned back, I dealt with the logic puzzle to the left, but only found some random artefacts that had always been here... worth stealing none-the-less.  
  
On the right-hand passageway, I encountered two terentateks. TWO OF THEM! Luckily, they hadn't spotted me right away. I used my stealth field to sneak past them, and pulled the lever there - I found some grenades in that room, and also happily shot the terentatek through the door, which was too narrow for them to get through. There was a corpse in the room, holding a broken lightsaber... I retrieved a crystal from the lightsaber, though - very pretty crystal, it was, too.  
  
I returned to the main room, and used the 'Ice Grenade' to freeze the acid pool. Annoying is what that was. It wasn't difficult to get the lightsaber and Star Map, from then. I returned to the main room, to find Uthar and Yuthura standing on the frozen acid. I vaguely entertained the notion of running past them and using the fire grenade to melt the ice and kill them both, but the rusty spoon didn't let me.  
  
"So you return to us with the lightsaber in hand, as I knew you would." Uthar said proudly, "The Force has served you well. You took a great risk in acquiring the artefact. You used your mind and your power... no peaceful meditation, no pacifism. Sometimes you must fight in order to achieve. This gives you your passion, this makes you stronger. This is what makes you superior. That is the lesson we teach with that part of the final test. Do you understand?"  
  
"I wouldn't say I exerted myself getting this." I said calmly.  
  
"Perhaps not, to someone of your natural strength." Uthar said, shrugging, "The point is in the recognition of the nature of the act rather than its sheer difficulty."  
  
"I understand." I said, nodding.  
  
"Good. The last part of your test will now commence." he said calmly, "Here you will learn the lesson of competition. All life must compete in order to flourish. Such is the natural way of the universe. To stand still is to know death... one must always be moving forward. So it is the same amongst the Sith. Compete or die. Mercy is irrelevant. So it behooves you in this final test to strike down one you are familiar with, for no other reason than to prove you are superior and without mercy. Normally this would be against another student. You, however, get a special treat. You will fight Yuthura, here... my own apprentice."  
  
"What?!" Yuthura snapped, "So this is what you had planned all along. You wish me killed."  
  
"Indeed." Uthar said calmly, "You have become too ambitious, Yuthura. It is time for you to die and someone more... talented... to take your place."  
  
"No, it is time for YOU to die, master. My pupil stands with me." Yuthura said proudly.  
  
"I'm with Yuthura on this one." I said, smirking.  
  
"Do you hear that, my master? That is the sound of a new leader rising to replace you." Yuthura said smugly.  
  
"So the time has come, has it? You both wish to stand against a Sith Master and perish, do you? THEN SO BE IT!" Uthar drew his lightsaber, but before he could even take a step towards Yuthura, I sent him flying with Force wave. Yuthura lunged at him and ran her lightsaber through the man's heart.  
  
Then she turned on me.  
  
"Uthar is finished, and a new order is brought to the academy. Excellent." Yuthura said, the gleam of the dark side glowing brightly in her eyes, "Unfortunately for you, I don't intend to share power. It's time for you to die."  
  
"Typical. I knew this was coming." I said, resigned.  
  
"Then you should have no trouble defending yourself. For what it's worth." she said. "While I do like you... truly... I'm afraid I'm not the type to share power with anyone. Even you."  
  
"But... I don't want power!" I snapped. Been there, done that - yawn.  
  
"As if I would ever believe that! Defend yourself, if you dare!" she snapped, lunging at me.  
  
I blocked her. "I don't want to fight you." I pushed her away.  
  
"Then don't. You'll die." she said, turning to swing her blade at my side.  
  
I blocked again, "You can't defeat me, Yuthura." I said calmly.  
  
"Bet your life?" she asked, taking another swing at me.  
  
I blocked her again, "Do you bet yours?" I replied.  
  
"You have to ask?" she hissed, aiming low this time.  
  
I jumped backwards using the Force, to avoid the blade, and landed on the wall. I immediately pushed off it to leap over her, landing behind her, I ducked and spun around to kick her feet out from under her. In less than a second, I had her pinned to the ground, the blade of my lightsaber to her throat. "Surrender." I said calmly.  
  
"As I thought. You are no Sith. A real Sith would have no hesitation in striking me down." she said, trying to sound calm, but her voice shook slightly with fear. Her eyes changed colour again... now her natural violet instead of Sith yellow.  
  
"That's right. I am no Sith... and I am glad of it." I said, smirking.  
  
"You are... too strong for me. I was a fool to think otherwise. I am... at your mercy." she said, still fearful.  
  
"You ask for mercy? You, a Sith?" I asked, smiling, and standing up, offering a hand to help her stand.  
  
She accepted it, and put her deactivated lightsaber away on her belt. "I... was right the first time, back at the cantina, wasn't I? There is something strange about you... more so than I even suspected. So what happens now? Will you show me mercy? Will you... just let me leave?"  
  
"You could come with me." I offered.  
  
"That's... tempting, but I don't think I could." she said, smiling weakly, "Your path... it goes somewhere I can't follow."  
  
"Maybe you need to think about your own path." I suggested.  
  
"I... suppose you could be right." she said, sighing slightly. "Very well. I... won't stop you, or mention what you've done here. You have a destiny to fulfill, and that does not involve you joining the Sith... at least not yet. I won't keep you from it. May the Force serve you well."  
  
"Tell me why you tried to kill me, first." I said, before she could turn to leave.  
  
"I had no choice." she said, then she sighed, "You... reminded me too much of a time before I became a Sith. I... didn't want to think about that."  
  
"Maybe you SHOULD think about it." I said gently.  
  
"I... suppose you could be right." she conceded. "All the things I wanted to do, all the wrongs I wanted to right... I haven't done any of it. They just get farther and farther from my mind. All I've cared about is power and... and myself. This isn't the person I was."  
  
"There's still time to change that." I said.  
  
"You're right." she said, "Maybe... maybe what I needed most was peace, after all. The Jedi tried to show me that. I don't know if I can ever go back to them... but my place isn't here. Thank you... thank you for showing me that." I sensed no deception, and I could sense deception in anyone. Takes one to know one, I guess - I can even lie believably to Vandar.  
  
"Come with me." I said gently, "I'm going to the Jedi enclave, I can give you a lift."  
  
"Very well. I suppose it would not hurt to try, would it?" she said, smiling.  
  
We left the tomb together.  
  
* * *  
  
Yuthura and I spent the next few hours, at my suggestion, in the academy, talking to students individually about the change of leadership. Yuthura's authority in the room, my charisma, and both our Force persuasions collaborated to make every single one of them leave the academy, for one reason or another. Some genuinely decided it was too dangerous to remain. Some suddenly felt an urge to be elsewhere. Some defected to the Jedi. Some inexplicably realised that they hadn't visited their families in years. Lashowe notably resisted both Force persuasions, but eventually conceded of her own free will that the Sith were probably on the losing side if they could be so easily infiltrated, and made a rapid exit. Dustil and his friends laughed when Yuthura tried to talk them into leaving, and I explained that situation to her.  
  
Dustil and his friends were on the first ship to Telos. The rest of the Sith had also booked various passes off the planet. Yuthura and I, task accomplished, made our way to the Ebon Hawk.  
  
* * *  
  
"You brought that Sith onto our ship?" Mission asked as I led Yuthura into the common area of the Hawk. Carth looked up suddenly, at the mention of 'that Sith', but scowled when he realised Mission wasn't talking about his son.  
  
"Yes. The whole Sith academy's disbanded." I said, smirking.  
  
Mission blinked, "How?"  
  
"Yuthura helped me... 'persuade' them to leave." I said.  
  
"Ahhhh." Mission said, nodding.  
  
"Have you heard from Dustil?" Carth asked.  
  
"He's on a ship to Telos already. Told me he'd arranged to meet you there when this was all over." I said, shrugging.  
  
Carth nodded, "I'd hoped to see him again before he left."  
  
"Sorry." I said flatly.  
  
Bastila appeared in the common area, "Ah, Damien. There you are. Are we leaving yet?"  
  
"Yes." I said, smiling, "Carth, you wanna set a course for... the Jedi enclave?" I asked.  
  
"Right." Carth said, giving Yuthura a suspicious look. I'm sure it's obvious why I didn't say Dantooine - I trust Yuthura to some extent, but not enough to tell her where the Jedi enclave is... yet. Carth left the common area, and I turned my attention to Yuthura, ignoring Bastila.  
  
"We're short on beds, but I think there's a bed in the med-bay." I said, scowling - I should have thought of that before now, shouldn't I?  
  
"Thank you." she said, smiling at me. By the look in her eyes, I think she's flirting with me.  
  
"I should tell you, my so-called slaves were all a cover for getting two more members of my crew into the academy." I said, smiling, "Mission and Juhani are not slaves."  
  
"I thought there was something unusual about the Cathar. A Jedi, yes?" Yuthura asked.  
  
"Yes." Juhani said pointedly, from behind Yuthura, causing her to jump slightly, "And I sympathise with your opinion of slavers."  
  
"I see." Yuthura said warily, "What might your reasons for that be?"  
  
"I do not wish to talk about it." Juhani said, scowling.  
  
Yuthura nodded, "Very well. I understand."  
  
Over the next few hours, Yuthura flirted shamelessly with me, and I didn't discourage her. Bastila was seething quietly in a corner... if looks could kill. I think the Jedi Princess is jealous. After a while, I made an excuse to Yuthura, and escaped the common area to the swoop hangar - I wanted to see what this crystal did for my lightsaber.  
  
While I tinkered with the weaponery, I listened to Canderous' war stories. Some fascinating stories, they were, too. After a few hours, though, it was beginning to get tedious - yes, you're a great warrior, you killed loads of people, yay for you, bored now.  
  
I activated HK-47. That shut the Mandalorian up. "Statement: HK-47 is ready to serve, master."  
  
"I'm going to replace that damaged actuator." I said, showing the droid the replacement, "I've reprogrammed this with your basic assassination protocols, and it should function well enough."  
  
The droid's eyes lit up - literally. "Gratitude: Thank you, master."  
  
Half an hour, and a serious piece of maintenance work later, the actuator was in place, "There." I said, closing the last panel. "Analyse new hardware."  
  
"Analysing: Assassination protocol now available, master."  
  
I smiled, "Excellent."  
  
"Query: Who would you like eliminated, master?"  
  
I sighed, "I would say Malak, but I want to deal with him personally." I said, smirking, "When I have a target for you, I will tell you. I just wanted the option available."  
  
* * *  
  
Bastila went out of her way to be cold and snide to Yuthura. I think she's jealous. So naturally, I teased her about it.  
  
"Something wrong, Princess?" I asked innocently, at a point when Yuthura was nowhere to be seen.  
  
"No. Nothing is wrong." she snapped.  
  
"Liar." I said flatly.  
  
"I hate when you do that." she hissed.  
  
"Careful, Princess, hate leads to the dark side." I taunted.  
  
"Then Yuthura will lead me to the dark side." Bastila snapped.  
  
"So you hate her?" I asked innocently. "Why?"  
  
"She's a bad influence." Bastila hissed.  
  
"On who?" I asked innocently.  
  
"Everyone on the ship. Especially you. You are an impressionable young man who could fall to the dark side so easily-"  
  
"And you're an beautiful young woman who doesn't want to admit she's jealous." I interrupted.  
  
"What? Jealous? No! Annoyed, yes." she snapped.  
  
"Just admit it, you like me." I said, smirking.  
  
"I... you are infuriating." she hissed.  
  
"Thank you." I said cheerfully.  
  
She sulked.  
  
I sighed, "Ok, how about I talk about something you like to talk about?" I suggested. She scowled at me, "Why did the Council send me with you on this mission?" I asked.  
  
"Why?" she frowned as she thought about it, "I could not accomplish this on my own, I need the aid of others - especially one who is strong in the Force. The bond between us made you a natural choice." she shrugged, "Besides, the events on Taris proved that the Force wanted to bring us together for this mission, and there is little left to chance when the Force is involved. Is that not enough for you?"  
  
"If the Force wants us to be together, why do you keep resisting my undeniable charms?" I asked, smirking.  
  
"I said we were brought together for our mission: to stop Malak." she said coldly, "I hardly think the Force would be pushing us towards a romantic involvement when the fate of the galaxy is at stake! Please try to stay focused. I doubt the Council would approve if they knew we were busy discussing our mutual attraction when we should be saving the galaxy from Malak."  
  
"Mutual attraction?" I asked. Oh, she all but asked for me to say this, "I knew you were interested in me!"  
  
"Mutual attraction? I never said..." she then realised she DID say it and groaned irritably, "It's just an expression! Whatever our feelings... uh, I mean... whatever YOUR feelings, you have to try to ignore them." denial. That's what it is. Denial. This is funny. "Don't let this complicate things. Finding the missing pieces of the Star Maps is our only hope of locating the Star Forge and defeating Malak. The Council explained all this quite clearly."  
  
"And that's it? That's enough reason for you to accept all this?" I asked.  
  
"I admit, there were times that I wondered if this is more than just a mission to stop Malak." she said, looking at the floor, "There were times when I wondered if this was also a way for the Council to test my own abilities."  
  
"I'm sure there's more going on than people are telling me." I said flatly... and I kept a straight face as I said it.  
  
"I wondered if the Council wanted to see how I would help and guide you on our quest." she continued, "I wondered if they were testing me to see if I was ready to become a Jedi Master myself. And then I realized how foolish such thoughts were. As the Council explained, sending a Master in our group would only have drawn unwanted attention from the Sith. The fate of the galaxy is at stake, the Council would not risk it merely to test me. They calculated the risks and in the end chose the only option available."  
  
"I'm still not convinced." I said flatly.  
  
"You must learn to trust in the wisdom of the Council." I'll trust the Council when they learn how to lighten up a little. It'll be a warm day on Hoth before that happens. "Your destiny will come in its appointed time. You mustn't be so impatient."  
  
"Me? You think I'm impatient?!" I asked, sniggering, "You're the one who thought this was her big audition for 'Masterhood'!"  
  
"MUST you be so frustrating?" she snapped, "I admit, I had a moment of foolish pride. But I'm over it. Now I am focused on my true responsibilities." she had her hands on her hips, and was now yelling, "I am simply trying to help you and complete this mission, and yet you battle me at every turn!"  
  
"What can I say? It's fun." I said, smirking.  
  
"Fun?! Fun?! Driving me insane is your idea of a good time?" she demanded angrily.  
  
"Lighten up. I'm only joking." I said, sniggering.  
  
"You... you are a very odd man, do you know that?" she asked, sighing and folding her arms defensively, "I simply don't know how to deal with you. All I want to do is help you, but you seem determined to drive me mad."  
  
"Complain all you want, but I know you love it." I said, smirking.  
  
She shook her head, confused, "I don't know if I should be outraged that you keep joking about serious matters, or if I should be grateful that you can always lighten the mood." she sighed, "You're infuriating, Damien."  
  
"Thank you." I said brightly.  
  
She looked at me for a second - a calculating look I didn't like too much - then, "You're welcome." she said, smiling wickedly. Before I could react, she turned and flounced out of the room.  
  
* * *  
  
When we arrived on Dantooine, I led Yuthura off the ship, "I don't even know what planet we're on." she said, laughing.  
  
"That's the idea." I said, smiling, "I like you, Yuthura, really I do. But trust doesn't come easily when my best friend tried to kill me and I know you were a Sith. It's nothing personal, I assure you."  
  
"I see. I understand." she said, nodding, "I doubt the Jedi will be any more trusting." she said, sighing.  
  
"You don't know the Jedi too well, then." I said, smirking, "They trust me, after all. And you've seen how good I am at lying, when I choose to."  
  
She laughed again, "Indeed." she smiled at me.  
  
We stopped outside the Council chambers, "This is where I leave you, Yuthura. Go on in. Trust me, they'll accept you."  
  
She entered the Council chambers, and the doors closed behind her.  
  
While I waited, I was approached by one of the ex-Sith I had met on Korriban. Kel - I couldn't tell you his last name. He was wearing blue Padawan robes.  
  
He did a double-take when he saw me here, then nervously approached me, "You're back. The Council said you might return to Dantooine... I'm glad you did. I wanted to thank you." he said, smiling nervously.  
  
"You're Kel, right?" I asked.  
  
"Yes." he said, smiling, "Like I said, I wanted to thank you."  
  
"Thank me for what?" I asked.  
  
"You told me I should leave the Sith and seek out the Jedi." he said. As if I don't remember, I just don't think I deserve thanks. "Well, I did. Everyone's been very nice... much nicer than I thought they would be."  
  
"The decision was yours, Kel." I said.  
  
"I guess so." he said, shrugging, "You pointed me in the right direction, though, and I have to be grateful for that. The Sith certainly didn't have my best interest at heart."  
  
"The Sith are always out for themselves. The only problem with being a Jedi is because you're always out for other people's best interests a lot of them forget their own." I smiled faintly, "But it's better to be selfless that to be stabbed in the back."  
  
"I guess that's true." he said, nodding.  
  
"Try not to let them brainwash you, though. Just because you serve the light doesn't mean you're not your own person, too." I smirked, "The Sith are slaves to the dark side. We're only servants to the light, which should allow for free will, don't you think?"  
  
"Interesting way to think of it." Kel smiled, "Thanks."  
  
"Good luck." I said, shaking the boy's hand, "May the Force be with you."  
  
"May the Force be with you." he replied, then continued on his way to the training room.  
  
At this point, I heard a sound from the Council chambers. It sounded like a strangled sobbing sound. That's not usually a good sign.  
  
I pushed the control on the door, and stepped into the chambers... only to find there was nothing wrong. If you count Master Zhar crying from... joy? Relief? As 'not wrong'. I've never seen a Jedi Master cry before. I stifled a laugh, and backed out of the door, "Sorry to interrupt, Masters." I said, smirking.  
  
Vrook gave me a disapproving look, which just made me snigger more. I quickly left before I fell into hysterics in the Council chambers. I made a stupid mistake there. Would have been stupider if I'd ignored it, though.  
  
I shook my head and walked slowly back towards the Hawk.  
  
As I approached the ship, a Twi'lek stopped me. [Greetings, sentient.] he said politely, in Twi'leki, [May I take a moment of your time for a question?]  
  
[Of course. Go ahead.] I said, in the same language. For one thing, it's polite to speak the same language as the person you're talking to. And for another thing, Carth was sitting on the embarkation ramp of the ship, and while he speaks Twi'leki, it still disconcerts him when I suddenly start speaking alien languages.  
  
[I represent a human citizen of Dantooine by the name of Rundil ot Sulem.] the Twi'lek explained, [His ranch has had considerable difficulty with Mandalorian raiders for many years. His young daughter was kidnapped by those raiders many years ago and has not been returned. Might you have news of her? Her name is Sasha.] I sensed no deception from him. He was genuinely trying to help the girl he sought.  
  
[There is a stowaway on my ship by the name of Sasha.] I said, smiling, [I came back to Dantooine because she told me it was her homeworld. I wish to return her to her family.]  
  
The Twi'lek smiled brightly, [This is most exciting news, sentient. Are you certain of this?] he asked.  
  
[Yes, I am.] I said, nodding, [She only speaks a smattering of Mandalorian, but I was able to figure it out.]  
  
[You have convinced me, sentient, that your stowaway is indeed the one I seek. Would you allow me to see her?] he asked, hopefully.  
  
[Certainly.] gestured to the Hawk, [I left her in the common room of my ship.]  
  
[I do not make it a habit to board the vessels of strange humans, but... but I might make an exception this once. Are you certain the human is Sasha?] he asked, warily.  
  
[I am positive.] I said, leading the Twi'lek to the common area of the ship.  
  
Sasha was sitting at a table, with her elbows on it and her chin resting in the heels of her hands, watching Canderous like he was the most dangerous thing in the world. Canderous, meanwhile, was being relatively harmless... he had disassembled his repeating blaster, and was using the area of the table Sasha hadn't claimed, to spread the weapon out, and clean it.  
  
Sasha looked up at me, and smiled broadly.  
  
The Twi'lek looked at the girl, and also smiled, [Though you have aged, young sentient, I do believe you are indeed the one I seek. I am here to return you to your father.] he said.  
  
Sasha looked at him blankly, blinked a couple of times, then asked in her strange language, [Yooba na abds?]  
  
[I see that your human friend was correct about your linguistic difficulties.] the Twi'lek said, [I am positive that your parents can assist you with that.]  
  
Sasha eyed him warily, [Me abd liaz! Me na awnts palkie!] she said loudly.  
  
Canderous glanced at her - clearly irritated at the yelling. She gave him a wary look, but he shrugged and resumed what he had been doing.  
  
I knelt in front of the girl, and told her in her own 'language' that the Twi'lek was a friend and wouldn't hurt her. He would take her home to her family.  
  
She nodded, and hugged me, before walking over to the Twi'lek and smiling at him. I stood up, also smiling.  
  
[Thank you for your assistance, sentient.] the Twi'lek said, [I am sure the girl's parents will be most appreciative of your efforts.]  
  
* * * 


	5. Shadows And Shades Of Grey

Disclaimer: I own none of it. Except Damien - he's mine. This fanfic was constructed from my memory of playing the XBox version of the game, and the dialog.tlk file from the PC version. It may have some mistakes... probably got continuity errors too... but add the fact the character's not acting like he should anyway, and it doesn't really matter, does it?  
  
Author's note: What can I say without giving away the plot here? I like the evil creep, and wanted to give him a second chance. Of course, try telling him that ^_^  
  
Feza's Twin: Yuthura was the most powerful person left at the academy after Uthar's death. And Damien/Revan is very charismatic. I wouldn't be so surprised that the two of them could convince a bunch of snot-nosed students to make themselves elsewhere. Especially with Damien's skill at Force persuasion.  
  
Master o Randomness: Your wish is my command. Here be Jolee. Oh... I have the X-Box version. I never played Yavin Station *grumbled about stupid X-Box Live being too much trouble otherwise I would* so it shall not be in this fic.  
  
_Data_: Thanks.  
  
Majin Trunks: Thank you. I have to say that causing someone to go back and play the game again is the best compliment I think I could get for this fic ^_^  
  
Shadow39: Here you go.  
  
Xan: ^_^ glad you like.  
  
arrow maker: Thanks. I hope it's temporary, too. I like your fic.  
  
NathanPostmark: Thanks. Glad you like.  
  
Luthos: Thank you.  
  
Ozziegrl: Glad you liked it. You should try the male version of the game; some of the lines you can say to Bastila are priceless. I tried to get most of them in here, but I couldn't get them all.  
  
The Holy Beergut: You can convert everyone I specifically named converting. But the bit where Damien conspired with Yuthura to turn the rest of them away from the dark side was my own invention because I didn't feel like a bloodbath. I apologise for the lack of HK-47 in this chapter... but he is here, just not a lot.  
  
* * *  
  
Chapter 5 - Shadows And Shades Of Grey  
  
We spent the night in Dantooine's spaceport. I sat awake in the common area, while Carth's snoring could be heard from the sleeping quarters. I was reading over the copy of Uthar's notes. I'd decrypted several more entries, and was beginning to get bored of it, when I came across an entry that I was eternally grateful for finding.  
  
'A new student, by the name of Kira Sevel - a fallen Jedi - has recently informed me of some interesting information. Several of the highest-ranking Jedi Masters have set up an academy on the remote planet of Dantooine. This academy appears to have been functioning for several years. Many Jedi students are reported to study at this location. A strike on this planet could eliminate a significant number of our enemies. I shall inform Lord Malak of this in my report, next week.'  
  
This entry was dated two weeks ago. I killed Uthar four days ago. Damn!  
  
I quickly left the ship, headed straight for the Jedi Council chambers.  
  
When I got the Council chambers, I was surprised to find Vrook there. I hadn't expected to find anyone awake at this hour, really. I don't know why I rushed here.  
  
"Is there a problem, Padawan?" Vrook asked.  
  
"Yes." I said, walking over to him. "As I think Yuthura told you, I've just come here from Korriban."  
  
"Yes." he said warily.  
  
"I... um... stole some encrypted data from the Sith master there. It was for a good cause. I used some of it to convince one of the kids there to leave the Sith."  
  
"And why do you tell me of this?" he asked.  
  
"Well... I was going over the datapad... and..." I showed him the entry.  
  
His eyes widened, "This is not good news." he said.  
  
"No kidding." I muttered. He shot me a glare, "Look, Master Vrook, I hate to be the bearer of bad news, but it's probably a good idea for you to evacuate this settlement." I said.  
  
"I agree. I shall inform the rest of the Council first thing in the morning." he said, nodding.  
  
"We'll be gone by then." I muttered, "I'll be on my way to Kashyyyk tomorrow." I smiled, "May the Force be with you, Master Vrook. I hope my fears are unfounded... but it's better safe than sorry, right?"  
  
"That is indeed correct." he agreed.  
  
The Hawk flew out for Kashyyk before sunrise, that morning.  
  
* * *  
  
"What do you know about Revan and Malak?" I asked, as I sat next to Carth in the common area of the Hawk. I had nothing better to do at the time, and conversation beats Jedi meditation, any day.  
  
He snorted slightly, "To think that I once looked up to those two as the best that humanity had to offer. Now I'd like nothing more than to put a blaster to both their heads." he said viciously. I winced. "Although I suppose only Malak is left, isn't he? Turned on his own master, not that Revan didn't have it coming. Heh. Typical for their kind, I guess."  
  
"Did you know them?" I asked.  
  
"No, not personally." he said, shaking his head, "They aided the Republic during the Mandalorian wars. They were heroes. Without them the Mandaloreans would have finished us for certain. In the fleet, we didn't see much of the Jedi. I only met Malak once, but I was impressed by him. I guess that just shows how much the dark side can change someone."  
  
"What do you know about the dark side?" I asked.  
  
"I, uh... used to think that it was a fancy name for something that I see every day. Corruption is everywhere." he said, scowling, "People are greedy and stupid and do horrible things. I'm starting to think it's different for the Jedi, however. That there's this evil watching them, waiting for its chance. You have so much courage and strength in you... yet, somehow, I have no trouble imagining it differently. Like the flip side of a coin."  
  
"Want the truth?" I asked. He gave me a wary look, but then nodded, "You're right. There is something in the dark side that seems to be conscious. But the dark side isn't entirely evil, it's just where evil happens to live. It does apply to normal people, too, though. It affects Jedi more strongly because of our connection to the Force, but even the most Force-blind person can fall under its sway if they're not careful."  
  
"You seem to know a lot about it." he said.  
  
"Well, hang around Korriban's academy long enough, and you learn a few things." I smirked darkly, "If you know how to look at their lessons, anyway. I doubt anyone studying the Sith teachings at face value would be able to tell you what I just told you."  
  
"I see." he grumbled. Then he sighed, "You know, sometimes I get the feeling you're falling to the dark side - I mean, I'm no Jedi, but still - then you turn right around and do the right thing. You confuse me." he smirked, "You could at least make up your mind which side you're on."  
  
"Actually, I like to think I'm not on either side." I said, smirking, "I've seen the Jedi on Dantooine, and it makes me ill to think of living like that - emotionless, cold. It doesn't seem right to me. Then I take a look at the Sith - heartless and cold. There's got to be somewhere in between that isn't so bloody cold!"  
  
He laughed, "I see what you mean." he said, nodding.  
  
"Believe me, I see the risk in the dark side." I sighed, "I see it clear as day. What worries me is how easy it is to think it won't happen to you. Bastila thinks that, you know - thinks that she's immune. Juhani is much safer for the very fact she fell once and knows the risks."  
  
Carth smirked, "What about you?"  
  
"Oh, I've been to dark places." I said, "Very dark. I know the risks well enough, I think. I just hope I'm strong enough to stay in the light. I don't have any intention of being a cold unfeeling drone of the Jedi Order, but I don't want to fall to the dark side, either." I gave Carth a calculating look, "You know more than you let on, Onasi."  
  
"What are you implying?" he asked defensively.  
  
"That you're a weak Force-sensitive. Very weak, but enough to sense some things. I mean, Mission couldn't sense the darkness in me, but you can." I smirked, "Canderous can though, but that's only because I told him I liked to listen to his war stories."  
  
Carth snorted, "If I'm in any way Force-sensitive, surely the Jedi Masters would have noticed."  
  
"Not necessarily." I said, smirking, "They might have decided you weren't strong enough in the Force to bother training. Plus the fact you're too old. Hell, in theory I'm too old."  
  
Carth gave me a mock glare, "So you're saying because I'm perceptive, I could be Force-sensitive?"  
  
"Very weakly, yes." I said, nodding, "It wouldn't surprise me. That's what the weaker variants of Force-sensitivity are - being more perceptive than a normal person. Slightly more in tune with your surroundings. Can usually predict an enemy's move as if someone was using Battle Meditation on you all the time. That sort of thing."  
  
"I guess... you could be right. But I'm still not a Jedi!" he said, most defensively.  
  
"Of course not." I said, "I'd definitely be able to tell if you were that strong in the Force. I just have a suspicion that you're slightly more sensitive to it than average."  
  
"Right." Carth scowled and turned his attention to the datapad he had in his hand. I took that as my cue to leave.  
  
* * *  
  
And true to form, as we flew towards Kashyyyk, I shared another 'vision' with the Jedi Princess.  
  
"You felt it, yes? Another vision?" she said, as soon as I walked into the common area of the ship, "The Force continues to work through us; showing us the Star Maps unearthed by Revan and Malak. Kashyyyk is a lush but simple and undeveloped world. I would not have expected to find the alien technology of a Star Map here."  
  
"Probably pre-dates the Wookiees." I said flatly, "It looked like the Star Map was on the forest floor."  
  
"The Wookiees of Kashyyyk make their home high among the wroshyr branches; only their bravest warriors dare to descend into the forbidding depths of the forest." she said, "If the Star Map is located far beneath us on the planet's surface, as our vision seems to suggest, it is unlikely the Wookiees even know of its existence."  
  
"Well, care to go for a walk in the creepy woods, Princess?" I asked, offering her my arm.  
  
She raised an eyebrow at me, "Very well." she said, but she didn't take my arm. She walked off the ship ahead of me.  
  
"Zaalbar?" I asked warily. The Wookiee seemed to be very uncomfortable, "You know this planet better than the rest of us. I would appreciate your company, as a guide... if you don't mind?"  
  
[I have been away from Kashyyyk a long time. I should have prepared you for coming here... but I don't know if I've prepared myself.] he growled irritably.  
  
"Prepared me? What do you mean?" I asked.  
  
[I didn't leave Kashyyyk voluntarily.] he growled, [Mission must have told you how I was fleeing slavers... but there was more. I am an exile. The slavers on Kashyyyk only took me after I was forced to leave my village home, twenty years ago.]  
  
I frowned, "Why were you forced to leave?" I asked.  
  
[My brother made deals with the slavers and allowed them to get a foothold. I found out and attacked him.] he explained. It's not easy to read a Wookiee's tone of voice, but he was clearly more than just angry at his brother. [The fight was stopped, but my father did not believe me when I told him about my brother's actions. I was made an exile, disowned by my home and people. I should not be here. They will not accept me back.]  
  
"Why didn't your father believe you?" I asked.  
  
[When I attacked my brother I was so mad... I used my claws. You don't understand what that means to a Wookiee. Our claws are tools, not weapons. To use them in battle is to become an animal. It is madness without honour.] he made a whining sound that, translated from Wookiee, means the same as a sigh, [I am forever a madclaw in the eyes of my people. Nothing I say is to be trusted. They were right to cast me out.]  
  
"Time has passed. Things will have changed." I said hopefully. Though to be honest, Wookiees have long memories, I doubted they would have forgotten.  
  
[The slavers are still here... this dock is theirs.] Zaalbar said, his tone bordering on a snarl, [I doubt anyone has risen to try and fight. Nothing has changed.] his growl softened then, [I just hope I can prove myself to my people. It will be difficult to make them listen. I just don't know.]  
  
"We'll deal with that if we have to." I said, "Do you wish to come with me?"  
  
[I don't have much hope.] he said sadly, [I would rather stay away from my village.]  
  
"That's your choice." I said, shrugging, "But you can't hide from your past forever." I turned, and left the ship, ordering HK-47 to, "Threaten any meatbag that doesn't belong on this ship with grievous bodily harm if they try to go onboard, maybe break a few arms if they don't listen, but nothing fatal." I don't trust those Czerka morons around my vessel.  
  
Bastila was waiting at the foot of the embarkation ramp, tapping her foot impatiently, "This is what I get for giving my mother all my credits." she muttered, "You have to pay our docking fee."  
  
I looked at the Ithorian Czerka rep who had apparently already quoted his greeting spiel to Bastila. I decided I didn't like him. He works for Czerka, what do you expect? "We don't need to pay any docking fee." I said, with a fair dose of Force persuasion.  
  
[Perhaps you don't need to pay the docking fee. Any services you need will more than make up for it.] he said, nodding. I love doing that. It's fun to fool these idiots so easily.  
  
Bastila hissed in my ear, "The Force should not be used for profit and personal gain. As Jedi we should be above such things."  
  
"Lighten up." I whispered back to her, "Who cares if the company in bed with the Sith is out a few credits?" She sulked.  
  
Oblivious to our little discussion, the Cerka rep continued to speak, [You are welcome on Edean, trade designation G5-623. Czerka Corporation welcomes your business. We should discuss your interests in my office. We will also arrange for translation services, for a nominal fee, of course. You'll be encountering a number of Wookiees while here.]  
  
[I can speak-] I said in Twi'leki, [-over fifty-] that was Rodian, [-different languages-] Selkath - hurts your throat something awful to speak that language, [-fluently-] Mandalorian, [-thank you very much.] I finished in Shyriiwook.  
  
Bastila sniggered. The Ithorian stared blankly at me, [I do not speak Rodian or... Mandalorian?... so you will excuse me if I did not follow that entire sentence. But I do get your point... you do not require a translator.]  
  
"Could I get some information about the planet? I thought this was Kashyyyk." I asked, rudely reverting to Basic, partly because I dislike Czerka, and partly because Ithorian is not in the list of languages I can speak, even though I can understand it.  
  
[That is what the dominant indigenous species calls this world, but maintaining this outpost grants Czerka Corporation naming rights in the trade guides. G5-623 is the numerical designation. The galactic Basic name is 'Edean', chosen by corporate ballot among stockholders. At any rate, 'Edean' is more pleasing than 'Kashyyyk'. The language of the dominant indigenous species is quite crude.]  
  
"Actually, Shyriiwook is a more complex language than Basic, which is why so few humans can understand it." I said, smirking, "Of course, anything that grunts and growls must be an uncivilized beast, mustn't it?" I snapped at him, sarcastically.  
  
The Ithorian winced at my angry tone, [Whatever you say.] he said, in a tone I'm sure implied he didn't give a damn what I said, [Now then, please follow me to our information centre. I will answer any further questions there.]  
  
"To hell with this." I muttered, wandering in the direction of the gate out of the spaceport.  
  
"Language, Damien!" Bastila snapped.  
  
[To hell with this.] I repeated in Mandalorian.  
  
"That was not what I meant, and you know it!" she hissed, as she rushed to catch up with me, "Should we not follow him?"  
  
"No. I'm going to find my way down to the forest floor and get the Star Map without Czerka's help." I said flatly.  
  
Bastila sighed and tagged along behind me.  
  
* * *  
  
We eventually ran into a Wookiee who refused to let us pass into the lower levels of the forest unless we had his chieftain's permission. Not wanting to upset the Wookiees, I made my way back up towards the village.  
  
As we walked, I decided to speak to Bastila, "You look like you have something to say." I said calmly.  
  
She frowned, "I do." she said, clearly showing the fact she disliked that I could tell so easily. "I have been trying to come up with the best way to say this for some time, but I suppose I should just come out and say it." after a brief pause, she sighed and continued, "The truth is, I have come to depend on you. Not just for the sake of the mission, but for my own sake as well. I am... I am glad you are with us."  
  
"Is that a compliment?" I asked, smirking, "From you?"  
  
She shot me a mild glare, "Well, yes." she said, her tone wavering slightly - trying not to get mad at me, "Surely that's not so surprising?"  
  
"It's just that it sounded like it hurt for you to say it." I said, still smirking.  
  
"Did it?" she asked, frowning, "I am trying to be sincere, here. It occurred to me that I may have been too critical of you. Too demanding, at times."  
  
"May have been?" I asked, grinning.  
  
She raised an eyebrow at me. I think she was learning my game. "I am trying my best." she said, stopping walking and folding her arms, "You are not making this easy for me, you know."  
  
"And when have you ever made things easy for me?" I asked.  
  
"I see." she said, frowning at the ground for a second. Then when she looked up at me, the genuine pleading in her eyes caught me off guard, "Is there nothing I can do to make it up to you? I would rather we... be friends."  
  
"Oh." I blinked a few times, then resorted to my usual attitude, "How close a friend would you like to be?"  
  
She folded her arms defensively, "I... you know I can't feel that way about you. About any man. It isn't permitted. I am a Jedi, I must resist these temptations."  
  
As she said that, I frowned. Was she admitting she had feelings for me? Yes, I think she was. That really surprised me. I didn't know what to say to that - my 'come-ons' had been a game to tease her, I hadn't realised she had real feelings for me. I thought I was just taunting the prudish Jedi Princess. This changes everything.  
  
"But I still want to consider you a friend." she continued, looking at the ground, embarrassed, "We could... we could never be anything more, though. That... that isn't allowed."  
  
I half-laughed, shaking my head, "I can live with that, Princess." I said, smiling.  
  
She sighed slightly, "I know my manner can be a bit taciturn. I know you must be sick of my lectures about the dark side -"  
  
"No kidding." I muttered.  
  
She smiled slightly, "- and everything else." she finished pointedly, "I spent all my years being hounded by my instructors. Being told so often how gifted and important I was until I was sick of it. I remember when I was younger, I used to swear that I would never become as self-absorbed and stodgy as the Jedi Masters. It's ironic, really."  
  
"Don't forget edgy, critical and overly-secretive." I noted, smirking.  
  
"Yes, well." she said, her forehead creased as if she were scowling, but her eyes were alight and her mouth was smirking, "There's no need to agree so whole-heartedly." she said. I sniggered, and she rolled her eyes - I think she's getting used to my 'dark' sense of humour. "Being controlled has kept everyone around me at an arm's length; even those like yourself who are most in need of my understanding and compassion. But maybe it's time to change that. You deserve to know how much I respect and admire you. I have to tell you how much I care for you." then after a second's pause she quickly added, "As a friend, of course."  
  
"Of course." I muttered sarcastically. I thought about it for a second - I wasn't going to tease her about it anymore, but... "We could be more than friends, Princess." I said, a note of honesty in my words that my previous come-ons had lacked.  
  
"Please, it's... it's not allowed." she said, taking a step back from me, still defensive. I wondered if she was trying to defend herself from me, or her own feelings. I kind of hoped it was the latter - I didn't want to think she was afraid of me. "I have to remain true to the Jedi ideal. If this is going to cause a problem maybe... maybe I shouldn't have said anything."  
  
"No." I said quickly, "I'm glad you did." I smirked slightly, "Wouldn't want to keep teasing you if you're afraid of it."  
  
Her eyes flashed with indignation for a second, before she controlled it, "I am not afraid of you!" she snapped, "And I most certainly am not afraid of you perverse sense of humour. I am simply informing you that nothing can come of it."  
  
"I'll take that as permission to continue mercilessly teasing you, then, Princess." I said, grinning.  
  
She couldn't seem to decide between laughing or glaring. The laugh that eventually resulted was... a very beautiful sound. Why am I sounding like a sappy poet? Damn, this is... it's demeaning is what it is. I should feel nauseous at the concept of 'romance'... why don't I?  
  
Suddenly, I dropped the grin, "On a serious note, though. I really do care for you too, Bastila. To be honest, I never considered the possibility of us being friends - we were working together on this mission, that was it. But I guess I've kind of grown to like you." I smiled, "As a friend."  
  
She sighed, relieved, "Well, that was not nearly so difficult as I feared. Thank you for hearing me out. I feel... I feel much better. But enough soul searching for now. We should probably continue on with our mission." she turned and marched off in the direction of the Wookiee village. I caught up with her just as we reached the gates.  
  
* * *  
  
We were escorted to the Hall of the Chieftain, where we encountered... Zaalbar?  
  
"What the-?" I asked, "Zaalbar? What are you doing here?"  
  
[Step forward and address mighty and wise Chuundar, outsider.] a black-furred Wookiee growled, [I don't often allow visitors of your kind. As you can see, Damien Nox, I have brought Zaalbar from your ship. Don't worry, Janos was very helpful. There was no damage done... yet.]  
  
My eyes narrowed, "No damage, eh?" I asked, "Well I know a certain droid's going to be damaged when I get back." I muttered.  
  
[I left the ship voluntarily.] Zaalbar said quickly, [Rather than cause trouble.]  
  
I rolled my eyes, "And the bucket of bolts was just told to keep people off the ship. I get it." I said, sighing slightly. Then I turned my attention to the black Wookiee. "How do you know my name?" I asked coldly.  
  
[Did you think you could walk the upper boughs of Kashyyyk and not be observed? I've had climbers watching you, and your ship.] the black Wookiee said smugly.  
  
"And why did you feel you had to do this behind my back?" I persisted.  
  
[He has become like the slavers. He takes without care.] Zaalbar snarled.  
  
[Ah, brother Zaalbar.] the black Wookiee chided, shaking his head, [You've been exiled a long time. You shouldn't speak in that tone. Things are different now. You are a mad-claw without honour. You have no voice among your own people. I, on the other hand, am Chieftain.]  
  
I smiled a shark's smile, "I think I like you as much as I like Czerka, Chuundar." I said in a faux-sweet tone. The twitch in Bastila's lip, and the glint in Zaalbar's eyes was all the proof they recognised the meaning in that. Chuundar seemed to believe this was a compliment.  
  
[It is good to see you understand the situation.] Chuundar said smugly, [Of course I, the mighty Chuundar, lead my people the best way I know how. Even with my brother insane and father enslaved, I rose to protect my people despite it all.]  
  
[Father was enslaved?] Zaalbar asked, horrified... then his tone turned incredulous, ["Mighty Chuundar?" What are you talking about? You were the runt!]  
  
[I am no runt!] Chuundar snapped. Then he snorted slightly - a Wookiee equivalent of coughing to cover up embarrassment, [Like I said, Zaalbar, a lot has changed in your years away. We will discuss this soon enough.]  
  
"What do you want with us?" I asked.  
  
[I haven't killed Zaalbar because he is my brother, and I hoped he and I could come to an agreement. You are irrelevant.] Chuundar said calmly.  
  
"Watch who you call irrelevant, hair ball." I snapped.  
  
Chuundar just regarded me calmly, [I may be able to put you to use on a menial task. Zaalbar will have to stay here, of course.]  
  
"I'm nobody's errand runner." I said coldly, "Well, except the Jedi Council... and there was that woman on Tatooine... and on Korriban, Yuthura had me running in circles... and you, of course, Bastila." She gave me an indignant look. I smirked, and looked at the black Wookiee, "Depends what this 'menial task' is, really." I said, shrugging.  
  
[A simple thing.] he said, shrugging, [Another Wookiee has suffered the same fate as Zaalbar, gone mad and been exiled. He now lurks the Shadowlands. More importantly, he's pestering my Czerka allies during their Shadowland expeditions. It is not good for business.]  
  
Business. Business! Bloody Czerka - just because he's of the species they enslave does not make him any less of a slime ball than them. Just a hairy slime ball. Or a slimy hair ball? Either way.  
  
"What happened with you and Zaalbar? Give me your version." I asked. He may reek the same aura as the Czerka, but I was going to TRY not to judge him until I heard the whole story.  
  
[Zaalbar didn't tell you?] Chuundar asked in faux-innocence, [He took offence to my trading a few of our people for favours and weapons.] I think any sane person would take offence at that. [I didn't understand his objection. Imagine the destruction if Czerka Corporation had come in with blasters firing. I saved many lives. Of course, I also gained weapons, and arranged for certain rivals to be taken. I protected my allies, and my power grew.]  
  
"You've a complete lack of remorse for your actions. Like a big hairy Hutt." I said flatly.  
  
[I've heard of these Hutt creatures. They sound like smart traders.] Chuundar said, nodding as if I had just complimented him. [They would understand what your exiled companion could not. Young Zaalbar had no foresight. He couldn't control his outrage. He attacked me with his claws and damned himself doing it. A few careful stories and everyone called him mad-claw. Even father Freyyr. I easily had him exiled.]  
  
"I think I understand now." I said, barely containing my anger. Force choke would be so much fun right about now. Or maybe Force lightening - as Shaardan said, it is a most impressive display. "So if you'll let me go down to the Shadowlands, I'll investigate this 'madclaw' for you." I said, deliberately not saying I'd probably make friends with said 'madclaw', rather than kill him. Same attitude as I took with the Czerka/Sandpeople conflict on Tatooine. Have I mentioned, lately, how much I don't like Czerka?  
  
[I'll allow you access to the Shadowlands. You will track and kill this insane Wookiee, and maybe then you will earn my favour.] Chuundar said, supreme in his smugness. That sort of overconfidence is what felled the Hutt Dominion, you know. And the original Sith Empire, for that matter. [Zaalbar stays here to ensure your loyalty. The Czerka would never let me hold you, but they don't care what I do with fellow Wookiees.]  
  
"Fine, then." I said flatly. Bastila gave me a look - I recognised it easily enough - disapproval.  
  
[The guards will let you pass now.] Chuundar said, still too smug for his own good. That sort of tone gets most people a punch in the face. As for this Wookiee, I tend to hope it'll get him a lot worse. [Leave the village through the northwest and follow the platform to the south and then east. You'll eventually see where Gorwooken waits for you. He'll lower you to the forest floor. Go.]  
  
* * *  
  
I returned rapidly to the Hawk, "HK-47, you useless tin can!" I snarled.  
  
"Query: Is there something wrong, master?" HK-47 asked innocently.  
  
"I told you to guard the bloody ship!" I said coldly.  
  
"Retort: I did as I was ordered, master. I assume you are referring to your Wookiee? He left of his own volition, master."  
  
"Since when were you programmed to 'retort'?" I snapped.  
  
"Explanation: It has been in my capability for some time, master." the droid said innocently.  
  
"You're annoying me." I hissed.  
  
"Apology: It was not my intention to upset you, master."  
  
"To hell with you." I growled at it.  
  
Juhani poked her head out of the ship, "May I ask what is wrong?"  
  
"This stupid droid let the local Hutt-wannabie kidnap Zaalbar." I said coldly.  
  
Juhani frowned, confused, "'Hutt-wannabie'?" she asked, with genuine naiveté.  
  
"Zaalbar's brother. Has the mentality of a Hutt." I said flatly.  
  
"Oh." Juhani frowned, "And what are we to do about it?" she asked, stepping off the ship - her tone implied she wanted to do something about it as soon as possible.  
  
"We're going to have to jump through hoops for Zaalbar's brother, to get him to give Zaalbar back." I said, frowning.  
  
"I see." Juhani also scowled, "I shall assist you. I do not wish our Wookiee friend to be held prisoner any longer than necessary. I understand his opinion of captivity."  
  
I nodded. Juhani hadn't taken kindly to the 'slavegirl' masquerade on Korriban - obviously she had some dark past I didn't know about, involving slavers. "Of course. I would be grateful for your help."  
  
Together, the three of us made our way through the upper boughs to the Wookiee Chuundar had told us of. He lowered us down to the forest floor in a basket.  
  
The trip down took almost half an hour.  
  
On the way down, Juhani leaned on the rail of the basket, and seemed immersed in watching the wildlife that passed us by. Bastila, on the other hand, fidgeted and kept looking at me then quickly looking away again. I was learning more how to sense her emotions. "You're curious about something?" I asked.  
  
"Am I so transparent?" she asked, glancing up at me nervously, "I suppose I shouldn't be surprised, considering our bond. Yes, there is something I would like to ask, if you'll permit it."  
  
"Sure thing, Princess." I said, smiling.  
  
"In our time together I've been watching you." she said, giving me a calculating look. "You are confusing at times, but overall you seem to be a servant of the light, you are kind and compassionate... underneath that attitude problem of yours, anyway." I grinned as she said that, and she almost laughed, "You remain true to many of the ideals the Jedi follow, despite the lure of the dark side. And with so little training. For me it has always been a constant battle. Don't you find it difficult at all? You make it seem so easy. Or is that only an illusion?"  
  
"Oh, it's an illusion, all right." I said, smirking slightly, "There have been a lot of times when I've considered doing the wrong thing... wanted to, even." I said, leaning back against the rail and watching Bastila's reaction carefully, "I often think the look on someone's face when I tell them I'm going to damn them rather than save them would be fun. You've noticed how fond I am of Czerka - Force choke or Force lightening would be great toys to play with in their central offices. But I don't do it. I'm not entirely sure why I don't, sometimes. It is very difficult for me to keep to the light."  
  
She nodded, "That's a relief to hear - in a way, I mean I'm not relieved to hear you consider using such dark arts on a regular basis - but I have never found the Jedi path an easy one to walk, and it's good to know I'm not alone." she said, smiling slightly. "I've always been too quick to anger, too quick to get involved. My instructors constantly berated me for it. I've often dreamed that I might be able to confront Darth Malak myself. I dream I can use all this power I have to kill him and stop all the death and destruction. I just think about all the evil that the Sith have caused and I... I get so furious. Yet we are told that these feelings are the path to the dark side."  
  
"You know, the worst type of anger is righteous anger." I said calmly, "Because it seems like the right thing until it's too late. If anger and hatred - blatant as they are - are the path to the dark side, then righteous anger - so much more insidious - is the shortcut."  
  
She raised an eyebrow at me for that, "You make a good point." she said, in a tone of voice that says she's just been told something she'd never heard before.  
  
I smiled slightly, "It looks like you have your own demons to face, Princess." I said.  
  
"I suppose I do." she agreed, nodding, "Part of me thinks that it would be worth anything to vanquish evil, even if it meant giving in to my base emotions." she shook her head, and sighed, "The very thought that I could become as evil as Malak; I just can't fathom it. It just doesn't seem possible. How could I... no, wait. I'm sorry."  
  
"Don't be." I said quickly, "I understand how you feel." I barely contained the smirk I wanted to show at the irony of what I was about to say, "When I was young, I read about Exar Kun. I always wondered how anyone could want to kill so many innocent people. Didn't make sense. I couldn't imagine doing something like that. I figured Exar Kun was a freak, or something."  
  
She blinked at me, "I... do you still believe that?" she asked.  
  
"Of course not." I said flatly, "I've learned that anyone can change. I know everyone has darkness in them, even you Princess. Even Master Vrook, I'm sure." I smirked, "And everyone has some light in them. You need to remember that as well, when you're dreaming of killing people."  
  
She blinked again, "I didn't mean dreaming of killing people!" then she thought about what she'd said to me, and rephrased, "Well, only Malak." she muttered.  
  
I smirked, "Malak is a person, too." I said flatly, "Everyone deserves a second chance, Princess. Everyone." I tilted my head to the side, "If you turned to the dark side, would you want me to kill you or redeem you?"  
  
"I'm sure that would never happen." she said haughtily.  
  
"That very certainty would ensure that it does happen." I said coldly.  
  
She winced, "Since when were you the one giving the lectures?"  
  
"Since you were the one needing them." I said, smirking. "Pride comes before a fall, Princess. Whether you're the Jedi who thinks she's immune to the dark side, or the Sith who thinks his apprentice isn't brave enough to shoot him the second his back is turned. Pride is what will make you fall, one way or the other."  
  
She looked at the floor of the basket, and sighed, "I suppose you're right." she muttered. She sighed dramatically, "Part of my purpose on this mission was to guide you in the way of the light; to help you avoid the temptations of the dark side. But I fear I have failed in that task. I don't think I'm the proper Jedi to guide you. I am no Master. You should have remained with the Council."  
  
"I'm glad I didn't, Princess. You may not be the best Jedi for the job of preaching the Jedi ideals to me, but you're definitely the best for keeping my spirits up." I smiled, "You've even learned to take my jokes without scowling too much." I said brightly.  
  
She laughed, "Yes, I think I am growing to like this thing you call a sense of humour." she agreed.  
  
"And not long ago you said my sense of humour could define 'dark side'." I said, raising an eyebrow, "Princess, you need to learn something - no one's infallible. Not even the Jedi Masters. And we couldn't stay with the Council - we certainly couldn't bring a Master with us. And even if we could, I most definitely prefer your company to theirs." I smiled brightly, "So what if you're not perfect? Who is? Be the best you can for what you are, and you should be ok."  
  
She smiled, "I never thought you one for such wise words."  
  
"Yeah, well there's a lot of things about me I doubt you're expecting." I said, smirking. "Maybe we can help each other?"  
  
She laughed lightly, "That is a kinder response than I deserve." she said, "You continue to be there for me, don't you? Even after I keep pushing you away, you're still around when I need you most."  
  
"Someone once told me: 'friends are there when you need them... they're even there when you don't'." I said, smirking. She laughed. My smirk, though, was forced. It was Malak who had told me that.  
  
"You're like no man I've known before." she said, still smiling, "And you're nothing like I expected you to be after... after the Council sent us on this mission together."  
  
I noticed the hesitation there. It was obvious. I'm guessing she was referring to my time as Sith Lord, but caught herself before she said it out loud. That's just a guess, though. "How did you expect me to be?" I asked.  
  
"Well, just... different, I suppose." she said defensively, "Things are not going as I thought they would. I... I need time to think about all this." she said, turning to look out at the forest around us, "We should... we should focus on our mission, for now."  
  
I sighed and at that exact moment, the basket came to a jarring halt on the forest floor.  
  
* * *  
  
We walked slowly away from the Wookiee who operated the basket. No sooner were we out of sight of him than we heard a voice in the shadows.  
  
"At last, my search is over!" a drawling eerie voice. Yet definitely familiar. "I was beginning to fear someone else had killed you and deprived me of the pleasure."  
  
The man stepped out of the shadows. He was wearing black armour and a black cloaked robe with the hood lowered. His bald head bore none of the trademark tattoos, but the Sith golden eyes and the pale sneering face were clear.  
  
"You may have defeated the pathetic bounty hunter my Master sent after you, but you are no match for me!" he said proudly, "I have studied at the foot of the Dark Lord himself!"  
  
"Oh, so you're Malak's apprentice? Can't say I'm impressed." I said flatly.  
  
"Your words mean nothing to me... unless you wish to beg for your life." he paused.  
  
I raised an eyebrow as if to say 'you don't really expect me to dignify that with a response, do you?'  
  
"No? Then I shall try to make this both quick and painful!" he said, smirking.  
  
"Hey, wait a second. What's your name, anyway?" I asked.  
  
The Sith apprentice hesitated, "I am Darth Bandon." he said proudly, "I thought my identity was well known?"  
  
I snorted, "I asked for your name, not some trumped up title you think you need to compensate for other inadequacies." I said flatly. Both Juhani and Bastila sniggered.  
  
"That's rich." Bandon snarled, "Considering-" Bastila lunged at him, before he could continue to speak. Nice interruption, Princess. Force forbid that I find out my true identity.  
  
Two other Sith appeared from the shadows, and attacked Bastila. Juhani joined the fray, but Bandon backed out, and circled round to me. "Not up for a fight?" he asked me. "Afraid you'll lose?"  
  
I laughed, "I am not afraid of you, Bandon." I said, smiling.  
  
"We'll see about that." he lunged at me with his double-bladed lightsaber drawn. I dodged the first swing, ducked the second, and then drew my own blade to block the third.  
  
"You don't really think you can take me, do you?" I asked, smirking. I pushed him back, and spun around to swing my own blade at him. He blocked that, and I kicked at him. He dodged. He was an excellent fighter, I have to admit. The battle lasted for a few minutes, and I could hear Bastila and Juhani fighting the other two Sith in the background - could sense they were not making much progress.  
  
Eventually, I managed to disarm Bandon, by casting Force lightening on his lightsaber - it conducted the electricity and he had to drop it. I spun and kicked him - he almost blocked it, but not quite. While he was off balance, I grabbed his right arm.  
  
In the background, I heard the death cry of one of the Sith and smelt the sear of flesh from a lightsaber.  
  
I twisted Bandon's arm painfully behind his back and shoved him face-first into a tree.  
  
I heard the slice of a lightsaber through metal, and the remaining Sith pleading for mercy. Then the kick of a boot on a body and Juhani's voice, "Go before we change our minds." then rapidly retreating footsteps.  
  
Then a whimper - Bastila - and the sound of her body collapsing. I glanced at her, holding Bandon against the tree. "What happened?" I asked.  
  
"She - she has been injured." Juhani said, worried.  
  
"Is she stable?" I asked.  
  
"She will live. But she needs medical attention." Juhani informed me.  
  
"I'll heal her as soon as I deal with this." I shoved Bandon's face into the bark of the tree.  
  
His muffled voice spoke, "Kill me now, Jedi." the word Jedi said with such sarcasm it wasn't funny. "While you have the chance."  
  
"Why should I?" I asked too-innocently.  
  
Bandon shuddered slightly, "Just kill me or let me go. You've won. I didn't think Jedi tortured their prisoners?"  
  
"But Sith do." I said calmly, "They torture their apprentices to, sometimes. What did Malak do to you?" I asked.  
  
"I... I don't want to talk about it." he hissed.  
  
"Must have been bad, then." I said calmly, turning him to face me and pinning him with my forearm below his throat. I looked into his eyes... and saw into his soul - saw what Malak did to turn him to the dark side. I looked away quickly. I hadn't thought even Malak had sunk to those levels. "I'm sorry." I whispered.  
  
Bandon snorted, "Unless you plan to talk me to death, I think your lightsaber's still in your hand." he said acidly.  
  
"It's not too late, you know." I said calmly, "You shouldn't let him win."  
  
"What do you mean?" Bandon hissed.  
  
"If you let what he did to you fuel that burning hatred inside you - that darkness - he's won. He's turned you into what he wants you to be." I said coldly.  
  
Bandon frowned, "You're just trying to trick me." he hissed.  
  
"But you know it's true." I said calmly - no Force persuasion was needed in it. I could already tell he knew.  
  
He looked away from me, "But you're wrong. Of course it's too late."  
  
"How is it?" I asked quietly.  
  
"Because - like you said - he's won." he smirked darkly at me, "I like what he's turned me into. I embraced the dark side fully, and I don't want to go back."  
  
"You're lying." I said flatly. It was true - I could see it in his eyes. He was lying to himself, but he was still lying.  
  
He scowled, "He told me you'd know if I lied."  
  
"I've always been able to, yes." I said, smirking.  
  
"Damn you." Bandon hissed, "Damn you to hell."  
  
"Been there, done that." I said calmly, "But seriously. I'm not going to kill you if I can avoid it. Everyone deserves a second chance."  
  
"Hmmm. You would think that, wouldn't you?" he asked, smirking.  
  
"Of course." I said, also smirking. I could see his eyes shift colour - they weren't completely natural-coloured, but the metallic gold had faded slightly. Only slightly, though.  
  
He rolled his eyes, "I... don't know how to turn back."  
  
"Just be calm. Don't let that hatred control you." I said calmly, "Don't let your anger rule you."  
  
He frowned, and I could sense some of the anger leave him. Not all - not by a long shot - but it was an improvement. I smiled, and took a step back. He didn't lash out at me.  
  
Keeping my eyes on him, I walked over and picked up his lightsaber. "Can I trust you with this?" I asked.  
  
"Of course not." he said flatly.  
  
I threw it to him and he caught it. I smirked, "I believe you."  
  
He blinked a few times, "That didn't make sense." he said, staring at me.  
  
"I'm giving you a second chance, Bandon. Don't waste it." I said pointedly.  
  
He smirked, "I won't." and pocketed his lightsaber.  
  
I walked over to Bastila and Juhani, and knelt next to Bastila - Juhani was already kneeling at her other side. "You are taking a great risk with that one." she whispered to me.  
  
"I took a risk with you. Life is about risks - 'no risk, no honour' -" that is actually a Mandalorian oath, "-and everyone deserves a chance." I said calmly.  
  
"But I was willing to change, he seems... determined in his darkness." she said, watching Bandon warily.  
  
I looked at Bastila's wound - it was serious. A lightsaber had passed through her shoulder, dangerously close to either severing her arm or opening a major blood vessel. I rested my hand on the wound, and called upon the Force to heal it. Not that it would fully heal her - the wound was poisoned, and I couldn't cure that.  
  
When I had done all I could to help her, I looked up at Juhani, "Take her back to the ship." I said, "There's antidote packs there that should help. I'll be all right down here on my own."  
  
"Are you certain?" Juhani asked warily, "Perhaps we should both return to the ship with her?"  
  
"No, someone needs to keep an eye on our evil apprentice." I said calmly, "And I can take him down if need be. No offence intended, but I doubt you could."  
  
Bastila started shivering - probably a side effect of the poison. I took off my coat and wrapped it around her gently.  
  
Juhani nodded, "Very well." she said, resigned. She picked up Bastila with surprising ease. I found myself reluctant to let the Jedi Princess leave my sight in her condition. I was worried for her. But eventually, I let go of her hand and watched as Juhani walked back to the basket and ascended out of sight.  
  
* * *  
  
I turned to face Bandon, "Looks like it's just you and me, baldy." I said brightly.  
  
"'Baldy'?" he asked sceptically.  
  
"Hey, I made fun of Malak's lack of hair, I'm damned well gonna make fun of yours." I said cheerfully, "I do not get why so many Sith feel the need to shave their heads. It's pointless."  
  
Bandon rolled his eyes, "Why did you turn back?" he asked.  
  
"The Jedi tried to screw with my mind. They think it worked." I said flatly, "But... it did have the side-effect of resurrecting my conscience."  
  
"Then it did work." Bandon said coldly, "They won."  
  
"No. They didn't." I said, smirking, "You see, I know who I am. They wanted me to forget."  
  
"I see." I said, scowling. I led him deeper into the Shadowlands.  
  
"So why are you here... Revan?" he asked as we walked.  
  
I smirked. So he'd finally said my name out loud. Feels good to hear it from someone else, actually. "I don't remember the exact co-ordinates of the Star Forge. They were recorded on a datapad. So the Jedi attempts at slicing into my mind didn't find what they were looking for. They sent me on this mission."  
  
"And you jump through hoops for the Jedi, again?" Bandon asked snidely.  
  
"I do it for my own good. Not theirs." I said calmly.  
  
"And how is it in your best interests to 'redeem' Sith?" he asked.  
  
"Fixing my own mistakes." I said flatly, "I still don't fully recall the events that caused me to turn to the dark side... but I do know I shouldn't have done it."  
  
"You may think so. Many wouldn't." Bandon said coldly.  
  
I shrugged. We walked a little further in silence. Then we heard the sound of a lightsaber slicing through flesh, ahead of us. We exchanged a 'what the hell?' look, then both broke into a run. He matched my stride, even with Force speed, and we quickly came to a clearing, where we saw an old man with a green lightsaber fighting off a half-dozen Katarn - the local four-legged predators.  
  
"What the hell?" Bandon asked out loud.  
  
"Quit your yapping for now." the old man snapped, felling another of the creatures, "We'll talk when the company is better. Get to fightin'!"  
  
By the evil smirk that flickered across Bandon's face, I knew what he was thinking, "He meant fight the Katarn, not him." I said coldly. Bandon rolled his eyes and threw his lightsaber at the beasts - two of them were sliced in half at very odd angles. I shrugged and picked up one of the Katarn with Force wave and sent it flying into a tree.  
  
After the creatures had all been dispatched, the old man put his lightsaber away on his belt and turned to face us. After a sharp nudge, Bandon also deactivated his lightsaber, but refused to put it away.  
  
"Well, that was acceptable." the old man said, taking a step towards me, "You're not quite the commander I'd have accompanied in my youth, but you managed to walk away. I'm Jolee. Jolee Bindo. Follow me to my camp and we'll talk a bit."  
  
"Who are you to give us orders, old man?" Bandon snapped, "Don't you know who y-?" I elbowed him in the stomach.  
  
"It's called tact." I hissed at him, "Learn the definition, at least." Bandon glared at me, but then folded his arms and shut up.  
  
"Look, you can follow now or stumble around on your own, but I'm too old to care whether you think I'm babysitting you. Keep close. It's nearby, under a log. Yeah, I live like some burrowing rodent. I fought the Sith... now look at me. Hmph!" Jolee snapped, before turning and walking briskly away from us. I liked this old man's attitude already.  
  
I glanced at Bandon who seemed to be sulking, then I shrugged and followed the old man. Bandon quickly decided to follow, too. When we got to the... 'camp'... we found the old man sitting on a small (well, by Kashyyyk's standards) tree stump waiting for us.  
  
"Well, welcome to my home, such as it is. Pull up a stump and be comfortable. We should discuss a few things." Jolee said calmly, looking up at us.  
  
I sat down on another small tree stump, and glared pointedly at Bandon until he did the same. "I'm listening." I said calmly, "Don't know about him though." I added, smirking. Bandon glared at me. I simply smirked at him.  
  
"Yes. The company you keep leaves something to be desired. But who am I to judge, eh?" Jolee asked, shrugging. He seemed to genuinely not mind that Bandon had been a Sith apprentice... that it was clear I didn't know myself if the younger man had been redeemed at all, or not.  
  
Bandon growled, but I glared pointedly at him and he shut up again. "I think I've got him on a short enough leash to keep him from biting you." I said, smiling at the old man.  
  
"Indeed." Jolee smirked darkly, "Well, tell me why two... Force users... are down here in the Shadowlands. Hmm?"  
  
"Tell us why the third is asking." Bandon said coldly.  
  
"You want to learn to respect your elders, sonny." Jolee said, smirking. Bandon made a move for his lightsaber.  
  
His lightsaber neglected to be on his belt when his hand got there. I was holding the deactivated weapon calmly, twirling it between my fingers. "Wouldn't do that if I were you... sonny." I said, cheerfully adopting the name the old man had used for Bandon.  
  
Bandon sulked.  
  
I smirked, "Well, we're here looking for a couple of things. A certain Wookiee, and a Star Map. Seen either of them?" I asked innocently.  
  
"Live in the Shadowlands long enough, you'll see a lot of Wookiees. You'd need to be more specific." the old man said, shrugging.  
  
"He was described to me as 'gone mad and been exiled'... apparently he's been pestering Czerka... I wouldn't mind helping him, really. I never liked Czerka." I said, smirking.  
  
Jolee chuckled slightly, "Maddened with grief, perhaps, but not crazed." he said calmly, "I helped him pass to the lower forests where only a Wookiee could follow. Some other matters will determine if you can follow. There is a barrier that... well, we'll talk of that more in a moment."  
  
"What can you tell me about the current Wookiee chieftain?" I asked.  
  
The old man snorted contemptuously, "Czerka Corporation was smart to put him in power." he said flatly, "He's as good at destroying Wookiee culture as dropping corpses full of Ardroxian Flu." Bandon raised an eyebrow, and I'm sure he was making mental notes that 'corpses full of Ardroxian Flu' would make a really good bio-weapon. "Will you work for him or against him, I wonder?" Jolee clearly saw Bandon's mental process as well as I did, but ignored it, "I will be interested to see."  
  
"You don't have a recommendation?" I asked innocently.  
  
"Uh, sure, how's this: think for yourself." he said, smiling faintly, "I don't care for politics, and I'm big on letting people figure things out for themselves."  
  
"Hmmm." I also smiled, "That's fine by me, I prefer to work things out myself. I've actually been getting sick of all my friends offering advice I either already knew or disagreed with. I just expected it, I guess." The old man chuckled again. "So tell me about yourself, old man." I said in as polite a tone as I could.  
  
"Ah, what is there to tell?" he asked, shrugging, "Jolee Bindo is the crazy old man in the dangerous woods. I'm content with the impression I give."  
  
Bandon rolled his eyes, "Crazy old coot." he muttered.  
  
"Is there a problem with that?" I asked him. He scowled. Jolee snickered. I turned my attention back to the old man, "You muttered something about fighting Sith?" it wasn't a question, even though I made it sound like one.  
  
"Did I?" Jolee asked innocently, "You have annoyingly good ears. It doesn't matter. Those days are gone. Leave them in their graves." he said dismissively.  
  
"But you use a lightsaber in battle. Are you a Jedi?" I asked.  
  
"I follow the Jedi Way and I command the Force, yes, and I suppose that makes me as much a Jedi as anyone... but what of it?" he asked defensively. Bandon rolled his eyes, but seemed to have the sense not to say something rude. Jolee continued to speak. "I've seen my share of the dark and the light. And frankly, both extremes annoy me. Of course... I have felt the rumblings of change..."  
  
I smirked, "I agree with your opinion of the extremes. Unfortunately, the girls I'm travelling with seem to think emotionless light side drivel is the way to go, and this moron thinks the dark side is the next great thing."  
  
"I am not a moron!" Bandon snapped.  
  
"Yes you are." I said, with mild Force persuasion.  
  
"Uh... maybe you're right." Bandon muttered.  
  
I smirked and glanced at Jolee, and saw that he was fighting not to laugh. "Perhaps you will be of some assistance to me after all." the old man said calmly, "Let us discuss what you came here for."  
  
"Yes, let's." I said.  
  
"We both know why you have come here." he said flatly, "The Star Map. That has to be it. There is nothing else here. The problems of a few Wookiees don't amount to anything before the concerns of the Jedi. No, you are here for the map."  
  
"Mmhm." was all I said, prompting him to continue.  
  
"Kashyyyk is an interesting place, more so than anyone suspects." he continued, "If Czerka Corporation knew, heh, the planet would be a strip mine. The Wookiees have their legends that they were not always here, but it is more than that. The trees themselves are strangers."  
  
"Mmhm." I repeated, a little less patiently.  
  
"What I'm saying is that there are literally walls in your way, and you won't find what you need without my help... and my help has a price."  
  
"I knew we'd get to that eventually." I said, "What do you want me to do for you, old man?" Bandon rolled his eyes, and scowled into the distance somewhere.  
  
"You must do a task for me, and then allow me to join with you. I will then remove certain barriers in your path." Jolee explained.  
  
"Barriers... right." I muttered, "So... what's the task?"  
  
"Since they began expanding in the Shadowlands, the Czerka have left me alone, for the most part." he said, "Until recently, anyway. A group of them set up camp not far from here. Poachers is all they are. I'd like them removed from this place."  
  
"Why not do it yourself, old fart." Bandon snapped.  
  
"Don't talk back to your elders, child." Jolee retorted flatly, "Look, they know me quite well, and are always on alert when I approach. The only way I could get rid of them would be violence, which would eventually lead to trouble for the Wookiees. I want them gone, but with as little fuss as possible. They have already caused enough trouble as it is."  
  
"Why do you want to join us?" I asked, "I mean, take a look at the company I'm keeping. You want to hang around with him? I barely do."  
  
"Hey." Bandon snapped, "I thought you said-"  
  
"I said you had a chance to turn away from the dark side. If you're taking it, you're taking your sweet time about it." I said flatly.  
  
Jolee sniggered, "You presumably have a ship. I've seen all I wish to here. Isn't that enough? I mean, I'm really sick of the trees. And perhaps your destiny might show me something new. You never know."  
  
"What do you know about my destiny?" I asked.  
  
"Enough." he said. That's it? He's been prattling on about everything else, and for my destiny he says one word? Strange old man.  
  
"Well, why do you want rid of these Czerka?" I asked, "I mean, I'm only too glad to mess with them, but I just wondered why."  
  
"The Captain of the lot is the one that earned my ire. Mishandle my garden, will he? Hmph!" Jolee said grumpily. "They don't respect this place. They are butchering wildlife and threatening entire species. It's getting under my skin. The Wookiees could take care of themselves if they wished, but the animals are truly helpless victims."  
  
"I see. So the aged semi-Jedi wants me to get some kids off his lawn." I said, smirking.  
  
"Yes, yes, I'm an old man that's getting fussy. Call me foolish if you will, I don't care. You still have to do it." he snapped. "Their camp is in the far northeast. Now remember, if I wanted them dead, I'd have done it myself. Find a better way."  
  
I sniggered, "All right, I'll do it."  
  
"Good. Return to me here and we will see how you have done. Shoo. Shoo!"  
  
* * *  
  
We found the Czerka outpost without too much trouble.  
  
"Who are you, another civil merchant like that coro-slime up on the docking ring? This is my territory." the Czerka team leader snapped as we approached. I was lucky I still had Bandon's lightsaber in my hand, because I could sense the young Sith's hand going to his belt where the weapon should be.  
  
"I paid the docking fee. Who cares where I go?" I asked innocently.  
  
"Look, I don't care if you want to play tourist down here, but you behave yourself or we'll have a problem." the Czerka snapped.  
  
"You're just a Czerka slaver. Nothing special." Bandon said coolly.  
  
"I don't need this kind of garbage from you." the Czerka snapped at him, "Watch your mouth. I'm the only law there is down here."  
  
Bandon laughed, "I should just kill you. No one will ever know."  
  
"All right, I'm done talking with you. You've got under my skin one too many times! I'll bury you down here!" he snapped at us, pulling out a blaster and taking aim.  
  
"Now look what you've done." I muttered to Bandon. Then to the Czerka, I said, "He did not insult you." with a heavy dose of Force persuasion, "We are not your enemies, we simply wish to ask you a few questions."  
  
He frowned and lowered his blaster, "Sure, I guess. A few questions wouldn't hurt."  
  
"Why are you down in the Shadowlands?" I asked.  
  
"I'm in the business of harvesting animals. Some of the more exotic species have organs that can be removed and put to some surprising applications." he explained.  
  
"There's a lot of big predators down here. How do you keep this operation from being attacked?" I asked, just as innocently.  
  
He explained how their defence system worked, and - keeping an eye on Bandon to make sure he didn't try to kill anyone, that man's worse than HK-47, because at least the droid obeys orders - I set about deactivating said defence system. Took me a few minutes - no big deal. The Czerka realised something was wrong when a Terentatek chased them away. Why the creature ignored Bandon and myself, I am unsure, but I could assume it smelled blood on the Czerka and not on us.  
  
We returned to Jolee.  
  
"Welcome back. I wonder, have you had much luck? Have you done as I asked?" he asked calmly, looking up at us.  
  
This time I didn't sit down, "Yes, they ran away with their tails between their legs." I said brightly.  
  
"Yes, I could feel it as you walked near. And I don't sense the smell of death on you. You spared them? Interesting." he said in that odd tone that makes you unsure if he's testing/judging you or if he doesn't give a damn.  
  
"Should have just killed them." Bandon muttered, "Would have saved time and effort."  
  
Jolee snorted at him, "I see. You are completely detached." he said, giving Bandon an evaluating look, "Are you sure you're not a droid? It doesn't matter. A trivial thing like this is no measure of anyone."  
  
Bandon snorted, "We've played your little game, old man. Now you play ours." he said coldly.  
  
I rolled my eyes, "Do I have to get a choke chain to go with that leash?" I asked Bandon coldly, "You need to work on that attitude of yours."  
  
Bandon glared at me. Jolee, on the other hand, thought this was quite amusing, "I know where you want to go. I can get you through to the old paths. This forest hides some strange things." he said, standing up and picking up a small bag. "There's also a Czerka repulsor field blocking the way, past the poacher camp in the east. I saw it when it was installed, so I know how to pass it. And on the other side... ancient answers. And perhaps a Wookiee you were seeking. I hope he's in the mood for visitors."  
  
"What side are you on, old man?" Bandon asked flatly. I blinked at him as if he was insane.  
  
Jolee just sniggered, "Can't tell, can you?" he asked, smirking, "Well, I assure you, I see more grey than dark or light. I'm just a stubborn old man, tired of the foolishness of others."  
  
I smirked, "To answer your question, Bandon: neither and both. I think he's a lighter shade of grey, but definitely not pure light." I looked at the young Sith, "I'm surprised you can't sense it."  
  
"Sensing someone's soul is a skill of the light side." he said coldly.  
  
"Then I was never pure evil, was I?" I asked smirking, "I always could sense a person's feelings, even when I was at my darkest. Go figure."  
  
Jolee gave me a puzzled look, but I couldn't tell if he was really puzzled of faking it. "Well, are we going to get moving one of these days? Or would you like to spend twenty years down here, too?" he asked.  
  
* * *  
  
Jolee led us deeper into the Shadowlands, and I made straight for the ancient computer system I had found down here before (incidentally killing a few Mandalorians, and helping a Wookiee warrior in distress, on the way).   
  
"Yes, there's the thing." Jolee grumbled as we approached it, "Obstinate machine. I've no doubt it holds what you seek, but good luck getting it operational."  
  
"Life forms detected. Determining parameters. Initiating neural recognition." it spoke Basic now - that was my work, by the way. It hadn't been capable of speaking Basic before I tampered with its interface last time I was here. "Primary neural recognition complete. Preliminary match found."  
  
"Match found...? What the... it always muttered something about 'rejected patterns' for me." Jolee muttered.  
  
"Begin socialized interface. Neural scan indicates positive identification of subject 'Revan'. No further testing of the subject is required."  
  
I glared at the computer. "So much for tact." Bandon muttered, smirking.  
  
Jolee just shrugged. He hadn't even batted an eye at hearing who I am. For all I know, he already knew. He probably didn't care. He seems the type not to care who he's talking to as long as they're not too rude to him.  
  
"I will brief you as programmed. You are Lord Revan. I am waiting for your request to begin transfer of the Star Map." the computer stated.  
  
"Has anyone else tried to access the Star Map data?" I asked it.  
  
"Sorting by identity. Three attempts by the Wookiee Freyyr, all denied. one hundred fifty-two attempts by human Jolee Bindo, all denied."  
  
I gave the old man an amused look, "Persistent, aren't you?" I asked. He shrugged, smirking slightly. I turned back to the computer, "Ok, let me see the Star Map." I said.  
  
When the map opened, Bandon approached it, in awe. Jolee kept a good distance. I walked over to the map, feeling the waves of darkness emanating from it. I recorded the data, quickly, and deactivated it. Bandon scowled as the dark energy of the map faded around us. "The dark side is not a toy, Bandon." I said flatly, "Much as I'm sure you've been let play with it." I turned and walked away from the map. "Worse than giving a caffeinated two-year-old a fully charged blaster." I muttered as I walked past Jolee. The old man smirked as he fell into step with me. Bandon followed a fair distance behind.  
  
I found the Wookiee. It turned out to be Zaalbar's father. I helped him, more to spite Chuundar than from any sense of right or wrong. Killed another Terentatek, and got a vibrosword's blade from its hide - fun. I think Bandon may have been petrified of the beast, though... and I'm certain this Sith can't speak Wookiee. I gave Freyyr the blade, and he climbed up to the village. Bandon took great glee in the fact we had to kill the Wookiee who operated the basket, because said Wookiee had discovered we had betrayed Chuundar.  
  
Eventually the whole Wookiee problem was dealt with. Chuundar ended up as a throw-rug in the Chieftain's Hall, and Freyyr was in charge again. Czerka rapidly left the premises - mostly in finely diced pieces. Zaalbar went ahead with the Wookiee climbers, to secure the spaceport.  
  
Czerka would not be coming back to this planet in a hurry.  
  
* * *  
  
As we walked back to the spaceport, Bandon kept tapping Jolee on the shoulder... from several feet away, using the Force. The third time, he was caught in the act, "Oh, I get it." Jolee snapped, "Let's play with the old man's head, is it? He's half-senile, he'll forget anything happened in a minute! Wait uh, what was this about, anyway?"  
  
Bandon sniggered, and I snorted, "Well, I got the kids off your lawn, for you." I noted.  
  
"That you did." Jolee agreed, as we reached the spaceport. Wookiees were shooting Czerka everywhere.  
  
I spotted HK-47 at the Hawk, "Provocation: Eat blaster fire, insignificant organic meatbags!" it yelled, as it fired on any Czerka entering the docking area the Hawk was stationed in. It seemed not to mind the Wookiees taking refuge in the area it had de-Czerka-ed.  
  
I sniggered and wandered into the Czerka office to see if there was anything good to steal. I got there just in time to see a Wookiee holding a crate in the air, about to smash it, "No!" I shouted.  
  
The Wookiee turned to me and grunted, [No, what? Is this crate of value to you?]  
  
"Yes." I said, quickly stepping closer, "If it is what the label says."  
  
[I do not read every language of your species. There are too many of them to learn, and it is not your Basic language.] the Wookie said, [Therefore I do not know what the label signifies. I simply believed it to be Czerka trash.]  
  
"It... it says it's Tarisian ale." I said.  
  
The Wookiee snorted, [You may take your outsider poisons away, if you wish.]  
  
I smiled, "Thank you." I said, "I'll send HK to get it. It looks too heavy for me."  
  
As I walked towards the ship, I yelled to HK-47 to fetch the crate. Jolee had just disappeared onto the Hawk and HK-47 was just out of sight as Bastila appeared at the top of the embarkation ramp. Bandon and I were still a fair distance away from the ship. The fight between Czerka and the Wookiees was far enough away that it wasn't bothering us now.  
  
Bastila walked down the embarkation ramp, wearing my coat over her shoulders, but she didn't have her arms in it, so it looked like a cape. Bandon fell back a few steps behind me.  
  
Suddenly, I felt a sharp pain in my back.  
  
I looked down to see the red blade of a lightsaber protruding from the left side of my chest.  
  
I couldn't breath.  
  
I looked up to see the horror on Bastila's face. The blade vanished as the lightsaber was deactivated.  
  
I fell to my knees, coughing up blood.  
  
Bandon's cruel laughter echoed in my ears, as I saw his booted feet circle around to stand in front of me.  
  
"Thank you so much for giving me a second chance. As you can see, I didn't waste it." Bandon crowed triumphantly.  
  
* * * 


	6. Sith Heart

Disclaimer: I own none of it. Except Damien - he's mine. This fanfic was constructed from my memory of playing the XBox version of the game, and the dialog.tlk file from the PC version. It may have some mistakes... probably got continuity errors too... but add the fact the character's not acting like he should anyway, and it doesn't really matter, does it?  
  
Author's note: Sorry about the cliffhanger, but I am an evil person, and I couldn't resist it. You know Damien's the main character, he can't die. It's just how the hell does he survive that's bugging you, right? To this chapter, now... you know, I sincerely wish Damien's answers to Saul's questions were options in the game.  
  
Daesereg: You know he will ^_^  
  
arrow maker: This fast enough for ya?  
  
Luthos: ^_^ I always liked Jolee's attitude, y'know. That's why I had so much fun with that chapter. Though I had so much more fun with this chapter, to be honest. As for Bandon... you'll see what happens to him in a few seconds, I'm sure.  
  
Shadow39: Erm... you do realise this fic is PG-13? The reason for that is because I kept the f-word out of it. Kindly keep it out of the reviews... though "f***" is completely acceptable ^_^ I am, however, very pleased to have provoked such a vehement response.  
  
_Data_: I figured someone'd say something if I just redeemed everyone. That and Bandon was an obstinate git who refused to do as I, the omnipotent author, told him. You saw he was all set to actually kill those Czerka, that wasn't in the script! So I had to get rid of him ^_^ glad you liked.  
  
Majin Trunks: I also have Jedi Academy. I don't like it. It's just not KotOR, is it? I'm a Sith Lady - do you honestly think begging works on me? You have much to learn of the dark side.  
  
Ozziegrl: Yes, I had to finish it right there... because I'm evil ^_^  
  
NathanPostmark: I'm evil, that's how ^_^  
  
Lord Valentai: Thank you. I'm glad you like it. I am especially grateful for the comments on my portrayal of Revan *bows* thankies. If you like changes to the storyline, however, just you wait for Manaan ^_^  
  
Olafur: Hmm... you realise the Juhani romance only happens with a female PC? Well, I'm glad you like my fic anyway.  
  
Xan: Yes, I had to leave it on a cliffhanger... because I'm EVIL! ^_^  
  
Ta'al: Thanks. I was getting sick of reading all those pure-lightside-female-Revan fics... and while I am a fan of Carth/fem!Revan, I just am not one for running with the crowd ^_^  
  
Master o Randomness: Thankies ^_^  
  
dearthwing: Making demands of a Sith Lady? *laughs* well, I'm in a charitable mood, so here's what happens next ^_^  
  
* * *  
  
Chapter 6 - Sith Heart  
  
"Thank you so much for giving me a second chance. As you can see, I didn't waste it." Bandon crowed triumphantly.  
  
"Oh-" cough, "-but you did-" cough cough, "-waste it-" cough, "-Bandon." I hissed, gasping for breath.  
  
Bandon seemed surprised I was still able to talk, "Are you still alive?" he asked, "I heard rumours you were heartless, but are they really true?" he demanded, laughingly.  
  
I smirked darkly, "You-" cough, "-will never know." I reached up with my right hand and used the Force to choke him. My grip was so strong that I snapped his neck before he could really suffocate. He was dead before he hit the ground.  
  
Bastila rushed to my side, the coat flying out behind her like a cloak, as she swooped down next to me. "Damien. How? How are you still alive?" she asked.  
  
"I won't be... for... much longer... if you don't... heal me." I gasped weakly.  
  
She placed her hand over my bleeding chest-wound, and I felt the Force flow through me, knitting the flesh together, and soothing some of the pain. I sighed with relief as she took her hand away from me, stained with blood, and stood up. I also picked myself up, "Thanks, Princess." I smiled, "I owe you my life."  
  
"You owe me an explanation." she said flatly, "How did you survive?"  
  
"I'll tell you en route. We need to take off for Manaan, as soon as possible."  
  
* * *  
  
In flight to Manaan, I was standing alone in the sleeping quarters, glaring at the torn hole in my shirt. I was wearing only my trousers. The offending shirt was sitting on the desk in front of me. My boots had become uncomfortable from all the hiking in the forest, so I had removed them and kicked them under the bed.  
  
That shirt was the only one I owned that didn't look like I really had rooted it out of a trash compactor in the Tarisian Lower City. Now it looked, instead, like it had witnessed its wearer's bloody murder. Probably because if I were any normal person, it would have done.  
  
I heard a tentative knock on the door. "Come in." I said calmly, looking up at the door.  
  
The door opened and Bastila peered into the room. She blinked at my lack of a shirt, "Oh, this is probably a bad time." she muttered, turning to leave.  
  
"No, it's ok, Princess." I said, "I don't mind."  
  
Nervously, she entered the room and closed the door behind her, "So how did you survive Bandon's 'second chance'?" she asked.  
  
"See, you're even learning to make jokes on my level, now." I said, "Bravo, Princess."  
  
"Quit being evasive. I'm getting enough of that from our new Jedi friend." she said bluntly, "Do you realise, I simply asked why he came with us, and he prattled for half an hour about someone getting sucked into an engine turbine... and I think he made a rude remark about my breath!"  
  
I sniggered, "Yeah, I like the old coot." I said, smirking, "Of course, he's too old for me - you're really more my type."  
  
"Funny. Really funny." she said flatly.  
  
I smirked.  
  
"Now tell me how you survived." she persisted.  
  
"It's not really that confusing if you think about it." I said, smirking.  
  
"He ran his lightsaber through your heart. No human can survive that!" she snapped.  
  
"He did not run his lightsaber through my heart." I said flatly.  
  
"Oh, so his comment about you being heartless was accurate? And here I thought you had feelings for me?" she said snidely.  
  
"I do have a heart, Princess. And it does beat only for you, I promise." I said, smirking, "It's just on the right side of my chest, rather than the left. It's a rare abnormality, but I'm not the only recorded human to have it."  
  
She blinked, "Really?"  
  
"I never did tell anyone, not even my closest friends. You never know who's going to try to stab you in the back... as we just witnessed." I said, smirking.  
  
"I see." she said, frowning.  
  
"When we last talked, you said you needed time to think... well?" I asked.  
  
She suddenly realised she'd been staring at my chest, and deliberately looked at a random point on the wall that was elsewhere. "You have been patient with me, haven't you?" she asked. I nodded, though since she wasn't looking at me I don't think she saw it, "I suppose you deserve an answer. But you have to understand how difficult this is for me to say."  
  
"Mmhm." was all the response I gave.  
  
She sighed, "With all my training, I should be able to control myself better than this. But you're not anything like I expected. You're not like any man I've ever met before." she folded her arms and frowned, "I find myself watching you when I don't mean to. I'm thinking about you when I don't want to. It isn't supposed to be like this!"  
  
I frowned, "What are you trying to say, exactly?" I asked.  
  
"Every time I try to call on all my teachings to calm myself, they fail me." she said, still frowning at the wall, "You have such power, such passion! I don't know if it's due to the bond between us, but I'm drawn to you."  
  
I didn't know how to take this - she'd been deliberately pushing me away and denying having any feelings for me, since I met her. I wasn't sure if she was actually implying what I thought she was, or if it were just wishful thinking on my part, "Are you interested in me or in my ability to use the Force?"  
  
"The Force is a part of you, as is your power." she said, still looking at the wall, although now she was glaring instead of just frowning, "But that's not what attracted me to you. It's more than that." she sighed, "Maybe it's the bond we share. It gives us a certain... intimacy. If I could, I would return to Dantooine. I need to be away from this bond of ours. I need to weaken it. I need to be anywhere but near you!"  
  
"You're that afraid of your feelings?" I asked innocently.  
  
"What?" she asked, turning to face me, surprise and confusion clear in her expression.  
  
"You're so scared of how you feel that you'd run away and hide from it if you could?" I asked, "You know, if you try to ignore your emotions, rather than confronting them, they'll just build up until you can't control them."  
  
"I... I don't understand what you're saying." she said, frowning in confusion. Her eyes drifted down to my chest, and I almost laughed when she realised she was staring again and she turned sharply to stare at the wall as if it were fascinating.  
  
"I'm saying... you can hide your emotions from other people, it's what Jedi are famous for, but if you try to hide them from yourself, you're only going to end up reaching a point when you can't contain them anymore." I walked over to her and turned her around to face me, "And besides, it's anger and hate that lead to the dark side. Not love. Love is not evil, or wrong in any way. I don't know why you're fighting it. Admit how you feel." I would have used Force persuasion in those last four words, if she had been anyone else. But for her, I couldn't do it - I just hoped she would do as I asked.  
  
She looked off to her right, so as not to look at my face. "You're stronger that I am, and there's no point in telling me otherwise. You will be a great Jedi, I think. I hope." she frowned slightly, "In some ways you make me feel weak, like I am caught up in the wake of our destiny. But at the same time, you make me feel stronger, more alive."  
  
"And I feel more alive when I'm with you." I said quietly.  
  
"I realise now these feelings are part of the bond we share." she said - I could hear a slight hopeful tone in her voice, as if she was hoping she was right... or maybe she was hoping I would believe her. "The Jedi Council surely realised this; they knew my loyalty to the doctrines of our Order would be tested on this mission. By facing and overcoming my feelings for you I have learned a valuable lesson about control and the dangers of emotion. This is an important step in understanding the Force. I'm sorry if this is not what you wanted to hear. But I felt it was important you know our... infatuation... was nothing more than the result of our powerful bond."  
  
I rolled my eyes, "Princess, you're trying to rationalise the situation." I smirked, "Love is not rational. You're just scared to face the truth!"  
  
She glared at me, "You're the one who can't face the truth! Malak has to be stopped. How can I do that if I let myself be blinded by my feelings for you?"  
  
"How can YOU do that?" I asked. then I snorted, "Princess, somehow I doubt you can stop Malak by yourself. Your little fantasies of murdering the man may well give you the delusion that you can, but you can't. Definitely not alone. I will stop him... with the help of everyone on this ship. And I want you at my side when we face him."  
  
"You... you mean it, don't you?" she asked, seeming to ignore the insults in my statement. "But how can I be sure you aren't making a mistake? I... I have to resist. I have to be strong for both of us."  
  
I rolled my eyes, "You know I'm right, Bastila." I said, gently brushing a strand of her hair behind her ear.  
  
She shook her head, causing said strand of hair to fall back into her face, "But I don't... I mean, I can't... Malak will..."  
  
"Shut up and kiss me, you babbling fool." I said, pushing her back against the wall and leaning against her gently.  
  
She blinked a few times, "Oh my." she whispered, then leaned towards me, to allow me to kiss her.  
  
* * *  
  
Several hours later.  
  
I woke up to the sound of someone trying to slice the lock on the door. I glared at the lock, and it glowed red hot. I heard Mission yelp, "Sorry, Carth. Looks like you're sleeping in the medbay tonight. That's if Jolee'll let you." she said - I could hear the smirk in her voice.  
  
"Hey, Damien!" Carth shouted through the door, "Wake up you lazy son of a Bantha!"  
  
"Shut up." I hissed, sitting up. I glanced at Bastila, who was lying next to me. She must be a really heavy sleeper. "Go away." I growled in the general direction of the door.  
  
"Why?" Carth asked.  
  
"I can't explain with the innocent child listening in." I said, just loud enough to be heard through the door and no more.  
  
"Hey, I ain't no kid!" Mission whined, "Oh, I get it. That's why Bastila's not in our quarters."  
  
I blinked. "Ok, not so innocent, then." I muttered.  
  
There was silence through the door. I assumed they had gone.  
  
I wasn't sure how long I spent just watching Bastila's angelic sleeping face, before I realised she had opened her eyes at some point and was watching me, too.  
  
"Morning, Princess." I glanced at the chronometer, "Well, actually, it's evening, galactic standard time, but that's beside the point."  
  
She blinked a few times, "Oh... um." she suddenly blushed furiously, and sat up clutching the bed sheet to her chest, "I'm sorry." she muttered.  
  
"Uh... sorry for what?" I asked.  
  
"I... didn't mean- when I said- I wasn't-" she frowned, and decided talking wasn't going to work right now, so she tried to get off the bed.  
  
I realised what she was talking about, and grabbed her around the waist, "Yeah, I had meant to ask. You do know my name's Damien, right?"  
  
She blushed some more, and scowled at the floor. "I said I'm sorry, didn't I?" she asked quietly, "I wasn't thinking."  
  
"I'd hope you weren't thinking by that point." I said, smirking. I hadn't thought it'd be possible for her to blush more, but she did. "So tell me why you said that name?"  
  
"I... when I was younger, I saw holos of him. He looks a lot like you, actually. Just a childhood crush, really." she mumbled, thoroughly embarrassed.  
  
I sniggered, "So the sweet innocent Jedi Princess had a childhood crush on Darth Revan?" I asked, smirking. I found the entire situation most amusing. I'm sure that fact in itself was unnerving her, considering I should be mad as hell.  
  
"Y-yes." she muttered.  
  
I smirked, "Well, I guess we're going to have to go again, to see if you can get my name right." I said brightly.  
  
She blinked, "You- you're not mad?" she asked.  
  
"Not really. I mean, it's me you just slept with, not some Sith, right?" I asked.  
  
"I..." she blinked a few times, but then before she could say anything, the entire ship shook violently. "What was that?!" she asked, falling off the bed and dragging the bed sheets with her.  
  
I leapt to my feet and was half dressed by the time she had picked herself up off the floor, "Felt like we're under attack." I said, throwing on my torn shirt because I couldn't be bothered rooting out an undamaged one in a hurry.  
  
Her eyes widened, and then after a second she bolted for where her clothes were on the floor.  
  
* * *  
  
I reached the cockpit before she did, and leaned over the back of the pilot's chair, where Carth was glaring at the readouts. "What happened?" I asked.  
  
Bastila all-but flew into the cockpit and landed in the co-pilot's seat, "What's going on?" she demanded.  
  
"Sith Interdictor ship." Carth reported, still glaring at the readouts, "They must have been waiting for us on the hyperspace route. We're caught in their tractor beam."  
  
"Do you recognize the ship?" Bastila asked.  
  
"It's the Leviathan." Carth said, sitting back in the pilot's seat - there was no point fighting an Interdictor ship's tractor beam with a ship as small as the Hawk. It would only burn out our engines. "Saul Karath's vessel. My old mentor."  
  
I scowled, "This isn't good. The Leviathan may be under Saul's command, but it's Malak's flagship." I said. Same ship that fired on my own flagship a year ago.  
  
"I do not sense his presence, however." Bastila noted.  
  
Carth stood up abruptly, and stalked into the common room. I followed him and Bastila kept close behind me.  
  
When we reached the common room, the rest of the Hawk's crew were already waiting for us, "We're caught in a Sith tractor beam, being dragged into the Leviathan." I stated flatly, "Admiral Saul Karath's vessel."  
  
"Admiral Karath taught me everything I know about being a soldier." Carth informed us. I got the impression of a military briefing, and given the situation that impression was probably fairly accurate, "He was a legend in the Republic fleet, and a hero to me. Until he betrayed us. When the Sith attacked my home world, the Leviathan - which is Saul Karath's flagship - was at the head of the fleet. My family was destroyed that day and my wife died in the Sith bombardment."  
  
"Don't let your lust for revenge cloud your judgment, Carth." I said, frowning, "Remember what I said on Dantooine."  
  
"I'm not going to do anything stupid." Carth retorted, "I won't throw our lives away in some mad quest for vengeance. But if I get a chance to kill Saul during our escape, nobody better get in my way."  
  
"Talk of an escape is somewhat premature, don't you think?" Bastila noted, "We don't even have a plan to get out of this mess yet!"  
  
"I'll admit it won't be easy." Carth said defensively, "Saul's no fool and he won't underestimate us either. You can count on plenty of guards watching every move we make."  
  
"Maybe Admiral Karath doesn't know how many of us there are on board." Bastila suggested, "We all have special talents; talents we could exploit so that one of us could stage a rescue. We just have to figure out who has the best chance to avoid capture so that they can come and rescue us later. It's a long shot, but it's our only hope."  
  
I nodded, "Admiral Karath will be watching the three of us very closely. One of the others is going to have to save us."  
  
"Well, if we're going to pick someone to save our skins we better do it quick. In another minute we're going to have Sith troops marching up our loading ramp!" Carth warned.  
  
"HK-47 - are your emergency reboot protocols available?" I asked.  
  
"Statement: Those functions have not been tampered with, therefore one can assume that they are fully operational, master."  
  
I nodded, "Then set reboot sequence for half an hour, engage primary autonomy protocols, your mission is to locate and deactivate whatever holding cells will be used for the crew of the Ebon Hawk. Deadly force is authorised, only if absolutely necessary to achieve this goal. Understood?"  
  
"Answer: Understood, master. Reboot protocol and mission statement set. Deactivating." the glowing lights in its eyes faded as it deactivated. Although, it maintained a powerful grip on the Mandalorian assault rifle it seemed to have adopted since my return from Kashyyyk's Shadowlands.  
  
"Hold on, they're dragging us into the docking bay." Carth informed us.  
  
As the ship landed jerkily, I scowled, "Shouldn't we at least put up a fight for show?" I asked, "They'll be suspicious if we just come quietly."  
  
I did notice the way Bastila blinked at that. "Indeed." she said in a deliberately measured tone, "We should show some token resistance."  
  
"But no one's authorised to get themselves killed in the process." I added. Mission giggled at that.  
  
When the Sith boarded the ship, I was standing at the top of the embarkation ramp waiting for them. I sent the first few soldiers flying with Force wave. Mission opened fire with one of the blasters that had previously belonged to Calo Nord (the other half of that pair of blasters had gone to Carth). Juhani leapt out into the middle of the Sith and lashed out with her lightsaber - she was quickly subdued, and I'm sure she threw that fight. Carth threw a stun grenade, and started shooting at another group of Sith away from where Juhani had leapt to.  
  
Jolee seemed to find great amusement in watching the Sith twirling in midair thanks to his Force whirlwind. I raced down the ramp and started shredding Sith with my lightsaber. I had left the ship just in time to avoid a stun grenade that knocked out Mission, Carth and Jolee. Canderous charged down the ramp behind me, and proceeded to hack at random Sith with Naga Sadow's poison blade and the black vibroblade that had been in Ajunta Pall's tomb - those must have hurt.  
  
Canderous was eventually subdued by a dark Jedi who cast Force stasis. I removed said dark Jedi's hand for him. I turned to face a strong dark presence behind me, only to find a blaster pointed at my forehead. I froze. This was Saul. I deactivated my lightsaber, and dropped it, holding my hands in the air, and shrugged, "Hey, you didn't expect me to give up without a fight, did you?" I asked innocently.  
  
"In fact, I expected - and hoped - you to give me provocation to shoot you." Saul said coldly.  
  
"I'm not that stupid." I said flatly.  
  
"Not quite. But close." Saul retorted.  
  
"I'm also not stupid enough to rise to that bait." I said, calmly, "Witness my surrender. You've caught me. Yay for you." I deadpanned.  
  
Saul glared. Then light footsteps drew my attention to the embarkation ramp. Bastila stepped off the Leviathon, holding her lightsaber defensively. "It appears you have us significantly outnumbered and outgunned, Admiral Karath." she said calmly.  
  
"It would be smart of you to surrender." Saul said flatly, "Unless you want your friend's brains splattered across the docking bay."  
  
"Oh, don't worry about that, Princess. I'm sure you've figured out I'm totally brainless, already, anyway." I said cheerfully.  
  
Bastila shook her head, "I cannot believe you are making jokes at a time like this!" she snapped.  
  
"Believe it, Bastila." I said brightly. I then, very suddenly, grabbed Saul's wrist and twisted it - I heard a cracking sound, and the blaster fell to the ground. I heard the sound of Bastila's lightsaber slicing through metal, but I wasn't looking in her direction to see what she had done.  
  
Then I was hit hard by what I can only assume was a stun baton, in the back of my neck. I lost consciousness.  
  
* * *  
  
I awoke in a deactivated torture cell. The forcefield that prevented me from stepping out of the torture cell was, however, fully active. I was wearing only my underwear, and both Bastila and Carth were in torture cells to my right in similar states of undress. "Hey, Princess. What happened?"  
  
"One of the Sith hit you with a stun baton. I was then incapacitated by one of their dark Jedi." she stated calmly.  
  
I nodded, "I thought it felt like a stun baton."  
  
At that point the door hissed open, "Carth, it has been far too long since we last spoke." Admiral Saul Karath said as he entered the room we were held in. "I see the recent months have not been kind in your case. I barely recognized you."  
  
"But I recognized you, Saul." Carth said coldly, "I see your face every night even as I promise myself I will kill you for what you did to my home world."  
  
"Did you learn nothing in your time under me?" Saul asked, smirking evilly, "As a soldier you should understand that casualties were unavoidable. This was an act of war."  
  
"It was a cowardly act of betrayal!" Carth yelled, "Your fleet bombed a civilian target into oblivion without warning or provocation. And the blood of those innocent people is on your hands!"  
  
"In war even the innocent must die." Saul said, shrugging. Those deaths had meant nothing to him. "The Sith would not accept me until I proved I had truly turned my back on the Republic by bombing the planet."  
  
"My wife died in that attack, Saul." Carth growled dangerously, "And for that, I swear I'll kill you."  
  
"You used to be a man of action, not of empty words." Saul said, amused, "Cling to your lust for revenge if you must, but spare me your tired threats. I've heard them all before. You are an insignificant part of these events, anyway. Lord Malak is far more interested in your Jedi companions. He has great plans for them."  
  
"We will never serve Malak or the dark side!" Bastila said proudly, "The Sith will be destroyed, Admiral Karath... as will you if you don't turn away from this path."  
  
"Your words are brave, Bastila, but the lure of the dark side is hard to resist - or so I've been told." Saul said, smirking. "I wonder if your companion is as devoted to the light as you are?"  
  
"Go jump in a Sarlaac pit, you Bantha-snot." I snapped.  
  
"You're defiant." Saul said, "I'm certain Malak will find your loyalty to the Jedi amusing."  
  
"Hey, who said anything about loyalty? I just don't like you, Karath." I said viciously.  
  
"The Dark Lord would probably reward me if I just killed you once and for all." Saul noted, "But he may want to question you given the trouble you've caused him... and the history between you."  
  
"Drop dead, Rancour breath." I said, in a too-cheerful voice so manic-sounding I think Jorak Uln would have been awed by it.  
  
"The Dark Lord will no doubt torture you for information and for his own twisted pleasure." Saul said, in what I'm sure he thought was a taunting tone, "Eventually you will tell him everything. The Sith can be very persuasive. However, Lord Malak is in another sector. It may be some time before he arrives, so I suppose I will have to fill in for him until then. Activate the torture fields."  
  
Pain is an understatement. Bastila's shrieks and Carth's yells were ringing in my ears. But I bit my lip and endured it. I wasn't going to give this creep the satisfaction of hearing me scream.  
  
"Enough! I don't want them to pass out before I question them." Saul said eventually, "Malak will appreciate any information I can give him when he arrives."  
  
"Don't waste your breath, Saul! We won't answer any of your questions." Bastila snapped.  
  
"I'm sure you won't." he said, smirking, "However, we both know your friend's loyalties have proven in the past to be somewhat... flexible."  
  
"Oh yeah?" I asked, smirking coldly, "Just how flexible are you, Karath? I mean, your head is pretty far up your own ass."  
  
Carth sniggered.  
  
"I am interrogating you, not the other way around." Saul snapped acidly, "You will answer questions, not ask them. It is time to put your loyalty to the test. I doubt torturing you will gain me your true cooperation. Your will is too strong to be broken that way. However, even the strongest of heroes has trouble watching those they care about suffering. The interrogation will begin now. Each time you refuse to answer or give me a false answer, Bastila will suffer."  
  
I feigned indifference, though it hurt to even say it, "Go ahead, torture her. I don't really like her anyway."  
  
"You expect me to fall for such a transparent ploy?" Saul asked sceptically, "You travel half way across the galaxy with someone and you expect me to believe you feel nothing for each other? I tire of these games - now I want answers! On what planet is the Jedi Academy at which you were trained?"  
  
"Academy?" I asked, in my too-innocent tone, "Hmmm... give me a second - I definitely remember being trained at an academy. Yes. I'll tell you."  
  
"No!" Bastila shrieked.  
  
"It's on Korriban. Yes, I went to the academy on Korriban!" I said, nodding, and keeping a straight face. Carth sniggered again, and even Bastila snorted slightly.  
  
"What?" Saul asked, confused. Then he got the 'joke'. "I- I was asking you about the JEDI academy! Not the Sith academy! Very well. This is the price of your resistance."  
  
Bastila's torture field was activated, and she shrieked in pain. I winced and avoided looking at her.  
  
"Enough!" Saul eventually said, "You see what happens when you try to defy me?"  
  
"My pain is meaningless. Tell him nothing!" Bastila snapped.  
  
"This first question was a test." Saul said coldly, "Obviously Malak knew the Academy was on Dantooine, and it has since been destroyed by our fleet! Dantooine is an empty graveyard now. Nothing remains but a smoking ruin and the charred remains of your former Masters!"  
  
I shrugged, "I never liked them anyway." I lied.  
  
"A brave front, but your feigned indifference does not fool me." Saul said, smirking, "Your masters are eradicated, along with any hope of someone rescuing you! Now... tell me your mission. How were the Jedi planning on using you to stop Lord Malak and our Sith armada?"  
  
"'Mission'?" I asked, "Yes, I can tell you about Mission." An evil grin spreading across my face. I made eye-contact with Bastila, and she stifled another snort of laughter. "She's the blue Twi'lek who was travelling with us. Her name's Mission. She's great at Pazaak, and could dish out insults better than a drunken Rodian. She's also-"  
  
"Silence!" Saul snapped, "Perhaps you need a reminder of the consequences of refusing to cooperate."  
  
Bastila's torture field was activated, and she shrieked even louder than before. A few coherent words escaped her amongst the shrieks. She was begging for the pain to stop. I closed my eyes and scowled.  
  
"Listen, can you not hear her suffering?" Saul asked, tauntingly. Then he deactivated the torture field. "You can spare her further pain by simply answering my questions. Now, I will ask again - on what mission did the Jedi Council send you?"  
  
"You don't know what suffering is, old man." I hissed, "But you will, when I get my hands on you."  
  
"Perhaps another lesson is in order?" Saul said brightly.  
  
After a full two minutes of Bastila's screaming, she passed out.  
  
"I am surprised she did not pass out sooner. Rarely have I seen someone withstand such punishment and remain conscious." Saul said, matter-of-factly.  
  
"Karath." I snarled angrily, glaring at him - I saw fear flash across his face for a fraction of a second, purely at the glare I was giving him. "I won't kill you. That pleasure shall be Carth's. But you would be surprised what you can live through. These 'torture fields' are nothing. Childrens' toys. And you will feel my full wrath. It's not a pretty thing, I assure you."  
  
Saul snorted, "I see I am wasting my time here. When Malak arrives you will learn my interrogation techniques are considered merciful among the Sith."  
  
"And Malak's worst is merciful compared to what you're going to get!" I snarled.  
  
"I will leave you here in your cell with a small taste of the horrors you will suffer when Lord Malak arrives." Saul said, smugly. Then the torture fields activated and all I was aware of was the sound of Carth's screaming, and the electric pain ripping through me.  
  
* * *  
  
It hurt to think. It hurt to breathe. It hurt to open my eyes. There was dried blood where I had bitten my lip too hard. And worse, my throat was raw - I must have screamed at some point, I can't remember it clearly enough.  
  
The first thing I heard when I came to was Bastila's voice, "Don't try to move too quickly, you might not be fully recovered yet. Admiral Karath had his guards continue to torture you even after you passed out."  
  
"They tortured all of us, though you got the worst of it by far." Carth said, "Saul wanted them to make us suffer. He's become some sort of sadistic monster."  
  
"The dark side has perverted him, Carth." Bastila said coldly, "Once you start down the tainted path it leads you ever further into the depths of evil. I fear he is forever lost."  
  
"No one is without hope of redemption, Bastila." I said quietly. It hurt to speak, too.  
  
"Yes, hmm, I suppose you are correct." she admitted, "Sometimes it is easy to lose sight of that hope in the face of such unbridled cruelty, but you speak the truth. I suppose I'm taking the news of Dantooine's destruction quite hard. First Taris, now the Academy... is there no end to the killing?"  
  
"Taris was hardly the first." I noted, "It's hard to believe the Jedi Masters are gone, though." Should I tell her that I warned the Jedi Masters last time I was on Dantooine? No, let it be a pleasant surprise when this is all over.  
  
"I'd like to believe that Saul was lying to us, but even as he said the words I knew they were true. The Academy is gone." she sighed, "We should have felt a disturbance in the Force when the attack came. The fact that we did not is a bad sign. I fear the dark side is growing stronger, casting shadows our vision cannot pierce." Or, maybe they got away and we didn't feel the disturbance because there were no deaths involved? "I can only hope that some of the Jedi escaped. Vrook, Vandar, Zhar... I cannot imagine all of them being gone. In any case, we have lost our one place of refuge in the galaxy."  
  
"None of this will matter if we don't get out of this prison before Saul gets back!" Carth noted.  
  
"I'm not afraid of that creep." I said flatly.  
  
"Saul mentioned that Lord Malak was on his way." Bastila said, frowning, "I think the Admiral left to prepare for his arrival... and to report the results of our interrogation. It is fortunate you were able to resist the Admiral's questioning. The fate of the galaxy could be changed by revealing the slightest piece of vital information." After a moment's silence, she sighed and said, "I have to confess something. There was a moment - just a moment - when part of me was hoping you would tell him what he wanted to know. Just to make the horrible pain stop."  
  
"I'm sorry, Princess." I said, closing my eyes, "I didn't want to hurt you." then I whispered, "I always end up causing more harm than good, don't I?"  
  
"Wh-what did you say?" she asked, frowning.  
  
"The road to hell is paved with good intentions... and I'm bloody sick of pretending I've forgotten." I said flatly, eyes still closed.  
  
"Y-you... you remember...?" she asked - she sounded terrified.  
  
"Who I am. Yes. I've known since Taris, Princess." I said, finally opening my eyes and smirking darkly at her, "Now you know."  
  
She shivered, "I... I thought you had lost your memory?" she asked.  
  
"Someone care to tell me what you two are talking about?" Carth interrupted.  
  
"It's the big secret I told you you'd kill me if you knew." I said flatly.  
  
"You mean she knew?" he asked.  
  
"And she thought I didn't know." I said, smirking.  
  
"I'm confused now." Carth said, sighing.  
  
"I'll bet." I said flatly.  
  
Suddenly, the doors opened, and HK-47 was standing there. The forcefields released us.  
  
"You may be a droid, but when this is all over I'm going to see the Republic gives you a medal for your part in this!" Carth said to HK, as the other crewmembers appeared from the other cells. Carth, Bastila and I appeared to be the only ones who had been stripped of our clothing, although Mission was without her usual blaster, Canderous' swords had been confiscated, and Juhani and Jolee both lacked lightsabers.  
  
"Hey, guys." Mission said brightly, "I thought it'd take longer than this to get out. Cool." she peered outside the door and blanched, "Did HK do that?" she asked.  
  
"Do what?" I asked, frowning.  
  
"There's a pile of dead Sith out there." she said quietly.  
  
"Answer: Yes, I eliminated those meatbags." HK-47 said proudly. "They were in my way." it added by way of an explanation.  
  
"Hmmm..." I said, sighing, "I suppose it'd have been less bloody if I'd asked someone else to deal with it, huh?" I asked Bastila.  
  
"I'm sure." she said, also sighing, "Your pet droid is more trouble than it's worth."  
  
"Objection: I am not a pet." HK snapped, "I am a highly skilled protocol and combat droid."  
  
"Bastila, I made the thing - I know how to deal with it." I said, "It does not take kindly to insults."  
  
"Oh, so that's why you bought it?" she asked acidly.  
  
"One reason... but I really did want to screw over Czerka." I noted.  
  
Bastila's eyes suddenly widened, "That reminds me..." she said angrily, "You knew, when we...?"  
  
I blinked innocently, "Yes."  
  
"So when I said- you knew- and you let me think that- oh, you...!" she stormed off into the storage room, where she immediately rooted out her Jedi robes and put them on.  
  
I followed, and found my own clothes. "Hey, it was funny to see the look on your face, Princess." I said, smirking as I threw my coat on, "And for what it's worth." I located my green lightsaber and clipped it to my belt, "I'm sorry."  
  
"So you should be." she hissed, finding her own lightsaber and attaching it to her belt.  
  
I grabbed her shoulders and turned her to face me, "Listen, Princess. I love you. That's not going to change. So what if I like to drive you up the wall? It's partly because I like to sit on the ceiling."  
  
She sniggered slightly, "Why can't I stay mad at you?" she asked.  
  
"Because you love me too?" I suggested.  
  
"You are full of yourself, aren't you?" she asked.  
  
"Yes." I said, nodding. She smiled. When I finally broke eye-contact with her, I realised Carth was already dressed too, and had his pet blaster in his hand.  
  
"If I remember the layout of this ship, the bridge is the only place we can open the docking gates of the hangar where they've got the Ebon Hawk. We have to open those gates before we can fly out of here!"  
  
"We better get moving." Bastila agreed, "I can feel the darkness of Malak's presence approaching, and I don't want to be here when he arrives. None of us is a match for the Sith Lord."  
  
"I'm not afraid of Malak." I said, smirking.  
  
She rolled her eyes, "Don't be so sure of yourself. Malak has grown much stronger over the last year." she said to me, "It would be suicide to face him here! We need to get away before he arrives."  
  
"We need to get to the bridge as quickly as possible, then." I smirked, "Maybe we should take HK with us?" I joked.  
  
"NO!" Bastila snapped, "That demented droid will draw too much attention to us!"  
  
"Yeah, and I'm sure Malak'd hate to be called a meatbag..." I said, smirking at HK-47. The droid's eyes flashed at me.  
  
Bastila rolled her eyes yet again, "Surprise and secrecy will serve us best." she said pointedly, "A small group might have a better chance of sneaking onto the bridge undetected while the others make their way down to the Ebon Hawk."  
  
"Count me in, then." Carth said, right away, "I've got a score to settle with the Admiral before we get off this ship, and I have a feeling I'm gonna find him on the Leviathan's bridge!"  
  
"Careful, Carth. There's more at stake than personal revenge." I asked.  
  
Carth folded his arms, sulkily.  
  
"That's true, Carth." Bastila noted, "You can come, but don't let your hatred of Saul Karath jeopardize our true mission: getting the Ebon Hawk safely off the Leviathan." I smirked smugly as Carth continued to sulk.  
  
"The rest of you lot get back to the Hawk." I said, "I'm sure there's some meatbags need blasting on the way down there." I told HK - the droid nodded.  
  
"Don't you worry about that." Canderous said, "I know how to deal with the guards. They won't know what hit them!"  
  
"We'll meet you there as soon as we get those docking bay doors open." Bastila said, "Just make sure the Hawk is ready to fly when we get there. And may the Force be with you."  
  
* * *  
  
Getting to the bridge was simple enough. We just avoided as many Sith as possible, and if we happened to run into anyone, Carth had shot them before either Bastila or I could react.  
  
The only exception to this was when we ran into three dark Jedi. I did disarm them easily enough, and was about to try to talk to them - I know, I'm predictable - I just feel everyone deserves a second chance, so sue me. But Carth's hyperactive trigger-finger took out two of them right away. The third used Force choke on Bastila, and in my opinion that negated all chance he would have had of being spared - I removed his head with my lightsaber.  
  
From that point, the path to the bridge was uneventful.  
  
On the bridge, we encountered two guards with blasters, two Sith grenadiers, two dari Jedi, and one traitorous rat. "Very resourceful." Saul said calmly. That's the exact sort of smugness that turned Chuundar into a throw-rug. "I assume you had some part in this; you learned your lessons well from me."  
  
"The only thing you taught me was betrayal and death, Saul." Carth growled, both his blasters already aimed for a head shot.  
  
"Don't be a fool." Saul said coolly, "I am giving you and your companions a chance to surrender. A chance to live. Darth Malak himself is on his way, he will be arriving any moment."  
  
"He speaks the truth, Carth. I can feel the Dark Lord's presence approaching." Bastila said, scowling.  
  
"I sense it too." I said, but I didn't scowl - I kept all my feelings off my face.  
  
"Malak will destroy you, but if you throw down your weapons now I will ask my Master to be merciful." Saul offered.  
  
"I've seen enough of Sith mercy!" Carth snapped.  
  
"Yeah, I think Malak's idea of mercy is a slightly less painful death than he would otherwise give, but still worse than your little game we played earlier, Karath." I said flatly.  
  
"You always did like to do things the hard way." Saul said, glaring at Carth, "Lord Malak would have preferred live prisoners, but corpses will have to do."  
  
I rolled my eyes, and without speaking I informed Carth and Bastila, *Carth, take out the foot-soldiers, Bastila and I will go after the Jedi. Save Saul for last*.  
  
Carth blinked and gave me a surprised look, but then quickly started shooting at the guards. Bastila and I used the Force to send the dark Jedi flying, "I think it's you who's going to want to surrender." I hissed at them. They didn't listen, and charged at me with their lightsabers. That was officially their chance. Time to die. And they did, very quickly.  
  
I glanced around to see that the four guards were dead on the floor. Carth stalked towards the admiral, who took aim to shoot Carth. I used the Force to make the admiral's blaster fly out of his hand, to me, and I pocketed it. Nice little toy, but not a particularly good weapon really. Saul took a few steps back, fearfully.  
  
"Not so smug now, are you?" I asked, smirking. Saul glared at me. "Now, I'm going to keep my promise. Carth, can you not kill him just yet? I'll let you have your fun as soon as I've had mine."  
  
Carth lowered his blasters, "Sure. Just so long as I get my revenge."  
  
I nodded and held up my hand. A fairly spectacular-looking arc of Force lightening hit Saul in the chest - it was just a low enough voltage that it wasn't fatal, but would hurt at least as badly as the torture fields he had put us in. He screamed. Loudly.  
  
Bastila, who had been fiddling with the computer console, looked up sharply, "Damien!" she snapped, "What are you doing?"  
  
"It's called torture." I said calmly, "I figured he needed a lesson in the art - I mean, letting his victims lose consciousness is really sloppy." my words dripped with sarcasm, but I don't think she realised that.  
  
"Stop it!" she demanded. I released the admiral from the Force lightening.  
  
"Anything for you, Princess." I said sweetly. I was glaring at Saul, though, "I know a much better way to torture him, anyway." I gripped his jaw and forced him to look me in the eyes. It's common for a Sith to be able to cast fear into the mind of the enemy - I demonstrated that skill well enough on Carth's son. But to be able to cast other emotions into a mind takes much greater skill and concentration.  
  
Pain. Not physical pain, but much stronger deeper emotional pain. It's impossible to create in another person's mind without knowing what it feels like. I wouldn't have been able to do it a day ago. But what he did to Bastila hurt me too. Add in a strong guilt-trip, thanks to Carth, and Saul literally started to cry. *All your fault, old man.* I thought, projecting it into his mind, *This is but a fraction of the pain you caused.*  
  
He closed his eyes and tried to turn away from me. When I let him go he fell to the ground, in tears.  
  
Carth stared, "What did you do to him?" he asked, stunned.  
  
"I gave him a taste of the pain he caused." I said calmly, "Not that I could accurately simulate it in his mind - I'm sure I didn't get even close."  
  
Carth frowned, "Why is he crying?" he asked, confused - I don't think he could bring himself to kill Saul when the man was in this state.  
  
"Guilt." I said, scowling, "Even I didn't cry for the guilt I implanted in his mind - I couldn't implant something I hadn't experienced." I sighed slightly, and knelt next to Saul. I placed my hand on his shoulder and he winced. The contact dragged him out of the mental torture I had forced on him, and he looked up at me, terrified. "What have you to say for yourself now, Karath?"  
  
"You were right." he hissed, "Your idea of torture is much worse than anything I have seen the Dark Lord do."  
  
"By all logic, it's something you should have done to yourself long ago, Karath." I said quietly.  
  
He shook his head, "No. I did what I had to do, and your Jedi mind tricks can't change my mind!" he snarled.  
  
I sighed, "Have it your way." I stood up and stepped away from him, "He's all yours, Carth."  
  
I walked over to the computer console Bastila was working at, and watched Carth and Saul from there. "Wait, Carth. Before... before you kill me. I have to tell you something."  
  
Carth warily walked over to Saul, who whispered something to him. Carth stepped back, staring at Saul as if he had two heads, "You're lying." his hissed.  
  
Saul laughed, "You didn't know, did you?" he asked. "Remember my last words whenever you look at those you thought were your friends!" from a pocket in his jacket, Saul produced a plasma grenade, which he activated. Carth barely leapt out of the blast radius in time to avoid being killed by it. Saul must have thought he would at least take Carth with him by doing that.  
  
Bastila jumped at the sound of the explosion, "What the-?" she asked.  
  
"He's gone. He said... it can't be true, can it? No. No... no - it can't! Damn you, Saul! Damn you!" Carth yelled, picking himself up.  
  
"What did he say, Carth?" I asked warily.  
  
Carth glared at me, "It is true, isn't it?" he demanded.  
  
"Depends what it is he told you." I noted.  
  
"That you're- you're-"  
  
"Revan." I said flatly, wincing as I said it, and looking away from him.  
  
"You are?!" Carth asked, backing away from me. He then turned an accusing glare on Bastila, "And... and you knew! You and the whole damn Jedi Council. You knew the whole time!"  
  
"Carth, it's not what you think. We had no other choice! Please, you don't understand..." Bastila pleaded.  
  
"So make me understand!" Carth demanded, now pointing his blasters at me.  
  
"Carth, if you want to shoot me, and have your vengeance for all the wrongs I've done, go ahead." I said, "You'll be dooming the galaxy to Malak's rule if you do, because I'm the only one who has a hope in hell of stopping him!"  
  
"Please, Carth, I'm asking you to trust me. For just a little while longer." Bastila said, pressing a button on the control panel that released the docking bay doors.  
  
"I'll trust you, Bastila but as soon as we're off this ship I expect some answers!" Carth demanded.  
  
"Of course, Carth." she said, rushing to the door, "As soon as we get to the Ebon Hawk I'll explain everything."  
  
* * *  
  
I led the way down to the docking level, but suddenly felt... "Damn, he's here already." I whispered, staring through the wall to our right as I sensed Malak disembark from the transport ship docked between our current location and the hangar containing the Ebon Hawk.  
  
Bastila's eyes widened, "We're too late." she squeaked, "Is there any other way around to the Hawk, Carth?" she asked.  
  
"No, there's only one way through to the docking area." he said, scowling, "But hey, we've already got one Sith Lord hanging around with us, why not have another?" he asked sarcastically.  
  
I glared at him, "Because, unlike Malak, I have no intention of killing you. Although your pissy attitude isn't doing much for my lack of homicidal tendencies." I snapped. He glared at me.  
  
"This is no time to argue!" Bastila interrupted.  
  
"You're right. If we're going to have to go past him, we may as well do it on our own terms." I said, nodding, "Bastila, you're bait. Carth, stay with her, and don't let him near her. I'll -" I activated my stealth belt and vanished, "-sneak around behind him, then when I distract him, you two get past him, and then we'll all be between him and the Hawk - the strategy from there is: run away. Can you do that?"  
  
"Works for me." Bastila said, nodding. Carth continued to sulk, but nodded slightly.  
  
I waited by the doors, and when Malak walked through them, I followed him, keeping my steps in time with his so he couldn't hear me. I watched Bastila, who clearly wasn't sure if I was still there, and looked scared. But she stood tall and held her ground, "Darth Malak!" she hissed.  
  
"I hope you weren't thinking of leaving so soon, Bastila." Malak said, his tone containing the same type of veiled threat that Davik's had when he had told me I was his 'guest'. "I've spent far too much energy hunting down you and your companions to let you get away from me now." he glanced around, "Where is your 'friend', anyway? Has he abandoned you to my 'mercy'?" he asked, amused.  
  
I smirked, and decided now was the right time to attack him. I drew my lightsaber, which killed the stealth field, and lunged at him. I hadn't expected him to react in time, but he did. He blocked me, and sent me flying backwards with Force push. I landed on my feet, and laughed, "Long time no see, Malak." I said brightly.  
  
He snorted, "I had to see for myself if it was true. Even now I can hardly believe my eyes... tell me, why did the Jedi spare you? Is it vengeance you seek at this reunion?"  
  
"Vengeance?" I asked too-innocently, "Don't see why I'd want vengeance. I mean, you only tried to kill me." I said, smirking. "Besides, this encounter wasn't my choice. I was just heading back to my ship." I added, pointing over my shoulder at the Hawk.  
  
Malak rolled his eyes, "Whether you chose to be here is irrelevant. I shall now finish what I started, Reven. You will die here."  
  
"That may be, but it certainly won't happen today." I said cheerfully. Malak took a swing at me with his lightsaber, and I leaned back to dodge it. The resulting lack of balance meant I fell, but I used the Force to catch me and leapt onto the ceiling.  
  
Malak glared, "I hate when you do that." he muttered.  
  
I laughed, "Gotta tell you something, Malak." I said cheerfully, as I blocked his attempt to strike me with his lightsaber, "The Sith got a few things right. But not as many as you'd like to think." I pushed off the ceiling, flipped over again, kicked Malak in the forehead and landed in front of him on my feet. "Passion does fuel the Force. It's amazing, really. But positive emotions give you much more power than negative." I said, laughing.  
  
Malak took a swing at my neck. I ducked it and kicked out at his legs. He managed to lift his foot to avoid my kick, and stepped on my ankle, pinning me down.  
  
I looked up at where Carth and Bastila had been, to see they were gone. I glanced behind me to see Bastila hesitating in the doorway, and Carth trying to convince her to leave without me, "Get gone, Princess!" I shouted.  
  
Malak's blade hovered at my throat. I brought my own lightsaber up to hold his away, but he knocked it out of my hand with Force lightening. I should never have taught him that trick. I was unarmed and defenceless. "Time to die, Revan." Malak said, triumphantly.  
  
I raised an eyebrow at him, "That's what you think."  
  
But before I could cast Force lightening on his lightsaber, Bastila threw her lightsaber at Malak - he had to release me to block it. "This isn't over, Malak!" Bastila shouted, catching her weapon and holding it aggressively.  
  
Malak seemed most amused, "Your friends do not give up easily, Revan; you always could inspire loyalty. But even the three of you together cannot stand against my power!"  
  
I stood up and summoned my lightsaber back to me, "Says you, Metal Mouth." I said, smirking.  
  
Malak sent both Bastila and I flying with Force wave. I landed unceremoniously on my ass, on the other side of the door. Bastila hit the door frame, and I was surprised she wasn't knocked unconscious, though I think she must have suffered some sort of brain damage from the impact, because she shouted to us, "I'll hold Malak off. You two get out of here! Find the Star Forge!" and she lunged at Malak, swinging her lightsaber viciously at him, with a war cry of, "For the Jedi!" Only a very brave, very foolish, or very insane person would attack a Sith Lord on her own.  
  
I saw the victorious glint in Malak's eyes as I picked myself up. He blocked her attack with his lightsaber, and with a wave of his free hand, the door slammed closed in front of me. "No!" I shouted, rushing to the door. I tried to slice it, I tried to use the Force to open it, but nothing worked. "Damn it!" I yelled, hitting the door with my fist.  
  
"Come on, we have to get to the Ebon Hawk!" Carth said, grabbing my arm.  
  
"I'm not leaving her." I hissed, trying to pry the door open with my bare hands.  
  
"Bastila doesn't stand a chance against Malak, but we can't help her. Not here." Carth said, dragging me away from the door. The only reason he was able to do so was because I knew he was right. "She sacrificed herself so we could get away. We can't let her sacrifice be in vain! Come on!"  
  
I frowned and turned to follow Carth to the ship. There was nothing else I could do.  
  
What is it about me that inspires people to take a suicide-dive at various Sith, for my sake? I mean, first there was that guy on the Endar Spire who fought Bandon to let me get to the escape pods... now Bastila takes on Malak himself, to let me get away.  
  
* * *  
  
"Where is Bastila? What happened on that ship?" Jolee asked, as soon as we had gotten a safe distance away from the Leviathan.  
  
"We ran into Malak." Carth said, sighing, "He would have killed us, but Bastila sacrificed herself so we could get away."  
  
"I could have beaten him if she hadn't distracted me." I muttered.  
  
"You mean she's... she's dead?" Mission asked, horrified.  
  
"Bah. Malak won't kill her, don't be foolish." Jolee snapped, "He'll want to use her battle meditation against the Republic. Turn her to the dark side and the Sith will always be victorious."  
  
"We have to rescue her." I said. I was terrified that Malak would hurt her. Even if he was intent on turning her to the dark side - I know what he did to Bandon.  
  
"Not so fast." Carth snapped, "We've got a bigger issue to deal with here. They deserve to know the truth about you. Do you want to tell them what Saul said, or should I?"  
  
I smirked darkly, "Or, Misson or Jolee could tell you." I said.  
  
"Wh-what?!" Carth spluttered.  
  
Mission blinked, "I'm assuming he's talking about your big secret you told me on Dantooine?" she asked. I nodded.  
  
"Yeah, I already knew." Jolee said, smirking.  
  
Carth groaned, "Who on this ship doesn't know Damien is really Darth Revan?" he demanded.  
  
Juhani blinked, surprised, "Revan?!" she asked.  
  
Canderous sniggered, "Makes sense." he noted.  
  
T3-M4 beeped a few times. Translated, it said it was unaware of the fact I am Revan, but it makes no difference to it.  
  
[Mission told me of your identity some time after we landed on Tatooine.] Zaalbar informed me. So I was right - Wookiees are good at keeping secrets.  
  
Carth seemed to be lost for words. "You- are you people telling me that you don't care?!" he demanded, "The whole time we've been chasing after Malak we've had his old Sith Master right at our side; listening to our secrets; hearing our plans! How do we know Revan won't suddenly turn on us?!"  
  
I rolled my eyes, and grabbed Carth's wrist, forcing him to point his pet blaster at my head, "Go on. Shoot me. I know it's what you want." I said flatly.  
  
Everyone stared at me. "What?" Carth demanded, trying to pull his hand away from me. I didn't let go.  
  
"You heard me. You told me not long ago you'd love to put a blaster to Revan's head. Well, was that all you wanted, or did you want to shoot Revan's brains out as well? Because here's your chance!"  
  
"I... damn it, you know I can't do that!" he snapped, "You were right on the bridge of the Leviathan - you're the only one who can stop Malak. I can't kill you... yet."  
  
I smirked darkly, "I'm glad you can see reason."  
  
"You did ask me - very nicely - not to kill you right away when I found out your big secret." he said bitterly, pulling his hand away from me.  
  
"And I'm thankful." I said, sighing slightly with relief.  
  
"It, uh... it all makes sense now... Revan." Carth said, frowning, "I've watched you, I've seen your cruelty. I've seen your... your dark side. Hell, you almost killed my son! And now this! I don't know if I can trust you. Can any of us?"  
  
I sighed, "I told you on Dantooine. You're right not to trust me. I'm dangerous, and I know what I'm capable of." I closed my eyes, "But I'm not your enemy anymore, Carth. I want to try to make up for what I've done."  
  
"But... you're the one responsible for the death of my wife, the destruction of my home world! You destroyed my life!" Carth yelled.  
  
"It was Saul Karath who commanded the fleet that attacked your people, Onasi." Canderous interrupted. I was surprised he was standing up for me, "And it was Malak who gave the order. You know this."  
  
Carth glared at Canderous for this. I sighed, "That may be so, Canderous." I said, frowning, "But I was the one who told him Telos' shipyards were a tactical target to take out. He was the one who decided overkill would be fun, but I pointed him in that direction."  
  
Canderous shrugged, "Suit yourself. I was just trying to point out the flaw in Onasi's logic."  
  
"Thank you, Canderous. But I don't deserve it." I said, frowning at the ground, "I know it's my fault."  
  
Carth seemed confused by this, "Are you saying you feel guilty for it?" he asked.  
  
"There is no way I can apologise enough for it. And for the record, that mind-trick I pulled on Karath used the guilt trip I got after you told me what happened to your family, when we were on Dantooine."  
  
Carth blinked, "Well, the others seem to trust you... and I don't see any other way that we can stop the Sith. And I suppose that Malak is the real enemy here... I really don't have any other choice, do I?"  
  
I sighed, "I am sorry. I wouldn't have lied to any of you if I hadn't been afraid you'd react badly. I think Carth's proved my fears were well founded, huh?"  
  
"Don't worry - I won't let my personal feelings get in the way of my assignments or this mission." Carth said flatly, "But don't forget: I've sworn an oath to defend the Republic! As long as this mission stays on course I'll stick with you. But I won't let you betray the Republic under any circumstances!"  
  
"I won't betray the Republic again, Carth." I said, smiling, "I never make the same mistake twice."  
  
"So I guess that's it then... we keep going." Carth said, determinedly, "We've still got one more Star Map to uncover if we're going to find that Star Forge and save Bastila, so let's do it before it's too late."  
  
* * * 


	7. Something Fishy

Disclaimer: I own none of it. Except Damien - he's mine. This fanfic was constructed from my memory of playing the XBox version of the game, and the dialog.tlk file from the PC version. It may have some mistakes... probably got continuity errors too... but add the fact the character's not acting like he should anyway, and it doesn't really matter, does it?  
  
Author's note: Fishy fishy fishy. Insert lightsaber in locker. Sorry, I just don't like Manaan. But it has to be done, so I may as well have some fun. Hey, that rhymed! Technically, the Exchange enforcer's story in this chapter coulda happened. If you ask the 'duellist' mentioned, on Manaan, you get that impression. Also, I'm pretty sure I got the judges in the wrong order... so sue me... Jolee makes a better arbiter than my Revan ever did, so he'll defend me from your lawyers ^_^  
  
Daesereg: Wow, you're a fast reader - I just uploaded it less than half an hour and your review's already in my inbox! As for Malak's jaw... while it does feature, we shall never have a conclusive explanation for what happened to it ^_^ just as you will never have a conclusive explanation for what Malak did to Bandon.  
  
Ozziegrl: I will say to you what I said to Daesereg... wow, you're a fast reader - I just uploaded it less than half an hour and your review's already in my inbox! I think the evil ex-Sith thing would put off a lot of the fan-girls, y'know... but you do have a point ^_^ I certainly like him.  
  
arrow maker: Thankies ^_^ ... erm, no, that is not what happened to Malak's jaw.  
  
Majin Trunks: o_O funny... *uses Force lightening on you* ^_^ but that was funnier. Your threats are most amusing... but no more effective than your pathetic grovelling. As for letting you live... if I ever find out _where_ you live, I shall rectify that mistake.  
  
NathanPostmark: Thankies ^_^  
  
Lord-Duguerre: Greetings to you too. I agree with you that KotOR is the best SW game ever. I am glad you enjoy my fanfic.  
  
Majin Trunks (again): See, Lord-Duguerre knows how to flatter- er, talk to a Sith Lady ^_^  
  
The Holy Beergut: *snaps her fingers* damns, you were all supposed to get all the suspense of the cliffhanger, damnit! Chapter eight covers the Star Forge and the game's natural end, I've written nine chapters... so yeah, I'm continuing it a bit... just a bit, though, because I didn't like how the game ended so abruptly.  
  
arrow maker: Yes, some humans do have their hearts on the right side instead of the left. It is a genuine condition, though as Damien said, it is rare. And before you ask, I learned of it from TV.  
  
Shadow39: o_O um... ok.  
  
Master o Randomness: Yes, Shit and Fan have been formally introduced. And Carth Onasi is not pleased ^_^  
  
Starlight the Wanderer: Thank you. As for Malak the Meatbag... HK-47, unfortunately, does not get that honour.  
  
FuManchu: I know how you feel. It's even worse when certain authors put up a new "chapter" that's just an author's note explaining why their next chapter isn't up yet *growls, eyes glow, Force chokes random author who she knows has committed such crimes* ^_^ I feel better now.  
  
LC Wolf: *laughs* oh yes, lawyers are the spawn of the dark side... it's why I idolise Lilah Morgan (from Angel) so ^_^ but seriously, Damien already threatened to beat the messenger over the head with the datapad on Tatooine, so he can't work for the Genoharadan. And Damien actually likes the Selkath laws - they can be so very useful if you know how to manipulate them ^_^ and he never went swoop racing, because really, who swoop races when you're already racing to save the galaxy?  
  
Xan: ^_^ glad you enjoyed it. As for Carth getting out all his Revan-hating? Ha! Just wait. What, exactly, was disturbing about the torture? Why would it have been relevant to Bastila and Carth?  
  
And why has NO ONE commented on Damien's retorts to Saul in the interrogation chamber?! All these wonderful reviews and not one even mentioned it! *sniff, pout*  
  
* * *  
  
Chapter 7 - Something Fishy  
  
I was kicking myself - not literally, but metaphorically. Only three people on this ship hadn't known who I was - how'd so many of them figure it out? And of course, the most important reason to kick myself: Bastila had been captured.  
  
I was sitting in the common area, sulking on this topic, when Mission appeared and sat down next to me, "You wanna talk?" she asked.  
  
"About what?" I asked sulkily.  
  
"Whatever's bothering you." Mission suggested, "It's probably the whole everyone-knows-you're-Revan thing... or maybe it's Bastila getting captured. I'm not sure. Whatever's wrong: you wanna talk?"  
  
I smiled slightly, "You're smart, you know. For a kid."  
  
"Hey, I ain't no kid, you know." she snapped.  
  
"That's a double-negative, Mission." I said flatly, "You are not no kid - basically saying you are a kid."  
  
She glared, "You're changing the subject."  
  
"Yeah, and I figured you'd notice. I was just having some fun, is all." I said, shrugging.  
  
"How do you define 'fun', Revan?" she asked.  
  
"You mean how could I have thought galactic domination was fun, not much more than a year ago?" I asked.  
  
"Well, I was trying to be tactful, but yeah." she said, nodding.  
  
I sniggered, "Well... it's the look of shock, surprise, and most amusingly horror, when someone realises you've tricked them. Like if I had - for example - told Thalia I was going to kill her for Uthar. I was tempted to do that, actually." I sighed, "The expression on the victim's face is what makes it fun, really." I smiled, "To be honest, I'd be happy to tell someone I'm going to betray them, then turn around and help them instead, just so I could see that expression on their face and then still do the right thing."  
  
"I see." Mission said, scowling, "That's kinda cruel."  
  
"I know that." I said, frowning, "And I know it's wrong, but... it is fun."  
  
"I see where HK gets it from." she muttered.  
  
"Oh thank you." I said sarcastically, scowling.  
  
Mission giggled, "You're right, it is fun." she said cheerfully, "So long as it's only as a joke."  
  
I smirked, "Indeed. Although, some people are not to be joked with." I noted, "I would not joke about such things to Carth. And I wouldn't make idle threats to a Mandalorian. Nor, for that matter, would I joke to the Jedi Council - they don't know what a sense of humour is."  
  
She giggled again, "Yeah, that's true."  
  
"I have something to show you, Mission." I said, leading her into the cargo hold. I had looked in the box labelled Tarisian ale, and it was as the label said.  
  
I showed it to her, and she stared, stunned, "Where'd you get Tarisian ale from?" she asked.  
  
"Found it in the Czerka office on Kashyyyk." I said, "I'm considering giving your brother one bottle, on the condition that I get to be there when he meets his contact from the Exchange... so I can be sure he doesn't cheat me."  
  
"Cool." she said brightly, "Way better than giving him a tach gland. I mean, I don't think Griff'd be able to brew Tarisian ale if his life depended on it... which, with this deal of his, it kinda would have if you'd not found this."  
  
I smirked, "I figured as much. But nobody cheats me and gets away with it."  
  
"Malak's in trouble, then." she noted.  
  
"No kidding." I said cheerfully.  
  
"There you are... Revan." Carth said warily, as he entered the cargo hold, "Thought I ought to tell you, we're due to reach Manaan in eight hours. You might want to get some sleep."  
  
"Right." I said, "Thanks. Um, Carth - you do know I'm not really evil, right?" I asked warily, "I mean. I do regret what I did as Sith Lord. And that story I told you on Dantooine, about my best friend - that was Malak." I frowned, "I need to... to explain, I guess. To make you understand. I... I actually don't remember exactly what turned me to the dark side. It scares me, because I know that at the moment I think the same way I did before I fell... and I know that when I was Sith Lord, my mind did work on the same level, but it... it was like something in the back of my mind that didn't even sound like my own thoughts was rationalising every evil deed I did. The rationalisations still make sense, in a way." I snorted, "I blamed everyone but myself. When it was my fault, I had the perfect reasons for doing it - it all made sense at the time."  
  
Carth seemed to be listening, albeit sceptically, like he didn't want to believe I was human anymore. Mission was paying attention, too. She seemed intently interested in my history as Revan.  
  
"When I went in search of the Star Forge... I had planned on using it to help defend the Republic." I frowned, "Malak agreed with me, the Republic couldn't survive against another enemy like the Mandalorians. The sacrifices we'd made to win the war had been... too much."  
  
"Why go after the Star Forge in secret, though?" Carth asked.  
  
"Because the Jedi Masters would never allow it. They would have stopped us the second they found out what we were up to." I said flatly, "That's what this voice in the back of my mind... this... this anti-conscience... told me." I shook my head, "I'm not sure if it's a part of me, or some sentient aspect of the dark side. I don't know what it is, but I listened to it, and it made sense, at the time."  
  
"Listening to voices in your head is never a good idea." Mission muttered.  
  
I smirked darkly, "I know that now." I said. Then I sighed, "But it made sense at the time. The Star Forge was a powerful tool, if it could be used to our advantage. Every one of the Star Map planets I went to, I fell a little farther. You saw the Star Map on Dantooine, Carth. Did you sense the darkness in it? The intensity of it, even a Force-blind womp-rat would have noticed it, I'm sure." Mission giggled at the analogy.  
  
Carth rolled his eyes, "Yes, I noticed it." he said coldly.  
  
"It called to me." I said flatly, "First time around, it screamed for me." my eyes rolled back as I remembered the... sensations... "the dark side is... intoxicating, alluring, and... the power I felt even near the Star Maps was... amazing." I sighed, "I have been careful to keep my distance from them, this time around. I dread the thought of entering the Star Forge again. It terrifies me, because I remember... the first time I stepped onto the Star Forge. The power overwhelmed me. Purest darkness. It seeped into my soul, and I loved it. I embraced it, and it pulled me under." I suddenly looked up at Mission and Carth, "I... I remember it now!"  
  
Carth stepped back, going for his blaster.  
  
"Calm down, Carth." I said, holding up my hands defensively, "I'm not going to go all evil, don't worry."  
  
"You're lying." he hissed.  
  
"Why? What makes you think that?" I asked, still defensive.  
  
"I can see it in your eyes." he growled, blaster now aimed at my head.  
  
"He's right, Damien... Revan... whatever." Mission said, warily, "Remember we talked about creepy Sith eyes?"  
  
"Oh hell." I muttered, "That can't be a good sign." I closed my eyes, "I... it may be the memory that brought it out." I said quietly, "I'm sorry."  
  
When I opened my eyes, I saw Carth visibly relax as he watched me. I assumed, from that, that my eyes had returned to normal. "I'm watching you, Revan." he warned, "I swear, if you turn to the dark side again, I will kill you."  
  
I nodded, "I understand." I said, frowning, "I... I didn't mean to scare you... it's just..." I sighed, "The memories are so intense. And I know now why I fell. I just hope knowing your enemy amounts to something."  
  
Mission smiled, "I'll help you if I can, Revan." she said, stepping closer to me, "You know I'm your friend, right?"  
  
I smiled, "Thanks, Mission. I appreciate all the support I can get."  
  
Carth folded his arms, defensively, "How can you trust him, Mission?" he asked.  
  
"Simple." she said brightly, "I see him for what he is right now, not what he was. He's a good man. He's saved lives, and souls, since the Jedi turned him back. You didn't see him on Korriban, it was amazing. He managed to turn half the Sith academy - including your son - away from the dark side."  
  
"And Korriban is strong in the dark side." I noted, "The last time I was there, it was the last map I found. I... was already far down the dark path by then, and it had a strong effect on me."  
  
Carth sulked, "I guess you have a point, Mission." he said coldly, "But so did Malak. Revan always could inspire loyalty - he could be manipulating you. I don't trust him."  
  
I smiled, "It's safer for you if you don't. I don't trust myself, to be honest."  
  
He rolled his eyes, "I'm going with you on Manaan. I want to keep an eye on you."  
  
"No problem." I said brightly, "I understand why you want to do that. I'd do the same thing in your position."  
  
* * *  
  
As I slept, before we got to Manaan, I had another dream/vision. Deep underwater, so deep that what little light filtered down was blue. The red end of the light-spectrum doesn't reach the ocean floor, I was actually amazed it's not pitch dark this far down, the first time I found this map.  
  
In the dream, I saw the map light up in front of me, but the co-ordinates were, as usual in these dreams, unclear. I sensed the darkness of the map, as always... and as always, I sensed another presence.  
  
Bastila.  
  
She was watching me, too.  
  
I concentrated on her presence instead of the map. I focused, and the dream itself shifted slightly. I felt more... real. Unlike the previous visions, I felt like I was actually here. Odd thing about it was I could breathe fine, and there was most definitely no environmental suit involved.  
  
She was behind me... watching the map. I turned around, realising as I did so that I was floating a few feet off the ocean floor. I saw her, but I wasn't sure if she saw me. I tried to speak, but couldn't. Guess even if I can breathe, the dream held enough realism to make words impossible. Great. Just great.  
  
*Princess?* I thought.  
  
She blinked and tore her gaze away from the Star Map to focus on me. She seemed confused.  
  
I smiled, *You're alive. Thank the Force, Princess, for the first time I'm grateful for these visions.*  
  
She opened her mouth as if to speak. No sound came out, but my very limited ability to read lips told me she was trying to say my name. The confusion on her face was clear.  
  
*Princess. Where are you? Have you been harmed? What has he done to you? I need to know.*  
  
She shook her head, and the currents of the ocean seemed to be pushing her away from me.  
  
*Princess!* I pleaded, hoping she could hear me, *Bastila, love, please. Don't let him win. I love you.*  
  
She faded away into the darkness of the ocean - it wasn't like there was a great distance to be concealed by the water at this depth. I couldn't see her, but I could still sense her. *Help me.* her thoughts whispered in my mind.  
  
*I'll find you, Princess. I promise.*  
  
Then she disappeared from my senses as well.  
  
And I woke up on the Ebon Hawk, to the recognisable sensation of the ship landing.  
  
* * *  
  
"Carth, Juhani. Want to go to the bottom of the ocean?" I asked as I walked into the common area of the Hawk, hiding my fear for Bastila under my poor attempt at humour.  
  
"What?" Carth snapped.  
  
"Well, that's where the star map is. Maybe we should attach weights to someone's feet and throw them over the edge of the city? I think T3's water-proof." I said in false cheerfulness.  
  
Carth glared at me, "Why did you ask us, then?" he snapped. The look on his face was priceless.  
  
I smiled weakly, "Because I think I can acquire a submarine, instead." I said, "And I wanted to see the look on your face when you thought I was threatening to drown you. Don't worry, I'm not that evil."  
  
"Not right this second, maybe..." he muttered.  
  
"Give it a rest, Carth." I said dismissively, "I know you don't trust me, and would like nothing better than to kill me. But you have to focus on the task at hand." I said tiredly, "You want to keep an eye on me. And I trust Juhani. She knows the dark side, and for that, I know she must understand what I've been through. At least a fraction of it."  
  
Juhani nodded, "As long as we do not go underwater, I shall be glad to accompany you. But when your mission takes you below the waves, I would much prefer to wait behind." she said. Typical feline - can't stand water.  
  
Carth sulked a bit, but then, "Alright, then. Let's go."  
  
* * *  
  
As we left the ship, we encountered a Sith soldier and a Republic soldier arguing. "You Republic people are so pathetic, sitting around grovelling at the tablescraps the galactic senators deign to give you. It makes me sick."  
  
I barely grabbed Carth's arm in time to stop him pointing his pet blaster at the offending Sith, "Remember what planet you're on, you moron." I hissed at him, "You'd be thrown in jail before you can say 'neutrality laws' for just aiming that thing."  
  
"The senators work for the good of the whole galaxy, not for individual gain!" the Republic soldier snapped back.  
  
"Ha! Don't make me laugh, you gutless simp!" the Sith jeered, "It's the destiny of weak-minded fools like you to be ruled over by the strong, like we Sith!"  
  
"I'm warning you! Don't push me, or you'll get just what you're asking for!" the Republic soldier threatened.  
  
"Try it. Just try it." the Sith taunted, "I'd love to see you throw the first punch. And with all the cameras around the Selkath would be all over you inside of thirty seconds. You break their laws, you pay the price, Republic scum. But I can see that you're not man enough to back up your words anyway." he smirked smugly, "If you ever feel like relieving yourself of your worthless existence, feel free to come by our enclave here. We have many, many ways to fulfil your wish." the Sith, clearly having won that argument, turned and sauntered away smugly.  
  
The Republic soldier, growling angrily, turned to walk away and almost ran into me. "Yeah, what do you...? Oh, I apologize Master Jedi, I should not have been rude."  
  
Carth snorted, "Be as rude to him as you like. Please."  
  
"That's delightful, Carth. Really, I'm hurt." I said sarcastically. I then turned my attention back to the other man, "I really don't mind."  
  
"No really, I should apologize." the man said, "I should try to control myself... as you Jedi do."  
  
Carth snorted again. I shot him a mock-glare before speaking to the other man, "You don't need to control your emotions to avoid a fight with a Sith." I smirked, "And it's highly possible to provoke them into making the first move, too."  
  
The Republic soldier gave me an odd look, "You're suggesting we should?"  
  
"Oh, I would never suggest something like that." I said, too-innocently, "Although, Sith do find jabs at their ego more damaging than anything else."  
  
Juhani gave me a disapproving look. Carth sniggered, "No kidding. You're a perfect example of ego... Damien."  
  
I raised an eyebrow at Carth, "I was for a while." I said flatly.  
  
"Right. I should be going." the Republic soldier said backing away, "If you have any other questions you should probably see Roland Wann, he's the Republic diplomat here. He's by the Republic enclave near the visitor residences."  
  
"Yeah, I know where that is." I said flatly. The man turned and made a hasty exit. I rolled my eyes and turned to glare at Carth, "If you will insist on bickering about my history, kindly don't do it in public. The impression we were giving clearly unsettled that Republic soldier, and I get the feeling any random Sith who would witness it would be rolling on the floor with laughter."  
  
"You would know." Carth grumbled.  
  
"Yes. I would. And stop making that sort of remark in public, would you!" I snapped. Carth glared at me. "I'm serious. Do you want to keep a low profile for this mission, or not?"  
  
"Fine." he muttered sulkily.  
  
"Good." I led the way out of the docking area, to the port authorities. I paid the docking fee, this time. The only reason I had refused to pay on Tatooine, Kashyyyk and Korriban was because those planets' docking ports were run by Czerka. I respect the Selkath government, even if they do make stupid decisions like bartering with Malak's feeble attempt at a Sith empire.  
  
Then we found our way into the main city. "Any suggestions?" I asked Juhani and Carth.  
  
"Republic enclave." Carth said flatly.  
  
"Works for me." I said, shrugging, "Mostly because I can't think of any other place to start."  
  
* * *  
  
We headed east, and ran straight into the middle of an argument. Three Sith and three Republic officers.  
  
"Your precious Republic's days are numbered!" what appeared to be the leader of the group of Sith taunted, "It won't be long until Malak turns his armada loose on Coruscant itself!"  
  
"Save your empty threats, Sith scum!" the leader of the group of Republic soldiers snapped back, "Malak isn't stupid enough to attack the Core worlds - not with the entire Republic fleet waiting for him!"  
  
"You'd be surprised how stupid Malak can be." I interrupted, stepping closer to the two groups. Carth groaned, Juhani rolled her eyes, and both kept well back.  
  
"What's this?" the Sith leader asked contemptuously, "Another Republic lackey wandering the streets? Don't worry - the Sith will destroy you along with all the rest who don't bow down before Malak!"  
  
"Don't see why you Sith lick that moron's boots, really." I said flatly, "Are you that blind and stupid? Or are you simply cowards?" I shrugged, "I mean, anyone who would bow to that core-slime must be either a fool or a coward. Or are you both?"  
  
"You dare insult the Dark Lord of the Sith?!" the Sith snapped.  
  
"Yeah, I dare." I said calmly, "I also dare insult you personally, or is your whole world so centred on licking Malak's ass that you didn't notice that?"  
  
Suddenly, the Sith had a blaster aimed at my head, and he pulled the trigger. I leaned to my right, just enough for it to miss me.  
  
"You shouldn't have done that." I said calmly.  
  
Selkath law enforcement were on us in seconds. As was a representative of the Sith embassy. [Fool.] she hissed in Mandalorian, in the ear of the Sith who had fired on me.  
  
[What happened here?] the Selkath law enforcer asked in his own language.  
  
"Nothing happened here." the Sith representative said coolly, with a slight hand-gesture. Force persuasion. The Selkath seemed to be affected by it, too.  
  
"Oh, please." I snapped, stepping in between the Sith woman and the Selkath officer, "Such a blatant attempt at Force persuasion. I'm amazed it worked." I said snidely.  
  
The Selkath officer snapped out of it as the Sith woman lost eye-contact. [You... you try to manipulate my mind!] he snapped at her, [We do not tolerate such insolence and disrespect for authority here on Manaan! You shall be detained and fined no less than five hundred credits for this offence. If you cannot pay such a fine then you will rot in prison.] he then turned on the Sith who had fired his blaster at me, [And you shall be detained pending sentence of the tribunal. The minimum sentence for assault is five years imprisonment. For attempted murder, life imprisonment.] he then turned on the other two Sith, [And as accomplices in this, you shall both be detained as hostile witnesses.]  
  
The Sith woman glared at me. I smiled innocently, "What, you expected to get away with that mind-trick in front of a Jedi?"  
  
She then glared at my lightsaber, "You don't dress like a Jedi." she hissed.  
  
"Yeah, well you should have sensed it." I said cheerfully.  
  
"I sensed darkness in you." she hissed, "I thought you would be on our side."  
  
"Oh, yeah. The one your soldier shoots at is on your side. Real smart assumption, girl." I said sarcastically.  
  
She glared as she was dragged off to jail. That was fun.  
  
I laughed as I turned to face the Republic soldiers those Sith had been bothering, "Well, that was fun."  
  
"I'm impressed." the leader of their group said, "It's not easy to beat the Sith at their own game like that."  
  
Carth coughed, and I shot him a glare. Then I smiled at the Republic officer, "Well, I do enjoy watching my enemies make fools of themselves." I said cheerfully, "And a Sith's weakest point is his ego."  
  
"I see." the Republic officer said, nodding, "Well, you will understand why I won't try it. You only survived because of your Jedi reflexes."  
  
I smirked, "Yeah. I understand. But still, it was fun." He nodded and left the scene.  
  
"That was unnecessary." Juhani hissed as she and Carth approached me.  
  
"But it was fun." I repeated, calmly. "Now, the Republic enclave is this way..."  
  
I turned and walked into the Republic base.  
  
"Welcome to Manaan. I am Roland Wann." the Republic ambassador said. That rhymed. "As the official representative of the Republic Embassy on this planet, I am here to help all citizens of the Republic should they require aid."  
  
"I need to get down to the ocean floor, near the Hrakert Rift." I said flatly.  
  
"Wh-whatever for?" he asked, nervously. Clearly he was hiding something.  
  
"I am looking for an ancient artefact, on behalf of the Jedi Council." I said flatly.  
  
"Ah... I believe I know something of what you seek. But if you want to get information about that, you'll have to do something for me first." he said.  
  
I rolled my eyes, "There's always a catch, isn't there? What is it you want me to do?"  
  
"We were using a submersible reconnaissance droid in the ocean surrounding Ahto City and it was... damaged." he said, sounding like he was most definitely hiding something, "It took a data recording of the outside of the city before being driven off by the firaxan sharks. But while it was returning to the surface it encountered difficulties and was disabled. Its automatic systems floated it to the surface, but we could not retrieve it in time. The Sith were applying subtle pressure to the Selkath authorities for some reason we have not determined, and were able to delay us long enough that they could retrieve the droid before we did. The droid's data centres are heavily encrypted, so it will take the Sith several days, we believe, to get to its data. It was captured twelve hours ago. It is imperative that we get it back!"  
  
I nodded, "Sounds simple enough. What is this recording, anyway?" I asked.  
  
"It's intelligence information about Sith activities on Manaan, as well as some oceanographic reports on the local marine life." the ambassador said evasively, "But you need our help, and I guarantee you that you will never be able to get it unless we have our secrecy guaranteed against the Sith."  
  
"All right." I said, nodding, "Infiltrate Sith base, steal back information they stole from you. No problem. I'm good at espionage." I said cheerfully.  
  
"You think you can do it without any assistance?" he asked warily.  
  
"Sure. No problem. I make a good con-artist, in spite of being a member of the Jedi Order." I said brightly, "I'll have your data recording by morning."  
  
* * *  
  
We made our way to the mercenary bar, because I wanted to wait until early evening to deal with the Sith base. I figured the atmosphere would calm me. Somehow, I always find this sort of dive comforting - don't even ask why, because I don't know myself.  
  
I talked to Juhani, while Carth sulked at the next table. She seemed not to mind so much that I was Revan. Although she did mind that I hadn't trusted her with it. We talked for a few hours, and Carth eventually ditched us to return to the Hawk, rather than sulking alone here. He, presumably, would sulk on the Hawk, instead.  
  
Juhani had some issues over the world she grew up on, but after talking about it, she seemed to accept the situation. She had grown up on Taris - hence the problem. We talked about the time she had been rescued from the slavers there. I had led the group of Jedi who had run the slavers off the planet. I hadn't recognised her right away, because she had been a young girl then.  
  
A few minutes before I had planned to go to the Sith base, I heard Mission's voice yelling, "I don't care! You realise we could have been looking for you on Tatooine right now?! You skipped the planet on us, you double-crossing core-slime!"  
  
When I looked up, I saw her tailing a slightly taller figure who was wearing a hooded cloak and trying to conceal their identity. "Look, sis, I'm sorry. That guy from the Exchange arrived on Tatooine two days ago. I think he's followed me here, too. I'll be lucky to survive here, even with the law on my side for a change!"  
  
Mission groaned, "Well it doesn't help if you fritter the few credits you have on drink!" she snapped, dragging him away from the bar, and then she spotted Juhani and I watching her. "Oh, hi Damien." she said brightly.  
  
Griff looked up at me, and rushed over, "Do you have it?" he asked pleadingly, "Do you have that tach gland I asked you to get?"  
  
"No." I said flatly, "I've got something better, but you'll only get it if you swear this is your last silly scheme. Can't you tell how much Mission hates that you're always on the run like this?"  
  
Griff scowled, "I... guess so. But this time, it's the real deal. If I can give this guy from the Exchange a sample of Tarisian ale, I'll be set for life!"  
  
"If you promise to stay out of trouble in future... I'll help you with this. But I'm doing this for Mission, not for you. Understand?" I said, standing up.  
  
"Sure, I understand." Griff said gratefully, "Just... oh no, he's here." he was now staring over my shoulder at another hooded figure entering the bar and scanning the room purposefully.  
  
"Calm down. There's nothing he can do to you here. The Selkath would lock him up before he could pull the trigger." I said, "Follow me. I'll take you to my ship."  
  
I led Griff, Mission and Juhani back towards the ship.  
  
A half-drunk human creep bumped into Juhani as we made our way towards the ship. He snorted, "What the hell is your kind doing here? Bad enough I have to deal with all these other idiots, but now there's a stinkin' Cathar on this world too?"  
  
"I have as much right to be here as you do, SIR!" Juhani said coldly.  
  
"Get lost, creep." I said to the man, coldly, "A big mouth like that could get you killed."  
  
"Ooooo! Big man, the Jedi, shooting his mouth off from behind a lightsaber, or whatever you're carrying." the man taunted, half-laughing.  
  
"Oh, but why use a lightsaber or blaster when it would be so much more fun to kill you with my bare hands?" I asked.  
  
The man probably hadn't been sober enough to recognise the threat. "Hiding behind your pet Cathar... And a woman at that!" he continued to taunt, "We should have exterminated all you Cathar when we had the chance. Your people are pathetic, it's no wonder we crushed your world so easily."  
  
"Wha... What do you know about my world?" Juhani asked, startled.  
  
"I know enough that... Hey, wait a minute... you look familiar somehow..." he said, looking at her more carefully.  
  
"What? You..." Juhani also showed signs of recognition.  
  
"Do you two know each other?" I asked warily.  
  
"This doesn't concern you, Jedi trash." the man snapped. "Hm... now where could I have... No, he's dead and she likely is too. I..." he muttered.  
  
"What are you talking about?" Juhani snapped.  
  
"Maybe I was wrong." the man said, shrugging, "Still, I think a specimen like you would be a nice addition to my collection. So what would it take, Jedi, for you to sell your pet here to me?"  
  
"Your warm still-beating heart, served with a lightly tossed salad and a cheese sauce." I said flatly.  
  
Mission laughed out loud, and Juhani blinked as she realised that translated as 'she's not for sale'. Griff turned turquoise, as he probably remembered my comment about collecting debts in body-parts.  
  
The man blinked a few times, "Now don't be so selfish. We both know Cathar aren't real people anyway. The females make amusing pets, but males should be put down like the animals they are. I remember one time on Taris..."  
  
"What?! WHAT DID YOU SAY?!" Juhani yelled.  
  
"Calm down, Juhani." I said, "Remember where we are, don't threaten him."  
  
"WHAT DID YOU DO ON TARIS, YOU SCUM?!" Juhani snarled.  
  
"Put one of you down like the animals you are." the man said smugly, "So easy... then I saw one of the females on the auction block, but those darn Jedi..."  
  
"It was you!" she said, horrified. I blinked. I knew this man was familiar. So he's the slaver from the Tarisian auction I'd broken up before the war. He had made quite the fuss about it, too.  
  
"What? Me? Oh ho! Now I recognize where I've seen that face before." he said cheerfully, "You were the little Cathar I was going to purchase. But those Jedi came and stole my pet away from me! When I was fighting with the Mandalorians against the Cathar, I developed an appreciation for these creatures. They make excellent servants if properly trained. You Jedi act all prim and proper, but inside you must feel the same way I do about the lesser, non-human species. The Sith at least let their feelings show on the outside."  
  
I glared at the man, "The only lesser creature I can see here is you. You filthy Hutt-hearted core-rat." I snarled.  
  
"You... My homeworld..." Juhani growled dangerously.  
  
"Come now, will you let your pet go?" the man asked, "I'm sure we can come up with a price we both think is fair."  
  
"Well, if your heart's too steep a price... how about your soul? I know some people would love to buy one as black as yours clearly is." I said acidly, "Or maybe your intestines for Gizka-fodder - we've got enough Gizka, I'm sure, for that beer-belly of yours to go around." Mission was in hysterics. "Or your brain - small as it is - might be put to better use as engine fuel than in your head."  
  
Juhani rolled her eyes at my idea of a joke, "I will not be sold." she growled, "And I will see you dead for what you have done to my people!" she yelled at the man. I deliberately stepped between her and the slaver.  
  
"Uh... hold on a second! Don't be hasty!" he said, taking a step back.  
  
"Calm yourself, Juhani." I said quietly.  
  
"I... I will remain calm. I am a Jedi now." Juhani said, nodding, "My lust for vengeance must be curbed."  
  
"Yes, yes... Say no to the dark side..." the slaver said nervously. "But I will have you yet!" he added, turning and making a hasty exist.  
  
"Go bark up a different tree, you ewok's ass!" I shouted after him.  
  
Mission sniggered, and Juhani growled quietly. The man was out of earshot when she hissed, "My Cathar blood seethes at the thought of that man still running free. I cannot stand still while I think about it, but... but I will not give in to the dark side either." she sighed, seeming to make a conscious effort to calm herself, "He will pay for his crimes, though. He will most likely be following us... me. If we could find him first, then he may not be able to set in motion whatever he has in store for us."  
  
* * *  
  
On the Hawk a few minutes later, Griff could be found sitting next to the crate of Tarisian ale, hugging one of the bottles like it was his first-born child. Mission could be found sitting nearby, shaking her head in disappointment at Griff's behaviour. Juhani could be found pacing irritably in the common area. Canderous was sitting nearby, watching her with a calculating look, "What's his name?" he asked flatly.  
  
"Who's name?" she snapped irritably.  
  
"The man who tried to buy you." Canderous said calmly.  
  
"I- I do not know." she hissed, "Why do you care? You plan to find him and try to sell me to him?"  
  
"No, I just wanted to know the man's name." he said, shrugging.  
  
"I think he was called Xor. I remember that auction on Taris." I said flatly, "He said he'd fought in the Mandalorian wars... on your side."  
  
Canderous nodded, "Xor Nadrik. Creepy little bastard. Not even a Mandalorian, but he allied himself with us for the same reason an Iridorian fights - to revel in the blood of his enemies. In his case 'enemy' means 'non-human'. Refused to fight in any battle against the human-inhabited worlds. Seemed to take great pleasure in being assigned to the Cathar strike." Canderous scowled, "I saw him a few times, but never knew him personally. What I've just told you was in the records I read when he was transferred under my command. He didn't have an easy time in my ranks, I assure you."  
  
Juhani gave Canderous a calculating look, "You didn't like him?"  
  
"Not in the slightest." Canderous said flatly, "Anyone who fights for bloodlust and hatred isn't worthy to fight at my side."  
  
She raised her eyebrows, surprised, "I always believed the Mandalorians were hateful monsters."  
  
"Not usually." Canderous said calmly, "The ones on Dantooine and Kashyyyk were resentful for losing the war, and nothing more than petty thugs. Mandalorians should only war for the honour of the fight. Regardless of the outcome, if the foe is worthy, the battle is honourable."  
  
Juhani seemed to think about it, "In a way, I suppose that makes some sense." she conceded, "But why pick a fight against Cathar, without provocation, when we had no chance of defending ourselves?"  
  
"I wasn't a part of the Cathar strike." Canderous noted, "But I believe it was to test our strength before facing a greater foe. In theory, if we could defeat a warrior race, and take their world, we shouldn't have had a problem against the pacifistic Republic, even if they were in greater numbers."  
  
Juhani snorted, "I see." she hissed, "And wiping out the civilian population of our world was a 'test'?"  
  
"I wasn't the one who made that decision." he said flatly, "If it had been up to me, I'd have goaded your planet's greatest warriors and armies into a battle away from the cities. It would have been a much more honourable fight."  
  
Juhani resumed her pacing, and didn't respond to that.  
  
"If you want..." Canderous said, carefully choosing his words, "I would be more than happy to eliminate Xor for you?"  
  
"Statement: As would I, feline-friend-of-master." HK-47 put in hopefully.  
  
"No." Juhani said pointedly, "Thank you for your offers. Both of you." she gave the droid a wary look, "But I should not stoop to such levels. I should not ask to have my enemies killed for me." the lights in HK-47's eyes faded, and it clearly looked dejected.  
  
I sighed slightly, "Well, the Sith aren't going to just hand over this data we want." I noted, "So Mission and I are going to deal with them." I took off my Eriadu stealth belt, "Hey, Mission!" I called.  
  
She peeked into the room, "Yes'm?"  
  
"You want to go sneaking around a Sith base?" I offered, tossing the stealth belt at her.  
  
She caught it, "I've already got my own stealth belt, you know." she noted.  
  
"Yes, but that one's better. And I have no intention of sneaking around. I plan to walk in their front door." I said, smirking.  
  
"Cool." Mission said brightly, "Let's go."  
  
* * *  
  
It wasn't that easy. As soon as we disembarked from the Hawk, the hooded figure who we had seen in the mercenary bar was waiting for us, with two Trandoshan thugs. "We're outside the security camera range." the figure said, with a clearly female voice, "I know you're harbouring Griffin Vao. Hand him over." that voice was familiar.  
  
"Do I know you?" I asked.  
  
"I think so, yes." she said, lowering her hood. Avril.  
  
"How did you survive Taris?" I asked.  
  
"I could ask the same of you." she said coldly.  
  
"Well..." I said, glancing nervously around behind me. Thin air was all I saw. Either she'd not followed me, or Mission was under a stealth field. "I stole your father's ship, if you must know."  
  
Avril snorted, "So I see." she muttered, "What happened to him?"  
  
"He was killed in the Sith bombing before he could get to the ship. My friends and I took the ship to save our own skins, after that happened." I said. Technically true. I didn't need to tell her I'd been planning on betraying him all along. "Now, how did you survive?"  
  
She shrugged, "I was at the cantina. The Sith sent down some ships to rescue their own troops. One lot of Sith got crushed by a building, and several people from the cantina took advantage of the ship they'd been headed for. One of the duellists figured out how to slice the autopilot, and we managed to make it to Acheron City on Ravnos - not the nicest of planets. Naturally, with my father's influence, I got into the right circles... unlike some of my unfortunate travelling companions, who were enslaved. I think the duellist got off the planet sharpish, though."  
  
"You work for the Exchange, now?" I asked.  
  
"Why do you think I'm tracking that credit-grubbing Twi'lek? For the fun of it? I'm no bounty hunter, I'm an Exchange enforcer." she said proudly.  
  
"Who'd think such an adorable little girl would grow up to be an Exchange enforcer... and in only a few short months, too." I said sarcastically. "I never thought you the type."  
  
She offered me a half-glare, "Don't mock me, Damien. To survive in Acheron City, you need to learn fast." she hissed, "Now hand over the Twi'lek, and nobody gets hurt."  
  
"Griff said a 'guy' from the Exchange was after him." I said flatly.  
  
"Yeah. He didn't stay still long enough to see my face, that's why." Avril said, smirking, "Coward."  
  
"Yes, he is a coward." I said, also smirking, "But if you're working for the Exchange... do your people still want what he agreed to get you?"  
  
"Yes. If he's got it." Avril said quickly. Then as an afterthought, "Do you know what he's promised us?"  
  
"Well, he told me you're after a sample of Tarisian ale." I said warily, "Please tell me he didn't lie to me."  
  
"Oh, that's what we're after all right." she said, nodding, "Getting it's next to impossible, and only the breweries on Taris ever kept the recipe."  
  
"Yeah. I figured." I said, nodding, "The moron told me he knew the recipe and he needed one ingredient to make it." I snorted, and Avril laughed a little, "But I went one better. Wait here."  
  
It took less than a minute to drag the protesting Twi'lek, who was still clutching his precious bottle of Tarisian ale, off the ship. He threw a fit when he saw Avril, and I was surprised he didn't drop the bottle in his panic.  
  
"Calm down, tach-brain." I snapped at him. He froze, unsure whether to be more scared of Avril or me. And he was clearly surprised the 'guy from the Exchange' who'd been tracking him was actually a woman. "Now. Let me see his contract." I said flatly, "Since I had a part in getting this for him, I want to ensure he's not being screwed over."  
  
Avril showed me a datapad with a copy of a text on it. I read the contract over carefully. Thirty percent of profits from the ale production, to be paid monthly to some Coruscant account number I assumed to be Griff's - I asked him, and he confirmed that the account number was his - if the venture was successful. If Griff didn't come through with a genuine sample of Tarisian ale, however, this contract was for his organs to be sold on the black market in Acheron City. Nice.  
  
"You're a moron, Griff." I muttered, "What if I'd not come through for you, huh? It's tempting just to let them have you, and keep this ale for myself."  
  
Griff gave me a Gizka-in-headlights look, "No, please!" he begged, "I'll pay you whatever I can for it, just please help me!"  
  
I smirked, "I'm just messing with you. I'm not that cruel, don't worry." I handed the datapad back to Avril, then pried the Tarisian ale out of Griff's hands and handed it over to her as well. "Here. Griff's kept his end of the deal." I smirked, "Nice doing business with you again, Avril."  
  
"Likewise, Damien." she said, nodding to me.  
  
"Little tip for the Exchange." I said, smirking, "Bet against the Sith this year. They're going down."  
  
"And you would know, how...?" she asked.  
  
"I have good information that a certain thought-dead person will be taking Malak out of the picture." I said, smirking, "Thought you should invest in the winning side, is all. Just helping out an old friend."  
  
"Thought-dead? Taking Malak out of the picture? There's only one way that math works. Not possible, Damien." Avril said flatly.  
  
"You're smarter than the impression you give, Avril." I said brightly, "But believe it."  
  
"You...?" she asked, blinking.  
  
"Shhh!" I snapped. Thankfully, the Tradoshans didn't seem to have followed the same logic Avril and I had.  
  
Avril's eyes lit up, though, "Oh, this is priceless!" she said, "I'll go place my bets right away!" she turned and walked away briskly. The two Tradoshans following close behind her.  
  
"Right. I helped your sorry ass out of a tight spot, Griff. Now you'd better turn over a new leaf." I snapped. The Twi'lek nodded nervously, "For your sister's sake. Please." I added, in a less-harsh tone.  
  
"Sure thing." Griff said, "Err... what was that about Sith, anyway?"  
  
"I never said anything about Sith." I said flatly, with Force persuasion.  
  
Griff blinked, "What were we talking about?"  
  
"About how you're going to turn over a new leaf and be a good law-abiding citizen from now on." I said, smirking.  
  
"Oh, yeah. For Mission, right?" he said, nodding, "Sure thing. Now I'm all set - thirty percent has gotta be enough to keep me going, right? So, I'll be on the next ship to Coruscant. Give this address to Mission, will ya?" he asked, handing me a small datapad.  
  
"You got it. Now get gone, I have urgent Jedi business to deal with." I said, smiling.  
  
As soon as Griff was out of sight, Mission appeared out of thin air beside me. "Address?" she asked, holding her hand out. I gave her the datapad, "Now why'd you tell that Exchange woman who you are?"  
  
"Because she helped me rescue Bastila and escape Taris." I said, smirking, "She deserved a heads up on the imminent political shift." I smiled at Mission, "Cause the Sith are so going down."  
  
* * *  
  
I made my way to Ahto East, with an invisible Mission in tow. I wouldn't have known she was there if she didn't occasionally tap my shoulder, as I had asked her to do. I'm not sure if it's the stealth belt, or her natural sneakiness, but I can't even sense her in the Force when she's hiding.  
  
"Hey - this street is for Sith only. You got to pay a twenty credit toll to walk down this street." a random woman in a Sith uniform said haughtily.  
  
"It's a public street, and I'm sure the Selkath would love to know you're trying your hand at highway robbery." I said flatly.  
  
She snorted, "Hiding behind the Selkath laws - typical Republic cowardice!"  
  
"Oh, I'm no coward. If it weren't for the laws on this planet, your feeble attempt at conning me out of my money would have got you killed." I said calmly.  
  
Her eyes narrowed, and she glared at me, "Somehow, I doubt that, Republic scum." she hissed.  
  
"Oh, calm down, girl." I said, smirking, "I'm not here to pick a fight. Would I be on Manaan if I was?"  
  
She snorted.  
  
I shrugged, "Anyway... perhaps you'd like to show me to your embassy. I am looking to join you, y'see." I said, a faint hint of Force persuasion in it - just enough to convince her that I did want to join the Sith.  
  
"Oh really?" she asked, raising an eyebrow, "Well, I figured some of you Republic fools would eventually see reason. I guess you aren't so bad if you're looking to join the winning side, are you?" she smiled at me, "I'm busy here, but our embassy is just down the street over there. You can't miss it. I look forward to seeing you in our uniform." she said, blatantly eyeing me up.  
  
I smiled and nodded to her as I passed. As soon as I was out of sight, I pulled a disgusted face at the very idea of wearing a Sith uniform, which prompted a stifled giggle-fit from thin air nearby.  
  
A few minutes later, I approached the front door of the Sith embassy. "Only people who have business with the Sith are allowed inside the Embassy." the man at the door said - it looked like he was actually the ambassador.  
  
"I do have business with the Sith." I said calmly.  
  
"Ha! We know who we have business with." the man said, "If you don't know how to get in, then we don't want anything to do with you. Now back off!"  
  
"No need to be rude." I said, smirking, "Sheesh, if this is how you treat potential recruits, I shoulda gone to your base in Acheron City. I mean, I would have gone to Dreshdae, but the academy seemed to have disbanded. I heard the Jedi did it. Someone needs to put those pacifistic morons in their place."  
  
"Look who's talking, Jedi." the ambassador snapped.  
  
"Defecting dark Jedi." I said, deliberately conjuring up my own darkness, and letting it seep into my eyes. "Can't you tell the difference?"  
  
"Er, yes." the man said, backing away slightly, "I see what you mean."  
  
"Care to let me in now? Or do I have to slaughter my way to the master who will train me? I mean, if that's the case I'll have to go to Acheron." I said calmly.  
  
The Sith ambassador glared at me, "Very well. The Sith are always looking for new recruits. And you seem to have the attitude we're looking for. Follow me, I will take you to our master."  
  
He led me into the base, and I felt the tap on my shoulder telling me Mission had successfully slipped in after me. I didn't walk far before I felt a tap telling me in the code we had worked out that she was headed left and she should be ten minutes. I glanced at the chronometer on my commlink, and continued to follow the ambassador.  
  
He led me through some forcefields and security systems that would have been hell to slice, some living quarters, and a training room in which I witnessed a Selkath use Force lightening on a pair of practice droids. Then I met the Sith master of the base.  
  
"Master Xavier." the ambassador said, bowing, "This Jedi tells me he wishes to join the Sith."  
  
'Master' Xavier turned to face me, "Is that so? Wait - I-"  
  
"I am merely an unknown Jedi seeking to turn to the winning side, my master." I said quickly, with the strongest Force persuasion I could muster. I had seen the recognition in his eyes. It worked.  
  
"Yes. An unknown Jedi with such great power." he said, now circling me in a very predatory way. I didn't like it. "Yes, you will be a great Sith." he said, "You are dismissed, ambassador." he added, with a wave of his hand. The ambassador bowed and left hastily.  
  
I stood my ground, alert to Xavier's presence in the Force. He was intensely dark, I could sense it in his soul. Even Bandon had had a flicker of light, which is why I tried to save him. Even Uthar hadn't been quite this dark. But this man wasn't pure darkness... just damned close to it. There was still some hope. I watched him behind me, through the Force. I saw it coming when he drew a dagger - silent, unlike drawing a lightsaber - and aimed it for my neck. I drew my lightsaber and blocked him.  
  
"Excellent." Xavier said, backing off, "You passed the first test."  
  
I smirked and put my weapon away, "That was a test?" I asked innocently, "I thought that was the secret handshake."  
  
"And you have a sense of humour. I'm going to enjoy training you." he said, smirking.  
  
I returned the smirk. "And I think I'm going to enjoy my time here."  
  
It happened so suddenly, I wasn't prepared for it. Force wave pushed me back against the wall, and Xavier's hand was on my throat. He leaned against me, "I'm sure you're aware that all Sith are... dominated by their masters?"  
  
"I heard a rumour." I said, making it a blatant lie, so he knew my knowledge was more than mere rumour.  
  
"Then maybe you know not all 'domination' involves torture?" he asked, a hand trailing down my chest. I closed my eyes. This was sick.  
  
"I'm really not into this sort of thing." I said flatly, "And honestly, do you do this with all your apprentices? I saw a few Selkath out there..."  
  
He snorted, "I much prefer humans. And what you want is irrelevant."  
  
I opened my eyes and looked into his. The darkness there was like looking into a infinite abyss, with nothing but a flashlight to try to see the bottom. "You don't want to do this." I said, with my strongest Force persuasion. "Maybe later." I added - that would give my suggestion more strength if he thought it was only postponing his fun rather than cancelling it.  
  
He blinked a few times, "Maybe we can do this later." he said, taking a couple of steps back from me. The glint in his eyes almost scared me. Would have scared me if I hadn't been confident that I could beat him if it came down to a fight. "Myssha shall show you to your room." he said, indicating the door, which opened as he gestured to it, and a Selkath woman was waiting outside.  
  
I bowed to him. "Thank you, master." I said, before turning and exiting the room. I glanced at my chronometer - it had been twenty minutes since Mission had told me to give her ten.  
  
[You are the newest recruit, yes?] Myssha asked.  
  
"Yes, I am." I said, nodding, "I thought the Selkath believed in neutrality?" I asked.  
  
[Our elders and government do.] she said coldly, [My friends and I do not. We are strong in the Force, why should we not learn to master it?]  
  
"I understand." I said, nodding, "The older generation never does seem to understand youth. Do they?"  
  
[Indeed they do not.] Myssha said, stopping at a door. [These are your quarters. The Selkath quarters are down the corridor, if you wish company.]  
  
I nodded to her, "Thank you. May I ask - where might I find food in this place?"  
  
[There is a small cantina at the far end of the corridor. You are free to roam the residential area of the compound.] she explained.  
  
"Thank you, again, Myssha." I said, smiling slightly.  
  
I waited in the corridor outside my room. It took all of five minutes for me to feel the invisible tap on my shoulder that told me Mission had found me. I slipped into the room, and closed the door. She appeared out of thin air. "Got it." she whispered.  
  
"Great. Now we just need to get out of here." I frowned, "Did you know there's a group of young Selkath training here?"  
  
"No. Why'd they do that?" she asked.  
  
"My guess is they're strong in the Force, the Sith spotted it and made them a tempting offer." I said, sitting on the bed in my room and sighing, "I don't like this place."  
  
"No duh." Mission muttered.  
  
"No. You don't know what it is I specifically don't like about this place... and with luck, you never will." I said flatly. She frowned and I sighed again, "We should leave before morning."  
  
"Agreed. How did you plan to do that?" Mission asked.  
  
"Tell them I left some of my personal belongings on my ship?" I asked.  
  
"Could work." she said, shrugging, "What about the Selkath?"  
  
"What about them?"  
  
"Well, aren't you going to try to talk them away from the dark side?" she asked.  
  
"Hmmm... good point." I said, smirking, "Never hurts to try. I mean, if it doesn't work, I can always erase their memory of the conversation, right?"  
  
"Right."  
  
With some effort, I did succeed in talking the group of young Selkath out of becoming Sith - even went so far as to tell them that if they wished to learn the ways of the Force, the Jedi were the way to go. They left the base through a secret exit a Selkath girl named Shasa had discovered. At my request, they helped me escape with them. As soon as we were in a familiar part of Ahto City, I left them, and headed for the Hawk to get a decent night's sleep.  
  
* * *  
  
The next morning, I was woken by Canderous. "Revan." he said, quietly but in that cold tone that, unfortunately, cannot be ignored. Sounded like he was getting impatient, which probably meant he'd been trying to wake me for a while.  
  
"Huh?" I asked, opening one eye and glaring at him - he was standing in the doorway with an unreadable expression on his face. "Sod off." I grumbled, pulling the bed sheet over my head. I was not happy at being woken. I had been dreaming about Bastila... and it certainly was not a shared vision... well, I hope it wasn't, otherwise she has some explaining to do and I may get slapped when I rescue her.  
  
"The Cathar wants you in the common area." he said, "And she's too civilised to walk into the sleeping quarters to wake you up herself." he turned and left before I could respond to that.  
  
Much as I wanted to, I couldn't go back to sleep knowing the crew wanted me awake. Reluctantly, I dressed and found my way to the common area, where Juhani was pacing irritably, "He is directly outside the ship. I can sense his presence." she hissed.  
  
"Who?" I asked warily.  
  
"Xor." she said acidly.  
  
"Oh. Well, we shouldn't keep the scum-bag waiting, then, should we?" I asked, "I mean, if he's so keen to get his ass kicked that he'd seek out a couple of Jedi to do it for him, who are we to disappoint?"  
  
She smiled faintly, "You have a strange way of looking at the situation... Revan. I believe I am grateful for the humour."  
  
I smirked, "Let's go deal with this core-rat. Canderous, you did mention you'd not mind hurting him - care to join us?" I asked innocently. The Mandalorian had just sat down at the table and had been about to start working on some weapons upgrade or other.  
  
He set down the weapon and stood up again, "Gladly."  
  
We stepped off the ship to come face to face with Xor and a couple of Selkath mercenaries.  
  
"There she is! Get her, men, but remember: don't kill her!" he shouted, pointing to Juhani.  
  
I shook my head, smirking, "Don't be stupid." I muttered, raising my hand to send the two Selkath flying into a wall. They were knocked unconscious, but I could still sense life in them. Good - mere mercenaries weren't worth killing - they would eventually wake up alone and run off back to the mercenary bar here on Manaan.  
  
Xor blinked and took a step back.  
  
"I thought I told you to bark up a different tree." I said, smirking, "This Cathar is not for sale. And I'd just love to see you locked up like the dog you are, so you won't go after any other non-humans."  
  
"You don't scare me!" he shouted, lunging at me with a vibroblade.  
  
"Oh, you must be drunk." I said flatly, blocking him with my lightsaber.  
  
He fought like he was drunk, too. I blocked his attacks, but didn't bother trying to go on the offensive. "Look, Xor." I said, smirking, "I'm a Jedi. I don't want a fight with you. Don't see why you're on Manaan if you're looking for trouble." as I said this, he continued to attack me, and I continued to block him at every turn, "But Canderous, here - he's all for some violence. Stop attacking me now or he'll be all too happy to dismember you."  
  
"Coward." Xor hissed, "Won't fight your own battles, huh?"  
  
"It's not that I'm a coward. It's that you're beneath me." I replied.  
  
He laughed, and lunged again, more violently. I blocked again.  
  
I was getting bored with this game, and sent a small dose of Force lightening at him. He crumpled to the ground in pain. "If I weren't in a good mood, you'd already be dead." I said flatly.  
  
"And if I could be bothered, you would have been dead before you could have taken a step towards us." Canderous added.  
  
Juhani just frowned.  
  
Xor picked himself up, gasping for breath, and suddenly lunged for Juhani, grabbing her around the waist and holding his vibroblade to her throat. "Back off. Both of you. I'm taking my new pet and leaving. Don't interfere and no one'll get hurt." he said warningly.  
  
Juhani closed her eyes, and I could sense her distress - most likely memories of enslavement. It made me really angry.  
  
"Let her go or you will regret it in ways you can't even imagine." I hissed dangerously, letting the anger surface, letting my darkness show. I was learning to use it without falling prey to it... a dangerous thing to do, like playing with fire, but I was learning.  
  
He blinked and looked at me, "What are you?" he demanded, glaring.  
  
"I'm the most dangerous creature you will ever meet." I hissed, "I am a powerful Jedi... a servant of the light side who isn't afraid of the darkness within me. And you will let Juhani go now." I wasn't using Force persuasion because it'd so much more fun to scare him into doing what I want.  
  
"N-no." Xor said, holding Juhani between himself and me, as a shield.  
  
I rolled my eyes and used the Force to summon his vibroblade out of his hand. As soon as that threat was gone, Juhani elbowed him in the stomach, turned around and high-kicked him in the face, which knocked him to the ground, then she pinned him down with her foot on his chest.  
  
He coughed and spat up blood. Then, amazingly, he laughed, "You seem to have defeated me, Cathar worm, but I'll have the last laugh in the end!"  
  
"What do you mean?" Juhani asked, scowling.  
  
"You could kill him now, you know." I noted.  
  
He coughed again, "You may have killed me here, today, but I had the pleasure of killing off your species! Not everyone who fought alongside the Mandalorians did it for their stupid concept of 'honour'. Some of us did it just for the pleasure: the pleasure of seeing your world burn."  
  
"Watch who you're calling stupid, Rakghoul-brain." Canderous snapped.  
  
"You... you animal! You wretch!" Juhani hissed at Xor, ignoring Canderous, digging her heel into his chest.  
  
He laughed, coughing up more blood for the trouble of it, "But I'm beyond your petty vengeance now, girl. You can never have your revenge!"  
  
"Revenge is never worth it, anyway." I said quietly, walking over to stand next to Juhani, and gently resting a hand on her should.  
  
Juhani growled quietly at Xor, but didn't argue with me. She didn't remove her foot from his chest, though, and I wondered how much damage it was doing him. He continued to taunt her, anyway. "I killed your people on Cathar in the sky, on the ground, in their homes. I hunted them down like the animals they were, just to see them burn. But the treacherous beasts fought back and left me with injuries that meant I could never fight again... or so they thought!"  
  
"That was the excuse I used to kick you out of our army." Canderous said flatly, "Of course, it was only an excuse to get rid of such a dishonourable moron." I smirked faintly at that, but didn't add to it.  
  
Xor snorted, "I ended up in the Lower City of Taris, and what did I find? A few of those stinking beasts living there! The male was easy enough to best, but the females proved elusive. I didn't know what happened to them after I killed the male, until I saw this cursed woman on the auction block. But then the Jedi came and ruined everything before I could have my revenge..."  
  
"Poor baby." I taunted, "Did the mean Jedi spoil your fun, huh?" I snorted. Then my tone turned into a snarl, "You're lucky they were Jedi - if a Republic captain had caught you you'd have been executed."  
  
"You..." Juhani hissed at him, "You killed my father, you killed my people, you treat us like animals... You deserve to die!"  
  
"Give in and embrace your hate! You're no better than me! You're nothing!" Xor taunted her.  
  
"Calm yourself, Juhani." I said quietly, "Control your anger."  
  
"I... Help me, please!" she said weakly, turning to me, "Do not let me give in to my anger again!"  
  
I glared at Xor, "Much though he deserves it. A Jedi is above petty vengeance. Even for such a great crime. The Jedi have forgiven much much worse. Do not give in to these dark emotions, Juhani."  
  
Also glaring at Xor, she removed her foot from his chest and stepped back, "I will not give him the satisfaction of seeing me give in to the dark side." she said, almost calmly.  
  
"You coward! You weak..." Xor started to speak, but those were his last words. From the few injuries I could see, it looked like the Force lightening was what killed him, albeit slowly.  
  
I snorted, "If anyone here is a freak, it was him." I said flatly, "And maybe me..." I added as an afterthought.  
  
Juhani gave me a quizzical look, "Why do you say that?" she asked.  
  
"Well, I'm a Jedi. I'm definitely a 'servant' of the light. But I use the darkness to help me. If that's not a freak, what is?"  
  
She raised an eyebrow at me, "It worries me that you so freely use the dark side. But you speak the truth that you are a servant of the light. For now."  
  
I smiled, "Don't worry, Juhani. I'm careful. I'm playing with fire, that's true... but once burned, twice shy."  
  
"I hope you are correct." she said, frowning.  
  
"Hey, there's nothing wrong with passion." Canderous said, "I read those stupid Jedi codes of yours - had nothing much better to do while the Hawk was grounded on Dantooine - and that part of it is really ridiculous. Passion is what make a warrior great in battle."  
  
"Passion does fuel the Force. The Sith were right about that." I said flatly, "What they didn't figure out is that the positive emotions fuel the light side."  
  
"I... find that difficult to believe." Juhani said, frowning.  
  
"Believe it. The only reason I could survive the fight against Malak on the Leviathan - even though he is much stronger than when he betrayed me - was because of... certain emotions." Canderous coughed, and I glared at him. "Who told you?" I asked tetchily.  
  
"Onasi." Canderous replied, smirking.  
  
"Figures." I muttered.  
  
"I am missing something here, am I not?" Juhani asked.  
  
"Yeah. I was trying to be evasive, but screw it. I'm in love with Bastila." I said. Finally admitting it out loud was more of a relief than I'd expected.  
  
"Love? That's what that was?" Canderous asked, smirking.  
  
"Go screw a Gizka, Ordo." I said, also smirking.  
  
He laughed. "I'll take that as a 'yes'."  
  
* * *  
  
The Republic ambassador was most impressed when Carth and I returned with the data recording Mission had obtained. He decided it was best not to ask us how we managed to get it, though. He gave us the keys to a submarine and told us there was a Republic station down on the Hrakert Rift, which - while I was down there - I should investigate what happened. Apparently they'd been sending down mercenaries to investigate, and none had come back.  
  
I told him I'd do that later.  
  
I returned to the Hawk, "HK - we're going for a swim."  
  
"Objection: Master, I am not waterproof!" HK-47 protested.  
  
"I didn't mean literally, rust-bucket." I snapped.  
  
"Retort: Well, I might be a rust-bucket if you insist I swim, master. Otherwise, I am not."  
  
I glared at the droid, "I said not literally, now come with me or I really will throw you in the ocean. Rust-bucket." I said pointedly.  
  
The droid's eyes flashed, "Resignation: Very well, master. You are a harsh, harsh taskmaster. I like you more already."  
  
I smirked, and Carth sniggered. "That droid's not just sadistic. I think it's masochistic too." he noted.  
  
"Negatory: I am not masochistic. I simply prefer to serve a sadistic master, as that will give me the greatest opportunity to blast meatbags. Meatbag."  
  
"That makes sense, Carth. Don't argue with it, cause its logic circuits are impeccable, even if they are twisted." I said, smirking.  
  
Carth sulked and gave me a wary look, "I don't know if I like the idea of going down to a remote underwater station with a Sith Lord and his pet assassin droid."  
  
"I'm not a Sith Lord anymore, Carth. Get over it already." I said flatly.  
  
"I will not 'get over it'. I don't trust you. And with that armour-plated killing machine around, I trust you even less!" he snapped.  
  
"If you want to stay, I'll take Canderous down there instead of you." I suggested.  
  
"No. No way. That Mandalorian's almost as bad as the droid." Carth said, glaring, "Why not bring Zaalbar or Juhani. Even that old man, Jolee, would be better than the homicidal droid!"  
  
"Zaalbar won't fit in the sub. Juhani's a feline; I doubt she'd like being underwater. And Jolee has vanished, if you haven't noticed." I said flatly.  
  
"What about Mission?" Carth persisted.  
  
"She's asleep. You want to wake her?" I asked, smirking.  
  
"T3?" he asked weakly.  
  
"That droid's still on the Hawk?" I asked, surprised. Then I snorted, "It'd not fit into the seats on the sub, anyway."  
  
"What about Canderous instead of the droid?" Carth asked finally.  
  
"No." I said flatly.  
  
"Why not?" Carth demanded.  
  
"You really don't want to go on this mission with HK, do you?" I asked, smirking.  
  
"No. I really do not." Carth said flatly.  
  
"Then I'll take Canderous instead of you." I said, still smirking.  
  
"No." he said quickly, "I'm not letting you go down to that bloody Star Map without someone watching you. That demented droid and the Mandalorian are bad influences. As if you need much influence to go bad again."  
  
"Either you put up with HK, or you stay here and I take Canderous and HK instead." I said flatly.  
  
"I hate you." Carth muttered.  
  
"So shoot me already." I said, smirking.  
  
"Don't tempt me."  
  
* * *  
  
The journey down to the ocean floor was a long and boring one. HK wasn't much for conversation and Carth did nothing but glare at the back of my head from the seat behind me and in front of HK. Eventually, we surfaced in the artificial atmosphere of the Hrakert Station. One look around told us the station was in sore need of either repair or demolition. It was totally trashed.  
  
"Well, this is nice." Carth said sarcastically, "What the hell happened to this place?"  
  
"Speculation: Perhaps this place was attacked? If so, it was sloppy work. I would have done much better."  
  
"I'm sure you would, HK." I said flatly, making for the door into the main complex.  
  
As soon as the door opened, a green Twi'lek rushed out, "How... how did you get in? Did they send another submersible? Quick, we have to get out of here, we have to get away!" he said, panicked.  
  
"What happened here?" I asked, grabbing the Twi'lek by the arms to stop him running in panicky circles.  
  
"The Selkath, they went crazy!" he said, shaking with fear, "They started killing anything that moved. Someone must have triggered the defence systems too, 'cause all the droids activated as well. I was one of the mercs the Republic sent down here to find out what happened. We came down and secured the first couple rooms... there were bodies everywhere... And the Selkath came out... screaming and croaking their fishy little war-cries."  
  
I closed my eyes and shivered, "Undercity all over again. I bloody hate insane mutants." I muttered.  
  
"What about the scientists?" Carth asked.  
  
"They're dead! All dead!" the merc whimpered, "They swarmed out and over us. There was no way we could stop them. So we ran... But hardly any of us made it. I locked the door behind us, bu... but the others had already left in the submersible! The sharks... the firaxa out there and... worse... I heard an explosion shortly after the submersible left. They didn't make it. Just food for the sharks and the Selkath... like us."  
  
"We should take you back to the surface." I said to the merc, "We could leave HK here and come back for it and the map."  
  
"Back to the surface. Yes... NO!!" the merc suddenly looked even more afraid, "There's something out there... it got the other submersible already. We can't leave until you do something. Blow up the entire station maybe. That might distract whatever it is long enough for us to escape to the surface. But all the machinery and stuff is in the southern half, and that's been flooded! There might still be environmental suits around but... but... the Selkath might have laid their eggs in them!"  
  
HK-47's eyes flashed, "Suggestion: Perhaps we could dismember the organic? It would make it easier for transport to the surface."  
  
"Hey!" the merc snapped, pulling his arms away from my grip and backing away, "Y-you... you can't just rip me to pieces! I'll die!"  
  
"Amendment: I did forget that. Stupid, frail, non-compartmentalized organic meatbags!" HK-47 muttered.  
  
I sighed, "I have to get into the station."  
  
"No! I locked the door so that the Selkath won't get in. If you open it, we're all done for!"  
  
"I have no choice." I said flatly, "You think I'd choose to go into the type of situation you've described, of my own free will?"  
  
"If you want to die, then go!" the merc snapped, "You won't hear me mourning for you! I'll stay here and be safe until some sort of REAL rescue comes!"  
  
"Hey, we offered to take you back to the surface, you half-wit." I snapped, "And I will be seeing you again, if only to punch your face in." I added, smirking as I made for the door into the main base.  
  
The merc had been right. The base was crawling with insane Selkath. There were shredded corpses everywhere, too. And several droids that fired on us. HK-47's homicidal tendencies were most appreciated, for a change. Even Carth was grateful for the added firepower.  
  
Eventually, we got to the supply room, "Ok, underwater gear." I muttered. Then my attention was drawn to the locker in the far corner. It was gibbering.  
  
I cautiously walked over to the locker. The gibbering stopped as I approached. I glanced at HK and Carth. Carth seemed confused, but HK already had its assault rifle aimed at the locker. I shook my head at HK to tell him not to fire. Then I knocked the locker lightly.  
  
"Is somebody out there? Fishy, fishy, fishy? Coming to eat me, too?" a truly insane voice, more so even than Jorak's, said, "You can't get me little fishy. Not in here. I'm safe behind my walls."  
  
I raised an eyebrow and half-smirked, "No 'fishies' out here, fool." I said, "Come out and we'll make sure the 'fishies' don't get you."  
  
"Oh, you'd like that - wouldn't you?" the lunatic said, "I walk out and - BAM! Selkath swarm in from everywhere, ripping and rending! Fishy move fast and silent."  
  
I rolled my eyes, "You want to come out of that room. You feel safe with us." I said, with a heavy dose of Force persuasion. I doubted it would work, though - the Force can only be used to control a mind that the person trying to control it can understand.  
  
"No, no, no, no, no. That's what the others said." the mad-man jeered, "Mercenaries like you. But they're dead. The Selkath ate them! Lunchie-munchie!"  
  
I glared at the locker, "Come out from there right now, or we'll blast our way in!" I snapped.  
  
"Ha-ha! That's what you think! Fishy think that too. These walls and door are six centimetres - no... twelve centimetres! - of durasteel! I'm invulnerable behind my walls! Nobody's getting in here!" he said, laughing maniacally.  
  
I growled, "I'll carve you into little fish-bits!"  
  
"Nooooooo! You can't harm me in here! I'm invincible!" the nut-case whined.  
  
My hand moved for my lightsaber, and I felt the darkness screaming for me. Just run the blade through the locker - kill the fool - it would be so easy. I closed my eyes and shook my head. No. I wasn't going to do it. I took a step back from the locker, "Rot there, then." I snapped, turning away.  
  
"Bye-bye. Go look for fishy people. They'll chomp and bite and chomp and bite. Food for fishy - that's you." the manic voice jeered as I walked away. Taunting me for my weakness, for not killing the fool. No. I did the right thing, even if he would die either way. But it would still be so much fun to... no, I wouldn't. Damn it, but the darkness in this place is so strong I'm not surprised the Selkath and the mercenaries went insane.  
  
"May the Force fart in your general direction." I muttered. The comment aimed at the madman in the locker, but I wasn't sure he heard it.  
  
Carth definitely did, though, and he sniggered, "I would have blasted him, y'know."  
  
"Yes. I know. I almost did run him through. It's this place, it's driving everyone here insane." I said flatly, "Even us."  
  
Carth frowned, "That's not good."  
  
"Indeed it's not." I said, frowning, "HK-47's ok, but you and I could snap at any moment, like that psycho in the locker. We need to get the map and get out. Fast."  
  
"I would say that droid's already insane." Carth muttered.  
  
"It is, but you can't blame it for its programming." I noted.  
  
"No, I can't. I can blame you, though." Carth said. I shrugged - he was right, so I wasn't going to argue.  
  
I picked up the only un-shredded environmental suit, and made straight for the nearest airlock. "HK - don't kill Carth, but if he goes insane, render him unconscious."  
  
"Query: How do you define 'insane', master?"  
  
"That meatbag in the locker." I said, smirking.  
  
"Statement: Very well, master. Should your meatbag friend begin jabbering incoherently, I shall render him unconscious."  
  
I smirked, "Carth, you might not want to talk at all, until I get back." I said brightly, before stepping into the airlock and out onto the ocean floor.  
  
I found my way into another section of the station, which was separated from the rest of it by flooding. After dismembering several insane Selkath, I reached a forcefield. When I approached it, however, the two humans on the other side panicked.  
  
"I won't let you open the door for those monsters to get in! I'll stop you!" the man yelled, "I'll suck all the pressure out of the chamber! That'll stop you!"  
  
"Kill them! Kill them now!" the woman shrieked.  
  
The man pressed a few buttons on the control console on that side of the forcefield, and the doors on three sides of me sealed themselves so the forcefield was the only way out. A hissing sound indicated that the air was being removed from the room I was in.  
  
My eyes widened, and I stepped closer to the forcefield, "Let me in." I said quickly.  
  
"What - what do you want? Go away!" the man said, "You'll let the firaxa and the Selkath in! They'll get us like they got all the others!"  
  
I rolled my eyes - I was already having difficulty breathing, I didn't have time to negotiate, "I'm a friend. You want to let me in. You want to stop the depressurisation sequence." I said, with my strongest Force persuasion.  
  
It worked, "Yes. You are a friend. You'll protect us. You won't let the firaxa eat us. You'll keep the Selkath away." the man said, nodding. He pressed a button, and the forcefield dropped. I quickly stepped into their room. "I... I'm sorry for what I did. I don't know what came over me." he said, frowning, "I... I just panicked when I heard someone outside the door." he sighed, "Please, forgive me. I'm just so scared."  
  
"You tried to kill me!" I snapped.  
  
"Look, I'm sorry!" the man yelled, "I've just been under a LOT of strain recently. You know, the whole thing about having my entire research team DEVOURED BEFORE MY EYES!"  
  
"Kono. Kono, calm down." the woman said quickly, then she glared at me, "Don't talk to him like that! We've gone through a lot, and we said we're sorry for the mistake we made!"  
  
I sighed, "I... didn't mean to snap like that." I scowled, "There's something really dark down here. It's not just the Selkath that have been affected." I shook my head slightly. This didn't happen last time... at least, it wasn't this intense. "What has this station been doing down here?"  
  
"We had a secret agreement with moderates in the Selkath government." the woman said, "They knew that Manaan could not survive independently if the Sith were victorious. Those thugs would wipe out the whole damn planet just to get at the kolto. So the Republic approached them about making this secret installation to harvest more kolto where the Sith couldn't see us. But that all went horribly, horribly wrong..."  
  
"And who are you two? I should have asked right away." I said flatly.  
  
"I am Kono Nolan, and this is Sami." the man said, "We were scientists working here on the Hrakert Rift project."  
  
I nodded, "What exactly went wrong?"  
  
"We don't know! Not for sure." the woman said, frowning, "The work teams were outside in the Rift near the vent. Then there was this rumbling and my head felt like it was splitting open. This... this monster rose up from the Rift. It was a firaxa shark I think... bigger than any I'd ever seen before. Bigger than our submersibles. It was like it was screaming inside my head. Then all the Selkath started screaming too... and they turned on us."  
  
"So what can I do about it?" I asked.  
  
"I don't know. It must still be out there." Kono said, frowning.  
  
"Out there waiting for us..." Sami whimpered.  
  
"The firaxan sharks have always been a serious problem." Kono explained, "We had some blasters and projectile cannons to defend against them, but they still got some of our workers from time to time."  
  
"We were working on a soluble chemical compound that would drive them away." Sami noted, "Something that smelled or tasted repulsive to them, but we never got it working right."  
  
"Oh, I think not! Even flawed like it is, it should be ideal for this situation." Kono retorted.  
  
"No! It's not working right! You don't know what it will do!" Sami said, then she turned to me and explained, "The repellent we made was supposed to drive firaxan sharks away, but we never got very far in its development. The one we tested instead was violently toxic to them, rupturing their outer skin in seconds and preventing them from drawing oxygen from the water by clogging their intakes."  
  
"Which is exactly what we need in this situation! Something to kill that monster shark that destroyed our station!" Kono snapped.  
  
"But we don't know how else the chemical reacts!" Sami said desperately, "We only tried it in a controlled environment. In the open ocean, who knows what it could do... it could even affect the kolto."  
  
"We know exactly what it will do: it will kill the shark. That's what we designed it to do."  
  
"I want another option." I said flatly.  
  
"Well, the monster seems to have been driven out by the machinery we installed at the edge of the Rift." Sami said, giving Kono a pointed look, "We've seen it out there on the cameras bashing itself against the machines. I think if you could destroy the machinery we installed, the shark would calm down and retreat back into its lair inside the Rift."  
  
"And how would I do that?" I asked.  
  
Sami explained how to do it. Kono seemed determined against it, though. I wasn't going to poison the water, whatever way you justify it. There's no telling how an experimental poison will affect the entire planet's eco-system. So I destroyed the machinery and returned to the main building.  
  
Carth was twitching slightly, "You're back. Finally." he said, relieved, "Now we can get the hell out of here."  
  
"Yes. Good idea." I said, giving him a wary look. HK-47 seemed disappointed - I'm sure it would have loved to have been given the opportunity to knock Carth unconscious.  
  
On my way out, I found the green Twi'lek mercenary still there, being just as paranoid as he had been before. I grinned evilly as we walked past him to the submersible... and, as promised, I punched him in the face, "I'm sure the Republic will send down a rescue team for you, though I don't personally think you're worth it." I informed him, while he was still reeling from my punch, "And I told you I'd be back to punch you in the face, didn't I?"  
  
* * *  
  
By the time we got to the surface, Carth had stopped being quite so edgy, and the darkness had faded around us. It seemed localised to the Rift. That, at least, was a relief.  
  
Roland Wann was waiting for us as we disembarked the sub in the Republic embassy. "You have returned! I was beginning to fear that you, too, might have been lost. Did you find out what had happened down there at the facility?"  
  
"Something down there drove the Selkath insane." I said flatly, "If you want my opinion as a Jedi, it was the darkness of the ruins down there. Scientifically, it couldn't have helped their sanity that their construction woke a giant firaxan shark that seemed to call out to them."  
  
"That's... horrible." Roland said, frowning, "The entire operation wasted by a disaster we could never in a thousand years have foreseen. What has happened to the facility itself? Were there any survivors?"  
  
"A few scientists have survived, but the harvesting machine was destroyed." I answered.  
  
"No! That is terrible. That will set our work back years..." he said, sighing, "It may even cost us the war."  
  
"I had a choice. Destroy the machinery or poison the water to kill the shark." I said flatly, "Which would you have chosen?"  
  
"I see your point. Poisoning the water could have affected the kolto. I suppose in the end, this is for the best." he sighed again, "While I am glad that you were able to solve our problems, the cost may have ended up being much too high."  
  
"The lives of all those researchers... I'd say it was already too high, before I got involved." I said coldly.  
  
"I know, I know!" he snapped at me, "But we could never have foreseen this. Oh, did you find what you were looking for down there?"  
  
"You don't need to know." I said flatly.  
  
"I'll assume that means yes." he said, just as flatly, "As you can see, by helping us you helped yourself. Perhaps we can work together in the future."  
  
"Perhaps." I said, sincerely doubting I would ever work with this specific man again.  
  
I quickly made my way out of the embassy.  
  
And into the middle of a group of Selkath law enforcement officers. [Stop, human!] their leader said pointedly.  
  
I stopped, and quickly counted the odds - three of us and ten of them. Bad odds, especially on this law-loving planet. "Is something the matter, officer?" I asked innocently.  
  
[We have detected a number of underwater detonations coming from the vicinity of the Hrakert Rift.] the lead officer said, [You have been known to have asked questions about this, and our spy monitors in the Republic Embassy recorded you leaving in a submersible that descended to the Hrakert Rift. You will come with us immediately to answer for your actions, or we will be forced to take you by force!]  
  
I nodded, "Very well. I will come peacefully." I said, shrugging. I did the right thing - I had nothing to fear from Selkath law. Unlike the legal system on planets like Ravnos and Sleheyron, Manaan's laws were fair. Strict to those who are guilty, but fair.  
  
* * *  
  
While I was waiting for my hearing, I overheard a familiar voice talking, "I'll see what I can do." it sounded like Jolee, "Hey, look what the fish dragged in." he said, wandering over to my cell, "What'd you do?"  
  
"I blew some things up. But with good reason, I assure you." I said brightly.  
  
"They weren't Sith, by any chance?" Jolee asked.  
  
I laughed, "Oh no. I didn't kill anyone, actually." I said.  
  
"Well, that's good. I've got enough murder trials to be getting on with. Need an arbiter?" Jolee asked lightly.  
  
"What murder trials are you talking about, old man?" I asked warily.  
  
"Oh, just an old friend." Jolee said, shrugging, "I left the Hawk to get some air, and I wind up dealing with your Gizka problem, running into an old friend and finding out another old friend is up for a murder trial. Figured I'd best keep myself busy while you're at the bottom of the ocean."  
  
"Hmmm." I said, shrugging, "Well, I was going to be my own arbiter. As for your friend - good luck."  
  
"I'll need it." Jolee said flatly, "He's guilty."  
  
I spluttered, "And you're still going to try to get him off?"  
  
"Yeah." Jolee said, shrugging, "If he gets executed for it, the Republic's Kolto exports will likely get cut. War heroes are generally thought of as prime examples of Republic behaviour, you see. So one of them commits a crime, the rest of us get punished."  
  
"Oh, that's delightful." I said sarcastically, "Well, it'd not lose us the war. The war won't last that long." I said, smirking.  
  
Jolee smiled, "I'm sure it won't. But better safe than sorry."  
  
Then the warden entered the holding area, [It is time for your trial. I hear you rejected the offer of an arbiter?]  
  
"Yes. I'm defending myself." I said calmly.  
  
[Very well, follow me.] the warden said, unlocking the cell. I followed without protest.  
  
I walked into the court in the middle of an argument between the judges. [But if they can do that, the whole system could...]  
  
[Silence! This is not for outsiders to hear!] the judge in the centre seat then turned to face me, [Let the record show that this trial has commenced. Presiding are judges Shelkar...] he stated his name for the record.  
  
[Jhosa...] the judge to Shelkar's left noted.  
  
[Naleshekan...] the judge to Shelkar's right.  
  
[Kota...] was seated on Jhosa's left.  
  
[and Duula.] to Naleshekan's right.  
  
[Well, human, you find yourself in a most difficult situation.] Shelkar said calmly, [The Hrakert Rift is the most precious resource on Manaan, and anything that threatens it or the kolto it produces threatens our entire species.]  
  
[We will not tolerate threats to our neutrality, our existence, and our way of life!] Duula noted angrily.  
  
[As much as we may admire your Republic and your Order in particular, I believe you will have a hard time explaining your role in this incident adequately.] Jhosa added.  
  
[We have determined that you are responsible for the detonations that occurred near the Hrakert Rift.] Shelkar continued, [We demand to know what occurred down there!]  
  
[If the Republic has broken its neutrality treaty with us, the repercussions shall be very grave indeed!] Duula noted.  
  
[What have you done to the Rift?] Shelkar asked.  
  
"The explosions were at the research station both our governments set up there." I answered.  
  
[Research Station?! What are you talking about? Dont try to lie to us, human!] Duula snapped.  
  
[We know of this.] Kota said pointedly.  
  
[What?!] Duula shouted.  
  
[It will be discussed later.] Shelkar said calmly.  
  
[This cannot be kept silent! The Council will...] Duula started.  
  
But Shelkar interrupted him pointedly, [The Council will hear nothing of this! And you will keep your silence or be ejected from the court!]  
  
[But we cannot...] Duula started again.  
  
[Silence!] Shelkar snapped. Duula glared but didn't say anything more. Shelkar turned back to me, [What has happened at the research station? What caused the explosions?]  
  
"I rigged the harvesting machinery to destroy itself." I said, frowning.  
  
[You... YOU destroyed the machinery?!] Kota yelled. [You have ruined our efforts! All our work to synthesize kolto is worthless now!]  
  
[Why did you do this... this thing, human?] Shelkar asked, barely controlling his own anger.  
  
"The machinery had woken up a giant firaxan shark." I said.  
  
[A giant firaxan? Could it be...] Naleshekan asked.  
  
[Impossible! It is only a legend.] Kota said dismissively.  
  
[But he said he killed it... didn't he?] Naleshekan persisted.  
  
[You killed this shark, human?] Shelkar demanded.  
  
"No!" I said defensively, "I destroyed the machinery to save it."  
  
[The Progenitor... it must have been!] Naleshekan insisted.  
  
[Be quiet! That is merely a myth, and not fit for outsiders to hear!] Kota snapped.  
  
[But if it was the life-bringer... the ancestor of our species... Think of what this could mean!] Naleshekan persisted. [If it always laired there... then perhaps the kolto...]  
  
[Enough! Off-worlders are not to hear of such things!] Shelkar said pointedly.  
  
[But he said he saved it... He destroyed the harvesters to save it.] Naleshekan said, just as sharply.  
  
[Indeed. This casts your actions in a new light, human.] Shelkar conceded. [This, I believe, will require more thought... both on your actions, and on what we must do in response. This court will adjourn while we deliberate.]  
  
Two hours later...  
  
[We have reviewed your actions and the situation, human.] Shelkar explained, [We thank you for the destruction of the machinery and saving the giant firaxan which, we believe, is the source of our kolto... or at least its guardian. We will not detain you any longer. While we cannot show our gratitude overtly, know that you have earned our respect.]  
  
I didn't leave the court right away, because the next trial was Jolee's friend. I watched with mild amusement, as the old coot talked his friend's way out of hell. He didn't get the man off scot-free - the verdict was guilty with extenuating circumstances.  
  
Apparently, the Sith woman who had been murdered had been spying on the man who killed her. He had been having an affair with her and decided to break it off... partly because he realised she was a Sith spy and partly because he said he actually loved his wife. The Sith had paid someone to plant evidence on the corpse. Jolee's friend who had killed the woman showed genuine remorse. Therefore, he only got life imprisonment with the realistic hope of the Republic negotiating his release into their custody. The Republic's kolto exports were not affected in any way.  
  
"Interesting strategy, old man." I said, smirking, "Seems like you've got all your bases covered." I said as I walked back to the Hawk, "The Republic still gets its kolto, but the guilty man didn't go free. Still, I tend to think killing a prisoner is too extreme - for obvious reasons - and you managed to avoid that result as well."  
  
Jolee looked smug, "I was pleased with the outcome, considering the situation Sunry got himself into." he said, "Of course, I'd much rather never have needed to defend him."  
  
"Of course." I said, nodding, "Now you said something about the Gizka?"  
  
"I sold them." Jolee said, "I figured since everyone complained about them, and I ran into a Selkath looking to buy 'exotic species', I may as well get rid of the little beasties."  
  
"Thank you. From the bottom of my heart, thank you." I said, smirking, "How much did you sell them for?"  
  
"Well, he wanted me to pay him to take them off my hand. Pfft." the old man snorted, "I persuaded him to give me fifty credits for the lot of them."  
  
"Persuaded?" I asked, "As in with the Force?"  
  
Jolee just shrugged, but the way he was smirking implied I was right. I also shrugged - I didn't care as long as those vermin were off my ship.  
  
When we got back to the Hawk, Carth looked up and I recognised disappointment in his tone when he asked, "So the Selkath didn't execute you, then?"  
  
"Funny, Carth." I said flatly, "Really funny."  
  
Carth snorted, "I could hope." he muttered.  
  
I rolled my eyes, "We need to talk about these issues you seem to have with me being Revan." I said flatly.  
  
Carth glared at me, "I'd still like to put a blaster to your head." he said coldly, "But... every time I think about it, I remember what you said on Dantooine." he half-laughed, "You told me revenge wouldn't make me feel better. You were right, you know that? I thought it'd help but it didn't."  
  
I nodded slightly, "Revenge is never as sweet as it looks, is it?"  
  
He sighed, "I got the revenge I always wanted when Saul died, but it hasn't brought me the peace that I thought it would. And you - you knew all along what you were. I still can't understand why you didn't just kill us all and go after Malak on your own. It's what I'd expect Revan to do."  
  
I smirked, "And even if I were still evil, the very fact I know it's what you'd expect would be reason enough for me not to do it."  
  
"Oh, that's really reassuring." Carth said sarcastically.  
  
I laughed, "It's not meant to reassure you. But if you think about my story about Malak. My old friend. I meant it when I said I wanted to give him a chance to turn back as well. I do want to fix as much of the damage I've done as I can. I can't resurrect your wife - though I would if I could - but I still have a chance to save Malak's soul... like Bastila saved mine." I blinked a few times, "Only without the romance element afterwards."  
  
"We can all hope." Carth said, laughing. I pulled a disgusted face. "All right. I'll give you a chance. Benefit of the doubt. One wrong move, though, and I'll still put a hole in your head."  
  
"I can live with that." I said, smiling.  
  
"After what Bastila told me about the incident with Bandon... I'd not be surprised." he muttered jokingly.  
  
I shrugged, and grinned, "You know I meant that I can live with that arrangement. Meaning you won't have to put a hole in my head." I said, offering him my hand to shake.  
  
He took my hand and shook it firmly - the icy look in his eyes as they met mine made it clear he still didn't trust me. Nor would he likely ever really trust me. But a truce was a necessary evil, here.  
  
* * * 


	8. There Is No Death

Disclaimer: I own none of it. Except Damien - he's mine. This fanfic was constructed from my memory of playing the XBox version of the game, and the dialog.tlk file from the PC version. It may have some mistakes... probably got continuity errors too... but add the fact the character's not acting like he should anyway, and it doesn't really matter, does it?  
  
Author's note: Would you resist the lure of the dark side if you already knew its tricks? I don't know if I would. Either way, please keep reading, this fic is almost done. One more chapter awaits, after this one.  
  
Naron: You think my Revan's like Han? I definitely take that as a compliment. I always did like Han Solo. And I was proud of the retorts to Saul, so thank you for commenting on them ^_^  
  
_Data_: On the bright side, I've already started writing two more KotOR fics. Yes, I am obsessed. But I don't know if I'll ever upload them - my first one died before I got it finished, this fic is actually my second.  
  
Daesereg: Well, I'm a fast writer. When I'm inspired, anyway. Hmm... depends what my Sith Master's like, to be honest. I kinda wouldn't mind being 'dominated' by Revan ^_^  
  
Ozziegrl: I agree wholeheartedly about being attracted to the bad guys.  
  
Shadow39: Thanks. Here's more.  
  
arrow maker: I named her Avril, because I wasn't paying attention when I met her in the game, and that is actually what I originally thought she was called. Then I stuck with it cause I thought the name suited her. It has nothing to do with the person you named in your review. As for a Carth/fem!Revan fic... I started one that died in chapter six, and am in the process of writing another fic that has it as a background detail.  
  
NathanPostmark: Yeah, about Xor. I read somewhere that he was a Twi'lek in the PC version... but he is definitely a human in the X-Box. And it makes more sense that he be human, because he insults and degrades "non-humans", and why would a Twi'lek do that if he is a non-human?  
  
The Holy Beergut: I understand why people don't like the Selkath, but I do like them. Their laws are good and fair, hence Damien actually paid the docking fee ^_^ what annoyed me was you couldn't use their laws against the Sith the way Damien did. Glad you liked the chapter, though.  
  
Xan: Yeah, it was a maze, wasn't it? Which was why all my Jedi characters have Force speed, so they can get from one place to another faster... same with the Dune Sea. Glad you liked the chapter, though. I consider it a major compliment for someone to tell me I portray something they dislike in a way they like it (someone told me something similar for my Harry Potter fanfic about a Draco/Hermione pairing) and I appreciate hearing it. ^_^ I was particularly proud of the going-insane-underwater thing... glad you liked it.  
  
LC Wolf: ^_^ me like long review. Thankies. I sincerely doubt I shall write a sequel to this fic. Glad you enjoyed the Sith getting a taste of their own medicine with Selkath laws - we should have been allowed to do that to them in the game. As for the Sith Master, it was supposed to be disturbing, but Revan has seen worse... to quote C8-42, "you don't want to know" ^_^  
  
Nightmare and Flip: Erm... while that specific Sith Master does deserve to be killed bloodily, your reasoning bothers me. I just don't like homophobia, is all. I mean, it's not like I'm writing a slash-romance fic here, no need for violence. Although, get as violent as you like over the fact the Sith Master in question murdered, raped and tortured many innocent people to get to where he is today.  
  
slincoln: Thank you. I think. Just out of curiosity, what did you "disagree with" out of this fic? I like to know these things. As for Damien being "snarky", that was deliberate... makes him more annoying to Carth and Malak, among others.  
  
Starlight the Wanderer: Hmmm... well, about the meatbag thing, just wait and see.  
  
Revan/Bastila fan: Sorry I took a while to update. As for a sequel, well I wasn't going to do one, but I've actually started debating it... depends entirely on if there's a sequel game, and what it's like. I've seen some promising rumours, but that's all there is so far.  
  
chris-warren876: I was originally going to write fem!Revan, when I got the idea of a fanfic into my head. But then I saw how many of those there were out there... and I never was one to follow the crowd, so I went for the male!Revan plot instead. Actually, I'm glad I did... Revan/Bastila is more fun to write than Revan/Carth. Yes, Yuthura can be turned back to the light side, and if she does before Dantooine gets destroyed then she goes there and you can meet her in the courtyard. It's one reason I usually do Korriban last, nowadays, so she doesn't get killed by that attack on Dantooine. Thank you for the lovely review. Glad you're enjoying the story.  
  
* * *  
  
Chapter 8 - There Is No Death...  
  
We had the complete co-ordinates now. Carth plotted the course for the Star Forge system, and it didn't take us more than a few hours to get there from Manaan. "The Star Forge... it's huge. I've never seen anything like it before." Carth said, as we dropped out of hyperspace in the Star Forge system. You really couldn't miss the huge glittering factory hovering close to the star, even though we were fairly far from it right now.  
  
"Yeah... it's beautiful, isn't it?" I said, smirking. I was sitting in the co-pilot's seat next to him. Even this far away, I could sense the darkness from it. Like a drug... I wanted more.  
  
Carth shot me a glare, "I'm transmitting these co-ordinates to Admiral Dodonna. Maybe a quick strike by the Republic can cripple the Sith fleet." I didn't look away from the Star Forge, but I heard him typing on the control-panel. A few seconds later, "Message is away. We should probably wait for the Republic fleet to show up before we try and rescue Bastila. We'll need cover if we want to fly in and dock on the Star Forge."  
  
"Yeah... wait - to hell with the Star Forge - see that faint line there?" I asked, pointing to a shimmer between us and the Star Forge. I wasn't sure he could see it without Force-enhanced vision.  
  
No." he said flatly, "What are you talking about?"  
  
"There's a disruptor field." I said, "I remember the shit I went through to get that thing knocked out. I guess Malak reactivated it... honestly, I don't blame him, it's a damned good defence."  
  
"So what do you suggest we do?" Carth demanded. We suddenly felt the ship shudder, "We've got company..." Carth said, frowning at the control panel, "A small vanguard of Sith fighters, coming in hard! Get on those gun turrets! Take those fighters out before they report our position to the main fleet!"  
  
I bolted to the gun turret, and had already shot one Sith ship down before I activated my commlink, "Carth. We don't have a static resistance generator on board, do we?" I shot down another Sith, and felt the Hawk lurch to port.  
  
"No. Why?" Carth replied, clearly stress.  
  
Two more Sith got knocked out of the sky. "Damn. See a planet here?" I asked.  
  
"Yes. Why?" Carth asked, now clearly irritated.  
  
"Land in the northern hemisphere if you can. There's only a few islands there - aim for the biggest one." I said, eliminating the last two Sith ships. I dropped down from the gun turret, and returned to the co-pilot's seat, "It'll take an expert pilot to land, though. That disruptor field will wreak havoc with ship's systems." I smirked darkly, "Two Jedi Knights at the controls and we still didn't hit the right island, even when we'd had the time to scan the surface before the disruptor field got us."  
  
"That's reassuring." Carth muttered.  
  
"You're a better star pilot than me. I have faith in your abilities." I said honestly.  
  
Carth blinked, "You're saying you trust me?"  
  
"Yes." I said, smirking. "Go for the planet, now."  
  
Carth turned the Hawk towards the planet, and we hit the disruptor field. "All my instruments are jammed... we've got massive overloads on all systems!" he said, horrified.  
  
"That's what a disruptor field does." I said flatly, "Fly without the instruments, and use the ship's inertia rather than the engines."  
  
Carth nodded determinedly, and guided the ship down towards the northern hemisphere of the planet. "Hold on - this may be a rough landing."  
  
"Can't be much worse than Malak's attempt at landing here." I muttered.  
  
* * *  
  
"Whew! Talk about your rough landings, Carth!" Mission whined as Carth and I entered the common area of the Hawk, "What's the matter? You're flying like you've been on an all night Tarisian ale drinking binge!"  
  
I sniggered at that. "That disruptor field fried our stabilizers - we're lucky we made it down in one piece!" Carth said, clearly displeased at the insinuation that he would ever fly a ship under the influence of alcohol, "But if we can't find the salvage to make repairs I won't even be able to get the Ebon Hawk airborne again!"  
  
"Plenty of ships crash here. Shouldn't be too much trouble rooting out some new parts in working condition." I said flatly. "That's what I did last time. Actually, some of the locals are very helpful... if you run into the right group, that is."  
  
"That's good." Mission said brightly.  
  
"Although, the wrong groups would rip you to shreds on sight, if they got the chance." I added.  
  
"Not so good." Mission muttered.  
  
"We need to take out the disruptor field, otherwise no one's getting within shooting range of the Star Forge and we'd be stuck here." I said flatly, "I did it once before, but since Malak's had a year to screw with the defence systems, who knows how much more trouble we'll have."  
  
"This is going to be so much fun." Carth said sarcastically.  
  
"Well, the sooner we get out there, the better." I said flatly.  
  
We had to kill a few of the more hostile locals, as soon as we left the ship. It actually was self-defence. The quickest way to get into the temple, which housed the disruptor field, was to speak to the Elders, so that's where I went. The problem was that the other locals didn't like the Elders, and hence they got in our way. These savages had their second, third, and fourth chances millennia ago - I had no qualms about killing them. The Elders were the few of their race who had been redeemed.  
  
Eventually, I stood before the council of the Elders, with Carth and Mission at my side.  
  
I bowed to the leader, [I know what this must look like.] I said flatly, in their own language, [But... I need access to the temple again.] I decided economy with the truth was the way to go, [My apprentice, Malak, has taken control of the Star Forge and I have to stop him.] technically true - I just didn't mention that I'd led him to do it.  
  
[Do you think we are fools, Revan?] their leader asked coldly, [Do you think we have forgotten how you lied to us last time? Why should we believe you now?]  
  
I bit my lip, [The darkness of the Star Forge is... corrupting. It affected my mind.] I said, frowning, [I have learned from that, and it should not happen again. I do genuinely wish to destroy it, this time.]  
  
[You say you have learned from your misdeeds, yet here on our world you repeat the pattern of your last visit. Like the last time, you have crashed here. Like last time, you have come seeking our help. How can was trust you, Revan?] the leader demanded.  
  
"You'd really like these guys, Carth." I muttered, "Just because I lied to them one little time, now they've got a problem trusting me." It was pure sarcasm, but Carth still glared at me for it. I sighed, [Give me a chance to prove myself. Actions speak louder than words, do they not?]  
  
They told me to eliminate their enemy - the One - leader of another tribe who had been attacking and killing their scouts - and if possible rescue any survivors of the Elders' scouts. I accepted the mission.  
  
I ditched Carth at the Hawk, and took Mission with me. We used our stealth fields to sneak into the One's settlement. I distracted the guards by releasing their pet Rancours, without dropping my stealth field. Mission slipped past the beast, unnoticed, and used her stealth field to conceal the sole surviving Elder scout. Still unseen, I crept up behind the One, and stabbed him through the heart. I'd met the One last time - he deserved far worse, but this way no one saw me and I was able to reactivate my stealth field before anyone caught me. The three of us escaped unseen.  
  
The Elders were grateful, and also surprised that I had managed to successfully infiltrate the One's camp without anyone but the One himself either noticing me or being harmed.  
  
They agreed to let me into the temple, but I would not be allowed to bring anyone else. Last time I broke their sacred rituals to bring Malak with me, and just look at the consequences. I tended to agree with them - many superstitions have basis in fact.  
  
* * *  
  
When I reached the entrance to the temple, the Elder mystics were already waiting, [I will begin the ritual. It will take many hours, but when it is complete you must be ready... the shields will not stay down for long. Prepare yourself.]  
  
I nodded. I remembered the ritual well enough.  
  
They began to chant, but second later, they stopped, [Wait... someone is coming!] their leader snapped.  
  
I looked up to see Juhani and Jolee rushing towards me, "Wait... you can't go in there alone!" Jolee said, much less out-of-breath than you'd expect from an old man who'd just run the whole way from the beach.  
  
"What are you doing here?" I asked, frowning.  
  
"We have had a... a premonition." Juhani said, panting slightly from the run, "The Force has given us a vision. There is great danger within the Temple. We cannot let you face it alone."  
  
"You might be walking into a trap... maybe Malak himself is waiting inside." Jolee noted, "Even if he isn't, that temple will be crawling with Dark Jedi. You'll need all the help you can get."  
  
I rolled my eyes, "Everyone has their own little superstitions, old man. You may think you need to come with me because of this vision... but this is their planet, and I have to go in alone! I disobeyed their rule last time, and look what happened!"  
  
"Your destiny - maybe the fate of the entire galaxy - could be forever changed inside that Temple." Jolee snapped, "I'm not about to let you face that alone. Not after my premonition. There's a reason I had that vision. So you just tell that guide of yours to do whatever he has to do to get us all inside the Temple."  
  
I folded my arms and glared, "No." I said coldly, "Either I go alone, or we sit here and watch the whole Republic fleet crash in this planet's ocean."  
  
"You don't mean that." Jolee said flatly, "And I've got more patience than you, I assure you."  
  
I narrowed my eyes, "You are a very irritating old coot. You know that, right?"  
  
"I'm proud of it." Jolee said, smirking.  
  
I rolled my eyes and turned to the Elder, [Continue the ritual.]  
  
[No! You must enter the Temple alone! I will not lower the shields!] he protested.  
  
"I don't know what he said, but it sounds like your guide's being stubborn. We don't have time for this." Jolee said.  
  
[Look who's talking about people being stubborn.] I growled in Shyriiwook - considering how long he spent on Kashyyyk, I was sure he knew what I'd said.  
  
Jolee chose to ignore my comment, however, "The Republic fleet is on the way and we're stuck on this planet until we deactivate that disruptor field. You have to convince him to get us inside that Temple!"  
  
I sighed, [I cannot destroy the Star Forge alone. They must come with me into the Temple.] I told the Elder.  
  
[I... I believe you.] he said, [The Elders have said you wish to destroy the Star Forge and end the terrible legacy of our ancestors. If you need help to do this, I will not stand in your way.]  
  
"I hope you're happy, old man." I hissed, "This could do more harm than good."  
  
* * *  
  
The temple was boring. I knew everything in it already. Except for a bunch of Sith-wannabies who didn't give me the opportunity to talk before having no choice but to kill them. Eventually, however, we reached the Temple summit, where the controls for the disruptor field could be found.  
  
She was waiting for me.  
  
How she got there, I don't know, but she was waiting.  
  
Bastila.  
  
"Revan - I knew you'd come for me." she said coldly, "Malak thought you might be afraid to enter the Temple again, but he doesn't know you like I do. Not anymore. Not since you've changed."  
  
"Quickly, Bastila - come with us! We have to escape before Malak arrives!" Juhani said.  
  
Bastila laughed, "Escape? You don't understand. I have sworn allegiance to Lord Malak and the Sith; I am no longer a pawn of the Jedi Council."  
  
"It didn't take long to convert you, did it? I told you this would happen, didn't I?" I said flatly.  
  
"I resisted at first." she said coldly, "I endured the Sith torments with the passionless serenity of a true Jedi, emptying my mind. But after a week of endless tortures I finally saw the truth. Malak forced me to acknowledge my anger and pain. He showed me the liberating power of these emotions. Then he made me see how the Jedi Council has denied me what is mine by right! The Jedi Council gladly used my Battle Meditation in their wars, but they still treated me like a child - like an inferior. They were jealous of my power... of what I could become! They wanted me to bow and call them Master and follow their Code and obey their every order. But all the while they were exploiting my Battle Meditation for their own use!"  
  
"You think anger and hate are worth being proud of? You've got a lot to learn." I said.  
  
She snorted, "A pity the power you once had is so diluted in you. You could have been strong as I am now... stronger, even. But that will never happen, now. With the power of the Star Forge Malak will destroy the Republic and conquer the galaxy. And I will be the apprentice at his side - after I prove my worth by killing you!"  
  
She swung her now-red lightsaber at me, and I blocked her, "Don't do this, Princess." I whispered.  
  
"Don't call me that!" she yelled, swinging the blade at me from another angle. Again I blocked it. I used Force wave to send her flying away from me. She picked herself up and glared at me, "You are stronger than I would have thought possible, after what the Jedi Council did to you. Seems that Malak was wrong - the power of the dark side is not lost to you after all, Revan."  
  
"The source of my power is not the dark side, Bastila." I said flatly.  
  
"You can deny what you are, Revan, but you are only fooling yourself." she said acidly, "I know the truth. I have seen the shadows inside your mind. Remember: I was there when you nearly died in the trap set by the Jedi Council. I used the Force to preserve your life, Revan. We are forever linked by my actions on that bridge!"  
  
"I know the darkness in me, Bastila. Everyone has darkness in them. But you can't let it rule your life." I said, "And we are linked by more than just a bond."  
  
"Do not mistake the power of the Force for love, Revan." she hissed, "It does not exist. Power is what forged our bond, and power is what made us both tools of the Jedi Council!"  
  
I frowned, "What are you saying, Bastila?"  
  
"The Council tried to exploit the bond between us. They hoped I would draw out your memories to lead them to the Star Forge." she explained as if she thought she were talking to a mentally-deficient two-year-old, "We were slaves to their will - like all who follow the Jedi Code! But in our shared visions of the Star Maps I also felt the so called taint within you. I resisted it at first, but now I embrace the power of the dark side - your dark side!"  
  
"I am a slave to no one. Not the Jedi, not the Sith. Not the light and not the dark." I said coldly.  
  
"Once long ago you defied the Jedi Council, freeing yourself from their control." Bastila said, almost pleading, "You claimed your rightful title of Dark Lord of the Sith. Together we can defeat Malak and take back what is yours!"  
  
"How do I know you won't betray me?" I asked flatly.  
  
She smirked, "It is your power that will keep me as your loyal apprentice, Revan. I need deny my passions no longer. I would stand by your side gladly, as your lover and apprentice! I swore allegiance to Malak only because I thought you had lost the power you had once wielded. But this... this would be much better. I would be utterly yours, master! Together we would destroy Malak and you would reclaim the mantle of Dark Lord!"  
  
"No! Do not walk down this path... it can only lead to destruction! I know of what I speak!" Juhani snapped.  
  
"Shut up, Juhani!" Bastila snapped right back, "You know nothing of the dark side's true potential! When you felt its touch you fled to a cave and cowered in terror!"  
  
Juhani glared at Bastila, then turned to speak to me, "I have no wish to fight you and Bastila, but if you choose to walk down this path you know I must stand against you... even at the cost of my life."  
  
I hesitated for the longest time - Bastila's offer was so tempting. But... "Bastila, don't make me choose a side. Damn it, I don't like either of them!"  
  
Jolee sniggered, "That's the way to go, kid." he said.  
  
Bastila glared. I sighed, "Princess, if you feel anything for me, you'll turn away from the dark side. I'm not asking you to serve the light again, simply not to fall to your hatred." then I added in a whisper, "Love is so much stronger."  
  
"I..." then she shook her head, "I don't. The only Revan I could respect is one who would break free of the Council's slavery. One who would grasp the power that lies before him... not the weak fool I see." she turned and ran away to a ship that was waiting for her.  
  
I rolled my eyes, "If I have to do to you what you did to me, on the bridge of my own bloody flagship, to get you back, I will!" I yelled at her retreating back. She didn't even look back.  
  
I sighed, and glared at the departing ship. I would get her back if it cost me my life. I slowly walked over to the computer console and deactivated the energy shield and disruptor field.  
  
I didn't speak, the whole way back to the ship. I could sense the worried looks Juhani and Jolee were giving me, but I didn't care anymore. I made the right choice and look where it got me. I lost her. It shouldn't have happened like this.  
  
Before I knew it, "You're back! But where's Bastila? Is she alive? What happened inside that Temple?" Carth shouted - he and the rest of the crew were waiting for us outside the Hawk.  
  
"How did you know she was there?" I asked, with no emotion in my voice.  
  
"Jolee told me he had a vision - she was in it." he replied.  
  
"That's right." Jolee said to me, "She was the danger in the vision I mentioned to you."  
  
"Hold on a second! What about Bastila? What happened?" Carth persisted.  
  
"Bastila has fallen to the dark side. She fled to the Star Forge." I said, just as emotionlessly.  
  
"The dark side? Bastila? No! How could that happen?" Carth asked, horrified.  
  
"She was always in danger of being seduced by the dark side, Carth." Jolee explained, "Bastila was strong, but she was always impatient and headstrong. Malak preyed upon her weaknesses."  
  
"We have to get her back." I said flatly. "Let's just go already." I stalked onto the Hawk before anyone else could speak.  
  
* * *  
  
As we left the planet, Carth seemed to know better than to try talking to me while I sulked. Well, until... "The Republic Fleet must have got the message I sent as we were crashing onto that planet. I'm picking up a transmission from them now."  
  
We both turned to face the holo-transmission, "This is Admiral Forn Dodonna to the Ebon Hawk, do you read us?" a woman in military uniform, with a severe grey haircut, said. Her voice matched her hair perfectly.  
  
"Admiral Dodonna, this is Carth Onasi. We are receiving your transmission." Carth responded, standing to attention in front of the holo-projector. She would see his image, but she wouldn't see me sulking on the co-pilot's chair in the background.  
  
"Carth, I'm glad to see you're still alive." the admiral said, "We've begun our assault on the Star Forge, but we're taking heavy losses. How did the Sith ever manage to build something of this scope!"  
  
"The Star Forge wasn't constructed by the Sith, Admiral." Carth said flatly, "We don't have time for me to fully explain it, but that space station is far older than you can imagine."  
  
The admiral frowned, "Maybe we should pull the fleet back and retreat. I don't know if we have the firepower to go up against this alien technology."  
  
"You can't do that, Admiral." Carth said desperately - he had dropped his military posture and let the fear show on his face - that in itself should tell anyone who knew him at all just how bad the situation was, "The Star Forge is a factory of immense power. It's been churning out the capital ships, snub fighters and assault droids that have powered the Sith war effort. You have to destroy the Star Forge now or you'll be fighting an unending wave of reinforcements."  
  
The admiral sighed, "Then I guess we have no choice. But it isn't going to be easy. I can't even get our capital ships into position to start bombarding the Star Forge. The Sith fleet is too well organized. It's like they can guess our every move and counter our every strategy."  
  
"Bastila." I said flatly.  
  
"What was that?" Dodonna asked, clearly not seeing me but the transmission had picked up my voice.  
  
Carth sighed, "It's because of Bastila, Admiral. She turned to the dark side and became Malak's apprentice. We suspect she's somewhere on that space station right now, using her Battle Meditation against you and your fleet."  
  
Dodonna suddenly stepped to one side, allowing the short form of Master Vandar to step into our view beside her, "This is Master Vandar. A number of Jedi Knights have joined our fleet under his command." she explained.  
  
I quickly stepped forward and shoved Carth to one side so we would both be visible, "It's good to see you're all right, Master Vandar." I noted, before dropping the pleasantries, "When this is over, I want to talk to you." I smiled too innocently, and he clearly could tell what I meant.  
  
"So, now you know?" he asked.  
  
"Yes." I said flatly.  
  
"It will be discussed after the battle." Vandar said.  
  
"I'll make sure you survive to explain yourself." I said emotionlessly, before returning to the co-pilot's seat.  
  
Vandar turned his attention back to Carth, seemingly unruffled by my demand, "If Bastila is using her power to augment the Sith then Malak's fleet is invincible. Our only hope is to somehow stop Bastila from using her Battle Meditation."  
  
"I've got dibs on that job." I said flatly. They all heard me, and they all ignored me.  
  
"How can we do that if she's on the space station?" Carth asked.  
  
"I will send a squadron of Jedi Knights to the Star Forge to find Bastila." Vandar explained, "Their small ships will be able to fly through the Sith blockade and dock on the space station. If they can find Bastila, they may be able to distract her attention from the battle overhead."  
  
"The Hawk's going in with them." I said, more loudly.  
  
Dodonna glared over Carth's shoulder in my general direction, "I hate to ask you this after all you've done, Carth, but the Jedi may need all the help they can get..."  
  
"Don't worry, Admiral." Carth said, smiling slightly, "The Ebon Hawk and her crew are going to see this through to the end!"  
  
"And may the Force be with you." Vandar added.  
  
* * *  
  
The Hawk made it through the Sith blockades, although half the Jedi ships that accompanied us got shot down.  
  
"Mission. Canderous. You're with me. Carth, be ready to fly at a second's notice." reluctantly, Carth nodded and returned to the cockpit. "Jolee, have the medbay prepped to hold a hostile patient. I'm likely to bring back an unconscious and pissed off Jedi Princess."  
  
Jolee smiled, "You got it."  
  
"What about me?" Juhani asked.  
  
"Try not to pay too much attention to any voices you hear in your head. That goes for you too, old man." I said, perfectly seriously.  
  
Jolee snorted, "And here I thought the suggestion to kill you all and steal the ship was such a good idea." he said sarcastically.  
  
Juhani blinked, "Very well." she said, frowning. Every Sith who has ever set foot on the Star Forge has told stories of hearing it speak to them. It's not just me, I assure you.  
  
"Why're you taking Little Blue instead of HK-47?" Canderous asked.  
  
"Because I want a conscience accompanying me. Besides, she handles a sniper rifle well enough." I said flatly.  
  
Canderous shrugged and picked up his favourite two vibroblades, "Make sure you aim for the back of their heads, kid." he said, smirking at her glare, "Cause Jedi can deflect blaster-bolts if they see them coming."  
  
I carefully and deliberately removed my coat and left it in the common area. "Nobody touches the coat." I warned. Then I led Mission and Canderous off the ship. We made relatively good time through the Star Forge, and we left a trail of ruined assault droids littering the first level, in our wake.  
  
The second level was swarming with Sith troopers and dark Jedi. Mission eliminated most of the non-Jedi enemies right away. Canderous dismembered and disembowelled the rest. I dispatched the dark Jedi with relative ease.  
  
"You'd think." Mission noted as I used the Force to heal a blaster wound on her shoulder, "With only one dark Jedi per year being let into Korriban academy, there'd not be so many of them here."  
  
"You'd think. But Korriban wasn't the only place to train Sith." I noted, "There. Good as new - you might want to get new armour, though - that one's ruined."  
  
Some time later, we eventually reached the main corridor, and a large number of blaster turrets. "The blaster control room's this way!" I shouted at Canderous who seemed to think the most heavily guarded way was the way to go. He turned and followed me to the door I knew led to the control room.  
  
After killing a few more dark Jedi, I set Mission to work slicing the system. She deactivated the blasters and got access to the Forge Systems for me.  
  
"Cool. Here's a present for you, Mission." I said as I typed in the command codes for light battle armour - it was the same design as the armour Bandon had worn, except it was cut to fit Mission's much smaller form.  
  
She vanished behind a computer bank to change, "Thanks." she said, reappearing.  
  
"Looks good." I noted, "And this doesn't actually make any armour better than what you're wearing already, Canderous. So..." I typed in a few more codes, "Burn my robes will they. Well I'll show them." I muttered as the container glowed. I collected the black robes from it.  
  
I threw them on over my clothes, and pulled the hood up. I know my eyes glowed with the dark side for a moment, but I got over it, "Uh... Revan?" Mission asked warily, "You sure those robes are a good idea? I'm Force-blind and even I can tell they're bad news."  
  
I smirked, "This station makes two types of specialised robes. The light side version not only makes the station sick at the idea of making them, but it also makes me sick at the idea of wearing them - they look like a sissy-girl's dress."  
  
Canderous snorted, "Would match your hair, then."  
  
"Hey. Don't insult my hair." I snapped, "You'd be amazed the amount of peer-pressure I had to fight off - and by fight, I mean literally - to be a Sith Lord without shaving my head."  
  
Mission giggled. Canderous scowled.  
  
"Come on. The blaster turrets are deactivated, let's get going."  
  
* * *  
  
We eventually carved our way through the hordes of Sith, to the doorway to the main command deck. Mission rubbed her arms and glanced nervously over her shoulder, "Is it just me or does it feel... creepy, here? I mean more than the rest of the station. Like... like something bad's in there waiting for us and we're going to lose."  
  
"I'm not usually the pessimistic type, but it's not just you, kid." Canderous noted, "I've never believed a battle was unwinnable, but I'm getting that feeling now."  
  
"Ignore that feeling." I said flatly, "Bastila's on the other side of this door - I can sense her. She's using her battle meditation. If you realise the trick, and are strong-willed enough, it's like fighting a Force persuasion, you'll not fall prey to it."  
  
Canderous nodded determinedly. Mission adjusted her grip on her sniper rifle, and tilted her head back, also determinedly.  
  
I entered the access code on the door, and stepped through. The door slammed shut before Canderous or Mission could follow. Damn.  
  
"Revan - I knew you'd come for me." Bastila said coldly, standing up and breaking her meditation. She slowly walked towards me, igniting her red lightsaber.  
  
"I'll never give up on you, Bastila. I know you can still be saved." I said flatly.  
  
She snorted, "You are wasting your time. I have seen the Jedi for what they are: weak and afraid. The Sith are the true Masters of the Force. You have forgotten that lesson, Revan. Now you must pay the price. Here on the Star Forge the power of the dark side is at its strongest. This time you will not defeat me!"  
  
She twirled her lightsaber - quite a spectacular display, really. "Careful - you could lose your jaw that way." I joked, smirking. She laughed coldly and lunged at me. I blocked her with my own lightsaber. "And I wouldn't want that. You're such a good kisser." I added. She snarled and spun to try to strike me again. Yet again, I blocked her.  
  
I pushed her away with Force wave. She used Force lightening on me. I stayed standing, and repaid her in kind - a low voltage, because I didn't want to kill her.  
  
She gasped, and staggered backwards, "You are growing weary, I can sense it! Your strength falters, the light side is failing you while the power of the Star Forge re-energizes me! Soon this will all be over!" she spoke the truth that the Star Forge was re-energizing her - I could see it clearly enough. Which meant I shouldn't fear to hurt her in the fight - the Star Forge would heal anything short of a fatal wound.  
  
"You've been consumed by the dark side, Princess. Can't you see it's destroying you?" I asked.  
  
"The dark side has made me stronger than I ever was before!" she shouted, "I have a greater command of the Force than all but the most powerful Jedi Masters. As Malak teaches me the greatest secrets of the Sith, I will unlock more of my potential. Eventually there will be no limit to what I can accomplish with the Force!"  
  
"You will accomplish death and destruction with the dark side alone, nothing else." I said flatly.  
  
She glared some more, "Jedi propaganda. The dark side is only a tool, and Malak will train me in its use. Eventually I will surpass my Master and challenge him. If I am worthy he will die by my hand."  
  
I rolled my eyes, "You're dooming yourself to an endless cycle of death and betrayal." I said coldly.  
  
"No, Revan, it is you who are doomed!" she snapped, and she held up her hand.  
  
I felt weaker - she was draining my energy. I ran at her, and tried to remove her right arm with my lightsaber. She blocked me. After a vicious fight, I succeeded in carving a deep gash across her stomach. She clutched her wound and backed away from me.   
  
"No, this is not possible!" she gasped, "You have rejected the dark side, you are a weak and pathetic servant of the light! How can you still stand against me? Why can't I defeat you?"  
  
"I am stronger than you could ever be, Princess." I said flatly, "And the darkness has its place in me, it simply doesn't control me."  
  
"Yes, I see you speak the truth." she said, nodding, "I am no match for you. Please, for the sake of what we once shared, do not make me suffer. End my life quickly. There is no other way."  
  
I frowned, "No." I said flatly.  
  
"Wh-what?" she asked, looking up at me - I saw fear cross her face, and I was sure that for a moment she was afraid I might make her die a slow and painful death.  
  
"I don't want to kill you." I said gently.  
  
"What other choice do you have?" she asked, her tone sounded pitiful, "I have fallen to the dark side, I am the apprentice to the Dark Lord himself. You cannot let me live."  
  
"Everyone deserves a second chance." I noted.  
  
"Look what happened the last time you gave Malak's apprentice a chance!" she snapped, "And this time, I know where your heart is!"  
  
"In your hands." I said quietly.  
  
"Wh-what?" she asked again, stunned.  
  
"I love you, Bastila. I couldn't hurt you, even if I wanted to." I said gently.  
  
"You... love me?" she asked, stunned. Then she made a nervous half-laughing sound, "I... there was a time I yearned for and yet dreaded to hear those words. I loved you, too, but I could never... face who you were. Malak knew how I felt. Any part of the light that was within me would be extinguished when I killed you." she sighed, "But what good is love? It cannot save me from the sea of blackness I am drowning in. I have betrayed everything I ever believed in! How can I atone for that?"  
  
"You could help us defeat Malak." I said quietly.  
  
"But how would you be able to trust me?" she asked weakly, "How do you know I wouldn't turn on you when you faced Darth Malak? How do you know the dark side wouldn't make me betray you again?"  
  
"I trust you enough to leave myself open to your attack, Bastila." I said, clipping my lightsaber to my belt, and holding my hands out to show I was unarmed.  
  
"You play a dangerous game." she said, a faint smile on her face, "Are you certain you wish to take this risk? I could end your life and gain Malak's favour with a single stroke of my lightsaber."  
  
"But you won't." I said calmly, also smiling. I could see it in her eyes.  
  
"You are brave... and some would say foolish." she said. Then she sighed and deactivated her lightsaber, "But you are also right. The dark side has not wholly consumed me. I cannot raise my blade against you. I should stay here, though. If we face Malak I am afraid his dark presence will overwhelm me. It would not be wise to expose myself to such temptation."  
  
"You could use your Battle Meditation to aid the Republic fleet." I smirked, "In all honesty, they need it."  
  
She smiled, "Yes, that would be for the best." she said, nodding, "You don't need me to defeat Malak, anyway. Now I understand that a true Jedi is a match for any Sith. Even the Dark Lord himself. You will go on to defeat Malak, of this I have little doubt. You will have gone from being the Sith Lord, himself, to the saviour of our galaxy." she hesitated, but I sensed there was something more she wanted to say. After a few seconds, she said it, "And... and you said you loved me. This may not be the best time to say it, but... I love you, too. With all my heart."  
  
"You aren't afraid to love anymore?" I asked, smirking.  
  
"After this? No, nothing could make me feel safer than to be loved by you." she said.  
  
I took a step towards her, and pried her hand away from the wound on her stomach - I kissed her lips lightly, and placed my own hand over the wound, using the Force to heal her. "I will always love you, Princess." I whispered.  
  
"Good luck, my love... and may the Force be with you." she replied.  
  
I turned and walked through the doors that led to the observation deck - I knew Malak had been watching me from there, and I also knew he was going to get his ass kicked.  
  
* * *  
  
Malak was waiting for me on the observation deck, with his back to me. I could so easily have thrown my lightsaber at him from here and struck his heart - end it so quickly - but I wasn't a coward, and while backstabbing is efficient, it's also very cowardly.  
  
"Well done, Revan." he said, turning to face me as I approached, "I was certain the defences of the Star Forge would destroy you, but I see there is more of your old self in you than I expected. You are stronger than I thought; stronger than you ever were during your reign as the Dark Lord. I did not think that was possible."  
  
"I was always stronger than you, Malak. That was why I was the Master." I said, smirking.  
  
"Once you were stronger than me, Revan." Malak said, nodding, "But as your apprentice I surpassed you. The Master must always be stronger than the apprentice... that was why I betrayed you."  
  
"You betrayed me from afar. You were afraid to face me, Malak." I snapped.  
  
"No!" he snapped right back, "I was prepared to face you, Revan. But fate presented me with a better option. I saw my opportunity and seized it. The trap set by the Jedi only hastened my decision. If they had not attacked I would have challenged you for mastery of the Sith soon enough."  
  
"Yeah... right." I taunted sarcastically.  
  
He glared, "I am tempted to try and capture you alive, Revan. Then I could break your will and bind you to me as my apprentice, as I did Bastila. You would be a far greater asset to me than even Bastila and her Battle Meditation, if I could control you. But is it worth the risk?"  
  
I snorted, "Try that one, and lose the other jaw." I said flatly.  
  
He glared, "Perhaps you are too powerful to be my apprentice." he said, shrugging slightly, "I betrayed you when I realized my own strength was greater than yours; in time you might try to do the same to me."  
  
"No duh." I said, smirking, "It's not too late for you to turn away from the dark side... like I did." I noted. I considered it more a taunt or a joke than a serious attempt at turning him. I doubted it was possible, really.  
  
"Foolish words." he snorted, "The darkness and the light wage a constant war within you. Saviour, conqueror, hero, villain. You are all things Revan... and yet you are nothing. In the end you belong to neither the light nor the darkness. You will forever stand alone."  
  
"You are wrong." I said calmly. I quite deliberately let my inner darkness show in my eyes, and ignited my green lightsaber - the one in the hilt of which I had placed what I had discovered to be the fabled Solari crystal. "I am at peace, Malak. Not from the light. From balance. You cannot defeat me."  
  
"We shall see." he growled, drawing his own lightsaber, and using the Force to leap at me. I blocked his attack, and a real battle ensued.  
  
It could have lasted half a minute... it could have been an hour. I was drawing on my passion to give me strength, but remained detached from the fight itself, using the Force - and I'm sure Bastila was helping me, I could feel it - to predict his feints and block his attacks.  
  
Eventually, I managed to trip him. He stumbled and my lightsaber grazed his side. He used the Force to throw me back, and rushed away. I followed. "You continue to amaze me, Revan." he said, before I could resume the fight. I paused to see what he had to say for himself, "If only you had been the one to uncover the true power of the Star Forge you might have become truly invincible. But you were a fool. All you saw was an enormous factory, all you ever imagined was an infinite fleet rolling forth to crush the Republic. You were blind, Revan - blind and stupid!"  
  
"Actually, I did know, I just didn't use it. I would have eventually, though." I said flatly.  
  
He laughed, "Such a blatant lie. An excuse to hide your foolishness." he said coldly.  
  
"Believe what you want." I said calmly, "Tell me something I don't know about the Star Forge, then."  
  
He smirked, "The Star Forge is more than just a space station. In some ways, it is like a living creature."  
  
"I knew that already." I said flatly, "And if you think you're the only one who hears it in your mind, you haven't talked to your subordinates in a long time."  
  
He glared, now, "It hungers. And it can feed on the dark side that is within all of us! Look around you, Revan. See the bodies? You should recognize them from the Academy. These are Jedi who fell when I attacked Dantooine. For all intents and purposes dead, except for one difference: I have not let them become one with the Force. Instead I have brought them here. The Star Forge corrupts what remains of their power and transfers the dark taint to me!" I watched as he used the Force to drain the remaining life-energy from one of the Jedi - it healed the wound on his side.  
  
I curled my lip in disgust, "Converting already dead Jedi to your side, just for your own personal gain? That's delightful." I said, my voice dripping with sarcasm.  
  
"You cannot beat me, Revan. Not here on the Star Forge. Not when I can draw upon the power of all these Jedi! And once you are beaten I will do the same to you. You will be trapped in a terrible existence between life and death, your power feeding me as I conquer the galaxy!" he said, as if he thought he'd already won.  
  
"Bite me." I said flatly, keeping a straight face.  
  
He lunged at me. I blocked his attack and glanced up briefly - the ceiling was lost in the distance, so I couldn't do my favourite trick. I used the Force to push him away, and did the next-best thing to my favourite trick. I levitated off the ground, out of Malak's reach.  
  
He cast Force lightening at me, but I dodged it, somersaulting in midair, "What's the matter, Malak? Can't fly?" I jeered.  
  
"Get down here and fight like a man, you coward!" he yelled.  
  
"Look who's talking." I taunted, "I'm no coward... if you can't fly that's your problem, not mine." I said, smirking. I threw my lightsaber at one of the captive Jedi, and directed it with the Force to hit every one of the containment tubes in turn - they were released from their prisons, and I sensed them become one with the Force.  
  
"You cheating bastard!" Malak yelled at me as I caught my lightsaber again.  
  
I laughed and dived at him. He leapt out of my way, and I landed on my feet, turned and kicked him in the stomach. "You want a fair fight - you've got one... I only cheated to eliminate your cheat-tactic." I said brightly.  
  
"You're still a bastard." Malak snarled, lunging at me.  
  
"I know exactly who my parents are, thank you very much." I said flatly, blocking his attack... again, we duelled for an indeterminable length of time - I was too focused on the battle itself to know how long it lasted. I blocked his every attack, and he blocked mine. Eventually, he got sick of the evenly matched duel, and used Force lightening on me.  
  
I was caught off guard by it, and he grazed my right shoulder with his lightsaber - I dropped my own lightsaber and it rolled out of reach. He raised his blade to deal a final blow.  
  
I kicked his knee, and he staggered backwards - right in the middle of his back-swing, even if he'd managed to swing at me he'd have missed. I used the Force to leap away from him, up onto a higher platform, and summoned my weapon back to me, assuming a defensive stance.  
  
It took him some time to race up the ramp to me, and I used that time to heal my wound - it still burned, but it wasn't so bad now. I used Force wave to send him flying, and as he was picking himself up from that, I slashed him across the chest with my lightsaber.  
  
He fell to his knees and dropped his lightsaber. "Im... impossible." he said, coughing. I idly wondered just how he managed to cough without a mouth but decided it was better not to think about that too much, lest I make myself sick. "I... I cannot be beaten. I am the Dark Lord of the Sith."  
  
"The dark side alone will always be weaker." I said, kneeling next to him, my lightsaber deactivated but still in my hand, in case he struck out at me with his dying breath.  
  
"Still... still spouting the wisdom the Jedi, I see." he coughed, "Maybe there is more truth in their code than I ever believed."  
  
I smiled weakly, "There is. There's also more truth in the Sith code than the Jedi like to think."  
  
"I... I cannot help but wonder, Revan. What would have happened had our positions been reversed? What if fate had decreed I would be captured by the Jedi? Could I have returned to the light, as you did?" he coughed again, and I could sense his life fading - if he wasn't healed soon he would die, "If you had not led me down the dark path in the first place, what destiny would I have found?"  
  
"I am sorry I started you on this path. It's not too late to turn back." I said quietly.  
  
"Isn't it?" he asked, coughing again, "You are... a fool, Revan." I could see in his eyes that he would be smiling if he could, "I am dying, and you... you try to talk me back to the light?"  
  
"Well, away from being Sith Lord, anyway." I said, smirking slightly.  
  
He laughed, which resulted in more coughing. His eyelids flickered, and I could sense he was close to death. I couldn't let it end this way - I hadn't finished. I placed my hand over the wound on his chest, and used the Force to heal him. The wound was severe, and the darkness in him was so strong it blocked the healing powers, but I kept him alive. Barely.  
  
"What do you say, Malak?" I asked quietly.  
  
He coughed again, and looked into my eyes, "Yes." he passed out, but was still alive because of my healing power. I closed my eyes - it was taking all my energy to keep him alive. The Star Forge shook - the Republic had reached us. *Bastila!* I called out with my mind, hoping she could hear.  
  
*Revan?* her surprised voice sounded in my head.  
  
*Get in here. I need help. We don't have much time!*  
  
*I... I can't. I can't face him.* she whimpered in my mind.  
  
*You don't have to. I've defeated him.*  
  
Minutes later, she appeared in the doorway.  
  
"Help me get him back to the Hawk." I said, looking up at her.  
  
"Wh-what?!" she asked, horrified.  
  
"It's taking all my strength to keep him alive. Help me carry him back to the Hawk." I said desperately.  
  
She gnawed her lower lip apprehensively for a moment, and it took the Star Forge shuddering from another serious hit to snap her out of her indecision. She hurried over to me and with some apparent difficulty, levitated Malak's body. I stood as he rose into the air, and didn't stop my healing, even though it was exhausting. We took the elevator back down to the Hawk.  
  
"What the-?" Mission asked, stunned, when she saw Malak's unconscious body - she and Canderous had been waiting outside the Hawk for me to get back.  
  
Canderous raised an eyebrow, but seeing the exhausted looks on our faces, he took some of Malak's weight, which allowed Bastila at least to stop draining her energy for him. Canderous and I carried Malak onto the Hawk, closely followed by Mission and Bastila. Mission bolted to the cockpit to tell Carth we were ready to take off. Bastila collapsed, exhausted, on a seat in the common area. Canderous and I dumped Malak unceremoniously on the bed in the medbay.  
  
"That doesn't look like a Jedi Princess to me." Jolee noted. But he still set to work injecting a shot of kolto into Malak's arm and examining his wounds, not bothered by the fact the Hawk lurched violently as we flew away from the Star Forge.  
  
I sensed Malak's condition stabilise, and smiled weakly, "Keep him sedated for... for now." I said, just as weakly.  
  
Then I passed out from exhaustion.  
  
* * * 


	9. There Is The Force

Disclaimer: I own none of it. Except Damien - he's mine. This fanfic was constructed from my memory of playing the XBox version of the game, and the dialog.tlk file from the PC version. It may have some mistakes... probably got continuity errors too... but add the fact the character's not acting like he should anyway, and it doesn't really matter, does it? And the song quote in the A/N is from Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Once More With Feeling (the musical episode).  
  
Author's note: Loose ends need tying up. It's the one thing I didn't like about the ending for the game - it left me with too many questions. Especially the light side ending - what, they're just going to accept the Dark Lord of the Sith back like that? No hard feelings *laughs*. For the record, this is the last chapter of this fanfic.   
  
Shadow39: It is kinda obvious you like it, yeah ^_^ here's more.  
  
Starlight the Wanderer: Yes, I'm well aware of the articles about the sequel. I have seen, and even contributed to, the discussion threads about it. Assuming it is released, and is not an elaborate hoax, whether or not I write a sequel fic does depend on how much I like the sequel game itself. So I'm still debating that issue, and at this rate shall continue to debate it until February ^_^  
  
NathanPostmark: Thank you *blushes* As for the sequel, it depends entirely on the KotOR sequel game.  
  
Master o Randomness: I hope I made Malak believable. I did have trouble with his personality in this chapter. I am surprised you didn't see it coming, though. Revan tried to turn every other Sith he met away from the dark side, and he literally TOLD Carth he wanted to turn Malak back as well, on Dantooine, if you remember that conversation.  
  
Ta'al: I am surprised you didn't see it coming, really. I was worried the not-killing-Malak plotline would be too obvious and cliché, and no one would like it. As for that quote... I was caffeinated, I tend to write strange things when I'm caffeinated (including the part about teaching Bandon to use the dark side being worse than giving a caffeinated two-year-old a fully charged blaster ^_^; and this review-response).  
  
Fan: I wasn't going to end it there, don't worry.  
  
chris-warren876: Glad you liked.  
  
Anonymous-cat: I've seen another fic where Malak was allowed to live... though the one I saw never did go very far with the concept. Nor will I, to be honest. May write him into my sequel... if I write a sequel (which would be based on the sequel game, if/when it's released... and if I like it enough to write about it).  
  
Ozziegrl: Well... Revan is a firm believer in second chances. So Malak shall live. For now, anyway. I do have another interesting plot twist for him in this chapter, though ^_^  
  
arrow maker: Thank you. As far as I've seen, you may be right... but I've certainly not read every KotOR fanfic in existence... yet.  
  
Naron: Thanks ^_^ I love evoking a vehement response like that, it gives me a sense of accomplishment.  
  
Majin Trunks: I don't get why no one saw Malak being saved a mile away, I mean from Korriban onwards I'd have thought it was too obvious (yes, I planned it from the beginning). In the game, it is possible to get Malak to wish he had been given the opportunity Revan had been given to turn back to the light, but you can't save him in the game... you cannot turn him to the light, really, either... it's as much of a victory as you can have to get him to wonder what might have been. If you try to save him, then tell Bastila you tried but failed, she says she really hadn't expected anyone to even try at all. I heard the sequel's due out around February... I'll probably write my version of it, but don't hold your breath.  
  
The Holy Beergut: Yes, this is the last chapter. I have read about the dancing Twi'lek cheat - you press the four trigger buttons, I think - but I don't have a second controller, so... *shrugs*  
  
g3forc3: Thanks.  
  
Nightmare and Flip: Hey, I'm not the weakling... and better not let Revan hear ya saying that. Mercy is no weakness, it's turning your back on the enemy after you show them mercy that's stupid. As Revan said to Jorak on Korriban, and then was careless enough to demonstrate on Kashyyyk. But sparing his old friend's life is not a weak thing to do.  
  
Xan: ^_^ glad you're enjoying it. And I do like Jolee's character, he's a lot like an old-fart version of me/Damien, which makes him easier to write. The hair thing may or may not have been a joke on Revan's part... even I shall never know. For sequels, you must wait for the game's sequel... and for me to have time to play it and write my version... I'd guess by March, if we're lucky, considering I've heard the sequel game is due in February.  
  
Red Mage Neko: Glad you're enjoying it.  
  
Phlegam: They may not have been easy to beat... gods know how many times I had to restart my game on level 2 of the Star Forge, with my poor pathetic Scoundrel/Consular (heck, even when I played Soldier/Guardian, those guys were tough)... but they are also boring, plot-wise: kill, maim, blast meatbags, kill, maim, blast meatbags, repeat ad nauseam... really not good material story-wise.  
  
2 lazy 2 log in: Thanks. Glad you like it.  
  
Revan_Pearson: I wouldn't have known if you'd not said. And I saw your message about my fic on the discussion forum - thanks ^_^ I'm glad you're enjoying it.  
  
F-15 Eaglestrike: I do know what happens, and I actually love the Genoharadan quests. I even wrote out the meeting with Huulas, but I deleted it and rewrote the conversation about the datapad, because the Genoharadan quests would not be easy to incorporate into the format I've written this in: visiting each planet once, getting what they came for, and moving on.  
  
*The Author bursts spontaneously into song* "The curtains close on a kiss god knows we can tell the end is near. Where do we go from here?"  
  
* * *  
  
Chapter 9 - There Is The Force  
  
I woke on a soft bed, with crisp sheets over me. When I opened my eyes, I saw a white ceiling - glaringly white. "He's awake!" Bastila's voice said, drawing my attention to the fact she was holding my hand.  
  
As I looked around, I saw she was sitting to my right. HK-47 was stationed at the end of the bed, holding its assault rifle and clearly just waiting for an excuse to blast a meatbag. Mission was sitting on my other side, and Carth was standing at the door.  
  
"Where am I?" I asked, sitting up, "I feel like I've slept for a week."  
  
"Two, actually." Bastila said, smiling, "We were worried you wouldn't wake up." she squeezed my hand. I smiled at her, but the smile faded when I realised what I was wearing.  
  
"Well, I'm awake now... but who was insane enough to think I'd approve of being put in a hospital gown?" I asked.  
  
Mission giggled, "Blame Jolee. And thank him, too - if he hadn't had the bright idea to hide those creepy robes of yours, the Jedi Council'd have gotten their paranoid paws on them."  
  
I rolled my eyes, "I guess I shouldn't complain, then. Where are said robes, anyway?"  
  
"In a hidden compartment I found in the girls' sleeping quarters on the Hawk." she said brightly, "Between Canderous convincing HK you really are quite attached to the robes, and Zaalbar and me camping out on the Hawk, the Masters have been rightly afraid to go in there. Not that they know the robes are even there at all."  
  
I smirked, "It's good to know you guys stick by me even when I'm unconscious and assumed evil." I noted.  
  
"Who said anything about assumed evil?" Mission asked, pouting.  
  
"Well, those robes for one. And the way Carth's watching me - which admiral wants me arrested, Carth?" I asked.  
  
He blinked, "How'd you know?" then he shook his head, "Don't answer that - it's Fleet Admiral Tal'eri. Dodonna has me watching you, just to shut Tal'eri up. Officially, you're under house arrest, only allowed to travel accompanied by a Republic officer - me - and only to the Jedi Enclave."  
  
"Hmm. Hey, what planet are we on?" I asked, mentally kicking myself for not asking sooner.  
  
"Coruscant." Carth said flatly.  
  
I nodded, "What about Malak?" I asked warily.  
  
"He's recovering. He should be awake in a few days." Bastila said, "The Masters have healed his injuries." she smirked slightly, "All of them."  
  
"All?" I asked innocently, clearly asking about the lack-of-jaw.  
  
"Well... it took some effort, I am told. The dark side inhibits the healing powers of the Force." she explained, "But yes. They did eventually heal even his jaw."  
  
"I told him Force heal would fix it, but would he listen - no." I said, sniggering.  
  
Bastila rolled her eyes, "You, Revan, are incorrigible. Must you make jokes all the time?"  
  
"Who's joking?" I asked innocently.  
  
She shook her head, half-laughing, then kissed me suddenly.  
  
"Sheesh, get a room!" Mission snapped, averting her eyes.  
  
I gently pushed Bastila away, "Kid's got a point. And I do want to speak to the Jedi Council. They have a lot of explaining to do."  
  
"So have you." Bastila said flatly.  
  
* * *  
  
I left the hospital building I had woken in - the best on Coruscant - on one of the upper city walkways. It was a short distance to the Jedi enclave. Carth and HK-47 walked with me. Bastila said she would catch up with me later. And Mission - who had got to the hospital in the Hawk's swoopbike - cheerfully took said swoopbike back to the Hawk to "...tell Big Z and Cantankerous that you're awake."  
  
"The Republic wanted to have an award ceremony for us for saving the galaxy... but you were unconscious, so they postponed it." Carth explained as we walked. I nodded slightly. "Then the Jedi Masters told the Fleet Admiral who you are. Dodonna already knew and understood... but Tal'eri wasn't so open-minded. He was set to have you executed before you woke up, but I think Jedi Master Vrook is pretty good at Force persuasion, from what I saw."  
  
I laughed out loud, "Vrook stood up for me?" I asked incredulously.  
  
"Yeah. Surprised me too." Carth said, smirking, "Vrook just told him 'Revan has atoned for his crimes. He does not deserve execution' - Tal'eri repeated it word-for-word in that monotone Czerka seems to use a lot around you."  
  
I laughed again, "I thought you hadn't noticed my problem with Czerka?"  
  
"I think the Gizka - in their short stay on the Hawk - noticed your problem with Czerka." Carth said flatly, "And I don't blame you for it."  
  
"Since when did you develop a sense of humour, Carth?" I asked.  
  
"Since Dustil showed up on this planet last week." Carth said, smirking, "I think this sort of humour originates from the dark side, you know."  
  
"I wouldn't be surprised." I said flatly, "You seem... happier."  
  
"I've got some of my life back. My son - I have a second chance with him. I have every right to be happy." Carth said, proudly.  
  
"Damn right." I agreed, nodding.  
  
"Language, Padawan." Vrook's voice said - I hadn't realised we'd reached the Jedi enclave so quickly. And I certainly hadn't expected to be greeted personally by one of the Masters.  
  
I decided repeating my outburst in Mandalorian or Twi'leki would be inappropriate in this situation. So instead, I bowed to Vrook, "I apologise, Master Vrook." I said deferentially, "I hadn't expected to see you out here."  
  
"I suppose you did not." Vrook said calmly, "The Council wishes to speak with you, immediately, regarding your actions. I thought it best to meet you personally, and avoid any time wasted in formalities and paperwork."  
  
"Thank you, Master." I said, bowing again. Carth abandoned me to the mercy of the Jedi, dragging HK-47 with him, telling the droid to go guard the Hawk for me, or something.  
  
I had barely set foot in the Council chamber when a panicked Padawan rushed into the room, "Masters!" he said, out-of-breath, "Masters, the prisoner is awake!"  
  
I rolled my eyes slightly. Figures. Two of the Jedi Masters quickly left the room, in the direction the Padawan had come from. Vrook told me to go with them as he made to follow the other two.  
  
* * *  
  
The 'prisoner' was held in a lower level room of the Jedi building, where the natural light only filtered in at midday. He was lying on a table, and I could sense the Force restraints that a small group of Jedi Knights seemed to be here purely to maintain. I stayed back, in the doorway, watching warily.  
  
Malak looked... totally different. If I hadn't remembered what he had looked like before our fall to the dark side, I might not have recognised him. The tattoos were still there, and his skin was still pale - not as pale as it had been on the Star Forge, but still pale. His eyes, which were darting around the room warily, were a dark shade of amber - his natural eye-colour is dark brown - this was a definite improvement from Sith-yellow. Of course, the most notable change was - as Bastila had said - that his jaw was intact again.  
  
Malak completely ignored the Jedi Masters' attempts to communicate with him. He remained silent, eyes darting around the unfamiliar room. I could sense fear from him in waves, giving the same impression as a cornered animal. After a few minutes, his eyes settled on me. He frowned, and I saw his lip twitch slightly. *Revan?* Malak's voice - what his voice had been before he lost his jaw - asked in my mind.  
  
I smiled and took a step into the room. "Hello, Malak." I said gently. The Masters gave me irritated looks, but I also ignored them.  
  
*What have you done to me?* Malak asked.  
  
"What have I done?" I asked, smiling, "I saved your life, Malak."  
  
"Is he communicating with you, Revan?" a female Jedi Master asked.  
  
"Yes." I said, smirking.  
  
"Revan always had an innate ability for telepathic communications." Zhar informed the woman. She nodded.  
  
Malak snorted, *What else have you done to me? Why can't I speak?*  
  
"I imagine it'll take some getting used to... having a new jaw." I said, smirking at him, "The Jedi Masters healed you."  
  
*How?*  
  
"With a Gizka's ass... how do you think?" I asked, smirking, "With the Force, duh."  
  
I saw his eyes light up as if to smile... but his mouth didn't move. It was almost as creepy as when he didn't have the jaw. *Must you be so flippant?*  
  
"If it makes you smile, then yes." I said, grinning.  
  
*I'm smiling?*  
  
"Well, sort of." I said, shrugging.  
  
"What is he saying?" the female Jedi Master asked.  
  
"He's just complaining about my sense of humour." I said brightly. Malak rolled his eyes.  
  
"Tell us, Malak." Vrook said. Malak's eyes turned to him. "What side are you on?"  
  
*Now, if I were evil, I'd lie and say I'm on your side... if I were good, I'd tell the truth and say I'm on your side... what answer do you think I'm going to give?* he thought, his eyes glittering with amusement.  
  
"That's not an answer, Malak." I said flatly, "That's being evasive. Probably because you know damned well I can tell when someone's lying when I'm reading their thoughts."  
  
His lips actually did curl into a very slight smile, then, *Well, I don't know the answer, so how can I tell you?*  
  
"That, at least, is an honest answer." I said flatly. I looked at Vrook, "He doesn't know what side he's on anymore."  
  
Vrook nodded, "It is better than the first time you woke up, after your capture, then." he said flatly.  
  
I sniggered, "Yeah. I remember that." I said, smirking. The first time I had woken up after being captured, I had screamed vehement death threats at the Jedi Masters, explaining in explicit detail elaborate forms of torture they would suffer at my hands before they died.  
  
Vrook gave me a very sharp look, "You remember?"  
  
"I remember everything about my time as Darth Revan. All of it." I said, in perfect seriousness, "The 'identity' you tried to give me is just like some holonovel - a really cheap and boring one at that - which I saw often enough to memorise. I just played along with your little game, because I knew you'd get paranoid if you thought I remembered."  
  
I heard Malak's laughter in my mind, *Doesn't surprise me.* he thought.  
  
"Hey, you have no right to laugh at me, Malak." I said, but I was smiling to show I wasn't serious.  
  
*I wasn't laughing at you. I was laughing at their paranoia.*  
  
"Just because you're paranoid doesn't mean they're not out to get you." I said cheerfully. It was one of my favourite quotes.  
  
Malak wrinkled his nose, and in my mind I got the mental image that if he had figured out how to use his mouth again he'd have stuck his tongue out at me.  
  
"Now that's just childish." I said flatly. He chuckled audibly.  
  
Vrook rolled his eyes, "The terrible two have been reunited." he muttered.  
  
I grinned at him, "Yeah, when we turned Sith the whole immature sense of humour thing kind of went out the airlock." I said, smirking.  
  
Malak snorted, *You never lost your sense of humour, Revan. It just got a lot darker.*  
  
I shrugged, "That's true, I suppose." I said to him.  
  
"So, Revan." the female Master said pointedly, "If you remember your time as the Dark Lord, what made you turn back to the light?"  
  
"I haven't turned back to the light, Master." I said brightly. The Masters exchanged wary looks.  
  
"Master Dorak tells me you were carrying a lightsaber containing a rare Solari crystal." Vrook said pointedly.  
  
"Yeah. I was." I said flatly.  
  
"Would you mind explaining how it is possible to wield such a blade if you are not a servant of the light?" Vrook persisted.  
  
I rolled my eyes, "I've found a balance. I know all the Jedi and Sith teachings. I know the emotionless calm of the Jedi and the cruel passion of the Sith. And I found somewhere in-between, where I can feel emotion, but I still have a conscience."  
  
*That's a new one.* Malak noted, *And here I thought you'd lost your touch at spinning tall tales for the Council.*  
  
"It's true, Metal Mouth!" I snapped at him, smirking.  
  
*Can't call me that anymore... thankfully.*  
  
"Says you. I can call you whatever I want." I said, grinning.  
  
*You are still evil.*  
  
I laughed, "Whatever you say... meatbag."  
  
He winced, *I hate that name.*  
  
"I know, that's why I said it." I said, cheerfully.  
  
*Please don't tell me...*  
  
"Yes, it's on my ship."  
  
*Oh, Force, no!*  
  
I laughed again. "If you're not too evil, I might reprogram it." I suggested.  
  
*I'm not sure if that's bribery, or a veiled threat.*  
  
"It's both."  
  
*I figured as much.* Malak tried to sit up, but failed miserably, *Can you ask them to let me sit up, at least?*  
  
"Ok, but my so-called 'veiled threat' stands strong if you try anything." I warned. Then I turned to the Masters, "He wants to sit up. If he tries anything, I think I can control him." [Try anything, and I'll have HK follow you around for the rest of your life, singing THAT song.] I said to Malak, in Rakatan - the Masters wouldn't understand it, but I knew Malak would. The song I referred to was dubbed by my subordinates in the Sith fleet as 'the Meatbag song' - it wasn't so much a song as a chant, really.  
  
He shuddered. *I wasn't going to try anything, anyway.*  
  
"I believe it is worth a try." Zhar said calmly. The female Master nodded. Vrook reluctantly nodded, as well. The Jedi Knights, who had watched the conversation carefully, released the Force bindings they had been maintaining.  
  
Slowly, Malak sat up, his legs not moving, and without the aid of his hands - if you've ever heard Outer Rim mythology, you might compare the way he moved to a vampyr. His right hand moved to his chest where I had cut him during our duel. On confirming the wound had ceased to exist, he slowly swung his legs off the table, and sat on the edge of it, looking up at me.  
  
I could sense how nervous he was - he lost his jaw not long after we found the Star Forge. Four years is time enough to get used to lacking a limb. Malak seemed almost afraid to move his hand up the short distance to his face.  
  
But the man has only acted like a coward once in his life, and I think I understand the tactical logic in even that decision. He slowly moved his hand up from his chest to his jaw, running his fingers over the new flesh there. He swallowed subconsciously, then smiled. Smiling must have hurt, though, because he winced. *Why did that hurt?*  
  
"Probably because you're not used to it." I said, sitting next to him, "There have been no recorded cases of anyone surviving the loss of their jaw before, let alone having it regrown. I'm not surprised it hurts a bit."  
  
*I'm going to have to learn to speak again, aren't I?*  
  
"One of these days, yes." I said, nodding. Then I smirked, "Although I'm sure our conversation is bugging the Masters."  
  
I heard the laughter in my mind, and Malak's hand flew to his mouth as if to stifle the sound he hadn't even made. Vrook gave us both a stern glare. I smirked and Malak tried (and failed miserably) to look innocent.  
  
Suddenly, the door burst open. "You've crossed the line with this one!" the man standing in the doorway snarled at the three Jedi Masters. He was a dark purple Twi'lek in Republic uniform - his insignia said he was a fleet admiral. He was wearing a headband with fine metallic thread on it that I recognised right away as a neural re-enforcement band - totally blocks all outside influences on the wearers mind.  
  
"Kindly calm yourself, Fleet Admiral." the female Jedi Master said gently.  
  
"I will not calm myself!" he yelled, "I usually give the Jedi Council a great deal of respect and leeway, but this is too much. I will not allow you to harbour these criminals!"  
  
I noticed the Fleet Admiral was accompanied by a dozen elite Republic troops, all armed to the teeth.  
  
"With all due respect, Admiral Tal'eri." Vrook said coldly, "The Republic's best prisons are not equipped to hold even one prisoner such as these, let alone two. And the Jedi Council shall not turn them over for execution."  
  
"Do remember, 'Master' Vrook." the sarcasm in the word 'Master' was so obvious is was nauseating, "That the Jedi remain on Coruscant only at the discretion of the Republic senate."  
  
"Why don't you just outright threaten them?" I asked flatly.  
  
"You keep out of this, Sith scum!" Tal'eri snapped at me.  
  
"Why should I?" I asked innocently, "It's me you're arguing over. And while I'm flattered by the attention, you really shouldn't be so rude to the Jedi Masters. Or were you never taught to respect your elders and betters?"  
  
Tal'eri glared at me, then at the Jedi Masters, "You will not stop us from taking these criminals into our custody." he said flatly. He then turned his attention to me, "Revan and Malak, you are under arrest for war crimes against the Galactic Republic. You will be publicly executed for these crimes in twenty-four hours."  
  
I glanced at Malak, and the way he was glaring reminded me of our duel on the Star Forge - not a good sign. I stood up and stepped closer to the Fleet Admiral.  
  
"Please, be reasonable." I said calmly - no point trying to use Force persuasion when he was wearing that headband, "We at least deserve a fair trial."  
  
"Ha!" Tal'eri snorted, "Like it'd do you a blind bit of good!"  
  
"Who did I kill that hurt you so much?" I asked quietly.  
  
He blinked and stared at me, momentarily shocked out of his anger. "My- my sister and her family... when your fleet attacked Glaynor." he said, then he realised what he'd just told me and glared, "Not like you'd give a damn, you... you Sith!"  
  
I sighed, "I'm never going to get used to this, am I?" I asked, looking at the Masters, "I doubt I'm ever going to meet anyone who doesn't know someone I've killed. Guilt sucks." I turned back to the Fleet Admiral, "I'll come quietly, if you promise me a fair trial." I said flatly.  
  
He blinked, "You what?" he stared, stunned again, "This is some kind of trick!"  
  
"Would it make you feel better if I tried to kill you and make a break for it?" I asked quietly, "Would it make you feel more certain that I'm the heartless monster I was when I killed your sister, if I tried to massacre my way out of the Jedi enclave? Would you rather I snap your arm in half so you can't reach for that concealed blaster you're carrying, Force choke your men, take the vibrosword your lieutenant is holding, and run it through your heart? I could, if I wanted to... but I don't want to."  
  
He shivered involuntarily, "I suppose a fair trial is... well... only fair." he muttered.  
  
I smiled, and I heard the female Jedi Master snigger slightly, "Take what you can get, I say." she told the Fleet Admiral, "I don't think we'll stop you, if Revan is willing to go."  
  
*What about me? Who said I'm willing to go?!* Malak demanded in my mind.  
  
"Hold on a second." I said to Tal'eri, then I turned to face Malak, "And do you see an alternative?"  
  
*No... but still!*  
  
"Live with it." I said flatly.  
  
*That's exactly the problem! We won't live with it - not even a trial rigged in our favour could acquit us!*   
  
"Are you afraid?" I asked, smirking.  
  
*Of death? Yes!*  
  
"You shouldn't be." I said flatly.  
  
*You had better have a good plan to get us out of this mess, Revan.* Malak thought coldly, *Or when we die, I'll hunt your ghost down and torture you.*  
  
"That's just delightful, Malak." I said flatly, "Just go along with my crazy scheme - it's not like that's a novel concept to you or anything." I said brightly.  
  
Again I got the mental picture of him sticking his tongue out at me.  
  
I rolled my eyes, "Act your age, Malak!" I said, smirking to show I didn't mean it. I then turned to the Admiral, "So we've got a deal then? We surrender, you give us a fair trial?"  
  
"I... yes." Tal'eri said irritably.  
  
The soldiers seemed extremely nervous, as they handcuffed Malak and myself, and led us out of the Jedi enclave. Malak glared petulantly, but didn't try to stop them.  
  
Where HK-47 and Canderous came from, I don't know, but I had them to thank for scaring off the news reporters that had somehow known of our arrest well enough in advance to try to gather outside the Jedi enclave. HK-47 and Canderous then intercepted the Republic soldiers who were escorting us.  
  
"Request: Permission to commence blasting meatbags, master?" HK-47 asked.  
  
"No, HK." I said flatly, "Go back to the Hawk where Carth told you to go."  
  
HK-47 looked dejected, but turned and stalked off, "I'm not so easy to get rid of, Revan." Canderous noted.  
  
"You want to get arrested, Canderous?" I asked innocently.  
  
"That's funny. Like they could if they tried." he said, smirking, "Why are you letting them take you? You know this creep here wants you dead."  
  
"I know." I said calmly, "And I'll be fine, Canderous."  
  
Canderous smirked, "Well, if you want a jail-break..."  
  
"I would do it myself - don't get in trouble over me, that's an order." I said flatly.  
  
"Who're you to order me around, huh?" Canderous asked, smirking.  
  
"The man who killed Mandalore - doesn't that make me the next Mandalore, by your people's laws? Therefore, I can give you orders if I feel like it." I said, smirking.  
  
Canderous nodded, his eyes glazed slightly as if he was remembering something, "That's true. Alright, I'll not save your life if you don't want me to." he turned and wandered off in the same direction as HK-47 had gone.  
  
Tal'eri and his soldiers escorted me to the Republic jail.  
  
* * *  
  
"Bored now." I muttered, staring at the ceiling in the jail cell. It was dank and featureless - it reeked of darkness, almost as much as Korriban. "This is a good place to put bad people, y'know that?" I noted to the guard.  
  
"Shut up." the man grouched.  
  
"Ever tried to keep a Jedi in here before?" I asked innocently.  
  
"No. You're the first ones we've not let the Jedi Council deal with." he muttered.  
  
"Figured." I said, smirking darkly, "This place's almost as dark as Korriban."  
  
*Agreed.* Malak thought - he was in the next cell - we couldn't see each other, but the guard could see both of us, and sound travelled well enough. *I'm getting nostalgic.*  
  
"That's not funny, Malak." I said flatly.  
  
"Stop doing that!" the guard snapped.  
  
"What? He can't talk - give us a break!" I snapped.  
  
*I could Force choke him.* Malak noted, *It'd be fun.*  
  
"It'd also damn you. As if you're not already damned." I said flatly.  
  
"I said stop doing that!"  
  
"I'm reconsidering your suggestion, Malak." I muttered.  
  
He chuckled, *May I?*  
  
"No. I just reconsidered it, I didn't actually change my mind." I said flatly.  
  
"Shut up or I'll gag you!" the guard snapped.  
  
"I'd like to see you try." I said cheerfully.  
  
*So would I - damn shame there's a wall between our cells instead of just bars.*  
  
I sniggered. "Look, kid." I said to the guard, "I'm not doing any harm - making rude jokes and playful insults with my friend - not plotting a jailbreak. Believe me, it wouldn't take much plotting to get out of this place. Just let us keep ourselves from being bored senseless, otherwise we might do something senselessly violent."  
  
Malak chuckled again.  
  
The guard cringed, "Fine, fine. But if he's talking in your head, why do you have to talk out loud?"  
  
"Because." I said, smirking.  
  
"Because why?"  
  
"Just because." I grinned evilly.  
  
Malak sniggered again, *Because you want to annoy him.*  
  
"That's right." I said brightly. The guard glared. I smirked, "Y'know, these bars wouldn't stand up to Force wave." I noted to the guard, "That wall wouldn't, either. And Force choke or lightening could kill you, even with the bars between us. Force speed would let us get away before the alarm could sound." I smirked as the guard paled and watched me nervously, "And even without the Force, I could slice the lock. Malak is unnaturally strong and could possibly bend the bars with his bare hands."  
  
*Not when I've just been almost-killed.* Malak noted.  
  
"The ways I could kill you with my bare hands are so numerous I couldn't be bothered counting them." I continued.  
  
*Oh, so it's more than you can count? How many's that? Five?* Malak joked.  
  
"Oh, that's funny, Malak." I said, smirking, "More like at least five hundred."  
  
The guard looked terrified, "Stop talking." he said fearfully.  
  
"Why?" I asked, innocently, "I'm bored. If I stop talking, I'll have to do something else to alleviate the boredom." I held up my hand and let a few sparks of Force lightening dance between my fingers.  
  
The guard whimpered, "Well, talk about something else." he squeaked.  
  
"The weather on Tatooine?" I suggested, "Sandstorms." suddenly, the dust on the floor started whipping around my cell.  
  
The guard whimpered and scrambled away from the cells, until he backed into a wall. Malak chuckled, *This one's too easy.*  
  
"I know, Malak. But it's all we've got." I said flatly, letting the Force whirlwind die down.  
  
*Could you make him dance on the ceiling?*  
  
"No." I said flatly, "I don't want to actually hurt him. It's more fun to scare people, anyway."  
  
The guard blinked as he heard this, "You're just messing with me!"  
  
"Yeah." I said cheerfully, "If you made these cells less boring, maybe I wouldn't have done it."  
  
"You're horrible." the guard said coldly.  
  
"If I was horrible, I'd have done all the things I told you I could do, just to see your blood splatter across these blank walls." I said flatly.  
  
"Oh, that's delightful, Revan." Bastila's sarcastic voice said from the doorway.  
  
I looked up at her and smiled, "Hello, Princess."  
  
"I leave you alone with Malak for five minutes and look how you're acting." she chided, walking over to the bars of the cell.  
  
"I could have said the same to you, love." I said brightly.  
  
She rolled her eyes, "Yes, well at least you're not trying to kill me."  
  
*Give me time.* Malak thought, but the tone was clearly joking.  
  
"That's not funny!" I yelled at him.  
  
"What?" Bastila asked, confused.  
  
"Malak's pathetic idea of a joke." I growled.  
  
*Sorry. I didn't realise you meant it when you called her 'love'.*  
  
"Yeah, well now you do, meatbag." I snapped.  
  
*I deserved that... this time. Call me it again and you'll suffer.*  
  
I shook my head, "We're getting a trial soon, right?"  
  
"Yes. Right now." Carth - who must have arrived with Bastila - said from the doorway, "Guard, I'll be taking them to the courthouse." The guard nervously opened the door to my cell, then rushed away from me, and repeated the process for Malak's cell.  
  
"That Fleet Admiral doesn't want to change the execution date he gave, does he?" I asked, as I followed Carth to the courthouse. Bastila was walking beside me, and Malak on my other side. If my hands hadn't been bound behind me by the handcuffs, she would have been holding my hand.  
  
Carth smiled slightly, "That, actually, is exactly why your trial was arranged so quickly." he said, "Of course, you didn't hear it from me."  
  
"Right." I said flatly.  
  
Bastila sighed, "I wish the Admiral had given you a chance."  
  
"He has. This is it." I said calmly, "I know what I've done, and to be honest, the situation is better than I'd hoped."  
  
Bastila frowned, "I don't want to lose you like this."  
  
"I'm sorry." I said quietly, "I don't have a choice. Well, I do, but the alternative option is to kill a load of people, kidnap you and become Sith Lord again as you asked me to on the temple summit... and that just is not going to happen."  
  
Malak rolled his eyes, *You're such a sap, Revan.*  
  
"Shut up, Malak!" I snapped.  
  
He sniggered, *Make me.*  
  
I glared, "If you'd said that out loud, you'd be jawless again." I growled.  
  
He sniggered again, *But there's nothing you can do to make me stop talking in your head.* he noted smugly.  
  
* * *  
  
The trial was held in the high court of Coruscant, and I'm sure the whole planet was watching. The judge was a human woman with a steely glint in her eyes that gave the clear impression of a strict-yet-fair type of personality.  
  
"Revan and Malak." she said coldly, as Malak and I were led into the court, "You have been charged with high treason against the Galactic Republic, mass murder, and grand larceny... among other things, but we don't have all day. How do you plead."  
  
*Grand larceny?* Malak asked me.  
  
*I think she means the third of the Republic fleet we 'borrowed'.* I thought, so as not to be rude to the judge by talking to Malak out loud. "I plead guilty, your honour." I said calmly.  
  
"And you, Malak?" the judge asked.  
  
Malak scowled at the ground, *I know I'm guilty, but I wouldn't plead it if I could.*  
  
"He is unable to talk, your honour." I said, "Since his jaw has been restored by the Jedi Council, he has not had the time to become accustomed to it. I can speak for him."  
  
"Can you?" the judge asked sceptically.  
  
"I have telepathic abilities, your honour." I said calmly, "He can project his thoughts for me to hear."  
  
"Very well, then." the judge said, shrugging, "And how does he plead?"  
  
*Not guilty.*  
  
*Don't be an idiot, Malak. Please.*  
  
*This hair-brained scheme better work. Fine, guilty then.* Malak sulked, *May you rot on Ravnos if they kill me for this.*  
  
"He also pleads guilty, your honour." I said calmly.  
  
"Very well. In that case, this trial shall decide sentencing." the judge said, seeming relieved, "Save us all a lot of time proving what you did."  
  
"Now you just need to prove we deserve to die for it." I muttered.  
  
The judge looked up at me sharply, "What was that, Revan?" he asked.  
  
"Well, that's why we're having this trial." I said calmly, "It was the only way Fleet Admiral Tal'eri could get us to come quietly, so he could have us executed."  
  
The judge shrugged, "Well, you're not going to be executed unless and until it's proven necessary."  
  
I smiled, "I'm glad to hear that, your honour." my gaze fell on the fleet admiral who was watching me angrily.  
  
"Now, we shall have opening statements from the prosecution."  
  
"Your Honour." a human man in a revolting suit said, standing up, "Do I need to explain the sheer cruelty and heartlessness with which Revan and Malak committed their crimes? They are remorseless monsters who deserve death for their actions."  
  
"I object, your honour." I said.  
  
*Oh crap.*  
  
*Shut up, Malak.* "With all due respect, the prosecution cannot read my mind. How can he be sure I am without remorse and regret for my actions?"  
  
"Your point is valid." the judge said, giving the prosecution a pointed look, "Stick to the facts you are aware of, council."  
  
"Very well, your honour." the prosecution said, nodding, "These two, between them, have devastated half the outer rim in their attempt to take over the galaxy. They have murdered countless millions of innocent people. They have shown no remorse for their actions, and the few who survived their attacks clearly say they appeared to greatly enjoy every moment of their cruelty." he was choosing his words very carefully, now, and I couldn't pick fault in it. "These two deserve the death penalty for these crimes."  
  
"What do you have to say in your defence, Revan?" the judge asked.  
  
"I admit I did those things." I said calmly, "I also admit that at the time I did enjoy it. But... I regret it now. There is no way I could go back and undo all the things I did, but I helped to destroy the Star Forge - the tool I used to fuel my attempted conquest. I have tried to fix what I can of the damage I have done... and what I can't fix hurts me every day to even think about it." I glanced into the stands of people watching the trial, and saw a small group sitting near the front. I smiled, "Am I allowed to call witnesses, your honour?"  
  
"If they are present here, then I don't see a problem." she said, shrugging.  
  
"Yuthura." the purple Twi'lek was sitting alone, and had looked fairly miserable. But as she looked up at me, she smiled. She stood up and walked gracefully to the witness stand. After she was sworn to tell the truth, I asked her, "Tell us about the Sith Academy. Start with what you know of its origins."  
  
"It's been there for years." she said flatly, "As far as I could tell, its most recent incarnation - as an Academy - was founded twenty years ago by Jorak Uln. Not that he had any more that two or three students at a time until four years ago."  
  
"And what happened to that Academy? Is it still there?" I asked, smirking.  
  
"The Academy was dissolved two months ago. The building still stands, vacant, but the students left for better, less evil things. Thanks to your influence, Revan." Yuthura answered. Then continued of her own volition, "It was thanks to you that I, myself, and many other students of the Sith Academy turned away from the dark side and to the Jedi."  
  
I smiled, "Thank you, Yuthura."  
  
The prosecutor stood up, "And was it not through Revan's actions that you came to join the Sith in the first place?"  
  
"No, it was not. I had a bad childhood, and could not be at peace as a Jedi. I sought out the Sith of my own volition, even before Revan's reappearance after the Mandalorian war." Yuthura answered coolly.  
  
The next person I called as a witness was Carth.  
  
"I'm sure you all know Carth Onasi? He's violently anti-Sith, and has good reason to wish me dead." I said calmly.  
  
"Nice description." Carth muttered sarcastically.  
  
"Thank you." I said, just as sarcastically, "He fought at my side to find and destroy the Star Forge." I said calmly, "Carth, you're here as a character witness." I smirked.  
  
He laughed, "Oh, that's rich." he muttered. "Well, when I first met this man, a few months ago, I had no idea he was Revan. Actually, the first time I saved his life, I hadn't even known the false name he was going by either. We were escorting a Jedi envoy to Dantooine, when our ship was attacked by the Sith. We crashed on Taris, and he went out of his way to save my life within two days of it."  
  
"Might I add I was bloody terrified." I noted.  
  
"How does a Sith Lord get a phobia of Rakghouls, anyway?" Carth asked innocently.  
  
"It's called a phobia because it's irrational." I said flatly.  
  
"Right." he muttered, smirking, "Revan is a great man. He did the right thing, at every opportunity, throughout that mission to find the Star Forge. I was... totally surprised and horrified when I found out who he was. I had told him, before I knew, that I would love to put a blaster to Revan's head... when I found out who he was, he tried to get me to shoot him. He said I had every right to. But he's not the same person - Darth Revan would never give two-hundred credits to a needy family, free an enslaved village of Wookiees, reunite a woman with her estranged mother, save a petty-thief from his own stupid plots, and turn the entire Sith Academy, including my own son, from the dark side. He was almost killed the first time he took the risk of trying to talk one of Malak's apprentices away from the dark side, yet it didn't put him off the idea." he said the last line with a faint smirk.  
  
*Because you were in love with the second one... I hope it was just the second one, anyway.*  
  
*Shut up, Malak!*  
  
* * *  
  
"We have no precedent dealing with Jedi." the judge said as the trial was coming to a close, "The Order is usually allowed to police itself. But from what I have heard, the dark side of the Force is a very insidious thing. I believe you acted under its influence, Revan, and have since learned the hard way how to resist it. The testimony of the Jedi Masters themselves says as much. Your witnesses testify to your attempts to redeem yourself - though significant in themselves, they are nothing compared to your evil deeds under the influence of the dark side. However, I do not believe you deserve to die for your crimes."  
  
"Your honour, I object!" Tal'eri yelled, leaping to his feet, his purple skin turning a darker shade as he flushed in anger.  
  
"You ordered this trial, Admiral Tal'eri, you will accept its result." the judge snapped at him, "Now sit down. This is my courtroom, and you will show some respect."  
  
Tal'eri glared petulantly, and sat down again.  
  
"As I was saying before I was so rudely interrupted..." the judge said pointedly, "You do not deserve to die for your crimes. I will turn you over to the Jedi to deal with you as they see fit, on condition that you are kept under observation. I shall also give Malak the benefit of the doubt - if you were capable of repenting for your crimes, I believe he should have the same opportunity. The Jedi always were good at guilt-trips-" she sounded like she was speaking from experience there, "-so I'm sure they can punish you both fittingly. I believe, in this case, that living with your guilt is a much worse punishment than death." she then gave us both a stern look, "But if either of you make even the slightest infraction of law on any planet - even so much as a speeding ticket - you will be brought back to me for a re-evaluation. Case dismissed."  
  
I smiled as I stood up.  
  
*It worked?! They're not going to try to execute us?!* Malak thought, stunned.  
  
"I told you so." I said to him, brightly.  
  
*I am never going to underestimate you, ever again.* he thought, standing up and following me out of the courtroom, *First you don't die when I tried to kill you, then you beat the crap out of me on the Star Forge-*  
  
"Not literally, I hope." I said cheerfully.  
  
*No. Not literally. And thank you so much for that mental picture.*  
  
"You're welcome."  
  
*As I was saying - first you don't die when I tried to kill you, then you beat me on the Star Forge, now you talk both of us out of hell. How do you do it?*  
  
"It's a talent." I said brightly.  
  
"And you're going to get your talented self back to the Jedi enclave before Tal'eri catches up with us." Carth said, "Who were you talking to, anyway?"  
  
"Malak - he can't talk, yet. He's not used to the new jaw." I said flatly, "I will get him to talk, though, even if I have to get HK-47's help."  
  
*NO! Please, keep that demonic droid away from me! I'll talk, I'll tell you whatever you want, just don't let that droid near me!*  
  
I laughed, "Malak, you sound like it's an interrogation."  
  
*You threatened me with that droid.*  
  
"I did, didn't I." I said cheerfully.  
  
"That's creepy." Carth muttered.  
  
"The Masters thought so as well." I said brightly.  
  
Malak took to glaring over my shoulder, and I looked up to see HK-47 and Mission waiting for us.  
  
"This isn't over, Revan!" Tal'eri shouted from behind me.  
  
Then, randomly enough, an enraged yell could be heard from another direction, and a man in Sith robes charged at us. It wasn't clear who he was attacking until the last second, when he brought out a dagger and lunged at Admiral Tal'eri.  
  
Because of the initial lack of certainty over who the attackee was, HK-47 saw to it that the attacker never got within ten feet of me... the fact Tal'eri was within ten feet of me was probably what saved his life.  
  
Tal'eri blinked, "What just happened?"  
  
"My droid just saved your life... I think." I said, frowning at the unconscious Sith, "And I am glad I tampered with its blaster rifle, so it would stun, not kill."  
  
"Objection: Master! How do you expect me to eliminate your enemies if you set my weaponry to stun?!"  
  
"By stunning them and letting me deal with them myself." I said flatly. I then walked over to the unconscious Sith, and checked his pulse. "I don't think he likes you, Admiral... I wonder why." I said innocently.  
  
"Perhaps - as he is a Sith - we should take him to the Jedi as well?" Yuthura, who was in the front of the crowd around the incident, suggested.  
  
"No - no no no." the admiral said, shaking his head, "This man personally attempted to assassinate me!" he shouted.  
  
"And my droid stopped him. I'm sure talking to him reasonably - while he's restrained so he can't move, let alone escape - will tell us more than a Republic interrogation. In case you haven't noticed, he is a Sith. I wonder why use a dagger when Force choke is so much more insidious, or Force lightening so much more of a statement."  
  
The admiral shuddered, "This is one of the reasons why I wanted you dead, Revan." Tal'eri said coldly, "You are a Sith, you make it obvious almost every time you open your mouth."  
  
"Know your enemy and know yourself, and you will be victorious, Tal'eri." I said, smiling faintly, "And what greater weapon is there than to turn an enemy to your cause - to use their own knowledge against them?" I quoted, "That's exactly what the Jedi tried to do with me."  
  
"Tried to do?" Tal'eri asked.  
  
"Well, they didn't turn me back into the emotionless Jedi they wanted me to be." I said calmly, "But they did turn me to their cause. Away from the dark side."  
  
*How long did you hold out before you turned back, anyway?* Malak asked me.  
  
I glanced up at him, "I'm not sure, Malak. I was unconscious for most of the time they had me prisoner. I wasn't keeping track of time."  
  
He shrugged.  
  
I turned back to the admiral, "I won't insult you by trying to force you to let us take him." I said calmly, "But this matter is best left to the Jedi."  
  
Tal'eri wrapped his headtails defensively around his shoulders, and folded his arms, "Fine. But I do expect to be kept informed on this matter."  
  
I nodded, "That is only reasonable. We shall tell the Jedi that when we get him there."  
  
* * *  
  
The large group walking to the Jedi building must have looked most bizarre. Yuthura and Bastila were - between them - levitating the unconscious Sith assassin. Malak and I were walking side-by-side behind them. Mission was on my other side, glancing warily past me at Malak on occasion. Carth had made himself elsewhere, though where he went, I don't know. And HK-47 was walking behind me, scanning the crowd for anything that could be perceived as a threat... or that it might just enjoy blasting. Passing meatbags were lucky it didn't deem blasting them with a stun-gun any fun.  
  
When we got back to the enclave, and the Sith assassin was ditched with a couple of Jedi Knights, Malak and I made our way to the Council chambers, while everyone else went in various other directions.  
  
"I see your trial went well." Vrook noted, as we walked in.  
  
I bowed, and when Malak didn't immediately follow suit, I elbowed him sharply in the ribs and he also bowed to the Masters, "The judge has officially ordered that we be turned over to the mercy of the Jedi Council, Masters." I said calmly.  
  
"I see. And how did you persuade them to do this?" Vrook asked sceptically.  
  
I smirked, "Not the way you're thinking." I said, "My friends vouched for me, and Malak got off on the technicality that if I could be redeemed he should get the same chance."  
  
"Indeed. I hope that you take that chance, Malak." Vrook said calmly.  
  
We both nodded, "What do you wish us to do now, Masters?"  
  
"You shall remain within the Jedi building, for now." Vandar said calmly, "We shall observe your meditations and training, and decide what further course should be taken from there."  
  
I bowed again, "As you wish, Master Vandar."  
  
*Awfully obedient, all of a sudden, aren't you, Revan?*  
  
I dragged Malak out of the Council chamber before answering his comment, "It never hurts to ingratiate yourself to those in control." I snapped, "And I am not the Masters' trained kath-pup, I just felt like behaving for my own reasons."  
  
*Sure.* Malak thought sarcastically.  
  
"Meatbag." I snapped at him.  
  
He winced, and didn't retort.  
  
* * *  
  
It didn't take long for a random - and might I note, terrified of us - Padawan to show us to the living quarters we were to share. Our quarters consisted of a relatively comfortable main room, with four doors off it, one of which led out into the main corridor, one to a bathroom and the other two led to single bedrooms.  
  
"I'm amazed they're letting us stay together." I noted, "I mean, after we turned evil together, it's surprising they're trusting us this much."  
  
"They don't trust you." Bastila said, from the main door. "Your rooms are well monitored. The Council will know everything that is said or done here."  
  
I shivered slightly, "Well, there goes my love-life."  
  
"Oh, don't worry. My room isn't bugged." Bastila purred.  
  
I smirked, "That's good to hear."  
  
Then there was a tentative knock on the door, and a blue face peeked around it, "Hey Revan." Mission said cheerfully, "Oh, maybe this is a bad time." she muttered, on seeing Bastila's smirk and the way I was looking at the Jedi Princess.  
  
"No, it's not a bad time." I said quickly, stepping away from Bastila, "Seriously - this room is bugged, or is it better than you could spot?"  
  
Mission scoped out the room, "Oh..." then counted under her breath as she scanned the room thoroughly, "Five, six, seven... is that? Ten... wow, that's clever... fourteen..." she tilted her head as she looked at a bookshelf, "seventeen, eighteen... and... hmmm... twenty hidden cameras that I can see." she said brightly, "And a couple'a hidden microphones, too. That's just in this room. They're determined, and meticulous. There's no blind spots."  
  
Malak's eyes lit up, *That's a useful skill the blue kid's got.*  
  
"She doesn't like being called a kid, Malak." I said flatly.  
  
*She can't hear me. Who cares?*  
  
"I care." I told him coldly.  
  
He shrugged.  
  
"I'm going to teach you to speak out loud, then I'm going to start ignoring you when you try to speak in my mind." I said flatly.  
  
I got the mental picture of him sticking his tongue out at me, yet again.  
  
"And you call her a kid?!" I asked, laughing.  
  
His lips curled slightly in a faint smile, but the glint in his eyes made it clear he meant to smirk. Then he dropped into the nearest seat, and just sat there.  
  
Mission was smiling faintly, "Were you two always like this?" she asked.  
  
*No, I used to be the talkative one.*  
  
I snorted, "Actually - as Malak just reminded me - he used to be the talkative one." Mission giggled. "I went through a phase as a teenager, when I had just discovered my telepathic abilities, where I wouldn't speak out loud to anyone." I explained, smirking, "In fact, said phase started before my voice broke."  
  
Bastila snorted, "Is that why nobody recognised your voice?"  
  
"I think so, yeah." I said, smirking, "My mental voice was nothing like my real voice, and as I became more evil, it became more booming and echoey." Mission giggled nervously, again. "And I started wearing the cloak and mask when I was twenty. I've changed a fair bit since then."  
  
"I'll bet." Mission said brightly.  
  
*I hardly recognised you.* Malak noted.  
  
"So..." Mission said nervously, "Why did you two go all evil, anyway?"  
  
*It's Revan's fault.*  
  
"Yeah, Malak." I said, looking at him, "Remember when we were kids... you said 'friends forever, I'd follow you to hell and back'. Well, you followed me to hell..."  
  
*You're right.* Malak thought, actually smirking, *And I'll probably follow you back... but I'm not sure yet. I'm still debating the merits of murdering the Jedi Council and making a run for it.*  
  
"I wish I could say you were lying about that, Malak." I said, frowning, "But I guess it's better than if you just did it, rather than bothering to debate it."  
  
*I'm sure.* he thought sarcastically.  
  
"Huh?" Mission asked.  
  
"Nothing. Malak's just being semi-evil." I said flatly. I got the mental picture of him sticking his tongue out at me. "Stop doing that, Malak, or I'll get HK-47 in here." He blinked a few times, but didn't respond either way. "That's better." I said, smirking.  
  
Mission rolled her eyes, "You guys are almost funny... you know, if you weren't creepy and recently evil." she said brightly.  
  
Suddenly, the door opened, and Carth appeared, followed closely by his son.  
  
"Hello, Revan." Carth said warily.  
  
"Hey." I said, "Is everyone going to show up here? We going to have a party? Mission, if you brother shows, he's bringing the drinks."  
  
Mission giggled, "Griff's not gonna show. He's terrified since he found out the guy who helped him out is really Revan."  
  
"Aww." I said, in mock-disappointment. Truly, I was glad the slime-ball wasn't going to put in an appearance.  
  
Dustil warily edged around the room, "So it is true." he said quietly, "Dad told me you were Revan, but I thought he was joking."  
  
"Oh, I'm Revan. And this here is Malak." I said brightly, "Say hello, Malak." Malak gave me a rude hand-gesture for that. I sniggered, "Never mind."  
  
Dustil smirked faintly, "Interesting to see the Sith Lords have a sense of humour." he noted, "And to think Uthar gave the impression Sith were as cold as Jedi."  
  
"I'm no Sith anymore, kid. I'm also no Jedi." I said brightly.  
  
"Huh." the boy said flatly, "Well, if you do turn evil again, Tal'eri won't get the chance to have you executed. I know several ways to deal with you that are unaffected by strength in the Force."  
  
"That's good to know. And I probably know them all, too. There are a few that would even work on me." I said cheerfully, as if we were discussing nothing more important than the weather.  
  
"Am I late for the party?" Jolee's voice asked from the door.  
  
"Not at all, old man. Nobody's brought any alcohol yet." I said flatly.  
  
"Oh, don't worry. That Mandalorian friend of yours is taking care of that." Jolee said brightly.  
  
*Who decided we were having a party, anyway?* Malak asked me.  
  
*The Force, that's who.* I replied mentally, *And I'm not surprised the old coot picked up on it.*  
  
*Who are half these people, anyway?*  
  
"Oh, Malak just brought it to my attention that I haven't introduced you all." I said, standing up, "Carth and Bastila, you know." Malak nodded, "That's Jolee Bindo - the Wookiees call him the Hairless One."  
  
*I thought that was a legend?*  
  
"No, he's not a myth." I said, smirking.  
  
The old man laughed, "Heard of me, have you?" Malak nodded.  
  
"This is Mission Vao." I noted. Mission waved slightly.  
  
*She's the one who spotted the security cameras. Useful to have around, I'm sure.*  
  
"She can also slice almost any lock, and is one hell of a card shark at Pazaak." I added. Malak nodded to her, and she tried not to look like she was scared of him. "That kid over there is Dustil."  
  
*The brat we caught on Telos? Onasi's son?*  
  
"Yes, that one." I said flatly, "And for once I'm glad you can't speak out loud yet."  
  
Malak opened his mouth slightly, "J-just... for... th-that..." he managed to croak out, his voice hoarse and cracked with disuse.  
  
I grinned, "I knew it! Reverse psychology - works every time!"  
  
Malak glared at me, and I grinned back at him.  
  
"Someone said to bring alcohol?" Canderous' voice asked from the door.  
  
"That would be me." Jolee said, smiling innocently.  
  
[I shall never understand the human desire to intoxicate oneself.] Zaalbar said - he and Canderous were, between them, carrying the crate of Tarisian ale I had obtained on Kashyyyk.  
  
"Nor will I." I said, smirking, "But who cares?"  
  
They dropped the crate in the middle of the room. Mission deliberately waved at one of the security cameras, "I think the Masters are ok with us having a party." she said brightly, "They'd have stormed in here by now if we weren't allowed some fun."  
  
"Too true." I said brightly, "We need music."  
  
"Not a problem." Mission said, walking over to the holovid and reprogramming it to pick up a local dance-station. Soon music similar to that we had heard at the Sith party on Taris was blasting through the room. The door opened yet again to admit Yuthura, Juhani, and Belaya.  
  
"Looks like we're just in time." Yuthura noted, eyeing up the unopened crate of Tarisian ale.  
  
"Is it wise to indulge in such activities?" Juhani asked warily.  
  
"If you don't get your pent up energy out in a good party, you'll end up lashing out at someone. It's a proven fact the Jedi tried to ignore for centuries." I said, dragging the Cathar and the Twi'lek into the room. Belaya was keeping very close to Juhani and giving me wary looks. As soon as I let go of the girls' arms, Belaya and Juhani all-but-bolted for a couch against the far wall, where they began talking about something or other.  
  
I returned my attention to the rest of the 'party-goers'. Canderous was talking to Malak - both must have known Galactic Basic Sign Language, because Malak was using sign, and Canderous seemed to understand it... odd, that. I caught a snatch of what Canderous said, "Don't worry, I told it to guard the ship. Someone needs to keep the authorities at bay." but Sign is not on the list of languages I know.  
  
Zaalbar and Jolee were arguing over some ancient legend of Kashyyyk - Jolee seemed adamant that he was not the fabled 'Hairless One', but that said legend would come to pass eventually. Zaalbar seemed of the opinion that Jolee was the Hairless One, and there were enough legends in this room already, why not one more?  
  
Mission and Dustil were talking. Her headtails were hanging down her back, which is a sign of trust... and the way the tips of her headtails were twitching is a sign of attraction. Dustil, on the other hand, seemed afraid to talk to her. He seemed shy. Odd, considering how self-assured the brat was as a Sith - I guess all that confidence was rooted in anger.  
  
Bastila was standing near Malak, watching me. Nobody was dancing. I walked slowly over to the Jedi Princess, and offered her my hand. She took it, without a word, and I led her into the middle of a free space of floor, and started dancing - it was a fast song, and so our dance was most exuberant.  
  
Soon, some of the others joined us. Juhani and Belaya danced together, most gracefully. Carth, Canderous and Malak each got one dance with Yuthura... Jolee got three dances with the Twi'lek woman. After much nervousness on Dustil's part, Mission got tired waiting and asked him to dance. Zaalbar sat off to the side, watching us with idle curiosity - I guess a human's idea of a party doesn't appeal to a Wookiee.  
  
* * *  
  
Much Tarisian ale was consumed. Mission and Zaalbar were the only ones who hadn't touched the stuff all night... and Carth had told Dustil off after the boy had had one glass. It was getting late. Juhani and Belaya were once again on the couch they had claimed earlier... and while I am a sick and twisted individual, I wasn't voyeuristic enough to watch them too closely... I'd not be surprised if the Jedi Council were, though. Carth and Canderous were sitting on either side of a small table, in a drinking contest, which Yuthura and Jolee were only too happy to umpire... Canderous seemed to be winning. Zaalbar, by this point, had taken a book on The Jedi Way, from the bookshelf in the room, and was reading it, ignoring the rest of us. I was sitting in a chair next to Malak's chair, with Bastila on the arm of my chair (the arm farthest away from Malak, I might add).  
  
"Ok, say it." I said flatly, to Malak.  
  
*No.*  
  
"Say it out loud, or I'll sic HK on you." I said, smirking.  
  
"You... are evil." he growled - he had said a few words through the course of the evening, and even had some Tarisian ale forced down his throat (courtesy of Jolee), and his voice did sound a fair bit more human.  
  
"Just shay it." Bastila, who had underestimated the potency of Tarisian ale and was more than a little drunk, mumbled, leaning heavily against me.  
  
"No." Malak growled.  
  
"Say it." I said, warningly.  
  
He sighed, "I... I'm... sorry." he muttered.  
  
Bastila grinned, and reached across me to pat his head, "See, that washn't sho hard, now wussit?" she slurred.  
  
"Watch it, there, Princess." I said, catching her before she overbalanced, and pulling her into my lap. "You've had waaaaaaay too much to drink."  
  
"No, I 'avn't." she whined.  
  
"Yes, you have." I grinned at her, "Touch your nose with one finger." I said, in a clearly challenging tone. She attempted to do this, and almost poked her eye out. "See. You're drunk."  
  
She pouted ever so cutely, "I don'wanna be drunk." she whined.  
  
*You could use that Force heal of yours to fix that.* Malak noted.  
  
"Malak's right, for a change." I said brightly.  
  
Malak glared at me, and Bastila blinked in confusion, "'D Malak shay shomethin'?" she asked, confused. I rolled my eyes, and used the Force to sober her. Her eyes cleared, and she looked utterly embarrassed, "I am NEVER drinking ANYTHING even vaguely alcoholic, EVER again!" she exclaimed vehemently.  
  
I heard the sound of someone falling off a chair onto the floor behind me, and glanced over my shoulder to see that Canderous had succeeded in drinking Carth under the table. Canderous then proceeded to start an ethical debate with Jolee, while Yuthura check to see that the unconscious Carth was ok.  
  
I grinned at Bastila, "You're cute when you're drunk, you know that?"  
  
"And you're not cute when I'm angry." Bastila snapped.  
  
"Ouch, that hurt." I said sarcastically.  
  
She growled, "Ok, maybe that isn't entirely true." she muttered. I grinned what I'm sure was an infuriating grin. She sighed, "It is surprising that I could lose control under the influence of such an intoxicant, and not fall to the dark side again." she said in confused curiosity.  
  
"Because it's a different sort of intoxicant." I said flatly, "Alcohol just makes you act like a moron. The dark side makes you act like a homicidal moron."  
  
Bastila and Malak both snorted with laughter. *I think you have a point.* Malak noted, mentally, *Ever heard of a Sith Lord that doesn't end up getting killed or redeemed?*  
  
"Nope, never." I replied, smirking. Bastila blinked confused, "I was talking to Malak." I told her. She nodded, and frowned.  
  
*I think there's really not any point trying to become an evil overlord. No matter how many people you kill, you'll never get what you want.* Malak continued.  
  
*The dark side is never enough.* I added, mentally.  
  
*It's not like good always triumphs over evil, or anything...* he thought, carefully, *Just that there's not any point being a major figurehead for either side, cause they're the ones people will try to kill.*  
  
I sniggered, "Valid point, Malak." I said, out loud. Bastila sighed and looked at the floor. "Something the matter, Princess?"  
  
"No. Nothing's wrong. I was just thinking." she said, still looking at the floor.  
  
"About...?" I asked.  
  
She sighed slightly, then gave a pointed look at Malak before deciding she didn't mind him overhearing. "When I told you to go on ahead from the hospital... it was because my mother is at that same facility."  
  
"Oh." I said, surprised. To be honest, I'd expected her mother's assessment of her condition to have been accurate, and that she would have already been dead by now.  
  
"Her condition is not improving, but with a... recent 'anonymous charitable donation'... she is getting the treatment she needs to keep her alive for a few years at least." Bastila said smiling.  
  
"And who gave this donation?" I asked.  
  
Bastila looked intently at her fingernails, "Um... it came from a Sith account on Ravnos." she said quietly, "I read some of Malak's documents the few times he left me alone in his command room. I stole the pass codes for the account, withdrew the money, and sent it to the hospital."  
  
Malak laughed out loud, "Clever girl." he managed to say.  
  
"That's a very sneaky thing to have done to your Sith 'Master'." I said brightly. "And for a good cause, too."  
  
Bastila smiled, relieved that neither of us thought this a terrible thing to have done. She leaned over to kiss me, but stopped when we heard a muffled sound. I think we would both have ignored it if it had come from the direction of the two Jedi women on the couch, but because it came from the opposite direction, I glanced up - as did Malak and Bastila - to see Mission had Dustil pinned to a wall, and they were kissing enthusiastically.  
  
Bastila's jaw dropped, and both she and I blinked in surprise at this. Malak, on the other hand... "Hey..." he said loudly, "Jail-bait... leave the boy alone."  
  
Mission blinked and backed away from Dustil, who looked totally stunned, "What did you call her?"  
  
"He called her jail-bait. Because she's underage on any planet except Sleheyron, Korriban and Ravnos." I said flatly.  
  
Dustil tilted his head to one side, and tried to work that out, but he clearly didn't know all the laws for every known world.  
  
Mission giggled nervously, "And you, Missy." I said pointedly, "Weren't you telling me and Bastila to get a room, earlier?"  
  
"I... well... um..." she mumbled incoherently.  
  
I rolled my eyes. Bastila, however, "Just do whatever you want, as long as it's legal." she said, waving her hand slightly. The slight glaze in the two teens' eyes made it clear she'd used Force persuasion on them.  
  
"There's no law against kissing." Dustil said hopefully.  
  
"As long as your father stays unconscious, I'm sure." I muttered.  
  
The two teenagers made themselves scarce. Carth was unconscious on the floor. Yuthura and Jolee were now playing Pazaak. Juhani and Belaya were... talking about Jedi philosophy... of all the thing I thought they might have been doing over there, that actually wasn't on the list. Zaalbar was still reading. Canderous looked bored out of his mind, and in spite of the vast quantity of Tarisian ale he had consumed, he seemed sober.  
  
The party had been great fun, but... bored now. I stood up sharply, muttered, "Bugger this." and stalked out of the room, heading for one of the Jedi training rooms.  
  
Bastila caught up with me a few corridors away. "Hey, where're you going?" she asked, grabbing my arm gently. I stopped walking when she did so.  
  
"The party was dying." I said, shrugging.  
  
"Well..." Bastila said, moving so she was face to face with me, "It looks like everyone's happy."  
  
"The Sith army's royally screwed, and Admiral Tal'eri's not a happy Gizka, but other than that, yeah. Everything worked out, didn't it." I said, nodding.  
  
She smiled, "So there is such a thing as happily ever after, then?"  
  
"As long as the Jedi Council doesn't try to mess it up, yeah." I smiled.  
  
"Oh, like you'd let them." she said, smirking.  
  
I grinned, "Well I certainly wouldn't let them take you away from me." I said, "I love you, Bastila."  
  
"I love you too, Revan." she whispered.  
  
I brushed that strand of hair out of her eye, gently, and kissed her.  
  
* * *  
  
The End 


End file.
